Hyoujin
by crisis rain
Summary: Goodbye, windchime. HitsugayaXOC
1. Spring Rain

**Hyoujin**

Risako©

**A/n**: Hello, hello! It's been a long time since I've checked in with FFNET. And to say really long, I mean a much extended period of time. Some of my previous fics are kinda dead now, so… ((shifty eyes)) What to do… sigh I guess it would be discontinued, until I manage to find time to finish them off. So, sumimasen minna! ((bows)) Our Promised Future will be continued with no doubt, I assure you. So I apologize to the readers out there who were waiting for OPF to be updated…

Now, concerning this fic, there are several things I'd like to make in my statement. One, the plot after the first chapter takes place about a year after the series ended, and it follows somewhat accordingly to the anime series, more or so less leaning more towards the manga. The only difference is that there will be OCs (As everyone can guess) in my fic. I always do, so this is pretty old-time, no need for explanation. Second, this is an OCxHitsu fic. Therefore, OC X Hitsugaya Toshiro. It's simple enough, hopefully. Thirdly, this is my first Bleach fic, and I've only started recently to watch the series, so please correct me in your reviews if there is something wrong.

**Disclaimer**: All characters with exceptions belong to Kubo Tite.

Chapter 1: Spring Rain

- - -

_Kazesasou kokage ni utsubusete naiteru  
__Mi mo shiranu watashi wo watashi ga miteita_

_Shaded by the trees, calling out to the wind, I'm lying face-down crying  
__I saw a version of myself I didn't even recognize_

Nineteen year-old Daisuke smiled as he sat down beside the younger girl who was putting on her sneakers with little effort. After successfully tying the shoelaces that were chained to her shoes, the fourteen-year old girl smiled happily and picked up her duffle bag containing her kendo uniform, and her wooden kendo sword. Daisuke gave her a cheeky thumbs-up with a grin.

"You did great today!" He complimented her as he followed her out of the kendo club. Looking up at the dark sky, he then turned towards her with a concerned stare. "Oi Fuurin-chan, it's pretty dark out. Should I walk you home?" He offered, pointed up at the sky. The girl shook her head. "Iie, I'm fine. If I run home I'll make it in time." Nodding, Daisuke then waved goodbye to her.

"Ja mata ne!"

"Jaa, I'll see you tomorrow then! Mata!" Fujiwara Fuurin smiled as she waved goodbye to him and several of her friends as she left the club. Shouldering her kendo bokuto firmly on top of her right shoulder, Fuurin looked up when she heard distant rumbling in the heavens above. The sky growled softly again, swirling dark clouds huddling against each other. It signaled to Fuurin that it was about to rain, and telling her to hurry on home. Checking her watch with a quick glance, Fuurin then grasped her kendo sword and started to run home. Today had been a good day, and practice at the club has gone well. Smiling she ran along amiably despite the forecast above. A cool wind blew as the sky began to work on raining.

"Hmm… I wonder what okaa-san will cook for dinner today?" Fuurin thought aloud as she continued to stroll along the empty streets. Another tumble of wind blew her golden brown hair back, and her blue eyes sparkled. "Maa, anything is fine, I guess…"

She continued along her way for around fifteen minutes peacefully.

Turning around a street corner, Fuurin slowed down to a stop and started to walk at a steady pace. Glancing back behind her, her eyes widened when she spotted something brush against the telephone pole a few feet back. Stopping to a halt, Fuurin slowly turned around with a furrowed brow. Nothing moved from the feet of the pole, so with a shrug of her shoulders Fuurin turned around and began to walk again. And then she heard it- a slight scuffle of feet on the floor, very soft but audible. Whirling around, Fuurin narrowed her eyes as a bead of sweat rolled down from her temple. Her right hand rested on top of her bokuto handle.

A slim shadow was etched slightly on the pavement, hiding behind the thick telephone pole. Fuurin's heart rose up to her mouth. Someone _was _following her as she had suspected. Raising the bokuto in front of her in a fighting fashion, Fuurin's lips drew back in a frown. "You there! Behind the telephone pole, show yourself!"

Soft, malicious hissing was heard, and Fuurin glared hard despite the fear inside of her. The shadow grew larger as the figure slid into view with a chuckle. And at that moment it shimmered again like before. Fuurin gasped when she saw the stranger who was following her home. It was none too familiar than what she had thought.

Tangled, black hair hang down from the top of her head, a white mask with two slits served as eyeholes covered her face. With her head bowed, she had on a tattered and torn grey school uniform hang raggedly on her scratched and bruised body, stained heavily black with blood. Her long, long-limbed arms hang awkwardly in front, her slender fingers sprouting long, sharp talons. Her left foot was bare with cuts all over while the other wore a worn-out shoe.

"Yo-Yoshida-san…!" Fuurin whispered as the tip of her kendo bokuto faltered slightly. "Sonna… why…? Why're you… still…?"

"Alive?" Came the throaty reply of Yoshida, who grinned. Her cheekbones were popped and a bone was sticking out. "Hardly, Fuurin-chan… but I'm still very pleased to see that you could see me… and that makes everything so much more…" Fuurin's eyes widened with fear, as she swallowed hard. Taking a step back hesitantly from Yoshida's broken body, she raised her sword up into the air for defense again to assure herself.

"_It makes everything so much more fun…_" Yoshida hissed, licking her lips. "Of course I'm dead. Don't you remember Fuurin-chan, the poor girl from class 1-E who had committed suicide because of all of the bullying she'd endured? That was _me_!Ever since I became this form I noticed you had spiritual energy unlike most of the other students… And I've targeted you ever since then!" She lunged towards for Fuurin, who immediately parried her nails that aimed for her throat, and with a sideways slash sent Yoshida sprawling away. Without hesitation Yoshida tackled Fuurin again, her nails thrusted deep into her heart. Fuurin's eyes widened.

With a mighty shove, Fuurin was sent backwards, her chest throbbing with pain. Moaning, she sat up, and the soft rattle of chains caught her attention. Looking down, Fuurin spied a long, metal chain that was hanging from her chest, which then connected all the way over to another body. Crawling slowly towards that body, she realized that it was her own self. With deepening horror, Fuurin stared at her hands, and the chains.

"How do you like it?" Yoshida cackled with glee. "Since now I've successfully removed you from your body, killing you would be so much more proficient! I can't wait until I've eaten you… I've been craving more since the last one… He hardly put up a fight…" Yoshida crowed, the yellow orbs that served as her eyes flickering with malice. "What was his name again? Oh yes, I remember now…" Fuurin's eyes widened when she heard Yoshida state the last sentence.

"_It was Daisuke, that college boy that always visited you everyday…_" Yoshida grinned. "And I was surprised that even _he_ had so much reiatsu…"

Anger flashed in Fuurin's eyes as she lunged for Yoshida, but in a sweeping motion Yoshida had quickly slashed at her instead.

"Augh-!"

Fuurin was thrown back as Yoshida's clawed fingernails scratched the side of her head, a trail of blood dripping from her fingers. Landing onto the floor heavily, Fuurin's vision blurred as the first few droplets of rain came down. Yoshida stood before her, claws upraised, her eyes harboring a murderous look. She smiled again, revealing her broken, rotting teeth.

"I've personally never held anything against you, Fuurin-chan…" Yoshida hissed, poising her nails. "But to survive in this world I wouldn't let a satisfying meal escape now- Say goodbye to this world, Fuurin-chan! I'm going to _eat you_!" Yoshida screamed with homicidal excitement as she brought down her arm. With a scream, Fuurin closed her eyes and braced herself for the impact.

"_Bakudo no ichi- First obstruction._" A voice rang out, and immediately Yoshida's arms were stopped, inches above Fuurin's throat. Instead, they were twisted to her back, and with an angry cry Yoshida whirled around at the intruder. A solemn man with dark auburn hair and cerulean eyes held up a slender katana which shone with brilliance. The black death god robes that donned his body swayed slightly in the wind, a white sash tied tightly around his waist. Straw sandals were donned on his feet. Fuurin gasped.

"_Otou-san!_" She whispered. It was all true. Fujiwara Shiraha, her father had come. Shiraha noticed his daughter with the Chain of Fate connected onto her chest, and a look of relief crossed his features. Pushing her back into her original body, Fuurin felt a bit nauseous as she underwent the transition. Standing in front of his daughter, Shiraha glared at Yoshida who was poised for another attack. Fuurin murmured a little as she sat up, dizzy but back to her original form.

"Tobe, Senbuuhamaru!" Shiraha commanded, and his sword glimmered brightly. "Shikai! _Reppuu!_" (Fly, Senbuuhamaru! Shikai! _Typhoon_!)

A blast of wind erupted from the mighty slash he had made aimed angrily towards Yoshida, who scratched at the twirling cyclone with her nails. The wind broke her nails, and with a violent scream she dodged out of the way and lunged for Shiraha. Blocking her attack, Shiraha frowned and sent a whiplash-styled slash. Using his entire upper body turning around in an angle, he reversed the motion in high speed and slashed Yoshida back.

With a pained scream, Yoshida's mask cracked slightly. Her body, dripping with blood began to tremble and peel away. With sickening horror, Fuurin watched as the true from of Yoshida pushed herself out from the body. Disposing the shell with a nauseating and bloody splatter onto the floor, Yoshida grinned as she stood before Fuurin and Shiraha. Her large body was long, like a snake, and many pincers that grew out of her lengthy abdomen served as her legs. Yoshida's upper torso however was like that of a human's, white and bare, multiple arms stretching out with regenerated clawed hands. With a laughing screech, Yoshida lunged for Fuurin with gaping jaws, saliva and drool flying in the air. Inside her cavernous mouth, another pair of mandibles stretched out with dying hunger, screaming murder.

"Fuurin!" Shiraha thundered as he sheltered her from Yoshida's jaws, which had clamped down on his back. With a grunt of pain, Shiraha swung his arm back with Senbuuhamaru in his hand. The blade crashed down onto Yoshida's mask, fracturing it even more. With a howl of pain, Yoshida withdrew from Shiraha immediately, her clawed clutching her broken face. Facing Yoshidra with his katana sword drawn up high, Shiraha was about to bring it down on top of her mask when her arm shot upwards, piercing a hole through his chest.

"Guawgh-!" Shiraha spluttered as the blood went flying. Several of the droplets fell lightly, splattering softly on Fuurin's face. Her wide ceruleans eyes were brimming with unshed tears as she watched the nails desperately trying to reach for her, despite it had penetrated through her father. With a hack of his sword, Shiraha cut Yoshida's arm off and pulled the severed limb out of his chest, falling to his knees. Swinging his sword, he drew a gust of air into a circle.

"Bankai." Shiraha whispered, and Senbuuhamaru reacted violently. A terrible squall-like storm immediately raged, and soft rain drizzle from above thrown around relentlessly. Shiraha reappeared from the gale, drawing a half-circle in the air with his blade. A thin, glowing green mark was lingering in the air where he drew with his katana blade, and pressing it against the chain of glowing green marks Shiraha focused his energy in achieving the last stage.

"Kaze no Hanrin! Tear this Hollow apart!" Shiraha commanded, and the arch of green spiraled endlessly, towards Yoshida. Forming a large semi-circle above her head, it glowed brightly for a moment and crashed down with tremendous air pressure. With a dying scream, Yoshida's mask cracked and gave way before disintegrating away. Shortly after, all that was left was the blood stains on the floor and the dead body of Yoshida lying a few feet away, absorbing the rainfall like a sponge.

Shiraha was silent for a moment, before falling onto the ground face first, the hole through his chest bleeding heavily. Alarmed, Fuurin scampered up from where she was sitting and made her way towards her father with a small frightened sob in her throat. The rain then suddenly became heavy, the downpour soaking her clothes, her hair a damp mess that slightly obscured her cobalt eyes. Blinking the rainwater out of her eyes, Fuurin slowly reached out to touch her father's hand.

"Otou-san…" She whispered.

That was the only thing she could do to refrain herself falling down on top of his body, crying like the broken soul she was. The bloodied katana lay a few feet from his cold hands, its shimmer and gleam blurring with the raindrops like ghostly silver. Deep cerulean eyes opened, and slowly Shiraha blinked before breaking into a small smile. Fuurin gasped, watching her father wake up a little, her tear droplets sliding down her face.

Shiraha opened his eyes, and a that small smile cracked across his face. His cerulean eyes which resembled Fuurin's were dull, as the last bits of life in them fought savagely for more time. Sitting up painfully, Shiraha coughed up a mouthful of blood. With a loud cry, Fuurin embraced her father, despite the blood was smearing all over her cheek. Patting her back, Shiraha closed his eyes before propping her back gently.

"Forgive me, but I do not have enough time to explain…" Shiraha began, the blood still dribbling down his chin. Fuurin's eyes shook, the tears in them rolling down her cheeks. "But… I only wished that you would understand later… so please forgive me…" Picking up Senbuuhamaru, Shiraha drew his arm back, letting the tip rest on top of her heart. Gasping slightly, Fuurin looked down at her chest, then up again towards her father's tear-stained eyes. The rain mingled with them, sliding down his cheek every second, now and then. His grip on the katana handle tightened, and his closed his eyes, the last bits of tears sliding down.

"I'm sorry Fuurin-chan… But I can't live any longer… Sayonara."

Shiraha whispered sadly as he thrust the slender blade through her heart. Looking up with wide, dark eyes, Fuurin blinked before her broken voice came across her wet lips.

"Why…?"

A bright light shone, enveloping both father and daughter. After a few radiating moments of afterglow, Fuurin opened her eyes. She felt a bit warm despite the remaining cold rain splashing down on her face. Opening her eyes, she sat up from the cold floor, and looked up. The sky was clearing up, and a little light shone through. Fuurin smiled, and slowly she stood up, but then she gasped.

Replacing the school uniform she was wearing before, the similar black robes she had faintly remembered her father wearing them was donned on her body. A white _obi_ sash was tied around her waist, and her feet wore the traditional toe socks plus the straw sandals. Staring down at her feet, she only saw blood splatters all over. Yoshida's body was…

"Gone? Otou-san?" She whispered. "Otou-san…? Where're you, otou-san?" Her cried started to become frantic. Looking around wildly, she couldn't see anything in sight. Examining the blood stains on the floor, there were no signs to show that Shiraha had gone anywhere. If he did, he would've left a trail of blood despite the rain…

Dropping to her knees, Fuurin's eyes shook as she wiped the tears in her eyes that threatened to fall. Something tapped gently against her shoulder, and looking around she spotted the same katana, sheathed and tied around her chest with a red belt. Looking up at the sky with hopelessness, Fuurin then fell down in exhaustion and confusion.

Immediately when she laid down back into her body, Fuurin felt a sickening sensation as she was pulled back into her original consciousness. Opening her eyes again, Fuurin noticed that she was back in her original body. A long gash ran across her right temple, but the cut had stopped bleeding. Blinking quietly, she stood up shakily and picked up her schoolbag and her kendo sword.

- - -

Falling down heavily, Fuurin laid there in her pool of blood, breathing hard as she stared upwards at her mother. A long gash ran down her shoulder, and several slashes made at her legs and stomach was visible, all cuts were bleeding deeply. A trail of smudged blood was seen, as it snaked its way from the kitchen to the living room where she was now. Holding her stomach tightly to block the pain, Fuurin cried out slightly when the cut continued to throb with excruciating pain. With tear-stained eyes, Umenomi raised the bloodied cleaver in her hands and slashed downwards again.

Rolling over to the side painfully, Fuurin narrowly dodged the deadly blow her mother tried to deliver to her. Worming her way to the other side of the living room, Fuurin continued to pant as the warm blood trickled all over the floor, creating a sickly mess. Umeboshi slowly came after her again, the tears in her eyes rolling down, mingling with the blood as it dropped onto the floor.

"Shiraha… should've never died protecting you…" Umenomi whispered fiercely, her eyes crazed with grief. "Why? Why did he die for _you? Why didn't he let you die? WHY!_" She screamed and brought the knife down again. It slashed violently across Fuurin's chest, and with a muffled scream Fuurin fell down limply on the floor with a loud thud, her entire body black with blood. Dropping the knife, Umenomi collapsed onto the floor sobbing, her hands bloody from the gory work she had committed.

Taking a long, hard look at the dead body of her daughter, Umeboshi slowly got up to her feet before exiting the living with an insane laugh. The large ripple of blood continued to flow steadily from Fuurin's cut body, staining the floor and leaving behind the symbol of Umeboshi's murderous crime.

- - -

_It feels like I'm floating…_

_That's really warm. I really like it._

_Hey, what's that light over there?_

_That hole over there seems to be nice. I think I'll go over there. Yeah, I'll do that._

Opening her eyes, Fuurin stared upwards at a large blue sky, dotted with many white clouds. Smiling, she sat up and yawned sleepily. Blinking and at the same time rubbing her eyes, Fuurin looked around warily. Old-fashioned pagoda-styled houses were lined up neatly on endless streets, but nonetheless it seemed welcoming. Standing up onto her feet, Fuurin smiled amiably as she stretched her stiff limbs. The moment she touched her elbow, she noticed she was wearing the black robes once again.

"Ano… sumimasen… but are you… one of the Seireitei's dispatched shinigami?" An elderly voice behind her perturbed her thoughts, and turning around Fuurin blinked. An old man smiled up at her, dressed in an old-fashion hakama and yukata. Fuurin's eyes mirrored reflection.

"Shini…gami… Death God…?" Fuurin raised a brow. "How can that be? I'm no Soul Reaper; I think you've mistaken me for someone else…"

"But there's no question about it, look…" The man pointed at her black robes. "You wear the official robes of a shinigami. Aren't you from Seireitei?" He questioned with raised brows. "Moreover… this is Rukongai. I really like to know what an important person such as you is doing here…"

"Important…?" Fuurin echoed, still utterly confused.

A loud, distant rumbling from behind sounded, and turning around Fuurin saw a goliath of a man lifting up the heavy stone door that was part of the large wall. With wide eyes and her mouth slightly hanging open, Fuurin stared at the grand wall with delight.

"That wall is really big!" She exclaimed, shielding her eyes from the sunlight. "Eh?" She blinked as she spotted a tall figure walking towards her. As her vision sharpened and cleared, it proved to her that a young man with thin, silver-white hair and a fox-like smile was approaching her. He was wearing the same black robes, except a long white vest covered his black robes, and the kanji print for the number '3' was printed neatly on his back incased in a black diamond shape.

"Mada, mada!" Ichimaru Gin replied with a short laugh. "It looks like Aizen-taichou was right. Shiraha really did leave behind a little treasure." Stopping in front of her with a friendly smile, Ichimaru patted her on the head. Fuurin blinked, and looked up at him with wide cobalt eyes. Ichimaru laughed again. "And the eyes are ever so similar as well… your innocence proved so much, little Fuurin-san." Ichimaru smiled as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Everything will be explained once we get back 'home', okay Fuurin-san?" Ichimaru replied fluidly as he led Fuurin over to the other side of the wall. The wall was then slammed shut, creating a tremendous shockwave. Catching her before she could fall down, Ichimaru gestured to the elaborate palaces that were laid in front of him.

"Welcome to Seireitei, Fuurin-chan." He smiled.

- - -

**Name: Fujiwara Fuurin  
****Age: 15 at the time of her death  
****Hair: Auburn-brown  
****Eyes: Cobalt blue  
****Occupation: Now a Shinigami**

_And now her story starts._

- - -

Bah. That was so LONG. ((sigh)) Some of the details are a bit gory, so gomen. There's also a lot of blood in this fic, I've noticed. ((grimaces)) I've always hated writing gory scenes, but there's no helping it, it's Bleach. Eheheheheheh… There are several notes I'd like to comment on, and plus of course like the good author I am, I always treat the readers a special reward at the end.

Translations:

Fuurin – wind chime/bell ('Fuu' means 'wind', 'rin' is the sound a bell makes)

Shiraha – white feather ('Shira' means white, 'ha' is 'hane' which means feather)

Umenomi – plum blossoms ('Ume' means plum, nomi is another form for blossoms)

Fujiwara – wisteria on the lonely tundra ('Fuji' means 'wisteria' which is a type of wild flow, 'wara' means the barren land or tundra)

Senbuuhamaru – Typhoon of feathers ('Senbuu' means typhoon, 'ha' means feather(s), 'maru' is added for a katana name)

Reppuu – Squall/Twister/Typhoon/Tornado

Tobe! – The call for Senbuuhamaru, which means 'Fly'!

Kaze no Hanrin – The Half-Moon of Wind

Please review!

-Risako


	2. First Acquaintance

**Hyoujin**

Risako©

**A/n**: There was so much information to take in; I hope this chapter I won't leave anything out. There are also several announcements; I've been away for a while, visiting the US so sorry for the lack of progress and update. I also have school again back on Monday, another bad news. I'll try to work on this a lot so, let's start the chapter! Ah, side note is that Hitsugaya's finally going to be introduced in this chapter alongside with Ukitake.

_Reviews_

**Morte Giver:** Hai, hai, I do know that. But Shiraha having Bankai is part of the story plot… So bear with me for the while. I don't want to give away too much. Anyhow thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like HitsuxOC stories as well.

**Motokonobaka:** Sorry for taking the name first! I didn't expect someone would use 'Fujiwara' as well… ((sigh)) Again sorry for the inconvenience, and thank you for reviewing.

**Yozora Nozomi:** Thanks for your encouragement! I hope Chapter 2 is suitable to your likings…

**Ayume Yamashira:** Eheheheh, what can I say? It's fantastic, isn't it? Well, bear with me for OPF… cuz I have a feeling it's going to be dead for a while…

**xXxRiexXx:** Thank you!

**Long Winded:** Well, here's chappie 2 then! I'll try to update often.

**Disclaimer**: The disclaimer is written in the first chapter. Fujiwara Fuurin and Shiraha belong to me. Shigemoto Namiko belongs to Ayume-chan.

Chapter 2: First Acquaintance

- - -

_Yuku hito no shirabe wo kanaderu GITAARA  
__Konu hito no nageki ni hoshi ha ochite_

_On this guitar I'm playing the melody of someone who's passed on  
__A star falls in the grief of someone who'll never be seen again  
_

"This is bad."

Ukitake sighed as he crossed his arms and observed the younger Captain sorting through the thick stack of paperwork, clearly in frustration. Rummaging through more papers, the white-haired taichou pulled out a sheet of paper and examined it carefully. Ukitake winced when Hitsugaya's fist clenched tightly into a tight ball.

"Hitsugaya-kun, this is quite serious…"

"I am a patient man, Ukitake. It's just that Matsumoto has broken that patience up." Hitsugaya answered without much trace of anger in his voice. "After all those years maintaining 5th Division, she tells me she's resigning…" Ukitake sighed again.

"It can't be helped. These kinds of things happen. I know Matsumoto's hard iron will make her an excellent taichou for you, and I completely understand why you're in such a predicament concerning your loss of a Lieutenant…" Ukitake paused for a moment. "But think of it this way, Hitsugaya-kun. Perhaps you do need a new fukutaichou. Consider the fact." Ukitake smiled kindly. "I'll even go out of my way to help you find one…"

"Again, I thank you for your concern…" Hitsugaya replied with his back facing Ukitake, still working on that resignation sheet. "…But I find recruiting a new fukutaichou will be a tedious task for me right now…"

Ukitake chuckled. "Alright then, I'll do it then. Don't be too surprised if I manage to do find one." Ukitake smiled as he exited the 10th Division headquarters. After his footsteps faded away, Hitsugaya turned around with a rather annoyed expression on his face, ink brush in hand.

"Ukitake, you really do love to help me to that extent?"

Turning back to his work with a bored expression painted delicately on his face, Hitsugaya sighed.

_Hm. Perhaps recruiting a new Vice-Captain won't be so bad._ He thought dimly.

- - -

Without a sound the brown leaf fluttered slowly down in the still silence. Poised and ready, Fuurin composed herself before with one unseen swing of her sword she managed to cut the leaf in half. A moment later it broke up, and the surrounding wind blew the grass beneath her feet, carrying the pieces of the broken leaf away. Sheathing Senbuuhamaru back into its scabbard, Fuurin sighed as she covered her cold hands beneath the hem of her robes. Looking upwards at the everlasting blue sky with wide eyes, Fuurin's ears perked up once she heard shuffling footsteps behind her. Turning around, a smile lit up on her face when she saw who it was.

"Ukitake-taichou." Fuurin bowed as she addressed politely to the white-haired man. Smiling, Ukitake nodded and approached Fuurin. "Fuurin-chan. It's good to see you out training without my need to tell you. Congratulations in your graduation from the Academy!" Ukitake greeted, his brows raised high in recognition of the younger shinigami. Fuurin laughed softly and nodded.

"Arigato gozaimasu, Ukitake-taichou!" Fuurin replied as she followed Ukitake to the porch to sit down. "Demo now I have plans to join Gotei Juu-san… Except their expectations are much higher than I thought…" Fuurin murmured as she continued to stare at the sky. "I was hoping to enroll into a good squad…"

Ukitate's brows were arched with pleasant surprise. A smile slowly worked on his face, and brightening up Ukitake nodded as he listened to Fuurin's words. Several streaks of white clouds rolled past lazily, bathing in the radiant sunlight.

"Sou ka… I see… You want to join Gotei 13…" Ukitake replied slowly, smiling up at the sky as well. "Well, maybe I could arrange a spot for you in a division… talk to several captains, see what they think about a new member joining…" Fuurin looked up with surprise. "Ukitake-taichou? Iie, it's fine! I'll work out the problem myself… I-"

"That's right!" Ukitake suddenly exclaimed, his eyes wide with excitement. "Sou, yes, it'll work out…" He fixed his eyes on Fuurin and surveyed her carefully. "And to think both of you are around the same age…" Fuurin blinked with confusion and sat back as she stared upwards in utter bewilderment. Ukitate murmured something again and nodded his head after his no-so quiet thinking moment.

"Fuurin-chan… what do you say if I would apply you for a spot for Vice-Captain…?"

Fuurin's half-closed eyes flew open and she sat up in alarm. "W-What! Vice-Captain at the _first enrollment attempt_! Ukitake-taichou, are you sure you're feeling fine today?" Fuurin looked up worriedly at Ukitake with disbelieving eyes. He chuckled lightly and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. His kind eyes sparkled.

"Ee, that's right. I believe you can be one. Don't you think so, Fuurin-chan?" Ukitake questioned.

"Iie… I just graduated from the Academy half a year ago… I haven't seen you for a long time… and thus I don't know myself so well now…" Fuurin replied softly, her cobalt eyes turned downwards. "Even though I doubt myself, I know my limitations. I can't be fukutaichou, Ukitake-taichou…"

"Iie. You're wrong." Ukitake smiled. "There are so many reasons why you are, but there are two that I want you to know. First of all," He continued, gesturing up into the air. "You're an excellent shinigami. There isn't one who would doubt it. You've been training for about a decade now, and I'd say that's enough experience for you to apply for fukutaichou. Even through that period of ten years you've trained relentlessly. I've never seen you give up." Ukitake smiled as he watched her surprised face staring up at him.

"Secondly," Ukitake said slowly, his eyes turning serious. "You are a Fujiwara. Your father was from a noble family. Since you bear his name, you are now part of that family however…" Ukitake smiled crookedly as he continued to reminisce. "Sadly neither your father nor that noble household name exists anymore here in Soul Society. Your father was a great man, Fuurin-chan. I can prove it to you," he turned towards to Fuurin. "Have you ever seen your father as a shinigami before?"

"H-Hai…" Fuurin replied shakily. "His Zanpakutou had Bankai, which extremely surprised me when I learnt of it…"

"That's exactly why you are strong. Shiraha left behind his power for you, Fuurin-chan. You can achieve that Bankai surely as time passes by as well. By then," Ukitake looks up with a smile. "You'll probably be a match for a strong taichou. But concerning about Shiraha's Bankai…" He turned solemn again. "That was probably the whole reason why your father was banished from Soul Society.

"…Banished?" Fuurin's eyes hardened as she listened tentatively to Ukitake.

"Shiraha had a powerful Bankai. He refused when he was offered the chance to become a Division Captain. This raised high suspicion that he would rebel against the Gotei 13. When Shiraha did use his Bankai," Ukitake continued, his mind thinking hard. "He managed to cleanse a particular horde of Menos Grande in Seireitei back then. However he had… used too much power into his Bankai, which then in turn destroyed several parts of Rukongai and Seireitei. Shiraha then fled."

Fuurin looked down warily and held up Senbuuhamaru in her hands.

"I doubt you would achieve that kind of Bankai," Ukitake continued, smiling once again. "But you will be strong than now and stronger still. So I want you to try this time."

Silent for a prolonged pause, Fuurin then stood up after the moment was gone. Her cobalt eyes searched upwards at the sky as if for an answer and then lowering them down she smiled. A small autumn breeze blew gently by, her hair swaying slightly in the wind. Turning around to face Ukitake with a large smile, she nodded.

"Hai! I will!"

_So much like her father…_ Ukitake fondly remembered as he smiled at those eyes. "Well then, I'll go inform your soon-to-be taichou about your enrollment." Ukitake stood up as well, brushing his hakama. He smiled at Fuurin. "I'll inform you when your meeting with Hitsugaya-kun comes."

"Hitsugaya-taichou?" Fuurin echoed slightly. Her eyebrows knitted together in an expression of confusion. "Demo, doesn't Hitsugaya-taichou already have a Lieutenant?"

"Iie. Matsumoto-fukutaichou resigned recently." Ukitake smiled warmly. "I also made a promise that I would help Hitsugaya-kun that I'd find a Vice-Captain for him and well…" Ukitake laughed when he saw the expression on Fuurin's face. "Ware, Fuurin-chan. But I think you'll make a good Vice-Captain. Hitsugaya-kun won't bite, I promise." With a chuckle Ukitake turned around and continued down the corridor, his white robes fluttering behind.

"Hitsu…gaya taichou desu ne?" Fuurin murmured to herself as she strapped on Senbuuhamaru onto her back. "How could Ukitake-taichou be so vague…?" She muttered as she hopped off the porch, landing softly onto the grass. "I've never even met Hitsugaya-taichou before." Fuurin walked along the hill as she tried to remember the facial descriptions of all of the captains she had met so far.

Looking up at the sky again, Fuurin wondered why her chest started to hurt.

- - -

"EHHHHHHH!"

Shigemoto Namiko's wide blue-green eyes were sparkling when Fuurin had told her the story. With a laugh she sat back, her dark blue hair falling over her forehead in strands. Sitting silently beside her friend with a small smile, Fuurin then folded her hands neatly on top of her lap. "Hai, Ukitake-taichou is going to recommend me to apply for Vice-Captain for the 10th Division…" Namiko grinned, her cheeks rosy.

"Ne, Fuurin-chan… You do know Hitsugaya-taichou right?"

Fuurin shook her head, eyes wide. "Iie… I haven't met him before…"

Namiko patted her friend on the back. "It's okay. Even if I pity you, I'll still be your friend." With a laugh she dodged the pillow Fuurin had thrown at her. "Ware, ware! I'm sorry, Fuurin-chan! I promise I'll be good!" Namiko giggled as she seated herself beside Fuurin again. "Y'know, I was thinking of applying for a seat in the 10th Division myself. Well, now since that I know you're going to enroll for Vice-Captain." Namiko giggled again.

"Hontou, Namiko-chan. You should really choose where you want to enroll to, you don't need to stick by my side to protect me or anything…" Fuurin smiled lightly. "I can do that part myself. Besides," Fuurin looked up with a smile. "I'd like to see you, Namiko-chan enroll to whichever squad you like so you'd be happier."

"Baka!" Namiko growled as she lightly punched the side of Fuurin's head. Moaning slightly and holding her head in her hands, Fuurin winced at the pain. "Do you think I'd be happier if I enrolled in a different Squad then you! Of course I want to stick by you forever!" Sitting back, satisfied she got a bit of violence out of their discussion, Namiko smirked slightly. "Besides, it's so much more fun watching you when you're going to be Hitsugaya-taichou's little Vice-Captain."

"Unn… Hai, hai…" Fuurin absent-mindedly replied as she massaged the side of her head. "Beside that point, I wonder when Ukitake-taichou-"

A soft knocked responded on her sliding door from outside. Standing up stiffly from the floor, Fuurin then dusted herself clean and approached her door and opened it. With a smile, Ukitake raised a hand in a friendly gesture. "Konbawa, Fuurin-chan! I've secured a meeting for you with Hitsugaya-kun. He expects you to be in his office in around 20 minutes. Don't be late!" Ukitake smiled as he waved goodbye to Fuurin. "Unn, arigatou taichou." Fuurin waved goodbye as well. "Oyasumi nasai!"

"Oyasumi." Ukitake called back as he continued along his way back towards the 13th Division headquarters. Fuurin smiled for a moment before closing the doors, and turned around to face Namiko. "Hai, he said in 20 minutes. I should get going soon then." Fuurin walked over to a small closet and opening it she took out her yukata jacket. "Iie, matte…" she blinked. "It's actually quite warm outside."

"Fuurin-chan, you're hopeless." Namiko laughed. "Well, good luck with your meeting with Hitsugaya-taichou. I'll be waiting here, remember!"

"Yep! Ittekimasu!" Fuurin waved goodbye to Namiko and exited the room. Stepping outside the night-time scenery, Fuurin tapped her sandal lightly on the floor to fit her foot properly before starting off. After a few minutes of idling thoughts, she stopped, face pale.

"Ukitake-taichou!" She exclaimed in horror, her hands shaking. "You didn't tell me where Hitsugaya-taichou's office is!"

Somewhere on the other side of Seireitei, Ukitake stopped suddenly as well. His eyes were wide.

"I forgot to tell Fuurin-chan where Hitsugaya-kun's office is!" He murmured aloud with wide eyes. A sweat-drop ran down the back of his head.

- - -

Hitsugaya's eyes narrowed as a hell butterfly fluttered by his ear, whispering softly. Standing up from his desk with icy azure eyes, he strapped Hyourinmaru onto his back and set off, exiting headquarters. Walking briskly along, he then quickly made his way towards his destination. Jumping silently off several rooftops, the moonlight illuminated his figure as he continued to descend into the dark houses below. Landing with a soft thud onto the grass, he spotted Ukitake in the distance.

"Gomen ne, Fuurin-chan. Next time I'll be sure to tell you!" Ukitake apologized deeply to the young girl in front of him. Raising her hands up in forgiveness, she sweat-dropped slightly and laughed. "Iie, it's quite alright Ukitake-taichou." Hitsugaya shifted slightly in his spot, arms crossed. Sensing his arrival, Fuurin and Ukitake turned around with surprise to stare at the white-haired prodigy.

Her auburn hair was held up with two long hair clips, which slightly spiked out from the back of her head. Under the ghostly light it was almost a silver color, Hitsugaya couldn't really tell. However the moment her eyes turned towards on him they seemed to give off a twinkle of cerulean light. In fact they were cobalt. Smiling slightly she then bowed in front of him. Ukitake smiled at him.

"Konbawa, Hitsugaya-kun. Sumimasen, I apologize for Fuurin-chan's lateness. It was my fault I didn't take her to your office immediately." Hitsugaya raised a hand to indicate he understood. Without a word he approached the two with icy eyes, his mouth set in a tight line that neither a frown nor a smile. The strands of silver-white hair that always fell over his eyes bobbed up and down as he walked towards Fuurin.

"I'll take it from here, Ukitake." Hitsugaya replied firmly, setting his hard eyes on Ukitake. "You're forgiven. At the very least you managed to find an applicant for Vice-Captain for me." With a smile, Ukitake nodded and waved goodbye to the two. "Well then, I'll be leaving then. Oyasumi."

Turning towards to Fuurin, Hitsugaya blinked for a moment before calmly stretching his arm out in greeting. "Hitsugaya Toshiro. 10th Division taichou, douzo yoroshiku."

"E-eh! Fujiwara Fuurin, pleased to meet you as well…" Fuurin blinked and accepted his hand, shaking it slightly. "I-I apologize concerning the loss of your Lieutenant…" Hitsugaya raised a hand to dismiss the topic. "Forget it, it's not important now. We'll talk here." Hitsugaya sat down on the grassy hill, looking upwards at Fuurin expectantly. Blinking with surprise, she then sat down hastily as well.

"If we went back to my office," Hitsugaya replied with his arms crossed. "Then you wouldn't be able to find your way back. And I think outside is nice out."

Fuurin blinked again, and nodded slowly. A small smile crept up to her face.

_It's so cold here… _

_Why am I the only… one?_

Slowly, she strained her eyes to keep open. An immense drowsiness overtook her, and struggling and fighting to keep her gaze on Hitsugaya, Fuurin opened her mouth to speak out. Hitsugaya momentarily turned his head to stare at her with slightly wide eyes before her vision blotted out and disappeared. With a soft sigh Fuurin landed gently onto the patch of moonlit grass, auburn strands of hair scattered over her face. A cricket wailed softly in the darkness, the moon hung up high in the sky illuminating the scenery.

_I'm… slipping away again… aren't I… otou-san…?_

- - -

Bwagh… I should've written more, but… sigh This is really weird. Anyhow, please review. I still need to explain tons of stuff in the next chapter, the reason why Matsumoto left the 10th Division, why Fuurin is under Ukitake's care, and then… Hitsugaya's test!

Review!

-Risako


	3. Affirmed Plans

**Hyoujin**

Risako©

**A/n**: Holy mother of- I've updated this on time. I'm glad everyone liked the story so far- hope chapter 2 wasn't too OOC… It's hard to portray Hitsugaya's attitude somehow. Hmm. Well, in case if you're all wondering what the heck happened to Fuurin, then I guess you should be skipping over the author's notes right now. I've answered your reviews, again thank you minna, everyone is all too kind.

_Reviews:_

**hellknera**: Thanks for your review, and I can't help but agree… Mary Sues sucks. They're so… I can't even describe it. It's like, "Yeah, I'm all-powerful, DEAL WITH IT." Pshh. Don't worry, I've already written out a report on Fuurin's stats, her faults will become evident throughout the story. In fact, her whole weakness will be exposed later on. I'm still kinda working out the beginning. Thanks again!  
**Morte Giver, xXxRiexXx, Long Winded, Ayume Yamashira: **Well, here's another chapter then! Thanks for reviewing!

**Disclaimer:** Disclaimers are posted in the first chapter. Please hit the 'Back' button to refer to it.

Chapter 3: Affirmed Plans

- - -

_Yukanaide, donna ni sakende mo  
__ORENJI no hanabira shizuka ni yureru dake_

_Please don't go, no matter how much you scream  
__All it will do is quietly stir these orange petals_

It was so cold. Dripping slightly on her eyelids, the vapor that was clinging tightly onto the earth shivered and produced more droplets that dripped onto her cheeks. Fluttering her eyes open, Fuurin slowly sat up, her right hand cupping her forehead in a slightly pained effort. Looking around silently, she noticed that she was in a sort of woods- sitting on a dry, musty dirt trail with heavy fog settling in everywhere, several thin, black trees bearing dead leaves dotted randomly along the hillside on each margin of the trail, glowing yellow orbs of light suspended in the air. Fuurin blinked curiously and got up to her feet, dusting her robes free of the mildewed. A sense of sad longing lingered in the crisp air.

"Where am I?" Fuurin whispered. Her voice echoed faintly throughout the valley, until it dissipated into nothing. Nothing. Hollow emptiness, the feeling of being alone.

Lowering her eyes to the floor, Fuurin shivered slightly in her black shinigami robes and reached out for Senbuuhamaru. A somewhat warm pulsing beat echoed from it, and feeling a little relieved that she wasn't completely by herself here, Fuurin looked up with determined eyes, staring at the end of the trail. It didn't seem to end… With another sigh, she then shifted slightly in her spot and started to walk.

The land was so bare; Fuurin could hardly feel any spirits roaming along the dark countryside. Looking around while she walked, an orb of light brushed against her cheek. Stopping in surprise at the feathery contact, Fuurin blinked as she watched, fascinated as the orb broke up into tiny little spheres of yellow light and drifted away apart from each other. A short moment later they vanished, losing their light. Shaking her head in wonderment, Fuurin continued along her way, her heart feeling slightly calmer.

_I feel like… I'm missing a part of me…_

Fuurin stopped slightly, tears blurring in her eyes. Clutching her chest, she wondered why it hurt inside. Looking upwards, she could see that the trail continued on forever and ever, the tiny speck of what seems like miles away clouded in the mist. Gasping, the pressure hardened and Fuurin fell onto her knees, breathing hard. The feeling was immense, it was taking over…

"This emotion… what could drive it to be so…?" Fuurin wheezed, as her cobalt eyes watered with fresh tears again. The droplets dripped onto the trail, wetting it slightly. Clutching her shirt harder, Fuurin closed her eyes tightly, waiting for the pain to pass. The pain harrowed sharply inside of her, fighting and struggling wildly to be freed. She choked, coughing slightly as the pain became stronger. A strong wind began to blow, whipping dead leaves swirling into the air.

_I can't… I don't understand… this feeling is…_

_  
_Snapping her eyes open, Fuurin blinked as she finally remembered this feeling.

"It's sorrow."

With a small shriek of surprise, the ground she was bending over wallowed up into a large gaping hole, dark with a vortex-like intake of wind Fuurin fell into it, hair flying wildly all over. With a trail of crystalline tears, she reached up for the place she used to be in before submitting to the dark depths below. Closing her eyes and relaxing her body while freefalling, Fuurin allowed herself to plummet to her supposed death headfirst. With a frightful impact, she gasped as she felt her senses returned back to her with a jolt.

_Continue to cling onto that memory, unable to move forward…_

Fuurin finally opened her eyes, breathing hard. Her head was resting on something soft. Slowly sharpening her vision, she noticed that the ceiling was a sort of a musty white color instead of the usual beige. Confused, she sat up in her futon, pushing the covers away from her. Her black haori coat and pants robes were folded neatly on a furnished table beside her bed, her sandals and toe socks neatly placed by the side of her bed. Looking down, she noticed she was just in her white tunic robes.

"Awake now?"

With a jolt Fuurin snapped her head up, and she spied Hitsugaya sitting by his desk shuffling a few papers neatly into a pile. Stacking them on top of another large pile, he then took his cup of tea and drank from it momentarily. Fixing his icy stare at her and placing his cup of tea down, Hitsugaya then sighed and folded his arms. "I'd at least expect a small 'Good morning' from you." He murmured aloud, his strand of pure white hair hanging down over his left eye.

Flushing crimson, Fuurin quickly nodded and bowed down respectively. "G-Gomen, taichou! Ohayo gozaimasu…" Fuurin blinked, her bangs hiding her inflamed face. "I-I'm terribly sorry, I must've-"

"Relax." Hitsugaya raised a hand to stop her mid-sentence. He sighed again. "Ukitake informed me about your trouble. I don't find it too bothersome, so I hope it would ease your uncertainty a little." Raising a brow as he rested his cheek against his arm leaning on his desk, he smiled a little. "Strange. You remind me of someone."

Fuurin blinked several times, her eyes widening. Sunlight reflected off her cerulean eyes, and they glimmered when she proceeded to look down with indecision. Slowly hopping out of bed, Fuurin reached over to her haori coat and unfolded it, holding it up in her hands. Slipping her arms into it, Fuurin straightened it out, with her hands she smoothened the creases out, acting as her jacket. She stared questionably at her hakama pants and back to Hitsugaya with inquiring eyes, a small red tinge on her cheeks. Hitsugaya coughed slightly and stood up from his chair, his half-lidded sea-green eyes removing their gaze from her.

"Ukitake-taichou… he told you the reason why I…?" Fuurin questioned in a small voice as she trembled slightly. Her grip on the haori coat tightened.

Hitsugaya turned around with a small scowl on his face. "There's no need to worry about this anymore, Fujiwara. I'll be running an errand right now, I expect you ready for our interview in an hour's worth of time. Please do be punctual- last night was already postponed, let's not delay things any longer, ne Fujiwara?" Hitsugaya confirmed, setting his steady gaze firmly at Fuurin. She nodded, and without a moment's hesitation Hitsugaya turned around and left the 10th Division headquarters without a sound, his taichou haori coat fluttering behind him. Coughing quietly, Fuurin wiped her mouth as she suppressed the pain that was still lingering inside of her chest.

_Unable to move forwards… When will you listen, Fuurin-chan?_

"Perhaps not now," Fuurin slowly replied, her cobalt eyes holding a small tremor. "But soon I'll be able to accomplish what you've always wanted me to do, otou-san. I'm not ready to give up just yet." With that said, she turned around with glazed eyes, a defiant expression knitted tightly on her face. The moment of hesitation has faded away.

- - -

Matsumoto Rangiku looked outside warily, her wavy orange-brown hair softly falling down to her shoulders. A bright light shone through the window, illuminating her pale face as she continued to stare at the scenery with unmoving pale blue eyes. Lifting a delicate hand to brush the strands of hair near her ear, Matsumoto let her fingers slide through the smooth waves of her hair, untangling the knots and ends as she repeated this motion again. Finally, her hand dropped to her lap and with a deep sigh Matsumoto cupped her face, elbows resting on her knees.

"Matsumoto." The door opened, and stepping inside lightly Hitsugaya stared at her with the same half-lidded eyes. His right hand rested on the frame of the door, Hyourinmaru sharply contrasting in the sunlight opposed to the shadows. Matsumoto quickly looked up with surprise, her pale eyes reflecting a little sunlight.

"Taichou…" She murmured aloud, her hands dropping down. "Why're you…?"

"Matsumoto," Hitsugaya replied again, this time a little firmer. "I've finished your request sheet concerning your resignation for the position of Lieutenant. You just need to sign your name, and it's done. Yamamoto-jii-san will confirm it later on today, and has given me the official test papers for the new Lieutenant." He frowned and handed a stack of paper to Matsumoto. "Just sign quickly. I still need to send this to Taichou-shou."

Matsumoto had a rather irritated expression on her face as she lazily sat up from where she was sitting, scratching the back of her head. Grabbing a brush, she lazily wrote her name out. Curving upwards at the last stroke of the kanji 'giku' in her name, Matsumoto then dotted the end and handed it back to Hitsugaya. She then smiled inquiringly at him, straightening her chic purple-red scarf.

"So taichou…" She drawled, drawing a circle with her fingertip on top of the wooden windowsill. "…Who's the new Lieutenant?"

As if in response to this, Hitsugaya raised his silver brows in a questionable fashion and resumed to shuffling the papers again.

"She just graduated from the Academy half a year ago. Ukitake recommended her, since I need a Lieutenant now anyway…" Hitsugaya answered, keeping his eyes on the paper as he sorted through them, searching for the test paper. "What's her name?" Matsumoto pressed on lazily, examining her fingertip which was now covered in fine dust.

He paused for a moment.

"Fujiwara Fuurin."

"What a strange name." Matsumoto commented with a chuckle, but soon her eyes slowly widened as traces of her memories resurfaced.

"_My name is Gin, Ichimaru Gin. What about you?" He smiled at her, his silver tresses hanging down limply. She blinked with fatigue, her eyelids drooping._

"_Gin… What a strange name…"_

Matsumoto sighed deeply, placing a hand over her forehead. Hitsugaya raised a brow at her action, before drawing out the test paper he was looking for. Matsumoto looked up in curiosity, wisteria blue eyes bright with interest. "Nani, taichou?"

"Just securing the application form for Fujiwara." Hitsugaya replied shortly before placing it on top of all of the sheets. "Matsumoto, whatever you're going to do now… won't concern me any longer. It was nice having you as my Lieutenant." Hitsugaya stated in a low voice, his eyes flickering. "Sarabada. Until if I'll see you again some other day then, Matsumoto." He reached for the door, exiting the room.

Matsumoto smiled, and chuckled lightly. With a grin, she looked up at the spot where Hitsugaya was standing a few moments before.

"Hai, it was nice as well, taichou. For now," she lowered her voice, her eyelashes softly obscuring her pale eyes. "I'll try to follow you, Gin. Wander like how your bad habit permits you to…"

Hitsugaya halted for a moment outside, his head turned slightly towards the left as if in doubt. Shaking his head, he continued along the way, his path showered by the spring petals of the cherry trees above, sunlight filtering through the darkened tree branches.

- - -

Fuurin yawned lazily as she stretched her stiff arms, her swollen eyes a little sensitive to the glare of the sunlight. Rubbing them hard, the dm thought of having not enough sleep struck somewhere in the back of her mind as Fuurin blinked warily, looking around. Sitting on the porch right outside of Hitsugaya's office, she indolently looked up as a single green leaf fell down silently from the trees above. The green leaf fluttered, and landed onto her nose lightly, Fuurin winced at the touch and picked it up, turning it over in her fingers. Letting it go, a wind picked it up and carried it away. She traced the outline of the leaf as it traveled along its way on the route the air had carved, and eyed it when it landed onto the ground beside a pair of sandaled feet. Fuurin looked up.

"Fujiwara." Hitsugaya called out with resolution in his voice, his sea-green eyes fixed in a half-lidded stare position. Fuurin's eyes slowly widened as she hopped off the porch with a small swing of her legs. Senbuuhamaru clicked softly in its sheath when she landed onto the grassy path. Hitsugaya tilted his head slightly to one side, silver eyebrows arched in an adamant expression.

He nodded. "You're ready then? Good. Let me put down these administrative papers and I shall commence our interview." Hitsugaya replied shortly and climbed up the porch steps, opening the door to the 10th Division headquarters with one hand while the other balancing the large stack of paperwork. Making his way into the semi-darkened office, Hitsugaya didn't bother to turn on the lights as he unceremoniously dumped the papers onto his desk, causing the ink and the brush pen clatter slightly. He then turned around to face Fuurin, who stood by the doorway, her face partly illuminated by the midday sunrays, cerulean eyes wide.

"Come here and sit by my desk." Hitsugaya instructed, approaching her with arms crossed. With a lazy flick of his wrist, he turned on the office lights, illuminating the room. Nodding hesitantly, Fuurin stepped into the office and sat down on the chair provided in front of the said office bureau desk. Sitting down as well, Hitsugaya straightened several papers out and took the brush pen from his desk, dipping it into ink.

"Fujiwara Fuurin." Hitsugaya murmured aloud, quickly writing down the kanji of her name. "Would it be 'Fuu' as in maple, or in wind?"

"Wind, taichou."

"Sou ka." Hitsugaya slowly brought the pen sharply up in the last stroke of the hook in the kanji for 'wind'. "And 'Rin' as in 'ring', or 'Fuurin' as in wind chime?" He questioned, the tip of his pen poised over the piece of paper. Fuurin paused.

"The latter. Windchime."

"Arigatou. Interesting name." Hitsugaya replied shortly as he finished writing the kanji for 'rin'. After scribbling down some other information, he then held up the sheet, his eyes scanning over it to check over it quickly. He looked up with interest in his eyes.

"Your status report from the Shinigami Academy states your strengths are quite good in Kidou and your swordplay is a little below than your demon magic skills." Hitsugaya commented as he thumbed through several pages of the said report he held in his hands. Nodding her head, Fuurin couldn't help but to smile a little. "Hai, taichou."

"Jaa," Hitsugaya quickly said, placing her papers down onto his desk. "The paperwork process is done. Unfortunately you are still not officially my fukutaichou yet." Hitsugaya couldn't help but to feel a little disheartened when he saw the light fade from her eyes. Fuurin looked up with her mouth slightly opened with confusion.

"You'll be given an examination tomorrow once I send this into the central office." Hitsugaya continued, silencing Fuurin even more. She dropped her hand back onto her lap, deep blue eyes shaking slightly as the news slowly sunk into her. "The examination process will consist of at least four captains present to witness your performance, approval of all of the other lieutenants and therefore," he paused when he saw Fuurin lift her head up, her brows knitted together in determination. He silently blinked for a moment before smiling slightly.

"Therefore I'd like you rest well today, and prepare for tomorrow's examination. Details of your examination will be explained tomorrow morning, so I'd like you to show up in the First Division office nine in the morning." Hitsugaya finished as he placed his brush pen down back onto the table. He then gazed deeply at Fuurin, lips drawn back tightly.

For a prolonged moment, Fuurin's eyes were still shifted downwards as if in anticipation. Looking up at Hitsugaya with unwavering, resolute eyes, she nodded firmly.

"Hai, I accept this examination. I'll be punctual tomorrow morning." Standing up from the chair she was seated on moments ago, Fuurin bowed deeply in front of Hitsugaya, her light brown bangs falling down slightly, hiding her face like drapes. Straightening back to her full height, Fuurin's eyes widened slightly. She could've sworn she saw Hitsugaya smile.

"Jaa, I'll leave you to your work then, taichou." Fuurin softly responded as she eyed the large pile of administrative work Hitsugaya was also staring at. A soft laugh escaped her lips, and turning around Fuurin headed for the door. Placing a slender hand on the doorframe, Fuurin paused for a moment, before exiting and closing the sliding door after her. The moment she stepped outside, a strong wind began to blow, ruffling her hair. She stared upwards at the sky, a glazed look over her eyes.

"I promised that I'll be ready for anything. Now, I should recall that feeling." She whispered to herself.

- - -

"…ha… ha…" Fuurin panted as she wiped her forehead with the hem of her sleeve. A small smile flitted across her face and straightening up to her full height, she sighed deeply and sheathed Senbuuhamaru. Looking up at the night sky, Fuurin slowly made her way back to the 10th Division, and entering into the office she quietly sighed again as glanced over a the things she had brought with her.

"Today has been quite progressive…" Fuurin whispered as she slowly lay down on the sofa, sleep overtaking her mind. "…Tomorrow, surely I will be…" Before she could finish her sentence, her eyes closed and breathing deeply Fuurin slipped into slumber, brown strands of hair falling across her face.

A moment later, the door to the office opened quietly. Stepping into the office, Hitsugaya tiredly made his way to his desk, depositing more papers. Closing the door after him, a black figure caught his eye as he glanced over to his right. Walking closer to the red sofa, he saw Fuurin sprawled over the couch, slumbering peacefully. He walked around the chaise lounge, his taichou robes fluttering after him. Sitting down on an armchair beside her, he cupped his chin with his hands, resting on his knees as he watched her continue to sleep.

"…ho…" Fuurin's breathing deepened, and slowly her arm was draped over the edge of the edge. Hitsugaya's eyes widened slightly at this, as the gesture was so similar to Matsumoto's. The moonlight streaming in from outside through the window illuminated Fuurin partially, showing Hitsugaya her thin wrist. For a moment he remained silent, before standing up and walking towards the closet. Taking out a warm duvet bed cover, he brought it over to Fuurin and blanketed her. Standing above her for a moment, he nodded and walked towards the 10th Division dormitories, where a good night's sleep was needed.

Fuurin can be seen visibly in the moonlight, the bright rays striking her face. And in the white light, she smiled slightly, and turning around to her other side, she snuggled into the warm covers as she drifted off to sleep again.

- - -

Yay! This chapter was very progressive! Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Many thanks from this dear author! If possible, the next chapter might come in a tad late, because I've just received my report cards. Please review!

-Risako


	4. Bloodied Ice

**Hyoujin**

Risako©

**A/n**: I'll die young soon if schoolwork continues to parade in my life constantly. I swear I'll retire early in my life… But amazingly, I found Saturday to slack off and work on this, so… happy, happy are our readers, yes we are. And yes, this chapter will be focusing on Fuurin's examination- details will be revealed later on in the story. The captains who are present? It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you now… XD There will be several more characters introduced in this chapter. I'm also wondering of doing a little one-sided Hinamori and Kira pairing… There's also one thing I forgot to inform the readers. The storyline of this fic takes place around a decade after Aizen's betrayal, thus right now things in Soul Society are kinda… peaceful. But not for long…

Matsumoto: Taichou, is it okay for us to enter the Central Office of 46 like this?  
Hitsugaya: Why?  
Matsumoto: After all, there are a lot of VIPs in there, right? If I do my make up right, and show off a seductive pose, I could find a rich husband!  
Hitsugaya: Matsumoto… You go home…

_Reviews:_

**Morte Giver:** Aw, kawaii desu ne? It was awfully sweet of him… Yes, the beginning is a little bit of angst, bear in mind that the empty scenery is just a pigment of Fuurin's dreams. It'll come into explanation later as well. Thanks for reviewing for this chapter, I'm glad to see you're interested in my work!

**Long Winded:** Thank you! I'm happy to see you've reviewed my work again!

**Ayume Yamashira: **What do you mean by 'finally'? Somehow I have a feeling that I'm busier than you are, even when you're a year older… Well, please enjoy this chapter, nee-san! And yes, Hitsugaya-kun is hot.

**Disclaimer**: Disclaimers are posted in the first chapter. 'Akatsuki no Kuruma' is owned by FictionJunction.

Chapter 04: Bloodied Ice

- - -

_Yawarakana hitai ni nokosareta  
__Te no hira no kioku haruka  
__Tokoshie no sayonara tsuma hiku_

_Saved on my soft brow,  
__I send the memories in my palm far away  
__An eternal farewell as I keep strumming_

"Wake up."

Fuurin's eyes twitched as she slowly woke from her slumber, fingers curling into a ball then stretching back out again. Her eyes opened gradually, revealing the starry blue eyes she possessed from her father. A hand comfortingly lay down on her shoulder, and when Fuurin's blurry vision sharpened into focus, she could make out the black hakama pants standing in front of her, the edges trimmed with the white taichou tobes. Twisting her head upwards, Fuurin spotted Hitsugaya standing above her, his right hand on her shoulder. The room was bright, for it was daytime already.

"Hitsugaya-taichou…" Fuurin murmured with sleep in her voice, slowly sitting up and rubbing her eyes ruefully. "Ohayou gozaimasu…"

"Ohayou, Fujiwara. You should get up now." Hitsugaya greeted her with a nonchalant smile, handing her a tray with a cup of tea and red bean buns. "The examination process will start soon, and so I brought your breakfast for you without having you to dawdle." Fuurin's eyes widened as Hitsugaya placed the wooden tray onto her lap, her mouth opened slightly in surprise.

"A-Arigatou gozaimasu, taichou!" Fuurin stammered, holding the tray steadily in her hands. "Y-You really didn't have to… Oh! I must've fallen asleep here…" Fuurin murmured worriedly, biting her lower lip. Hitsugaya kneeled down beside her, placing a hand on her shoulder all the while fixing a firm gaze at her face.

"Fujiwara, everything's under control. Just eat your breakfast and be an obedient fukutaichou that you are." He responded quietly, and Fuurin's cheeks were tinged the slightest shade of red, eyes wide. "I assure you if you want to be a Lieutenant, then you should start acting like one then."

"H-Hai… taichou…" Fuurin replied shakily, and she watched Hitsugaya stand up and nod in approval. He then turned around and walked towards the door, pulling the sliding doors open. Hitsugaya turned back, facing Fuurin before he left.

"Remember to come by the Ichiban office 9 o'clock sharp, Fujiwara. Yamamoto-jii-san does not particularly like tardy shinigami applicants who are especially enrolling into the Gotei 13." Hitsugaya smirked slightly and left the office headquarters in a flash, flash-stepping out of view.

Fuurin lowered her eyes as she stared at her breakfast. Three large red bean buns were placed on an earthenware plate, with a steaming hot cup of tea on a tatami place mat by the right. Picking up the tea cup, she drank from it and sighed deeply, feeling a bit more relaxed. Fuurin picked up a bun and started to eat, staring outside with curious eyes as she watched the scenery go by.

After finishing her breakfast, Fuurin quickly washed up, changed her robes into fresh ones, and strapping Senbuuhamaru onto her back, she rapidly approached the entrance of the headquarters, a happy smile plastered onto her face. Pushing the door open, she then turned back with a grin.

"Ittekimasu!"

Fuurin stopped, the smile leaving her face. Staring at the empty office with perplexed eyes, Fuurin then looked away as she slowly exited the 10th Division headquarters, head low. Sliding the door shut, she looked up with a weary smile.

"I forgot- this isn't back home anymore- this is my 'new' home…" Fuurin murmured aloud, and tipping her weight into her toes, she Shuunpo-ed across the endless corridors in the confusing maze, making her way towards the central office, where she was going to be examined for the position of Lieutenant. As Fuurin raced on, her heart raced as well, excited at the thought of finally achieving her father's wishes.

_Just a little more before I get there, otou-san… and I'll definitely make you proud!_

- - -

Hinamori Momo sat by the guidelines, her hands clasped around each other as she patiently waited for the examination process to start. Seated beside her was the red-haired 6th Division Lieutenant, Abarai Renji and by Renji's right was Izuru Kira, 3rd Division Lieutenant. Scratching her cheek delicately, Hinamori then turned towards to Renji with a smile.

"I hear Hitsugaya-kun will be recruiting a new Lieutenant- isn't this unexpected?" Hinamori smiled, and Renji cupped his chin in boredom, his free hand adjusting the shades he wore with style. "Meh that Matsumoto resigned on that prodigy, didn't she? I want to know her reasons for leaving that kid." Renij smirked slightly; his eyes narrowing when he spotted Hitsugaya enter the stadium at the far end where Yamamoto was seated. "This exam however might be just what we needed to kill off time."

"Abarai-kun…" Kira frowned slightly, his blonde hair partly obscuring his sky blue eyes. "This is serious. Because of Matsumoto-san's resignation, Hitsugaya-taichou is facing difficulty accepting missions, and administrative work becomes impossible… every taichou needs their Lieutenant to contribute greatly to the Division…" Renji snorted.

"Hitsugaya could've managed." He replied with a scowl. "Since all Matsumoto does is go out and drink all night, it's possible that our kid captain here managed to develop his own skill in handling all those paperwork."

Kira sarcastically give Renij a glare.

Hinamori smiled, eyebrows knitted together in anticipation. A large sweat-drop ran down the back of her head, watching Kira and Renji bickering in their usual routine. "Iie, you guys it's not that wonderful to argue all-"

"Attention!"

The three Lieutenants snapped their heads into attention, eyes focused on Yamamoto. The rest of the Lieutenants seated on both sides of the arena listened as well, waiting for the process to start.

Ukitake smiled slightly as he seated himself beside Byakuya, who was calmly analyzing the situation at hand. Ukitake lightly nodded at Byakuya, who in returned met his gaze, and nodded as well. "Ohayo, Byakuya. Such a fine day for young Hitsugaya-kun to already test his soon-to-be fukutaichou." Byakuya raised a brow at this statement.

"I heard that the applicant's surname was Fujiwara." Byakuya replied simply, his light blue scarf wound around his neck. Ukitake continued to smile, nodding all the while. "Hai, I'm sure you're thinking about him as well. Don't fret, Byakuya." Ukitake turned his gaze towards Hitsugaya with a soft smile. "She'll prove her family name in just a moment." Byakuya continued to watch the scene in front of him, lips unmoving with no expression whatsoever.

"Attention!" Yamamoto's voice thundered throughout the large room. Everyone fell silent; omit a few last-moment whispers. "The examination will begin. Please send the applicant- Fujiwara Fuurin- into the room."

At that moment, the pair of large doors opened, and slowly taking in the sight, Fuurin walked into the arena, Senbuuhamaru trailing after her as the blade was long. Stopping a few hundred yards in front of Hitsugaya, Fuurin blinked with anxiety as she waited for Yamamoto to announce the next set of instructions.

"Hmmm…" Yamamoto smiled, his wrinkles unfolding as his golden old age shone through. "Good. Let me explain the examination, Fujiwara Fuurin. You will draw your blade in battle."

Fuurin's eyes snapped open.

"That is right, child. Using your Zanpakutou, Kidou, whatever abilities you've learned, you must defeat your taichou, at the very least inflict damage to him. Whatever feeling of never harming your taichou, now is the time not to hold back everything. Do you understand?" Yamamoto replied firmly, his hard-set eyes fixated on Fuurin's young face.

"Hai… Yamamoto-taichou-shou."

"Good. Then in a few moments the examination will start. Captains!" Yamamoto instructed. Ukitake and Byakuya turned their heads towards Yamamoto obediently. Unohana Retsu smiled as she seated behind Byakuya, and shortly afterwards Zaraki Kenpachi entered as well, seating himself with a suitable view of the arena, granting Yachiru Kusajika a splendid sight as well. She waved her small fist in the air with a large grin, pink hair framing her face.

"Gambatte, Rinrin-chan!" She called out happily, making up another one of her outrageous nicknames. Looking up with a surprised smile, Fuurin nodded and turned her gaze back to Hitsugaya who was silently standing at the other end.

"Hai, at least four captains are present, and all of the Lieutenants are seated." Yamamoto nodded with approval, his old eyes glinting with glee. "Let the examination start!"

Quickly Fuurin's hand flew to Senbuuhamaru's handle, and unsheathing it in a fluid swing of her arm she readied the Zanpakutou in her hands. Hitsugaya pulled out Hyourinmaru from his back sheath, the brilliant surface reflecting light. Renji grinned. It was getting interesting at last.

Hitsugaya raised his arm up, blade flashing, but he disappeared as he used Shuunpo, reappearing behind Fuurin. As he attempted to slash at her shoulder, Fuurin whirled around with the same speed, parrying the attack. The blades slid along each other, and when they were detached Fuurin turned around, pivoting on her foot. In a whirl her hand switched the position of her sword, so instead of raising it upwards she held it with the blade facing downwards, a tricky and wicked slash style. Turning back with a vicious slash at Hitsugaya, Senbuuhamaru sliced air as Hitsugaya jumped upwards and attempted to stamp down on her Zanpakutou. Twisting Senbuuhamaru out of the way, Fuurin made another cut at Hitsugaya without wasting any time.

Blocking her slash attack, Hitsugaya's mind ran with calculations. Apparently she was fast, and he barely dodged the last attack she had sent towards him. Caught in a stronghold, he pushed her blade away and brought up his arm, Hyourinmaru flickering. Falling backwards in her maneuver, Fuurin quickly shot out a hand as she flipped neatly over to her back and landed onto her feet, Senbuuhamaru poised and ready.

Hitsugaya frowned. It's time to cook up some Kidou for her to taste.

He raised a hand, blue reiatsu focusing around the palm of his hand. "Essence of the north, grip of fear, razored edges. Hadou no roku-juu-ichi- Cloak of the Arctic!" The moment the words escaped his mouth, a barrage of sharp and glistening icicles and ice shards were roaring their way towards Fuurin. With a mighty slash as she bent forward in her attack, Fuurin sliced off the sharp shards as they tried to reach towards her. Despite her attack, the ice re-spawned and homed in onto her, following her path. Jumping off several icicles that tried to cut at her, Fuurin launched her body upwards into the air, buying some time for her to turn the tables around. Quickly making hand seals, Fuurin concentrated as she brought up a fire hadou spell.

"Plumed goddess, vivid sunset, embrace the all-consuming indulgence. Shed acid tears into the roar of the southern wind." Fuurin chanted aloud, hands still fixed in a seal position all the while holding onto to Senbuuhamaru with several of her fingers. "Hadou no nana-juu yon! Rain of the Mourning Phoenix!"

A slow rumbling started to cry out. A dark cloud appeared, glowing hot with anger, and soon it spurted large fireballs, raining down on the ice. Melting the shards immediately with welling heat, the hadou spell continued to rain fireballs until the ice completely disappeared. Fading off, the spell then disappeared. Hitsugaya raised a brow.

Ukitake smiled with praise, his snow-white hair draped around his shoulders. Byakuya remained silent, but Ukitake knew that he was analyzing Fuurin's strength. Apparently her Kidou skills impressed Byakuya, the 13th Division Captain noticed that even Byakuya's deep dark eyes reflected a little interest as he watched Fuurin cast the Hadou spell. Yachiru, who was seated on Zaraki's shoulder giggled. "Ken-chan, she looks like she's the smart one, using Kidou and all!"

"Eh!" Kenpachi grinned, his eye patch wrinkling slightly as he smiled, showing his row of sharp teeth. "Looks like a decent one with decent swordplay as well!"

Hinamori smiled as Fuurin used the Hadou spell she knew so well. In her heart, she encouraged Fuurin to go on…

"I didn't know you'd be this good." Hitsugaya murmured quietly to himself, as he raised Hyourinmaru high up into the air. "So, allow me to demonstrate my Shikai to you. You'll be honored to be granted this opportunity, Fujiwara." Closing his eyes as he channeled his power into Hyourinmaru, Hitsugaya started to glow with radiating reiatsu.

"Souten ni Zase! Sit upon the frozen sky! Hyourinmaru!" Hitsugaya commanded, and with an icy howl, Hyourinmaru appeared as his blade, its frozen neck extending out as it raced in for the kill, its mouth gaping wide. As it crashed down on Fuurin, it shrieked when a glass-shattering sound resounded into the large stadium. Ukitake leaned forwards, squinting through the mist created by Hyourinmaru.

"… ke… ke… ke…" Fuurin panted as a long gash ran down along her arm, wet with blood. Hitsugaya stood in the clearing, Hyourinmaru stretching out again with another roar as it zoned in at her, its intent to kill deadly. Jumping up out of the way and falling upwards into the cold air, Fuuin's ascent heightened at the same moment Hyourinmaru followed her as she launched herself upwards. Its red eyes glittered maliciously, and increasing its speed, it snapped its jaws as it consumed Fuurin. Coming back down in its descent, Hitsugaya lowered his eyes as he held Hyourinmaru steadily.

"It'll soon be over… Fujiwara…" Hitsugaya replied calmly, his sea-green eyes tracing the glossy surface of Hyourinmaru. His eyes widened when a cracking noise could be heard.

"Reppuu!" A female voice shouted from inside the dragon, and a hot ball of green reiatsu glowed brightly in Hyourinmaru's stomach.

The scream like Shiva's Prayer echoed throughout the arena, as shattered ice flew in every direction. The wind twister cut through the ice as it wildly struggled to be free in the dragon's abdomen. A splatter of blood dotted Hitsugaya's cheek as Fuurin appeared from the wind, her robes fluttering wildly. Scratches and cuts from Hyourinmaru were inflicted all over her body, cutting through the black robes and haori coat. For an illusory moment, Hitsugaya thought he saw a pair of reiatsu-formed blue wings sprouting from her back, as she rushed towards him, sword upraised. Replacing the usual soft and gentle smile of hers was the hard-set tight line that was supposed to be her mouth. Without a thought of love, without a thought of who he was, she rushed in, sword upraised, ready to stab him.

Hyourinmaru rematerialized quickly, and holding it tightly in his hands Hitsugaya ran towards Fuurin as well, a cry escaping his throat.

A large light filled the stadium, and blinding the spectators momentarily, as the ice mist settled, Fuurin was facing the other end where Yamamoto sat, Hitsugaya the same, facing the original end where Fuurin entered the stadium. Breathing deeply, Fuurin's eyes slowly traveled down to her blade. It was red with blood.

An upheaval of blood spurted from her arm; sloshing into the air and landing back down onto the ground with a sickening splatter. Suddenly aware that her right sleeve was soaked with the dark liquid, the copper-like smell from the bloodstains rose into her lungs. Turning around weakly, Fuurin didn't even noticed the stares she received from everyone. She didn't care. Instead, she slowly walked towards to Hitsugaya, her old self returning. The same peace-loving self she knew so well…

"Guu-!"

Blood spurted from Hitsugaya's front, as a bloody slash ran down across his chest opened suddenly, and it was bleeding heavily. The red droplets landed on Fuurin's face, as she stared at the white-haired prodigy stand in his spot for a moment before wobbling, tilting backwards in his fall. Throwing Senbuuhamaru onto the floor, Fuurin rushed forwards to catch Hitsugaya, but his sudden weight on her injured arm caused her to cry out in pain, both of them sinking onto the floor.

"Hitsugaya-kun!" Hinamori shrieked as she watched Hitsugaya fall, her eyes wide with tears. She flew up from her seat, but Renji and Kira held her back with strong arms. "Hinamori! Calm down!"

"Unohana-taichou!" Yamamoto commanded. Unohana quickly got up from her seat, and descending the stairs down to the stadium quickly, she quickly motioned for Kotetsu Isane and Hanatarou Yamada to follow her, with several paramedic shinigamis trailing after them. The two crossed the large stadium and arriving to the two injured shinigami, she gently ordered for cots and more First-Aid workers to come. Carefully bandaging Hitsugaya's wound, Unohana then slowly heaved him onto a stretcher.

Hanatarou wiped his brow as he finished applying the bandages he tied around Fuurin's arm. Slowly, Fuurin's eyes opened, as she spotted Hanatarou's friendly eyes. He smiled down at her, his black hair falling down as they framed his shy face.

"Congratulations, Fuurin-san. Don't worry; we'll fix you up nice and well…"

"Sou desu ka…? Is that… so?" Fuurin smiled weakly, before closing her eyes again, darkness taking over. The last image she saw was the pained expression on Hitsugaya's face, and his warm blood splattering over her face, creating dilute shadows haunting her dreams.

- - -

"_Gomen ne, Hitsugaya-taichou." Fuurin smiled sadly, her eyes shimmering with unshed tear. A pale hand reached up to wipe them away, and dropping her arm back down he could see despite that her tears were streaming down her face. "Gomen ne, taichou…"_

"_I wasn't good enough."_

Hitsugaya woke up with a jolt, as he sat up in bed breathing heavily. Looking around, he realized that he was in the 4th Division, treated for his injuries. Hitsugaya looked down, and he noticed that his upper torso was bandaged heavily, with a white haori coat over. Slowly sliding out of bed, Hitsugaya shrugged into his black shinigami robes and hakama, and stepping into his sandals he exited the room without his taichou robes.

"…Hontou ne? That's amazing, Hanatarou-kun…"

He recognized that voice. Turning around a corner, he found Fuurin sitting underneath a large tree conversing quietly with Hanatarou. As if that moment she looked up, she did and spying Hitsugaya, Fuurin smiled broadly. Her hand flew up in a greeting fashion, and Hanatarou looked up as well with a small smile on his face and bowed respectfully. Hitsugaya blinked warily, before approaching them.

"Hitsugaya-taichou!" She called out as she attempted to stand up, and when she did she winced slightly from the sudden pain, holding her arm tightly. Hanatarou gasped slightly, eyes wide. He jumped up to his feet, startled and he reached out to her shakily. "Fuurin-san, you shouldn't get up suddenly like that! Your wound may reopen again, it's quite dangerous!"

"Iie, I'm fine! Daijoubu!" Fuurin smiled reassuringly at Hanatarou, and with a small effort she faced Hitsugaya again. "Hitsugaya-taichou, how're you feeling?"

Hitsugaya remained silent for a paused moment, scratching the back of his head, feeling out his sore muscles. He gave Fuurin an odd stare as dots of sunlight reflected off his green-blue eyes.

"Fine." He replied shortly, as he neared her and Hanatarou. He clothed his hands underneath the hem of his shinigami robes, his usual pose. "You seem well. How long was I sleeping?"

"Just one night. Unohana-taichou said that you recover quickly." Fuurin beamed, and turned to Hanatarou. "I'm well thanks to Hanatarou-kun." Hanatarou flushed quickly. "Iie, it was nothing. You two did well in yesterday's examination…"

Fuurin's eyes remained with the same expression, unchanging as Hanatarou said this. "Arigatou, Hanatarou-kun. Hitsugaya-taichou," Fuurin murmured aloud as she looked back up to him. Hitsugaya looked back down with an indifferent expression, his pale white strand of hair fluttering slightly in the breeze that crossed between them. A silent leaf fluttered down from the branches above, flitting into the small enclosure between them before landing onto the floor with a small scraping noise.

"Gomen ne." She stated simply, with no hint of emotion in her voice. There were no traces of tears in her eyes, not like how he had visualized before. The brown hair that framed her forehead moved slightly in the wind, her deep sky eyes simple and clean. She was as wholesome as he felt right now. As vast as his feelings were as the sky, there was nothing comparable to the emptiness right now. It was just like the sky- it was vast and empty, with a small trickle of clouds that represents something important.

"I wasn't good enough." Fuurin continued, still gazing at Hitsugaya with that indescribable expression on her face. Turning around from him, she slowly walked away from the scene, the sunlight casting splashes of light on her back, her black robes quivering after her. Hitsugaya continued to watch intently; his green-azure eyes slightly shed some sunlight. Hanatarou shifted his eyes downwards, and bowed respectively in front of Hitsugaya.

"Sumimasen, taichou. I'll be leaving now." He replied softly, and trotted off, holding his medical sling bag in his hands. Hitsugaya nodded, his eyes drooping as he resumed his usual soft glare, silver tresses of hair flaring upwards.

Hitsugaya turned around to face the direction where Fuurin left again.

"Wakatte." He muttered, and turned around, white hair flashing in the bright sunlight. "I know you are… but these wounds…" Hitsugaya looked down, placing a hand over his bandaged chest. It was slightly red from blood, but cleaner than the first ones Unohana had used. "…These wounds you give me means you're sorry, and I've always…"

The 10th Division captain dropped his hand, strange-looking as he stood there in the scenery dressed in the plain black robes, without his usual over-sized taichou white robes signifying of his position.

"I've always forgave you, Fujiwara."

- - -

Hooray… I feel like shooting streamers into the air. However, the ending was so crappy- Fuurin's really weird… Oh well. I hope I can get the next chapter in successfully in my update policy. Which I am breaking right now for several of my fics. Har, har. It's easy for middle-schoolers to write fics now in their time… Damn, it sucks to be in high school. I'll try to be punctual. So again, please review! Constructive criticism (a.k.a. real 'flames') are welcomed. No, really. I need flames to help me work.

-Risako


	5. Frozen Flower

**Hyoujin**

Risako©

**A/n**: Alright! Chapter five is up! I have a good feeling with this one. Demo, I have many tests this week, which prevented me from working much on this… so gomen! This chapter came in a little bit late. Again thank you, lovely reviewers for submitting reviews to this work… I'm very happy. Ah! Also, I'm hosting a website dedicated to this story 'HYOUJIN', the URL address is:

h t t p / w w w . f r e e w e b s . c o m / k i r i m a f r u i t / h y o u j i n / i n d e x . h t m /

Paste the URL minus the spaces, and it'll open a new window, my site. For character renders and pictures, go the site and on the navigation bar there should a link for 'Characters'. There on that page there will be a summary on each character I've portrayed in the story so far, plus a link to their image. I'll be updating it every now and often, so thanks a bunch if you have the time to visit it!

_Reviews:_

**seal-chan:** Hmmm? You mean the battle was pretty? Much thanks for your review anyhow!

**Long Winded**: Updates, huh? Well, I'd get in rather a bit more if my teachers weren't harassing me…

**Ayume Yamashira:** Hai, the usual. Would you mind if I ask you to submit in suggestions for the story plot as well? I dunno where to place Namiko…

**Beatrix Kiddo: **Arigato! It's hard for me to write seriously, because most of the time my fics are one-sided humor – with lots of comical relief. I didn't expect this one would be like that though. Thanks a lot for your review, and I'm very flattered to hear that you're addicted to Hyoujin!

**Morte Giver:** Yes, she did pass. It didn't seem that way, ne? Fuurin in fact was apologizing for something else – I think she feels bad for hurting Hitsugaya that badly. Arigato for your review!

**Disclaimer:** The disclaimers are written in the first chapter. Hit 'Back' to see what I mean. I do not own Ichirin no Hana (several context in this chapter and onwards may refer to it), it belongs to HIGH & MIGHTY COLOR

Hitsugaya: Besides that point, how on earth did you find time to talk to Oomaeda when you're supposed to be in here all morning working on the paperwork, Matsumoto?  
Matsumoto: Eh?  
Hitsugaya: I'm speaking of the mountain of paperwork that I found hidden underneath the sofa… (Turns around to find Matsumoto gone, an outline of her figure flashing in the air)  
Hitsugaya: MATSUMOTO!

Chapter 05: Frozen Flower

- - -

_Yasashii te ni sugaru kodomo no kokoro wo  
__Moesakaru kuruma ha furiharai susumu_

_The heart of a child clinging to a gentle hand  
__The blazing wheels cast it off and continue on_

The sunshine was making her drowsy, but it didn't stop the train of thoughts entering Fuurin's head. As she hugged her knees close to her chest, sitting underneath a large tree shaded by cool shadows, her eyelids started to droop, a soft rosy blushing filling her cheeks. It was a tiring day, and with her abrupt leave from her encounter with Hitsugaya didn't help at all. Mentally cursing herself for being so bland, Fuurin ranted silently why she had to leave so soon…

"Baka." She muttered to herself as she glared at the air in front of her. Heaving another sigh she dropped her arms over her legs and pouted sullenly as she let her chin rest on her knees. Wandering eyes brought her to the line of the horizon stretching across the large, scenic view of Soul Society, where all Fuurin could see was endless rows of rooftops. With a loud and exasperated sigh, Fuurin threw herself backwards and leaned on the thick trunk of the tree. She stared indolently upwards at the sky out of random curiosity.

A swallow sang beautifully as it dipped along the smooth waves in the air.

With an outward groan, Fuurin knitted her brows together in annoyance at herself and laid her head to rest on her knees.

"Naze… naze, naze, naze…!" She murmured quietly, her fingernails digging deep into her black robes. The bright rays warmed the blackness of her clothes, and soon it lulled her to soothing warmth that was irresistible to slumber. Slowly her eyelids drooped downwards, before closing into a final stop her cobalt eyes spotted the same swallow diving through the blue air in a loop, she was then subsiding peacefully into sleep.

_I promised myself that whatever would happen, I **will** find you- even if it means having the Devil take my soul…_

"_Eh?"_

_Slowly pushing herself up from the floor, Fuurin stared at the ground with wide eyes. White, wispy mist touches her thin fingers that were spread out delicately as she heaved her body upwards. As Fuurin stood up into her full height, she warily looked around with uncertainty. Heavy fog blanketed her vision, and she could only barely make out dark shapes of looming tree branches. Despite the strange, new surroundings, Fuurin knew this place was where she was before in her dreams- the winding road that was heavily clouded with cold, autumn mist. The glowing yellow orbs produced a denser, heavy light this time, and it comforted Fuurin a little, and so she hesitantly took a step forward, but the same voice rang out._

_Even if I make everyone my enemy, I'll still protect you…_

_Fuurin's skin started to crawl. The voice sounded so familiar… Turning slowly in her spot, she looked behind her with shaking eyes. A dark figure is seen hazily through the sea of mist, and it neared closer to her, as if it was going to approach…_

…_So don't give up now, don't wilt… my one flower…_

"_Where is… that voice coming from…?" Fuurin whispered unsteadily, her eyes trembling as the dark figured advanced upon her with steady rhythm. Taking a step back, Fuurin felt immense soul pressure welling up, and the entire area mentally shook with the resounding waves of reiatsu. Her hair flying upwards, caught in the unseen, ghostly drift that pressured her very core – Fuurin gasped as she saw the faint outline of the person. Familiar spiky dark hair, and the…_

"_Who are you…?"_

_I can't tell if you're the same person that I know… But… _

_Fuurin blinked, rubbing her eyes as unexplained tears started to fall down her face. What is this feeling? Why was it so important?_

_But there could never be any other replacement for you… Fuurin-chan…_

_It was inexplicable. So bizarre. Dropping down to her knees, Fuurin wrapped her arms around herself, as if the cold was affecting her immensely. The mist swirled around her in the sudden movement, before settling peacefully, drifting along the cold air. Not daring to look up out of fright, she closed her eyes tightly and tried to block out the feeling. It was too much._

_Of course, there could never be any substitute… _

"_Yume ga, yume ga, yume ga!" Fuurin whispered fiercely, eyes shut so tightly that her tears squeezed out and dripped onto the dirt trail. "It's only a dream… only a dream…"_

_She could feel her shoulder impacting against the floor as she fell down unknowingly in the white darkness. Eyes glazed over, Fuurin attempted to look up one last time at the mysterious cloaked figure before the darkness completely took over. Golden eyes blinked back at her, and it softened considerably as they spotted her tear-streaked face. Coughing suddenly, she wound up like a jack-knife and clutching her entire self Fuurin whispered her assurance to herself again._

"_It's only… a dream…"_

_I desired the power, because I knew in doing so I could find you… at last…_

"Gah!"

Jolting upwards from where she was sleeping, Fuurin panted heavily as beads of sweat rolled down the sides of her temple. Swallowing hard, she wiped her forehead with her sleeve and placing a hand over her chest she tried to calm down just a little. Sighing heavily she flopped back into leaning on the tree trunk, breathing deeply as recollections of her memories from that dream streamed through her mind. Placing a hand over her forehead, Fuurin looked upwards at the sunlit sky with a weary frown.

"I wonder… who was that…?"

Her question was answered by the same swallow singly sweetly in the sunshine.

- - -

He smiled slightly, tresses of dark, chestnut brown hair falling down over his eyes partially. As he spoke, his lips parted to reveal gleaming white teeth, and a large mouth that was wonderful in telling lies. Raising an arm that was swathed in white robes, he pointed at the figure lying by his feet, hunched over in a respectful bow, shadowed by the man's darkness.

"You'll bring me what I've just covered with you." He simply ordered with a nonchalant smile. The head of the shadowed figure bowed down even lower as a symbol of understanding.

"Hai."

The man chuckled. "You see, don't you? I want you to bring her, because I know that's your goal – I don't want to see you…" He paused for a moment, before wide lips stretch back to reveal another lazy yet seemingly sincere smile.

"I don't want to see you so heartfelt like this."

The head tilted away to one side, as if comprehending the words he was given.

"And of course you know she'd make a formidable ally… after all, she is the last bloodline…" The man thought aloud to himself, placing a finger on his chin pensively. The figure shook slightly, and placing an arm over a knee, he looked up to the man. The man looked down at his servant, eyes glazed with anxiety.

"Bring me her now then." He whispered quietly, placing a massive hand on the shoulder of the dark figure.

"Hai… Aizen-taichou."

He chuckled as his servant fazed away, Shuunpo-ed out of his sight. Turning around, Aizen Sousuke smiled brightly as he walked along the rotting path, heavy and clinging with mist, yellow orbs suspended in air. He looked up at the dark tree branches with a smile, hands folded back neatly.

"Sweet dreams… Fuurin-chan…"

- - -

Hitsugaya walked back to the 10th Division office with heavy steps, with a bundle in his hands. Pushing the door to his office open, he flicked on the lights. Sitting in front of his desk, asleep, was Fuurin. A pile of paperwork that was mountains before were neatly sorted and finished in an orderly fashion. Approaching her, Hitsugaya's wide eyes traveled from the almost-empty ink bottle, to the enormous stack of papers he was supposed to finish by tomorrow morning.

"Fujiwara?" Hitsugaya inquired quietly, placing the bundle down onto his desk. He reached out for her shoulder, but instantly a pair of blue eyes opened, startled.

Slowly detaching herself from his desk, Fuurin blinked when the sleep was still in her eyes. After a small moment of rubbing her eyes, she looked up at Hitsugaya with confused eyes.

"Hitsugaya-taichou!" Her mouth fell open slightly in alarm.

He didn't reply to her startled endearment – instead he took a thick stack of paperwork into his hands, and examined them carefully. Placing them back down satisfyingly, he gave Fuurin an amused smile. Fuurin blinked, and then gazed at the white stack of paper – and flushed immensely immediately. Hitsugaya's arched silver eyebrows indicated his surprise – whether if it was intentional or not, she couldn't tell. He was just smiling, which somewhat frightened her.

"S-Sore ga… that's…" Fuurin started to explain, despite her stammering intonation. Hitsugaya gently placed a finger on her lips, earning a hushed silence from her and a well-rounded crimson blush. Gazing at her face with half-lidded eyes, Hitsugaya nodded and let his finger slide, brushing against her mouth momentarily. Immediately hiding half of her face in her hands, Fuurin with an unyielding blush watched Hitsugaya turn to his desk to pick up the item he had brought with him.

Picking up the soft bundle into his hands, Hitsugaya then turned around to face Fuurin. Holding it out for her to see, he couldn't help but to smile slightly as he saw her round eyes stare at the item. Folded neatly in the centre of fresh black shinigami robes, was the official Lieutenant armband with the 10th Division insignia printed neatly on it. The bold cross-like kanji word for '10' reflected in Fuurin's eyes, and she looked up with unbelieving eyes at Hitsugaya.

"T-Taichou… you're not… you're not serious, are you…?" Fuurin faltered shakily, her voice crackling with emotion. She covered her eyes with the side of her hand, feeling hot tears welling up in her eyes. "Taichou just made… a mistake… didn't he…?" Hitsugaya looked down at her wearily, before crouching down to her level and placing a hand on her shoulder. Peering at her face, he could see the wet droplets falling down onto her lap, staining it wet.

"There's no reason to cry over this, Fujiwara." Hitsugaya replied gently, and removed her hands from her face. "You should be happy for this moment to come." Fuurin stared at him with tears still lingering in her eyes, hands shaking at his touch. Hitsugaya reached out to wipe away some of her tears, his other hand still clasping warmly against hers.

"D-Demo… I…" Fuurin started, but stopped when she saw Hitsugaya shake his head.

"Iie, don't say that. I wouldn't have given you this armband in the first place if you had not passed the examination - It's because you did, and also that…" He trailed off, cut short as he paused for a moment. Fuurin looked up expectantly, brows still knitted together in utter confusion and for sentimental reasons.

He reached out to grasp her shoulders, his eyes gazing at hers, and hers at his.

"I always had a feeling you'll become my Lieutenant."

There was a small flurry of movement before Hitsugaya felt a soft thump on his chest. His eyes widened as he felt Fuurin lean on him, her shoulders shaking slightly. He could feel her rapid heartbeat competing against his now – both racing with confusion and inquiry at their feelings. A little lost, but only knowing the main, true sentiment – Hitsugaya couldn't help but feel the same way too. But despite all that, he still wanted to embrace the unseen future – and so he did.

"Fujiwara… iie, juu-ban no fukutaichou," Hitsugaya gently murmured aloud as he slowly placed both of his arms around his lieutenant in a comforting hug, a small tinge of red on his cheeks. "You promise to uphold your duties now that you're fukutaichou?"

"… Hai… taichou…" Fuurin softly responded, and closing her eyes she let the rhythm of her own quick heartbeat lull her into slumber – and the scent of fresh apples came soothingly afterwards.

_It's taichou's warmth… taichou's scent…_

… _I'm so happy…_

Hitsugaya could hear her soft breathing. He knew she was asleep now, and letting his weary side take over he carried Fuurin over to the sofa, placing her down softly. He sat down as well after flicking the lights out. Hitsugaya's hand reached out for the blanket he had supplied the night before, and throwing it over them, he eased his exhausted mind to sleep, tired sleep.

_Somehow I feel… complete._

- - -

Gomen nasai, minna! . ;; This chapter is much shorter than expected, however since I received many wonderful reviews, so thank you all, thank you. I will try to make the next chapter more worthwhile, and a big bonus that chapter 7 is where the love starts. XD I can't wait.

-Risako Matsuki


	6. Where My Heart Lies

**Hyoujin**

Risako©

**A/n**: From now on, there will be several major changes due to my realization and conclusions pondered from reviews. The site URL is not working, it doesn't now show up in this type of window since banned underscores and several other characters such as asterisks. Please visit my author's page, go to the announcements section to locate the URL for Hyoujin's unofficial website. I'm getting mad at this stupid system already. However moods will be lightened up as I will slack off anyhow around the end of next week to work on this project, pretty much the rest of this week I will be somewhat harried for schoolwork. Damn high school.

_Reviews:_

**hellknera:** Thank you very much for pointing my mistake out. I initially thought of re-doing the chapter since once you brought me to my senses, the chapter didn't look very nice in the end, and I was afraid it may leave a bad impression. However, I've modified the story plot to a more 'Bleach' style. For the first time, action overtakes romance. XD

**Morte Giver:** The part with Aizen is supposed to be confusing at first, however later on I'll clear things up a bit later on. There will be more OCs coming into this chapter as well, so be prepared for anything!

**Long Winded & Ayume Yamashira:** Glad you like it! Here's chapter 6, all ready to be served to you.

**Disclaimer:** It's written on the first chapter and so forth.

Ukitake: As an apology, how about an assortment of candy today? (Takes out his candy loot)  
Hitsugaya: Eh?  
Ukitake: It's a bit out of season, but… here you go!  
Hitsugaya: Oi… how you come you always give me…  
Ukitake: After all, aren't the both of us 'Whitey-chan'? (winks)  
Hitsugaya: Eh- that's all!  
((UKITAKE JYUUSHIRO, HITSUGAYA TOUSHIROU In addition both having white hair, both first names end with 'shiro' which sounds like the word for 'white'))  
Ukitake: Would you like to have some more candy, Hitsugaya-taichou?  
Hitsugaya: (shakes head violently)

Chapter 06: Where My Heart Lies

- - -

_Yuku hito no nageki wo kanadete GITAARA  
__Mune no ito hageshiku kakinarashite_

_On this guitar I'm playing the grief of someone who's passed on  
__The strings in my heart are being plucked at violently_

It had been weeks since then, with things busier than ever.

He sat with absolute and perfect obedience; despite he was his own master. The brush quivered in his hand for a second, before rapidly drawing out the characters Hitsugaya wanted to write down. After a few more minutes of soft scratching of the ink brush pen, he placed it down on the desk and organized the papers into a large stack, and dumped it on top of another large pile. Reaching out for another pile of reports, Hitsugaya halted for a moment as his eyes wavered towards the front, spying his brown-haired lieutenant who was standing in front of his desk, a large stack of papers in tow.

"Taichou, these files has been sorted and are ready for you to finish off." Fuurin softly replied and handed the heap of papers to the white-haired prodigy sitting in his seat. With a slight nod of his head, he took them from her and placed it along the other mountains of work he needed to do as well. Fuurin's eyes gently narrowed with concern as she stared at the staggering amount of work her captain needed to finish this afternoon.

Turning around to head towards the headquarters' small cookery, Fuurin looked around before reaching up for a teacup. Retrieving the teapot, she poured some tea into the cup and returned shortly to offer it to her captain.

"Arigatou." Hitsugaya's shortly replied as he took the cup from her, and drank from it momentarily before returning back to his hoard of work. Fuurin's brows furrowed.

"Ano… Taichou, should I help you out with those reports? It seems overwhelming for you to do it alone." She asked hesitantly, her fingers clasped together tightly in a ball. Stopping short, Hitsugaya looked up with a hint if ice in his eyes.

"Iie. These can only be completed by a captain. Don't bother me, Fujiwara. You're finished already with the minor reports?" He asked impatiently and Fuurin nodded slightly, head bowed. "In that case then, I want you to go to see if there's any updates concerning the 5th Division. Go." He dismissed her with a wave of his hand, glancing briefly at his lieutenant. She lowered her eyes, nodded solemnly and turning around Fuurin made her way towards the door.

Hitsugaya shivered slightly as a draft of cold wind entered the room when Fuurin pushed open the sliding door. Looking down at his work with half-lidded eyes, he dropped his pen back into the ink bottle and let his head rest in his hands. And he recalled the memories.

"_There's no reason to cry over this, Fujiwara." Hitsugaya replied gently, and removed her hands from her face. "You should be happy for this moment to come." Fuurin stared at him with tears still lingering in her eyes, hands shaking at his touch. Hitsugaya reached out to wipe away some of her tears, his other hand still clasping warmly against hers._

"_D-Demo… I…" Fuurin started, but stopped when she saw Hitsugaya shake his head._

"_Iie, don't say that. I wouldn't have given you this armband in the first place if you had not passed the examination - It's because you did, and also that…" He trailed off, cut short as he paused for a moment. Fuurin looked up expectantly, brows still knitted together in utter confusion and for sentimental reasons._

_He reached out to grasp her shoulders, his eyes gazing at hers, and hers at his._

"_I always had a feeling you'll become my Lieutenant."_

He feared it. He was afraid he would let this happen. There had always been the first rule that was like the law of his heart deep inside- the duty of his position as captain always comes first. He could never allow anything- not even exceptionally minor sentiments towards anybody come in between his true duty and where his heart lies. There were no such feelings back then of course- even if it was for old time's sake, even if it was for Hinamori, even if those feelings were the ones that gave him the infamous fires of revenge he needed to kill his opponents… There were no such feelings in the first place…

_There was a small flurry of movement before Hitsugaya felt a soft thump on his chest. His eyes widened as he felt Fuurin lean on him, her shoulders shaking slightly. He could feel her rapid heartbeat competing against his now – both racing with confusion and inquiry at their feelings. A little lost, but only knowing the main, true sentiment – Hitsugaya couldn't help but feel the same way too. But despite all that, he still wanted to embrace the unseen future – and so he did. _

"_Fujiwara… iie, juu-ban no fukutaichou," Hitsugaya gently murmured aloud as he slowly placed both of his arms around his lieutenant in a comforting hug, a small tinge of red on his cheeks. "You promise to uphold your duties now that you're fukutaichou?"_

Shifting his head towards to one side, he gazed at the wall with blank eyes. And he imagined about things. But even if he tried, no such thing could have happened. Instead, it was just old-time memories rolling by like an old strip of film for him to view.

"_T-Taichou… you're not… you're not serious, are you…?" Fuurin faltered shakily, her voice crackling with emotion. She covered her eyes with the side of her hand, feeling hot tears welling up in her eyes. "Taichou just made… a mistake… didn't he…?"_

"_Just a… mistake… isn't it…?"_

Closing his eyes with weariness, Hitsugaya felt the peacefulness of the room as things gradually began to slow down a bit.

"Iie, that was no mistake. But giving so much to you, that was." He murmured aloud, before opening his eyes and setting them securely on the last page of the report files he needed to finish.

As the moment Fuurin stepped outside, the feeling of being indoor for so long finally caught up on the consequences. Shielding her pale eyes from the bleak, winter sunlight, the white snow contrasted greatly against her. Tightening the blue-stained scarf around her neck more warmly, Fuurin broke into a starting run before using Shuunpo to race towards the central office building. A cold, crisp December wind blew haughtily against her, and rubbing her cheeks warm from the stinging sensation Fuurin continued on, before stopping to an immediate halt.

"…" Fuurin softly stared at the ground, hair softly whipped around her shoulders. "Taichou…" Wrapping her arms around herself she stared up the sky gloomily, white snowflakes starting to rain down upon her. "You seem so perturbed… But there's always an answer to those kinds of things…" Fuurin softly murmured and started to walk slowly, enjoying the scenery somewhat with a heavy heart.

_I don't deserve to be fukutaichou._

_I wounded Hitsugaya-taichou._

_I was going to kill, before I could realize it. He held back, because he knew he didn't want to hurt me._

_I come up with inexcusable lamentations. My actions are unforgivable. _

_I shouldn't deserve to… be allowed by your side… So why do you still want me?_

"Iie," Fuurin closed her eyes as previous detached, hurtful emotions were rising malevolently inside of her. "During that period, when I only thought for someone else's happiness, when I only thought of the best solution so that I won't become a inconvenience anymore, I completely forgot about you, otou-san. Perhaps maybe that would have been in the best interest of Hitsugaya-taichou, but now I'm afraid that it's too late to re-do the past." Pausing for a moment, Fuurin placed both hands together to warm her cold fingers.

"This has been what you've wanted, otou-san…" Fuurin whispered, and continued to walk again. "Before I can gain back my confidence, I'll make amends quietly. And I promise you one thing," She continued, unrelenting in her silent prayer to her deceased father. "Before I will be allowed, I won't let it interfere with anything. Nothing will allow me to do this again. I won't ever…"

Fuurin looked up at the sky with harsh eyes, her cobalt stars brimming with coldness and explosive determination.

"I won't ever allow these foolish sentiments allow me to rob myself of my position, the position you longed for me. Never."

With a swirl of her robes, she continued to walk down the pathway, looking forwards without a smile.

_No matter what, I won't let them strip me of my status, because as the first rule of our household…_

_Know where your heart lies- know your priority. Never allow any sentimental reason interfere with your way._

_Never._

- - -

Byakuya's brow furrowed slightly as he stared at the young man standing in front of him with a small smile on his face. Nodding his acknowledgement, Byakuya extended a hand in greeting to the newly elected 5th Division captain. Smiling as he shook it, the young captain loosened his soft hold on the 6th Division's captain hand and turned to the young girl standing beside him.

"Douzo yoroshiku, Hinamori-san." He smiled and extended a massive hand. Accepting it, Hinamori smiled shyly and nodded as she shook it. "Hajime mashite, taichou. I'll do my best in supporting you and the 5th Division!"

Ukitake Jyuushiro smiled slightly at this, arms folded across his chest.

"Ukitake-taichou!" A feminine voice called out, distracting him from his current thoughts. Turning around Ukitake spotted Shigemoto Namiko running towards him with a bundle of papers in her arm, the beaded ends of her sakura hair clip swishing along the blue waves of her dark hair. She smiled widely and raised a hand into the air in a greeting to her captain, sparkling sea-blue eyes shining with excitement.

"Ukitake-taichou!" She called again, nearing the white-haired man. Ukitake Jyuushiro blinked several times and broke into a smile, peering down at his 3rd Seat with amusement. "Namiko-chan, konnichiwa." He greeted as she neared him, holding up papers. "What's that in your hands?"

"Just a bit more paperwork I picked up from the office." She sweetly replied, looking up with a grin. "Besides the point, what is Hinamori-fukutaichou doing here-?" Namiko turned to regard the younger girl with a lopsided smile. "Eh?" Hinamori smiled gently and nodded to Ukitake, who in returned smiled at Namiko as well. Byakuya blinked blanding, his expression never changing.

"Namiko-chan, I'm sure you haven't met the new 5th Division captain yet. This is Raijin-taichou, Fujiwara Raijin."

At the words 'Fujiwara', Namiko's eyes grew wide in an instant. She looked at young man with glistening eyes and disbelieving silence.

He was young all right- looking at only about the age of 18 to around 19, he sported spiky dark brown hair that ranged from a variety of colors- several of his bangs were highlighted red, lighter shades of brown, copper and gold, the back of his head a darker chestnut shade. Gleaming pale wisteria blue eyes smiled back at her, and letting his hand drop to rest on his Zanpakutou, Namiko noticed that the handle was swathed in crosshatch pattern a deep yellow cloth.

"Douzo yoroshiku. Pleased to meet you, I'm Fujiwara Raijin." Raijin smiled, and Namiko stared at him with wide eyes.

"Ohayo." A small voice resounded in the hallway, and everyone turned to see the large doors being opened. A small figure donned in black pushed her way through with an effort, and lifting her head up Fuurin smiled softly at the small procession of captains, lieutenant, and third-seat alike. "Ohayo gozaimasu, minna."

"Fuurin-chan." Ukitake blinked his brown eyes warmly. "Come here for a moment." Looking up with a tad of confusion in her eyes, Fuurin approached the group with obedience. She smiled at Namiko as soon as she spotted her friend, who returned nodded numbly and turned back to stare at Ukitake then Raijin. Ukitake placed a hand on Fuurin's shoulder, and turned to Raijin, who was gazing at Fuurin's face with curiosity.

"Raijin-taichou, I'm sure you recognize this face." Ukitake replied slowly, breaking into a small smile. Fuurin's eyes widened with surprise. "Eh?"

Raijin thoughtfully paused for a moment, and smiled a bit as well. "Hai. She looks very much like oji-san. Very alike."

Fuurin turned around to look up at Ukitake with pure confusion in her eyes.

"Fuurin… is that your name?" Raijin said softly, approaching both her and Ukitake slowly. "I'm sure you want several things to be cleared for your understanding." He placed a hand on her shoulder, gazing at her eyes carefully. Staring back upwards, Fuurin spotted the kanji for '5' printed neatly on his back, and suddenly the reason why Hitsugaya had sent her here was to see to the new captain of the 5th Division. But did he know that…?

"Fuurin, I am Fujiwara Raijin. Son of your father's brother, your cousin."

Fuurin's eyes snapped even wider. Namiko's mouth opened in shock.

Silence proceeded into the room, and realization plus flooding memories came swirling back into Fuurin's mind, and she blinked her starry eyes free from the tears.

"Otoko-sama."

- - -

Hitsugaya looked up. It was nearing noon, and Fuurin still haven't come back yet with any news of the 5th Division. Getting up from his desk with a irritated sigh, he put down his things and stacking the paperwork he had finished early neatly, he picked up his orange scarf by the doorway and wound it gently around his neck, preparing to step out into the cold. As he did, he opened the door and took a look outside. There were traces of her footsteps leading to the central office building, indicating she didn't wander off to somewhere else. Using Shuunpo to travel across the small pathways leading towards the office building, Hitsugaya arrived at the front doors in a small matter of moment.

Pushing the doors opened, he walked down the hallway. At the end, he noticed a chamber by the side, and as he sharpened his vision more clearly, he could see the faint trace and outline of the clipped hair that belonged to his lieutenant. Walking towards it, he could hear voices as well coming from the room.

"… it will be restored. With your help, Fuurin-san." Someone's voice he didn't recognize spoke aloud in the room. His ears remained alert for anymore snippets of the conversation.

Hitsugaya could now see Fuurin through the crack of the door, and she cupped her chin with a hand, staring hesitantly downwards. "Demo… there's very few of us left…"

"Then we should start right away then."

With a stretched palm, Hitsugaya pushed the doors opened as he half-glared at the people inside the chamber. Looking at him with wide eyes, Fuurin's mouth was partly opened, her hands raised up in the air as if to cup her chin in thought again. Walking towards the group, Hitsugaya stared at the man standing in front of Fuurin with half-lidded eyes, glinting icily as it was his nature. His gaze rest on Ukitake, who broke through the ice and smiled.

"Ah, Hitsugaya-taichou. Good afternoon there, it's good that you've dropped by." He simply waved, and placed a hand on Fuurin's shoulder. "Gomen, I know you're looking for Fuurin-chan aren't you?"

"Eeh." Hitsugaya murmured and stared down imposingly at Fuurin. "Where have you been all this time? I only sent you out for a brief errand." Fuurin turned her gaze away from him, head bowed in apology. Her grip tightened on her black hakama pants. "Gomen nasai, taichou, I… I was too caught up in things…"

"Gomen ne, taichou." Raijin smiled reassuringly, putting a hand on her shoulder in comfort. "But I am to blame, I couldn't help myself when I finally meet a relative." Hitsugaya's eyes perked up at this, and gazing upwards, he stared at the taichou robes Raijin donned on his body. It was true- the Division insignia, the 'fifth' kanji printed on his back, the Soul Sword… His ice-blue eyes stared at Raijin for the longest time, before his could resume back his speech.

"You're the new captain." Hitsugaya stated offhandedly, crossing his arms. "Sou ka."

"Hai." Raijin smiled, and gestured to Fuurin who straightened back to her normal height, looking very ashamed. "Fuurin-san is my youngest cousin. And both of us being part of a noble household, we were merely discussing plans to rebuild the Fujiwara estate, restore it back to its former glory." Raijin explained, his brown hair falling in between his eyes slightly. Hitsugaya's brow twitched.

"Gomen nasai for the lack of formalities, I am Fujiwara Raijin. I'm very pleased to meet the famed young, prodigious 10th Division captain, Hitsugaya Toshiro." Raijin extended a hand out in greeting. Hitsugaya stared at it for a split moment before accepting it in a light shake. "Douzo yoroshiku."

"Let's go, Fujiwara." Hitsugaya ordered, and turned around, heading for the door. Glancing at Ukitake with an apologetic expression, Fuurin bowed down deeply before running after Hitsugaya.

Raijin smiled softly.

"She already has done the household a proud thing." He said softly to Ukitake. "However the first steps in rebuilding back the name won't be easy… Especially when I need to take her way for a while…" Ukitake turned to him with a slightly confused smile.

"You mean you'd like her to be back into the service of the noble household?" Ukitake inquired incredulously, his brown eyes bright in surprise. Raijin closed his eyes peacefully.

"Eeh. Sou desu."

- - -

"Who was that man?"

Fuurin caught up with ease as she used Shuunpo after her captain, who halted to a stop in front. Stopping as well, her robes fluttered with a muffled sound as the wind whipped them to one side. She frowned slightly and turned a little away from Hitsugaya, pale blue eyes staring off at somewhere else. Hitsugaya folded crossed arms over his chest, waiting expectantly for an answer.

Turning back to him, Fuurin's eyes sparkled with discontentment. "He's my otoko-sama. Raijin-otoko-sama is my cousin from my father's side." She replied quietly and turned her gaze away from her captain. "Is there something you'd like to know, taichou?"

"Why do you call him by such an honorific?" Hitsugaya questioned, brows arched in question. Fuurin paused, before staring directly at his eyes without a trace of regret.

"Raijin-otoko-sama is the son of oji-san, who is older than otou-san. That means he's of a higher rank in the family, and I have to respect him by all means… including that he is now a captain…" Fuurin answered softly, and closed her eyes. "Otoko-sama… died in an accident."

Hitsugaya's expression didn't change, but he waved at her to follow him along. Walking after him, Fuurin then wondered why Hitsugaya wanted to know such things. Perhaps it was out of pure curiosity – after all, a captain must know their lieutenant well, and this quality relationship must be reached and bonded between captain and vice-captain. Looking up at the grey sky with restlessness Fuurin could feel something crawl under her skin a little when she recalled past events.

"Taichou… about otou-san…"

Hitsugaya stopped, and turned around, his eyes a tad colder than usual.

"What about your father?"

Fuurin's eyelids drooped even lower, a symbol of unhappiness. "Ano… otou-san… about the reason why I was willing to join this division as the position of lieutenant…" Hitsugaya paused and turned to face her completely, now absorbed slightly in her story. "Otou-san was the reason… that I…" Fuurin blinked heavily, before biting her lower lip quickly. "Otou-san was the reason that I am who I am today – okaa-san was the one who sent me to this realm." Fuurin finished with a tinge of lament in her voice, and bowed her head down even lower. "So please don't hold any hostilities against otoko-sama… because he's just the same as me…"

Hitsugaya raised a hand for her to stop. "I never intended any antagonistic feelings against your cousin, Fujiwara. About your father," He continued, brow furrowed. "I don't understand. How did he…?"

Fuurin blinked, and slowly the words formed around her mouth. "Hitsugaya-taichou, are you sure that you want to know more about this…?" she questioned quietly, a lingering agonized looking forming in her wisteria eyes. Hitsugaya set his lips firmly in a straight line. "Is there something to hide from me, Fujiwara?"

"Iie. There is nothing." Fuurin responded, and nodded. "Jaa, then did you know that shortly before my death, I was almost killed by a Hollow?"

Hitsugaya gazed at her with those sharp eyes of his.

"At that time," Fuurin softly remembered, closing her eyes when the faint image of Yoshida was sketched into her mind. "I was just a normal human being. Just _completely, perfectly normal like everybody else._ Do you know how this feels, Hitsugaya-taichou? To be just like everyone else, to have the same limits as everyone, to be actually _unable to touch, see, feel _any other presences… This was probably the one thing I treasured at that time, and to have that taken away from me was painful." Fuurin continued on, blue eyes flashing with miffed anger. "Otou-san took that away from me. But it wasn't his fault."

His eyes reflected slight frustration at her oxymoronic statement. "Then whose fault was it?"

"It was_ mine._"

_The blade painfully slid through her chest, and the excruciating ache of metal meeting bone throbbed horribly. Instantly she could feel her very own soul leaking out of the hole, and with shaking hands she touched the edge of the blade, before staring upwards at the tear-stained eyes of her father. And the single word she could only say, could only haunt his depleting soul afterwards for eternity._

"_Why…?"_

He stood rooted to the spot, eyes slightly wide when she expressed her lament.

"Hai, taichou. Please don't look at me like that." Fuurin spoke quietly, staring back with equal intensity. "Otou-san made me who I am now, a shinigami. Okaa-san…" She smiled slightly, despite the traces of tears shamefully springing into her eyes. "Okaa-san sent me to this world. It was for the best."

Hitsugaya looked down at her with an astonished expression, his lips parting way, opened slightly. "Your-?"

"Okaa-san," Fuurin started, hiding her eyes with a hand. "She-"

He grabbed hold of her wrist. Looking upwards, Fuurin's eyes expressed frustration and restrained sorrow, heavy tears smudging the lines of her eyes, threatening to fall once again. He shook his head.

"Don't tell me anymore. Please don't."

Letting go, he turned away from her and continued his way back to the 10th Division. Fuurin's fist clenched.

"Chotto matte, taichou." She spoke aloud, catching his attention. Halting to yet another stop, Hitsugaya didn't bother to turn around, but Fuurin knew he was listening.

"Even though you don't want to know now, I'd like to tell you my story again another time. And maybe…" Fuurin's voice shook, the tears finally dropping down and plopping onto the snow. "And maybe then it won't be so depressing anymore." Wiping her eyes with the hem of her sleeve, she stood there in the cold, waiting for a response from her captain.

"Then wait until that time comes then." Hitsugaya replied shortly and entered the headquarters. Fuurin still stood outside, and removing her arm from her face, she stared upwards at the sky with a muffled sob.

_Everything will come against you at one point in life… Just remember that with only your sword, you can cut down those who hurt you, and wash away the tears of those you love. _

_Don't forget, Fuurin-chan. He smiled warmly down at his small daughter, his large hand ruffling her hair._

"I promised myself already, otou-san." Fuurin whispered as she wiped the remaining tears free from her eyes. "Whatever happens, I'll have it your way."

_Don't let others break you down._

- - -

Hitsugaya quietly gazed at her sleeping figure, his cold eyes reflecting swirled emotions. As she slept fitfully on in her futon, Fuurin weakly rolled to her other side before drifting back into her dreams. Sliding the sliding door shut, Hitsugaya closed his eyes with finality and turned away from her room. Adjusting the scarf around his neck, he checked the time. It was fairly late, and he still needed to pick up several more papers.

Closing the door to the 10th Division office firmly, Hitsugaya Toshiro left that night.

Landing softly onto the snow, the figure inclined his head towards the light. Golden eyes peeked through strands of dark brown hair, and a black cloth covered the lower half of his face. Using Shuunpo, he darted into the dark of night, and arriving at the front door of the office, he looked behind cautiously before opening the door quietly. Stepping into the dimly lit office, he looked around quickly before silently making his way towards the dormitories. Opening the sliding door, he spies Fuurin lying on her futon with a duvet cover blanketing her figure. Gently easing the door wider, he approached the sleeping lieutenant, gazing down at her.

Taking out a small white cloth, he then used his other hand to lift her head up. Instantly her eyes flew opened, and he clamped his hand holding the drugged cloth down on her mouth. Slapping his hand away in a flicker of speed, Fuurin immediately with her right hand grasped her left fist, and raised her left elbow in an attempt to smash the intruder in the face. Dodging it with a twist of his head, he immediately let go of her, withdrawing from another swing of her arm. Grabbing Senbuuhamaru, Fuurin unsheathed it quickly without hesitation, and brandished it in front of his face, her cobalt eyes gleaming with ice.

"What are you doing here? Who are you?" She demanded, thrusting the tip of her Soul Sword even closer to his face. The figure did not answer, and with his bandaged wrist he swatted the tip of her sword away and attempted to lunge for her again. Side-stepping out of the way, Fuurin quickly brought her blade down onto him, but unfortunately the impact never occurred.

"Kya-!"

The young man's Shakkahou spell had fired a hole through the roof, and he was gone by the time Fuurin realized it. Cursing under her breath, she grabbed her sword sheath and strapped if over her chest, and soon she flung open the doors of the office and Shuunpo-ing up to the roof, Fuurin looked warily around. The moonlight illuminated everything briefly for a moment, and a flurry of rapid movement caught her eye. Twisting around to slash at the opponent, he reached out with greater speed and grabbed her wrist before the sword could slice him. Fuurin gasped, as he raised two fingers, glowing with reiatsu.

"Hadou no yon! Byakari!" He chanted, and a small beam of light appeared from his fingertips, impaling the front of her skin on her forehead.

A small trail of blood heaved itself into the air, as Fuurin slumped onto the tiled rooftop, temporarily unconscious. Clutching Senbuuhamaru loosely in her hands, the pale light illuminated part of her face. The figure knelt down beside her, golden eyes sparkling.

Picking her up gently, he took Senbuuhamaru gently from her hands and sheathed it back into her scabbard. Holding her in his arms, he looked back before fazing out of view.

- - -

Hitsugaya's eyes widened slightly, and he jerked his head backwards.

"What's the matter?" Ukitake inquired, concerned that the younger captain was quite anxious. Hitsugaya shook his head, and gathered the papers into his arms.

"Iie… I thought that it was just… never mind, Ukitake." He muttered and turned away from the white-haired captain. "Oyasumi. I'm going back now." Nodding, Ukitake worriedly watched the white-haired captain leave the office. He returned to his work, brown eyes concealed with anxiety.

"I wonder…?"

Hitsugaya raced back to his office. For what reasons, he himself didn't know why. But as he neared his headquarters, he spotted Yamamoto standing in the front with Raijin Fujiwara. Spotting the young prodigy, the old man gravely beckoned him to come. Running towards them, he was shocked to see the scene before him.

The roof on top was uprooted, possibly from the inside. Inside the office, at the exact room where his lieutenant was sleeping moments before, was in ruins. Splinters of wood were scattered everywhere, and his vice-captain was nowhere to be found. Turning to Yamamoto with a stunned and dazed look, Hitsugaya finally found words to put into his speech.

"Yamamoto-jii! Where's- Where is-?"

"Settle down, Hitsugaya-taichou." Yamamoto grumbled, and his grip on his wooden cane hardened. "Fujiwara-fukutaichou cannot be found. She did not escape either." He replied and pointed at the blasted hole through the roof. "Observe. The spirit pressure that was used in the Kidou spell, possibly Shakkahou, was not properly reinforced. There was too much input of reiatsu in that spell, and from what Fujiwara-taichou and I have concluded in our research, Fujiwara-fukutaichou could not have possibly done that." He paused for a moment, and turned to Hitsugaya with a towering gaze. "Fujiwara-fukutaichou's Shakkahou spell would never look like this."

Raijin's eyes darkened.

"We have to find her. There were reports of a strong spiritual activity occurring outside of Rukongai hours before today, thus that means that whoever broke into Seireitei had Fuurin has his or her intended target." Raijin gritted his teeth, staring at the mass of debris. "We need to contact Unohana Retsu of 4th Division immediately."

Hitsugaya glared at his office.

"Then be quick about it!" He snapped. "Yamamoto-jii, what are you going to do about this situation?" Hitsugaya turned to the old man with an angry gaze, his ice-blue eyes flashing with violence.

"Find her. Gather Ukitake to here, and shortly afterwards I'll send Fujiwara Raijin and Unohana Retsu to accompany you." Yamamoto instructed. "Hurry to the 13th Division. When Unohana arrives with Kotetsu Isane, we should be able to locate Fujiwara Fuurin with the Kakushitsuijyaku method. Be quick about it then, boy!" He barked. Hitsugaya didn't waste a moment before he disappeared from view.

The wind tore through his white tresses, screaming with urgency and hurrying him. Hitsugaya glared, and continued to fly, a white streak against the black night.

"_Iie, that was no mistake. But giving so much to you, that was."_

"_Then wait until that time comes then."_

"_Don't bother me, Fujiwara."_

"… _I hate you."_

He closed his eyes, and flew down towards the earth, landing on his feet neatly. And looking up, he sees the familiar sign. '13' was printed on the plaque.

_Eeh. Sou desu ne, taichou. Her lips parted with amusement as she placed a loving finger on the flower's petal. Looking up with a gleam of light in her eyes, her lips drew back in another beaming smile._

"_Taichou!"_

"Hitsugaya-taichou!" Ukitake blinked with surprise. "Are you still here? Is something the matter?"

Hitsugaya placed a hand on the doorframe, his eyes glinting with frantic shock.

"Fujiwara's gone."

- - -

XO Ohhhh! I've written so much! Over 5500 words! Gahh! I must stop here, or Chapter 07 won't be able to have its share of the action!

ALSO, from chapter 01, please mark down that I'm changing the name 'Daisuke' to 'Masahiro'. Please take that to note.

-Risako Matsuki


	7. Liberation

**Hyoujin**

Risako©

**A/n**: There isn't much to say. I'm just too tired. Freakin' English teacher – stupid… Gah. Enough of ranting, I'd like to announce that I'll be submitting pictures of the characters, so just go onto my site, go to the Characters section, and underneath each profile should be a link titled 'Picture Reference'. Click on that. Ah! One more thing to say, the quotes that appears at the beginning of each chapter marks a season. When the song is finished (for example, the song ends at around chapter 12), then that marks it as a season. So far we're still in the first season, and I'm still deciding which song to use for the second season. Also, the website is working, I've edited a few things, so now that's done, let's get on with the chapter.

_Reviews:_

**Long Winded:** Oh, you'll find out soon enough later. In fact, it's going to be revealed in this chapter…

**Ayume Yamashira:** Hei… I dunno, maybe I won't pair you up with Rai-kun. I was thinking of using Koyuki later on… (winks) You'll find out soon.

**Disclaimer:** It's written before. Hit 'Back'.

Renji: Eheheh... (pushes open the door, and sneaks into the Urahara Shop)  
Renji: Sotto... Sotto... (Gently... Gently...) (Goes over to the rice pot, and pulls the cover away, with the scoop in his hand)  
Renji: Eheheheheheh!  
Ginta: Nehahahahaehhehh! (Shoots an elastic band, and it hits Renji on the hand)  
Renji: (drops the scoop) I-ITAII! (Big lump swells up from his hand) Ohh...  
Ginta: (snickers) Hehehehehh...  
Urahara: My, my... What an amateur... (smirks and fans himself)

Chapter 07: Liberation

- - -

_Aa kanashimi ni somaranai shirosa de  
__ORENJI no hanabira yureteta natsu no kage ni_

_In the pure white unstained by sorrow,  
__The orange petals stirred in a summer shadow_

A silver-haired young woman bent down over the floor, her hands enforced with heavy reiatsu. Closing her eyes as she concentrated, Kotetsu Isane felt the familiar ripples of her soul power as she channeled energy into her spell. Unohana Retsu stood by her, gazing down with solemn somberness. Ukitake's brow furrowed as he waited for the lieutenant to activate the spell, with blue-haired Shigemoto Namiko standing by his side with a determined glare. Fujiwara Raijin's hand rested on his Zanpakutou, gripping it tightly as his dark blue eyes wandered. Lastly, Hitsugaya Toshiro was gazing with anxious sea-green eyes, flashing with impatience.

Drawing a circle, and then splitting it into equal quadrants with an ink-dipped finger, Isane then quickly drew out the characters required for the Bakudo spell and chanted aloud.

"Heart of the South, eye of the North, fingertips of the West, heel of the East, gather with the wind and scatter with the rain!" She cried, the circle glowing instantly. "Bakudo no go-juu hachi! Kakushi Tsuijyaku! Grasp of the Chasing Sparrow!" Immediately when the spell was complete, Isane's eyes blanked out, as she started to search endlessly for the spirit threads that held on to Fuurin.

"31 south… 64 north… 83 west… 97 east…" She murmured aloud, tracking down to the specific location. Pouring in more concentration, Isane closed her eyes, hunting for the particles and the point of intersection. Her eyes then flew open with surprise, and a bead of sweat rolled down her temple. "I've got their position!"

She glared a bit as she focused a bit more. "East 332, North 1566." Pausing again as the map in her head zoomed in and out of view, she then gasped silently.

"It's Soukyoku." She replied shakily, and the circle's glow stopped. She placed an arm over her lap and looked up to Unohana with a grim frown. "The last trace I could target is Soukyoku Hill."

"Site of the Massive Spear…" Namiko whispered, and looked up with wide eyes. Standing on the highest peak, was the long spear. "There! We should hurry!"

Without much conversation left, the group picked up their pace and started to head for Soukyoku. The moonlight was deadly- every creeping shadow alerted their eyes, every ruffle of sound screamed in their ears. Reaching the base of the Soukyoku Stairs, Hitsugaya quickly took the lead as he used Shuunpo to ascend the stairs. Following suit, the rest quickly trailed after the young captain, and upon reaching the summit, they quickly regrouped together and looked around.

"Fuurin-chan's not here." Namiko bit her lip, looking around worriedly. "Kotetsu-fukutaichou, are you sure this is the exact location?" Isane nodded, eyes mirroring confusion. "I believe it was pointed to this direction, but how…?" Unohana looked warily ahead and turned to Hitsugaya with a frown.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, do you feel it? Your lieutenant's soul pressure…" She started, but Hitsugaya already closed his eyes, drunken in heavy concentration power. Everyone closed their eyes as well, trying to search out the spirit threads that Fuurin possessed. Raijin opened his eyes quickly, and pointed ahead a few ways. "About there! It's not visible, but if we-"

A low rumbling sound clattered heavily in the area and looking up with surprise the group spies a large demon gate slowly sliding into view from an unseen void in the air, the heavy doors decorated with human skulls and bones. As a crest placed in the centre was a Hollow mask, covering a large skull with folded bony hands across its rib-cage chest. Creaking noisily, the doors swung opened, and they spotted a figure darting from out of nowhere and into the portal.

Raijin's eyes flashed. "Everyone, after him!"

Without a moment of hesitation, the shinigami darted after the intruder, and jumping onto the large wooden frame of the portal, each member threw themselves into the blazing heat the portal produced. As quickly it has come, the portal slammed its door shut, and disappeared.

"Waaahhhhh!" Namiko screamed as she hurtled through the swirling blackness, her hair flapping wildly back. Twisting over, she could see the figure falling deeper into the abyss. Her eyes narrowed, and looked over to the others. Free-falling through the black veil, they didn't seem too perturbed but they were focusing on the intruder trying to escape.

"Matte!"

"Omae!"

"Taichou!"

His eyes widened slightly, and his hands slipped. Thrown backwards violently, the figure's eyes widened with shock as Fuurin slowly slipped from his arms, rolling off on her own. Falling down headfirst through the hurtling hole of nothing, Fuurin did not wake, but she continued to plunge downwards, her light brown hair flying upwards in her descent. Hitsugaya and Ukitake both reached out for her, but she was too far away to be caught. They watched hopelessly as Fuurin plummeted to what seemed like eternal death.

- - -

Wincing at the pain and cold, Namiko's fingers clawed the earth as she slowly woke. Lifting herself up from the ground, she looked up with wide eyes. Heavy mist blanketed the earth, and small balls of yellow light floated aimlessly around. Dark, bare trees loomed above, dark and foreboding. A hand was then placed on her shoulder, and looking back with a startled gasp, she stared at the brown eyes of her captain. Ukitake pulled her up, and she could see the others dusting themselves slightly from the impact of their fall.

"Let's hurry, Namiko-chan, or we'll lose Hitsugaya-taichou to these mists." Ukitake smiled warmly and led her towards the rest of the group. Hitsugaya glared at the scenery, and scowling deeply he turned around to face Raijin.

"I've scouted a trail from here. From what it looks like, it's the transition world between Soul Society and the Hollow." Hitsugaya confirmed, and pointed towards the faint trail behind him. "We'll follow that path and track down anyone we can find along the way."

"Sounds good to me." Ukitake agreed, and turned his gaze to Unohana and Raijin. Both nodded, and the party started to run again, following Hitsugaya who was in the lead.

Sandaled feet pressed against the damp earth, and entrails of misty smoke rose. As their bodies swatted past the golden orbs of light, they swung back forcefully before settling back into their drifting, buoy-like state. Panting, her breath barely visible against the mist in the cold, Namiko's eyes hardened.

_Please wait a little longer, Fuurin-chan… _She thought, continuing to run. _We'll definitely save you… especially…_ She looked up, spying Hitsugaya. A determined line was set across his mouth, his steel-blue eyes concentrated on only ahead.

_Especially when Hitsugaya-taichou is here to save you…_

The road seemed endless. But knowing what he needed to do now, Hitsugaya continued to run, looking back every now and then to see if any of them were lagging behind. Focusing his eyes back in front, he scowled at himself, muted agony throttling up inside.

_Don't die on me yet – or I'll never forgive you._

- - -

Fuurin's lips twitched, and slowly with soft incoherent mumblings she opened her eyes weakly. Vaguely aware that she was back in the strange place blanketed with mist, she then slowly detached her face from the floor and crouched onto her knees. The blood rushed from her face, and falling into a dizzy state she quickly collapsed onto her legs, a hand supporting her head. The moment she touched her forehead a terrible headache sprang into action.

Raising a shaking hand, Fuurin let the tip of her finger touch her forehead softly, and whispered, "Reiki – first Healing Method." Slowly the wound the intruder from earlier had inflicted on her healed, until it was her pale, smooth skin once again.

Standing up warily, Fuurin looked around. The mist had thinned down from last time, yet it was still gloomy than ever. Walking down the pathway, she then cautiously looked around for any signs of life. Apparently this place was quite deserted.

For about a quarter of an hour she walked past low marshes and winding trees. The path now curved into a boarder, wider pathway enough to fit four grand carriages. Gnarled and straight trees alike were planted alongside the route, and halting in her promenade for a moment, Fuurin stopped. Her ear picked up several movements, and looking behind her, she sensed other minor presences following her. Her hand slowly reached up to the handle of Senbuuhamaru which was strapped onto her back, and once her fingers wound around the red handle, a blurred image of a creature shot from the brush. It screamed immediately when Fuurin brought down her blade against its skull, and it shrouded backwards in pain. Its scream echoed loudly throughout the area.

It had a long, slimy body similar to a reptile. Overgrown, muscular arms hang down from its thin body, sprouting long claws and talons. A white mask with dark slits served as eyeholes was worn around each of the creature's heads, and a thick, dexterous tail whipped and lashed about dangerously. The first creature's shrill cry summoned about ten more others, and slowly forming a circle around Fuurin they hungrily eyed her and her wicked blade, trying to analyze out a strategy to take her down. Looking at each one with muted nervousness, Fuurin raised up her blade into battle position, preparing herself for their attack.

Two lunged at the same time, jaws dropping wide and wicked claws spreading wide into the air. Bringing her blade down on the one nearest her, she whipped around and hacked at the other coming onto her at her back. As they dropped to the ground, three more circled around her erratically and pounced onto her at different times. Jumping up into the air and flipping in a somersault, Fuurin's hand extended out as she thrust her sword through another Hollow-like creature, and spinning in the air she hacked and slashed at the remaining two. Regrouping quickly, the creatures hissed with discontent and started to jump onto her all at once. Fuurin placed her left hand over her right hand which held Senbuuhamaru securely, and pulling back her dominant arm her blade started to pulse with anger.

"Tobe, Senbuuhamaru!"

The pulse radiated, sending forth waves of energy. Senbuuhamaru's handled quickly grew longer, and the blade becomes more slender and longer as well. A slight greenish glow emitted from the razor edge, and spinning around on her foot Fuurin whipped up torrential winds. The wall of air current blew them away, and as the winds settled down Fuurin slashed her blade menacingly down, tuffs of green energy swirling around the tip of her blade, her eyes locked with those who surround her.

"Ho!" Fuurin slashed at another one who tried to ambush her from behind, and fell back with a squeal. The fallen creature struggled momentarily back up to its feet, and looking at Fuurin with malice it slammed down on her with battle energy. Parrying its claws with her blade, she held it back, suppressing its outrage with her freehand which supported the other end of her sword. Tossing it over her head, Fuurin spun backwards to slash at the imp, but it dodged it quickly and aimed for her legs, teeth glistening. Jumping up and stamping down on the creature's head, Fuurin's foot connected onto the spine with a snap, breaking it instantly. The creature slumped onto the ground, limbs and legs twitching for a moment before dropping down completely. Slashing at the mid-section with a flick of her wrist, Fuurin sliced it in half to ensure its death. Glaring back up at the others, she readied her bloodied sword again.

"…hisssss…" One of them growled angrily. It latched itself onto another's back, and morphed into a black shape. The others quickly followed suit, and piling themselves on top of each other, the mass of Hollow-like creatures transformed into a towering giant Gigas-like creature. Ironed plates grew from its spine, and gleaming sharp claws extended from its hands which were able to slice through her easily. It raised a giant paw, and slammed it down on Fuurin. It growled with anger when its claws were stopped by her blade. Holding up Senbuuhamaru and supporting the end with her free hand like before, Fuurin held it up high above her head as she blocked its attack. Immediate green fire ran down from the hilt of her blade, glowing hot with reiatsu.

"Reppuu!"

With a singed howl of fury, the twister tore through the gap between shinigami and Hollow. With a mighty sweep of its hand, the dragoon-like Hollow swiped her Reppuu spell away to a useless draft of wind. Looking up with shocked surprise, Fuurin barely had enough time to avoid the slam attack the Hollow tried to deliver to her. Sprawling backwards, she stumbled over a broken branch from a tree and tripped onto her feet. With a loud laugh, the Hollow advanced upon her, and raised his arm again, ready to slam down on her. Darting out of the way, another tremendous crash rocked the earth and sent Fuurin flying back. Catching herself this time, Fuurin landed on her feet and brandishing her sword, she tried to hack at the thick mass of muscle of an arm of the Hollow. Senbuuhamaru slid in cleanly, but at the point where it impacted against the joint of the bone, it tripped over it, and sends her jerking forwards.

"Bwagh!" Landing into a pile, Fuurin quickly got up to her feet, and gazed at the Hollow. It shrieked in pain as the cut she had inflicted was bleeding heavily; the dark reddish liquid spurted from the wound. Turning towards to her angrily, the Hollow then flexed its tail, slamming onto Fuurin's side. With a cry, Fuurin slewed along the ground, clutching Senbuuhamaru loosely.

The dragoon laughed with malice, its dark eyes glittering with wickedness and cruelty.

"Is that all this shinigami has to offer?" It screeched. Looking up with pale, ice-blue eyes, Fuurin glared back with outraged intensity. A golden feather appeared by her shoulder, and streaking towards the Hollow it exploded into a Reppuu tornado. Taken back by surprise, the twister gnarled its way and wound around the Hollow who tried to swipe it back down. The wind dissipated much faster than the last spell, because it was relying solely on her reiatsu. Exhausted, worn out and unable to stand back up to her feet, Fuurin clutched her sword tightly and stared forlornly at her scattered feathers.

_Damn… That Hollow's too big… and my attacks aren't deep enough…_ Fuurin mentally chided as she weakly pulled herself up from the floor. Eyeing the Gigas Hollow, she watched with astonishment as the lizard-like dragoon reached for a broad double-edged sword that was sheathed from the huge scabbard from his back. Wielding it high in the air, its yellow eyes behind the white mask glinted bloodthirstily before it brought the giant blade down. His muscled flexed as he drew his arm backwards, and slashed downwards with brutal force and more than enough strength that would have split her from crown to waist. Shutting her eyes tightly and embracing herself for the bloody impact, Fuurin's grip on Senbuuhamaru tightened as what she thought as her last tears dripped onto her hand.

_Ping!_

Shakily breathing again, Fuurin gasped when the metallic sound of steel against steel loudly clashed in the air. Looking up with forsaken blue-tinted eyes, they widened as the familiar ruffle of the white captain robes swished gently in the misty wind.

"Souten ni Zase! Sit upon the frozen sky!"

The outline of his thin wrist holding Hyourinmaru in the air can be seen, its slender blade incased in a swerving neck of dragon ice. The moment the Gigas Hollow brought down his blade, Hyourinmaru's freeze affect froze the giant double-edged sword. With his left hand, Hitsugaya pulled back on his carrion chain, the small scythe at the end shattering the iron plate of a weapon into bits. Readying his sword into position, Hitsugaya lashed out at the Hollow, Hyourinmaru stretching out with gaping jaws as it sent forth a wave of water. Immediately it froze, trapping the monster in its frozen death.

"Hitsugaya-taichou!" Ukitake quickly darted beside him, his hand ready to draw out his own Zanpakutou. Looking down, he spotted Fuurin and broke into a relieved smile. "Fuurin-chan! You're not- you're alright?"

Fuurin laid there with wide eyes, her mouth partly open. Clutching her badly bruised right arm, she sniffed a little and shivered visibly in the cold mist. A small tear rolled down her cheek, and hastily lifting up her good arm she wiped it away. "U-Ukitake-taichou… Hitsugaya-taichou…"

"Fuurin-chan!" Namiko appeared from behind of Ukitake, her green-blue eyes glimmering with worry. "There you are! I was so worried about you; I had to come with the others to find you… Did they do anything that was unruly towards you? What happened to your arm!" Namiko burst, immediately crouching down by Fuurin's side, gazing at her arm with intense concern. Lifting her head up to answer her, Fuurin's eyes widened when Hitsugaya sheathed Hyourinmaru, and turned around to gaze at her.

"Bakudo no ichi: First Obstruction."

Invisible spirit threads quickly wrapped around Fuurin's arms, and forcefully pulling them back, it pushed her to the floor from the sudden Binding spell. Face etched with shock, Fuurin struggled ferociously as the spell held her tightly. Namiko's eyes widened at the sudden Bakudo spell, and looked up angrily. Hitsugaya followed suit, and as the mist cleared in the surrounding foreground a dark figure stood in the centre, arm raised in his newly cast spell.

Fuurin gasped, eyes shaking. She knew that person- he was the one who knocked her out temporarily. With all light gone from her eyes, she glared with seething hatred as her reiatsu pressure level heightened unbelievably. Her channel of soul power sent her robes drifting in the anti-gravity air around her and in a moment the Bakudo spell shattered, releasing her limbs. Swiping up Senbuuhamaru in her hands, Fuurin was quick to get back up onto her feet, rushing at her opponent.

The figure raised an arm, his broad double-edged sword appearing suddenly. With both hands he swiped at the mid-section of her, but quickly leaping into the air Fuurin stepped onto his blade for more support and brought herself up into the air again. Slashing downwards, Fuurin's blade missed him as he parried her attack again, and threw her off his blade with a swing. Flipping backwards Fuurin landed close to Namiko, breathing hard, her grip tightening on Senbuuhamaru. Soon, droplets of red dripped down from her sword handle, the sharp cloth cutting into her skin from her over-tightened grip. Hitsugaya stared at her hand, and then at the figure at the front with a deadly glare.

"Fuurin!" Raijin arrived with Unohana and Isane, drawing his Zanpakutou out. They stopped when they spotted the figure brandishing a rather large sword, and then at the frozen Hollow. Fuurin turned her head backwards and stood up, gaping at the sight of Raijin and Unohana with her Vice. Turning back to the figure, she glared malevolently.

"Who are you?" Namiko demanded, angrily standing up beside Fuurin, her hand ready to draw out her sword. "Why did you take Fuurin?"

The figure closed his eyes, and holding up a hand to pull away the cloth that covered the lower half of his face, the hood and the bandages that obscured his identity fell apart.

He sported dark brown, almost black hair that fell over his eyes slightly, and he looked at around the age of Raijin and Namiko, about 19. Golden eyes decorated his face, and his eyebrows turned upwards in an apologetic expression. Fuurin stared at him, and slowly her fingers gave way and Senbuuhamaru slid from her bloodied hands and landed onto the floor with a muffled clatter. Hitsugaya stared at her with wide eyes, and at the blood-stained handle of her sword. Her own red blood dripped in droplets and patches of red had deepened the crimson colour already dyed onto the swath of cloth that wrapped around her handle.

"Fuurin… I don't believe that you've forgotten… about me…?" The figure gently spoke aloud, an epitome of sadness falling across his face. Fuurin's lower lip trembled slightly, eyes still large as she slowly sank down to her knees. Placing both hands on her lap, head bowed, she started to cry.

"I… I won't… I won't believe… not you… not… you…" She choked, and releasing the grip she held onto her hakama she then clutched her forehead with grief-stricken pain, tears flying from her eyes in crystalline droplets. "Hi… Hiro… iie… it can't be true… I… I don't know… what… to believe in anymore…" Not being able to hold back her sob, she started to wail.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Hot, searing translucent reiatsu exploded from her form, and in a flurry of transferred quick movement, she short towards him, sword upraised and tears flying from her angry eyes.

"It was you!" She screamed, slashing violently at him. Dodging her blade, the young man drew back quickly, his eyes wide. "Masahiro-kun! Naze? Why! Answer me!" She repeated with anguished tears as she followed him, twisting her Zanpakutou upwards in an attempt to cut him. The tip of her blade sliced through the top of his shoulder, and it started to bleed a little. Detaching from her radius of explosive battle anger, the boy now known as Masahiro held up his large sword for defense her blade flickered across the iron plate, slashing at it with battle energy.

"Don't evade me!" Fuurin cried again as she thrust her sword at him, aiming for his chest. With a large swing of his sword, Masahiro swept Senbuuhamaru away and shooting a palm out he struck near her neck, sending her sprawling backwards. Rolling over the ground from the impact, Fuurin laid there unmoving, eyes closed as fresh tears stained her cold cheeks. Namiko shrieked, and ran towards her, eyes flashing. Her hand quickly shot up to Tenkuukai, her Soul Cutter, and discharging it from her scabbard she quickly released it into Shikai form.

"Nemu! Sleep, Tenkuukai!" She cried, and her katana quickly changed shape and colour. From top to bottom it was completely blue, and the end is wickedly hooked, the blade itself a shade of aquamarine colours. Swinging it wildly in mid-slash, Namiko initiated her first attack. "Aukua Ejuu!" (Aqua Edge)

Spinning rings of blue water appeared from her blade, and hovering above the ground it honed into Masahiro, their edges pressured in such a way that it would literally slice and cut through him. Dodging a few, Masahiro slashed at several rings which exploded into water. Hitsugaya seized the chance to follow-up.

"Shigemoto- continue your attack! I'll back you up!" He ordered, and nodding firmly Namiko produced another wave of Aqua Edges. "Aukua Ejuu!" She shouted again, and multiple blue rings materialized again. The mist thinned a little. Ukitake released his Zanpakutou as well.

"Good job, Namiko-chan. Keep it up." He quickly replied, and releasing his Zanpakutou as well, he started to chant the release call.

"Namie Kotogotoku wa ga, Tate to Nare Ikazuchi, Kotogotoku wa ba Yaiba to nare! Every wave become my shield; Every lightning become my sword!"

Splitting into two swords with a cord holding several hooked ornaments attaching them at the end, Ukitake darted after Hitsugaya. Raijin followed suit, and releasing Tokodenkou, the blade crackled with electricity and he called out to Ukitake, "I'll back you up as well! Remember the last formation- You too, Namiko-san!" He nodded to her, and said blue-haired girl nodded without turning around, already swinging another round of Aqua Edge. He raised his Zanpakutou up high in the air, and the sky darkened considerably, and distant thunder clashed.

"Rakurai ni au! Be struck by lightning!" He commanded, and instantly his blade changed into a straight rapier, the handle spiking up towards the tip of the blade. The rapier crackled with static, and rushing into battle Raijin thrust his blade into the air, causing a mini-sonic boom.

"Enrai, Shuurai! Distant Thunder, Lightning Strike! Preemptive Master Attack! " He roared, and from the sky rained a row of lightning bolts, in parallel fashion. Ukitake immediately thrust his sword into the lighting, and the electric bolts materialized into yellow swords. "Send forth your anguish- Thunder Blade!" Ukitake summoned, and the swords fazed from view. With the largest sword reappearing from above Masahiro, two more large swords appeared lined up side by side the massive lightning rapier, and at once the three swords clashed down, piercing its target. A circular magic radius surrounding Masahiro glowed purple and blue, and when the heavenly swords touched the earth they crackled loudly with electricity.

"Ugh-!" Masahiro grunted as he wiped away the blood that was dripping from a bloody gash on his temple. The thunder swords disappeared, their effect already being completed. Namiko's round of Aqua Edge came round again, and with Masahiro slashing at each ring, they splashed into brilliant water, high into the air. Hitsugaya lashed out his sword, eyes fixed on the water.

"Iteru! Freeze!"

Reshaping the water, they froze into ice and emerged into a part of Hyourinmaru, who gained the advantage to appear where the water was. Stretching out to clamp down on Masahiro, Hyourinmaru screamed with fury and sent several razor-sharp icicles flying towards Masahiro. Looking up, his eyes widened and he raised his sword to block them, but it was too late. The ice crashed down with a deafening crash, producing cold, dry mist.

"Fuurin!" Namiko gasped, and as Tenkuukai returned back to its neutral form she sheathed it quickly back bent down to check on her friend. Breathing heavily, Fuurin winced as the pain finally woke her up from her temporary unconscious state. Opening an eye, she stared up at Namiko's concerned face and smiled slightly. "Namiko-chan… are you… were you here the whole time…?"

"Shh! Don't talk- Unohana-taichou is here to treat to you." Namiko assured her, and at her word Unohana Retsu and Kotetsu Isane came, hurrying over. Bending down to examine Fuurin, Unohana brushed part of her bangs away. The spot where Masahiro had fired his Hadou no Yon spell had left several veins inside internally bleeding.

"Shigemoto-san, please hold back. I'll perform an-" Unohana was stopped mid-sentenced when a heavy, invisible forced pushed her backwards. Kotetsu Isane and Namiko were thrown backwards as well, and coughing slightly the three of them looked up with astonishment. Beside Masahiro, another boy about his age had raised a hand that caused the unseen attack. Navy-blue hair that fell in-between his eyes drifted a little in the wind, and his acid-purple eyes narrowed as he stared at them. An over-sized black scarf was worn around his neck, and a familiar battle grey and dark blue outfit was donned on his body. Namiko leapt up to her feet, eyes widening. The boy then turned his gaze to her, and they glittered slightly.

"_It was you!"_

"_Why! Answer me!"_

"_It can't be true… I… I don't know… what… to believe in anymore…"_

"_Don't ever forget that, Namiko!" He pouted slightly, a pretend scowl on his face. She laughed merrily._

"_Iie, I won't."_

"Ko…"

Ukitake gazed worriedly at his 3rd Seat. Namiko's eyes shook visibly, and with a heart stopping moment she slowly mouthed the words.

"Koyuki… kun…"

The boy's surprised eyes gazed at her for a moment, and he stared back at her with the same intensity as well, lowering his upraised hand.

"Namiko?"

- - -

Ah! Another cliffhanger! XD But I've written well over ten pages, and strangely it doesn't seem like it. Next chapter hopefully there will be the real, intense battle action going on, so keep checking this fic, because I will update it soon!

-Risako


	8. Crimson Lotus

**Hyoujin**

**Risako©**

**A/n**: XO I'm so beat. I can't even get out of bed this morning. English kept me at bay, unable to even start this chapter a few days before. I'm so sad. I'm glad that the Easter holiday is here- this time was the only period I could work on this. Then back to school. I would cry a fountain of tears later on in life. As exhausted as I am, I'm still keeping up with the forum and stuff, so check out the website for updated chapters plus a summary of featured ones as well! It's very helpful if you're very interested in this story, and would like to track it down chapter by chapter. I suggest you add the website (located on my author page) onto your favorites list. Anything else… well, this chapter would have more action, more kick-ass battle scenes, and more awesome Kidou spells from Fuurin-chan! XD

_Reviews:  
_

**Morte Giver: **I put a lot of time and effort in watching all those Bleach episodes… just to figure out a cool battle with awesome fighting styles… Eheheh…

**Yozora Nozomi:** Arigato for reviewing all those chapters! I'm sure you're eager to start on this chapter aren't you? (smiles)

**Ayume Yamashira:** Go Koyuki-kun! Go! XD

**Long Winded:** Gomen about the cliffhanger! And yes, you'll see more of Hitsugaya in action…

**Jazzy:** Lol… Hyoujin means 'sharp, glistening sword' in proverbs, but literally it is translated as 'Ice Blade', which I thought was a pretty appropriate title for this fic… See? I updated!

**Ranewen Seregon:** Arigatou! Arigatou! Thank you so much! I'm so glad to see you really like this story! There will be plenty more plot twists later on… as I have planned out the general storyline out already…

Yachiru: Byakushi, let's go eat after the meeting! (Pulls onto Byakuya's sleeve)  
Byakuya: (Reaches into his robes and takes out a bun, and jams it into Yachiru's mouth)  
Yachiru: (chews) Umm… hmm… hmm… umm… umm…  
Byakuya: So… what is the next topic in this meeting?  
Nanao: He's strong… (Everyone stares at Byakuya with fear)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own- it's on the first chapter. Namiko by the way is owned by Ayume-chan.

Chapter 08: Crimson Lotus

- - -

_Yawarakana hitai wo nakushite mo  
__Akaku someta suna haruka koete yuku  
__Sayonara no RIZUMU_

_Even if my soft brow is lost,  
__I'll cross over the far off, red-stained sand  
__The rhythm of farewell_

The soothing crash of the waves throwing themselves upon the cliffs lulled her slightly into sleep. No matter what, today was a beautiful day with several oddly shaped clouds dotting the vast blue sky, white sea birds calling out to each other as they flew around the coast. Yawning a little, Namiko covered her mouth with a hand as she drowsily continued to read the scroll that was left opened on her lap. Staring at the ocean with half-lidded eyes, she picked up a red bean bun from the handkerchief she had laid on the rock beside her to eat. Inserting it into her mouth to chew on thoughtfully while she mulled over her scroll, the blue-haired girl didn't notice someone else coming up from behind.

"Oi, Namiko." A voice replied as the figure sat down beside her. Giving him a lazy stare, Namiko swallowed the bits down and smiled.

A crisp sea breeze blew by. "Koyuki-kun. What'cha doing out here? Aren't you supposed to be training with Yukari-dono?" Namiko asked as she bit into her bun again, staring off at the scene lay before here. Another resounding crash from the waves echoed in the surrounding area. The boy, Koyuki, let his face rest upon his knuckles, his elbow sitting on his lap.

"Ee, that's right. But I finished early today, plus I'm also done with my studies- unlike a certain someone I know…" He smirked slightly, the wind teasing his dark navy hair. Namiko snorted, and his dark purple eyes sparkled. "Maa, it doesn't matter. What're you studying?"

"Reikishi of the Lineage of Mizu-Miko. Hmm…" Namiko replied, popping in the last bits of her red bean paste bun into her mouth. "Yum."

Koyuki's stomach growled loudly.

Namiko burst out into laughter, clutching her stomach in mirth. "Bwahahahahaha! Koyuki, you really do crack me up… you haven't even eaten lunch yet!" She grinned, a strand of her long, sapphire hair falling down over her shoulder. Koyuki's slitted eyes mirrored sarcasm and pretense humor, all the while glimmering with slight happiness. "Eeh. That's right- I was working hard the whole morning till now without eating anything- you wouldn't mind if you spare me a red bean bun, would you?" He asked hopefully.

"Feh. You can have it, I'm not that hungry myself now." Namiko replied as she picked up the four corners of her pale blue handkerchief up, wrapping the large bun. Tossing it towards Koyuki's direction, she smiled slightly as his fingers fumbled slightly as he caught it, and he then unwrapped the cloth he bit into the bun whole-heartedly.

"Hmm. Pretty good." He replied after swallowing his first bite. Namiko sighed and stretched her stiff limbs, turning her gaze back to her scroll.

_Although certain priestesses were able to purify such a spirit, evidence if these spiritual beings were never found. At the most, during the fifth to the seventh period when more spiritual beings rose up to stature, it is reported that more and more sightings by powerful monks and priests have appeared. At general, these beings are identified by a strange white mask at the best guess, and for larger accompaniment hordes of these beings usually group together before unknown deaths of monks and priestesses at several temples. Unidentified deaths meant ill omen for spiritual beings at that period, and the Imperial Court had sentenced several temples into exile from further advancing the being's destructive ways. However, there is a method…_

"Hey, Namiko."

She looked up from her reading, slightly annoyed. "I'm _studying_. What's up, Koyuki?"

The white cotton balls that hang down from his summer haori coat ruffled in the wind. Placing an arm over a knee, Koyuki stared distantly out at the never-ending stretch of horizon.

"Say, Namiko… didn't you say before you're going to be the greatest water miko in Japan? That was your dream, right?" He asked, keeping his eyes forwards. Namiko raised a brow, and dropping her scroll onto the jetty-like rock beside her, she shifted up in her seat to face her young friend. "Ee? When did that come from? Yeah, I suppose. It seems impossible, but I'm willing to try." She smiled at the thought of it. "Yeah. I think I will be the greatest- it feels good to finally have a dream. Why'd you ask?" She inquired curiously, sea-green eyes blinking with light.

"Iie… I just…" Koyuki sighed, and started to smile, watching the sun slowly fade into orange in a beautiful sunset. "Thinking about it… I realized the reason I was here was because of a dream as well." He answered, and extended out an outstretched palm. A small ball of energy focused, and flaring into tiny flakes of ice a small column of pure quartz-crystal like ice sprung up from his hand. Namiko didn't notice, as she was busying staring off at the enthralling ocean as well. Closing his hand with a firm grip, Koyuki grinded the ice into fine cold dust, which then slipped into the air, carried by the wind it sparkled brilliantly in the sunlight.

"Everybody has a dream. Everyone has their own dream to start off with, and then…" Namiko paused, resting her chin on top of her knee, her blue miko pants swaying in the wind. "And then they have a lifetime collection of memories to share with others. Say, Koyuki…" She turned to him, a small smile appearing. "Both of us have dreams right? I, to be the greatest mizu-miko of all in Japan, and you-"

"I want to be… the best Onmyouji Master there is." Koyuki replied quietly. "I think I'll do anything in my power to make that come true." Namiko smiled at this, a partly exasperated laugh escaping her lips.

"Sou ka? Then let's promise, ne?" She rummaged through her hakama pockets for a moment, before fishing out a small charm. On the circular jade slab, the five-pointed star was carved intricately on top of the surface, the Method of the Five-Pointed Star, or Yin-Yang, Tao, and in Japanese, Onmyouji-dou. A coloured circle at each corner of the star represented their respective element- Fire, Water, Wood, Metal, and Earth. Slipping it into Koyuki's hand, she smirked slightly at his semi-surprised face and turned back to the ocean.

"Y-You're giving me this?"

"Yeah."

Koyuki paused for a moment, before reaching into his own pants pocket. A bundle wrapped in a light lavender-coloured cloth appeared in his hand, and shoving it into Namiko's lap he then turned away briefly, face tinged slightly red.

Picking it up with curiosity, Namiko stuck out a tongue at Koyuki before unwrapping her present. A pale purple-pink sakura flower hair clip with two beaded strings sprouting at the end fell onto her hands, and with her mouth open in awe Namiko held it up in the sunlight, where it glinted beautifully with a pink sheen. Eyes glimmering brightly, she turned to Koyuki with a large smile, blue hair blown back slightly.

"Arigatou, Koyuki-kun! This is really special of you to buy me something like this…" Namiko exclaimed happily, immediately clipping it onto the right side of her hair. Koyuki turned around to rudely comment about it but he stopped as he stared at her.

The sun had completely gone down now. The last bits of rays illuminated her face, throwing light everywhere. Her soft, blue-green eyes were soothing yet fierce like the ocean waves, her dark-blue hair swaying gently in the wind, framing her pale face. And smiling- her smile shone like the sun itself, so radiant and glowering. Koyuki hung his head low, unable to bring himself to stare back at her.

"Yeah. Like how we promised." He stated shakily, a red tinge marking his cheeks. "We'll achieve our dream no matter what- right?"

Namiko grinned.

"Yeah."

- - -

They both stared hard at each other.

Closing his eyes, Koyuki's icy purple eyes reflected slight sorrow.

"I'm sorry it has turned out to be this way." He started, but with a quick look from Namiko silenced him. Her fist shook with anger.

"Fuurin-chan… had she been in my place, she would have lashed out herself until entire exhaustion takes over her body. But seeing you," Namiko paused, bending down to pick up Fuurin, straightening her up into a sitting position. "And your treasonable act, I cannot allow myself to forgive you. Not now, not then, never." She repeated the words harshly, her eyes cold and sharp. "I thought out of all people you would understand the meaning of 'dream', Koyuki…" He laughed.

"Of course I do. I happened to have achieved that particular dream. You?" He mused aloud, eyeing the hairclip she donned in her hair. Namiko glared.

"You can bet that I did better than I had expected." Namiko replied evenly, her body glowing with blue reiatsu. "And I'll assure you- you will die."

Koyuki smirked. "Such harsh words only imitate your weakness… Namiko-chan."

Silence prevailed the surrounding forest.

Namiko closed her eyes, drawing Tenkuukai out from her sheath, holding it out in an extended arm. "I can't believe how much Aizen had influenced you, Koyuki. And I never liked it when you called me by that name. Never." Snapping her eyes open, a sliver of ice-blue appeared in the irises of her eyes as she nipped out her zanpakutou with fiery anger.

"Nemu! Suishi, drown! Nami no Aukuua Ejuu! Wave of Aqua Edge!"

A blast of water screamed as thousands of rings of water formed from pure droplets of blue, heaving themselves into the air, and crisscrossing each other in a chainsaw manner, they attempted to slice through Koyuki with razor sharp edges. The flowing blue wave of water snaked its way around, surrounding Koyuki. A slow smirk appeared on his face, and with a single soft murmur, the water that was about to crash down onto him froze into brilliant ice shards, which broke up into millions of scattered snowflakes.

"Dai Fubuki." He murmured aloud, and the millions of snowflakes quivered angrily. Swirling around them viciously, it funneled upwards towards the sky with great velocity in a giant snowstorm. Shielding his eyes from the blast, Hitsugaya squinted through the raging storm of flurries, his taichou robes whipping backwards from the gale force. Faintly spying the bleak figure of Fuurin lying on the ground a few feet ahead of him, his hand tightened on Hyourinmaru and he started to dash forwards.

Immediately a glossy ice shield was raised upwards from the earth, protecting the fallen girl from the large barrage of sharp icicles that suddenly tried to rain down upon her. Hitsugaya skidded to a halt on the icy floor, settling down beside Fuurin on one knee while keeping his Soul Cutter up in his hands steadily, glaring at Koyuki with a deadly glare that would have sent chilled sensations to the heart. The Onmyouji-dou vaizard smirked, his pale fingers then wounding together tightly. Ice petals of a lotus sprang up from the radius of land where Hitsugaya and Fuurin were both occupying at that moment, trapping them in the frost prison. Hitsugaya's eyes widened maliciously as he witness Koyuki chuckling gently.

"I see how things work- we both work the same way, shinigami." He mused aloud, snowflakes forming at the base of his hand. "We both work ice- however it seems like you're trapped within your own element."

"Is that really so?"

There was a long howl of ice grinding against each other. Blasting through the glass dome was Hyourinmaru's outstretched neck, throwing water into funnels in the frigid air. The sky had darkened considerably, the mist thinning even more. The area was starting to illuminate with the light glowing off the ice and the frost that was splattered and coating the surrounding environment. As soon as the water froze, bushes and trees alike turned white from the permafrost created by Hyourinmaru. Dai Fubuki continued to rage, however, and shooting snowflakes streaked across everywhere, blinding everyone.

_Argh… Can't see now…_ Namiko cursed mentally, shielding her eyes with the hem of her sleeve from the white sleet that rained down upon her and the others. A whizzing sound whirred past her ear, and immediately blood spurted from her right arm. Her shocked eyes glanced over to where the flying object struck her, and a thick, long icicle pinned itself onto the ground, burying a hole. The faintest smudge of her blood was dripping onto the floor, diluted with melt water.

_Koyuki… Damn you, bastard… _Namiko angrily thought as she pulled herself together, Tenkuukai glowing blue with reiatsu. "Ukitake-taichou! Give me the word to initiate defense formation!" She called through the storm. The faint, blurry out of Ukitake can be seen, but his voice was somewhat clear over the howl of the wind and snow.

"Namiko-chan, start us off then!" He called back, readying Sougyou no Kotowari. "Assume defense position!"

"Hai!"

She drew countless strike marks in the air, each one leaving a linger impact of glowing blue reiatsu. Namiko kept on drawing, and drawing, until endless rings of blue light appeared in front of her, handing suspended with a pair of silver wings. Pressing the flat of her blade against the chain of glowing marks, Namiko barked out her next order.

"Nami no Aukuua Ejuu! Wave of Aqua Edge!"

Immediately her parade of Aqua Edge rings came shimmering out, crisscrossing each other and creating rainbow shadows. Jumping out into the storm, Ukitake struck his blade into the wave, and Sougyou no Kotowari reacted violently. It started to radiate blue, and flowing water stretched outwards from his blade. It continued to stretch, until it covered him and Namiko, Raijin, Unohana and Isane. The snowflakes that tried to beat itself against the shield melted and became part of the water. Soon, the vast majority of the flakes had melted into water, and turned into droplets of harmless rain.

Koyuki sneered slightly, as his hand was upraised again.

The droplets froze, and transforming into needles of ice it shot downwards, hitting the water shield with a loud thud. It continued to rain down until the shield froze as well, trapping them inside. Gasping, Namiko backed up as the walls of her shield turned into her frozen prison. Raijin's Tokodenkou zanpakutou glowed yellow with reiatsu, and with a swift side slash he attacked one side of the barrier, sending shockwaves of crackling electricity which ran up and down the arch of the dome. Unable to withstand the overheating power of lightning, the ice crumbled and gave way, slightly electrocuted.

"Watch where you're looking."

Hitsugaya whipped out Hyourinmaru, his carrion chain following in close after the dragon's neck. It wound around Koyuki, and with an ice-shattering clash constricted the Onmyouji user in its death grip. Koyuki's eyes widened as the sides of Hyourinmaru's glossy neck closed in on him.

"Masamune – Rising Dragon!"

Two twin blue dragons composed of reiatsu snaked their way up into the air, and twisting their long bodies around Hyourinmaru their gaping jaws bit savagely into the ice dragon, exploding with fiery resolution. There was a scream, and Hyourinmaru's constrictive grip assault on Koyuki was lost. Grabbing the chance to jump out of the loop, Koyuki landed beside Masahiro, who held up his blade with slight exhaustion.

"Sankyuu. Thanks." Koyuki smiled, eyes slit as he stared at the open wound that was bleeding all over one side of Masahiro's head. The older boy grunted in reply, and struck his blade onto the ground.

The carrion chain shot out, and with a swift aerial slice cutting through the air, it cleanly beheaded Koyuki.

His grim eyes were dotted with the mirrored reflection of the blood, which was heaved upwards into the air from the Vaizard boy. Koyuki's headless body slumped down onto the icy floor, blood spilling crimson everywhere. Namiko covered her mouth in a silent scream, her eyes wide with shock.

"That's not very nice, shinigami."

Feeling a sharp pain in his left arm, Hitsugaya looked down as another icicle grazed deeply past his limb. Koyuki smirked as he reappeared beside Masahiro, who looked completely unperturbed. The image of Koyuki minus his head and the spilled blood was gone. It was just…

"An illusion. He's using some format of illusion to delude us." Raijin spoke softly, his eyes narrowed to slits. "His base material would be the snow he's producing using the water vapour in the air. That would explain how he can change the shape and size of his attacks, and that all of those assaults were ice-typed."

Koyuki sighed irritably. Masahiro glanced beside him with a quick gaze, golden eyes slim with weariness.

"This is taking too long. We have that girl here, what else do we need to do?"

Masahiro covered the lower half of his face back with the black scarf-like cloth that wound around his neck. "We can't kill her yet."

Koyuki licked his lips. "Are you really going to go along that order? I can't wait until I dispose all of them. Those annoying bugs…"

A small droplet of cold water fell onto her face. It stung her awake momentarily, but when it did woke her the last installment of the lingering impact that hand landed near the side of her neck broke into play. Without a sound, Fuurin's fingers twitched slightly and letting her weight fall down onto the palms of her hands she lifted herself up from the floor, blue eyes misty with daze. Sitting up into a more comfortable position, she was slightly surprised to see the floor completely white with ice.

Koyuki grinned. "She's awake now. You didn't hit hard enough, Masahiro. What's up with you today?" Masahiro didn't reply, but seeing her rubbing her sore neck with a pained expression on her face somewhat wounded him inside.

Standing up to her feet, Fuurin wiped the last bit of blood from her mouth before her hand reaching for Senbuuhamaru. When her blade was unsheathed from her scabbard, it exploded with green fire, hot with searing battle ignition. Readying it in her hands, Fuurin glared malevolently at the pair, all light faded from her eyes.

"I promised myself there won't be anymore hesitation from then on." She replied with biting, seething loathing in her voice, the very tip of Senbuuhamaru sharpening itself, gathering more soul power. "That time has come – until it pass, I will relentlessly continue on."

Instantly a pair of cobalt blue semi-translucent wings sprouted from her back. Feathers danced in the chilly air, golden with warmth. Menacingly extending out her sword arm, reiatsu feathers shot from her blade and zoomed past Koyuki and Masahiro. A split second later, a red line appeared on Koyuki's right cheek, and a mark on Masahiro's left, his black cloth cut cleanly from the side.

"Bankai."

The dancing feathers that were so peacefully drifting in their aerial promenade shivered vigorously and swirling in the wind, they were whipped up into a swirling mass of Reppuu spells. The tornado roared down as it clumsily impacted against the sudden ice shield Koyuki brought up, trying to mow down the frost viciously. With a small pant of breath, Fuurin supported her sword arm as she inputted more power into the spell. The cyclonic twister with one last rotation beat itself onto the ice which shattered into pieces. Dying, it then trembled slightly and faded away along with the wind.

Tension caused by Reppuu caused a thin pressured line to cut through Fuurin's shoulder, the black cloth ripped upwards, sodden slightly with blood.

Koyuki thrust his hand forwards, glowing with energy. "Hyousetsu!"

Mirror-like pieces of ice levitated into the air, and circling around Fuurin, light danced and flickered off their smooth surfaces. Shielding her eyes with Senbuuhamaru, Fuurin squinted as they revolved around her with faster speed and velocity, until it was a blurring mass of silver. Closing her eyes, trying to focus, Fuurin didn't have much time to defend herself from an icicle which was aimed for her limbs.

"Augh!"

Falling onto her knees, Fuurin clutched her shoulder, blood pouring through her fingers. A bloodied icicle stuck up from the floor behind her, the tip sharp and glistening. Koyuki laughed from behind the spinning mirrors.

"It hurts, doesn't it? Painful, is more like it. I like to cripple my opponents before I kill them… and so I usually make sure you can't use your arm to wield a sword or cast Kidou spells." He chuckled, placing a hand on his chin. Another icicle re-spawned and aimed for her other arm.

With a swift flick of his wrist, the scythe blade at the end of the chain shot upwards as it snaked its way from underneath the circle of mirrors, shattering the cone of ice that tried to pierce through Fuurin's second arm. Sliding backwards from the lack of friction the ground had to offer, Fuurin's wide eyes traced the half-moon figure of the blade. With a jerk, Hitsugaya pulled it back, Hyourinmaru pointed towards the spinning ring of mirrors.

Focusing her energy, Fuurin quickly drew a half-circle in the air with the tip of her blade. A gust of air followed her motion, trailing glowing green marks that were left hovering in the air. Placing the plane of her blade against the string of green, spiraling green chains shot out from the magic circle. The wind whipped her hair back, illuminating Fuurin's face slightly green. Narrowing her eyes, she then placed the last bits of reiatsu she could muster up inside into the large attack she was about to perform.

"Kaze no Hanrin!"

Koyuki looked upwards quickly, eyes darting this way and that. The green marks trailed into an arch above his head, and jumping up into the air, he was shocked to see that they followed him. Pursuing him into the air, the twisting figure of Fuurin's Bankai attack screamed with fury as it finally found the place it intended to be. Forming a green arch above Koyuki's head, the moment it formed a crescent moon shape, a wall of enormous pressure caused by the wind came crashing down, exploding with reiatsu. Gasping slightly, Fuurin collapsed onto her knees, hand shaking as it still held Senbuuhamaru.

Koyuki landed onto his feet, blood dripping from his body, panting heavily as well. His eyes drooped down as pain racked through his broken body, cracking with muted agony. His fingers clenched tightly together, and trying to stand back up to his feet, the base of his hand started to glow light blue, a wild, angry look in his eyes.

"Hyou-!"

Hitsugaya swiftly appeared beside him, Hyourinmaru raised high up in the air. With a muffled moan, Koyuki staggered backwards as a bloody slash appeared over his right shoulder. Falling onto the floor, Koyuki weakly looked up as Hitsugaya glared down imposingly. Turning his head to Masahiro, he then tried to wipe the blood from his mouth with his sleeve, purple eyes narrowing.

"Hiro! Tell Aizen-!"

There was a sudden fear that seized her. Crying out softly, Fuurin let go of Senbuuhamaru and fell onto the ground, shaking uncontrollably. Glancing up in front of her weakly, Fuurin could faintly make out the outline of a man walking towards them. A splintering headache resulted from just looking at him, and so she let herself fall upon the floor, semi-conscious in a dazed state.

Rushing forwards, Raijin skidded to a halt in front of Fuurin, his zanpakutou drawn and ready. The man in the mist smiled widely when he spotted the young man, and an ominous chuckle escaped his lips. Coming out into view, he calmly observed the group as he examined each of their shocked faces. Looking down at Koyuki, he tittered meticulously and smiled.

"Koyuki-kun… look at the mess you've gotten yourself into… my orders were exact – please don't touch Fuurin-chan. After all," He turned back towards the group with another wide smile. Aizen Sousuke's steel eyes reflected little emotion even though they held great amusement at the scene laid out in front of him.

"After all, Fuurin-chan's Bankai is quite nasty, and she bites."

Ukitake, Unohana and Hitsugaya immediately released their zanpakutous from their sheath, eyes growing wide with shock as they continued to stare at the man in front of him. Yes, the truth and revelations has been unveiled for all to see – Aizen Sousuke, stands in front of them with absolute defiance at their view and opinions of justice. And the hatred and tension between them that has been developed ever since the beginning flared up with seething poison. And it constricted everyone one of them with that feeling, mustering up any last bits of abhorrence and loathing they held for this man.

"Aizen…" Hitsugaya's grip on Hyourinmaru tightened, as the exiled shinigami looked at him with amused, dull brown eyes. "You bastard… what the hell are you doing…?"

He chuckled, with mirth at first then partial insanity at the mere thought of his ingenuity and cleverness that had resulted from his plan. His _original_ plan from the beginning.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro-kun… it's been a while since I last saw your face." Aizen smiled slightly, walking forth with precision in well-timed rhythm. Stopping in front of Fuurin, he gazed down at her fallen figure with laughing eyes. The ice that was in her eyes returned with sharper ferocity as Fuurin stared at him, staring mockingly at her. Senbuuhamaru's blade scraped against the smooth icy floor when Fuurin gripped it tightly in her right hand. Aizen chuckled again, and patted her head.

"Weep for your sorrows. Weep for your anger. Weep for your vice. Face them and smile for joy as the waters of life hold them at bay." Aizen softly murmured with a smile. "Bakudo no kyuu-juu – Seiryuu's Rapport!" Shooting from his hand that he placed on her head, a deluge of water came down on Fuurin, enforced with powerful reiatsu. Twisting and winding around her body, it constricted her movements with sparkling water in the shape of a dragon. With a final tug, the water dragon squeezed itself tightly, eliciting a cry from Fuurin as she dropped her zanpakutou in agonized pressure. Weakly falling down onto the floor, she lay there unmoving as the bakudo spell held her tightly.

"Fuurin!" Namiko shot forwards as she, in her rage allowed her hand to fly up to Tenkuukai's handle without another thought. Stopping his 3rd Seat from advancing anymore further, Ukitake gravely silenced the blue-haired girl with a gaze and turned his brown eyes back to Aizen, a bead of sweat rolling down his temple. Raijin shuddered slightly, his grip tightening into a fist. He turned to gaze at the white-haired captain beside him, whose hand was already tightly clasped in a ball. When Hitsugaya did clench his fist, a bone-cracking sound could be heard as he tried to restrain himself.

Aizen smiled. "I see you all are very worried about Fuurin-chan." With a flick of his wrist, the water dragon dragged its victim up towards his master obediently. Depositing itself at the feet of Aizen, still wound around Fuurin the bakudo spell, the dragon tightened its grip. Namiko's fist twitched.

Masahiro's brow twitched when the bakudo spell tightened its hold on Fuurin.

"It was nice meeting you all here – I see old and new faces alike." Aizen continued, and motioned for Koyuki and Masahiro to come to him. Obeying his orders, the two Vaizards seated themselves beside him, keeping an eye out. "But I simply must leave now- there are many things to prepare for the future. I'll be taking Fuurin-chan as a gift from you all then – isn't it wonderful?" He laughed, as he saw the shocked expression painted on everyone's faces. "But regretfully, I must take her. I see there are no objections? Maa, of course there is, but even your infidelity won't stop me." Turning around, he started to walk off the opposite direction. Immediately Raijin and Hitsugaya lunged forwards.

Parrying their attack, Masahiro pushed back Hitsugaya with his double-edged sword, and Koyuki blasted Raijin with a barrage of icicles. Halting the flying missiles of ice with a clap of thunder, Raijin rushed back into battle, Tokodenkou upraised in his hands. Hitsugaya flipped over his back, and his carrion chain shot out again, wounding around Masahiro's blade. With a powerful, quick pull from Hyourinmaru, Hitsugaya pulled Masahiro closer to him and attempted to slash out. Blocking Hitsugaya's attack quickly, Masahiro unwound his blade from the metal chains and shot his sword out towards the captain's head.

It froze into ice immediately, and the ice shot up onto his arm as well, trapping his sword arm, encased in frost. Rushing past the paralyzed Vaizard, Hitsugaya rushed forwards at Aizen with an unrecognizable glare, sword tip upraised.

"Aizen!"

Hitsugaya halted to a stop, frost-tinted blue eyes and sword arm shaking visibly, Hyourinmaru's tip quaking in front of Aizen's face. However Aizen smiled, and as Hitsugaya looked downwards at the last moment, Aizen's hand was formed in a loose fist. Sprawled over his feet, still enforced with water reiatsu Fuurin was bent over, blood escaping her mouth at the sudden constriction Aizen delivered to her. Aizen continued to slowly close his fingers, tucking them into his palm and the pressure doubled again. More blood escaped her mouth, staining the ground a dark red crimson.

"Careful, Hitsugaya-kun. You might kill her."

There was a deathly silence. Looking up with all the light gone from his eyes, Hitsugaya raised Hyourinmaru up into the air, the sky deepening.

"Bankai."

Shards of ice came sprouting from the hilt of Hyourinmaru, encasing his right arm in a splendor of blue ice. That became the head of Hyourinmaru, as the spikes gave it details of a dragon. Extending from the handle was the long, snaking body of flowing ice, and attached almost directly over his back was a pair of rime wings, glistening even in the dark. Appearing suddenly, there were three four-petal lotus insignias dotted behind him, glowing fierce with battle energy and reiatsu. The surrounding area was encased in frost, snow and ice, all white and silver as the moonlight showered them with sparkling nocturnal radiance.

"Daiguren Hyourinmaru!"

In the darkness, there was a small flare of ice flame. And in the same diluted shadows, a crimson lotus blooms beautifully despite the fuming poison it is spewing to its enemies. There was a light that told him that despite his previous wisdom, and the half-hearted self promise he gave to himself, he wanted to do what he needed to do.

And that was…

In a blink of an eye, Hitsugaya appeared behind Aizen, and the bakudo spell holding Fuurin shattered. The water dragon shattered with a splash, and Fuurin dropped onto the floor with a dull thud, eyes closed. Lashing out at the man, Hyourinmaru made contact with Aizen's blade. Ice ran down the metal hilt to the green handle, and then encasing Aizen himself completely in ice. Thrusting his blade through Aizen's heart, Hitsugaya's eyes widened with shock as the figure of Aizen smiled before melting away to dust. Withdrawing his sword, his quickly parried the unseen attack that was only visible by a metal screech when blade collided into ice, followed by a heart-crunching sound that was punctuated by a watery splatter.

Aizen smiled, as Kyouka Suigetsu came away cleanly, its bloodied tip splattering droplets of red onto the floor. With a soft laugh, he turned around to face them.

_Splat._

Landing onto the floor harshly, Fuurin hit her shoulder against the ground as she came down, her arm flung over her womb as pain crossed her features. Senbuuhamaru landed beside her with a loud metallic clatter, and instantly crimson dyed the floor a darkened colour, spreading into a huge radius surrounding her fallen outline. Softly, a little white light from the grey clouds above shone, giving her a corona of dim light around her hair, dying blue eyes struggling to keep open. Her arm that was clutched tightly over her stomach was red with blood.

Hitsugaya jerked backwards with surprise, disbelieving blue eyes shaking as he gazed at his fallen lieutenant.

With a loud roar, the ground beneath them ripped apart, until it was only white. Fragments of the scenery started to break up, sending lost memories flying up into the air. Aizen, Koyuki and Masahiro disintegrated with them as well, but before he completely faded away, he turned to Hitsugaya with a smile.

"Remember well, Hitsugaya-kun. There are things you cannot protect, even if you will it yourself."

With a last glimmer of dying hope, the final fragment of memory eroded into nothing and left everything white. And then there was the light that consumed everything, blinding everyone.

- - -

A soft tapping outside his door woke him up. Opening his eyes, Hitsugaya Toshiro realized that he was staring at the ceiling that belongs to the hospital wing in the Fourth Division. Covers blanketed him. Several bandages were applied onto his arms and shoulders. Sitting up in the upraised futon bed, he looked around warily. It seemed like the same room he was recovering in before, during that time after his examination with Fuurin. In fact, it was the same room. Getting out of bed, he winced when several of his wounds ached slightly. Shrugging into his captain haori coat, he straightened out his black yukata and secured his feet into his sandals. Making his way across the room, he was slightly startled when the sliding door he was about to reach out to open was pushed to the side, revealing outside.

She smiled down at him softly. Unohana Retsu examined the younger captain quickly, before stepping out of the way for him to pass.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Hitsugaya-taichou. It's good to see you're awake." Unohana greeted him, amethyst eyes glimmering. "Are you going out?"

"Ee, ohayo. How did we get back?" Hitsugaya inquired, crossing his arms, as he always does in his fashion. Unohana sighed. "That myself I don't entirely know. I supposed that place earlier when we encountered Aizen Sousuke was composed of a different type of reiatsu. However that is not the case here right now. I should check up on Fujiwara Fuurin-"

Hitsugaya's eyes flew upwards at her name.

"Where is she?"

Unohana closed her eyes. "I'm sorry, but Fujiwara-fukutaichou suffered extensive injuries to her abdomen. I was going to make my way over there to deliver the second emergency operation, so if you would allow, I must be on my way." Hitsugaya reluctantly stepped outside, and Unohana closed the door after him. Her eyes reflected soft sorrow, and with a deep sigh she turned back to the white-haired captain with a heavy heart, and a dismal expression etched on her face.

"If you want, you can wait outside the operation room until the emergency operation is performed." She offered softly. Hitsugaya nodded.

"Take me there."

- - -

Unohana wiped her brow, as Minatzuki slowly sat upon the floor, belly bulging. Its giant single eye moved upwards and then downwards as if it was having trouble digesting the blood inside. The manta ray's body convulsed, sending ripples of flap-like skin running down its back. With a loud belch, it spat out a body, clothed in white. Bending down and returning Minatzuki back into sword form, Unohana sheathed it and bent down to pick up the person. Kotetsu Isane hurried in with a cot, and heaving the body onto the makeshift bed she stared at the oozing mess of Minatzuki's drool splattered all over Fuurin. Quickly wiping her hands onto a towel, Isane sat down by a small desk, ready to record Unohana's observations in the medical report.

"Casualty is the vice-captain of the 10th Division, under Hitsugaya Toshiro." Unohana started, and Isane wrote it down quickly. "Cause of injury; a zanpakutou operated at Shikai level. The incision was made just around a few inches below the ribcage, splitting open the general stomach area. Several internal organs were damaged." Unohana paused, letting Isane to catch up, circling the cot. "Victim's name is Fujiwara Fuurin. Background statistics mostly unknown, only known relative is Fujiwara Raijin."

Placing a hand over Fuurin's chest, Unohana can feel a faint beat pulsing from within.

"Extensive care will be needed. It possible that the patient cannot move nor do any vigorous physical movement for at least two months. Preparations need to be made beforehand to eliminate the possibility of one or more rash decisions." Unohana finished, and as soon as Isane finished the report, she took it and filed it into a folder. Turning to Isane, she nodded.

"Please inform Hitsugaya-taichou that he may come in now."

With a curt bow, Isane got up from the desk, and strode over to the door. Opening it, she saw the young captain leaning against the side pillar beside the medical room outside in the corridor. Inclining his head at her, he then straightened up into orderly fashion and followed the silver-haired woman into the infirmary.

"Please do not try to wake her." Unohana cautioned, eyes grave. "She will not gain unconsciousness at the very least until half a month is over. I will inform Yamamoto-taichou to halt any major missions designated for the 10th Division that requires Fujiwara-fukutaichou to be present." With a wistful sigh, she motioned for Kotetsu to follow her. Stepping out into the hallway, she gently closed the door behind her with a quiet snap.

He stared down at her with half-lidded eyes. The single bulb that provided light from above was dim.

"I'm sorry." He closed his eyes, as her unresponsive face showed no emotion as she continued to fatally sleep on. A strand of dark brown hair fell down from her forehead, landing softly beside her ear.

The aforementioned light bulb crackled slightly, before burning out, giving birth to dilute darkness.

- - -

Um… I finally updated. The ending is a bit nostalgic, so again gomen for the semi-cliffhangers. It's good to know a bit more about Fuurin's past, so the next chapter will be mainly focused on flashbacks that are streaming through Fuurin's head during the while she is unconscious. Also, I've planned everything out, there WILL BE a Season 2! (Squeals) The first eleven chapters are part of the first Season – you can tell because the openings are still part of 'Akatsuki no Kuruma' lyrics. The next opening will be 'Believe' by Nami Tamaki, from Gundam Seed. Hopefully if this fic last long enough, there will be a Season 3- and I've decided if there is a Season 3, then the song opening will be 'Aoi no Requiem' from Samurai Deeper Kyo.

Hopefully I'll be able to update this A.S.A.P!

-Risako Matsuki


	9. Memories of Father

**Hyoujin**

**Risako©**

**A/n:** School sucks. Exams suck. Summative sucks. My life sucks. By the way, did I mention school sucks? Yes, it does. I'm incredibly sorry for not updating this for a while. I'm nearing to the end of my freedom, where the beginning of hell starts. Yes, that's right. Final exams are here. I will die soon if I do not study, so please, this fic will suffer but it will live on. After June, I'll definitely be working on this full-time. I mentioned that there will be seasons to this whole fic, which is true. I will follow along the manga storyline, and I have many chapters to catch up on. There will be no Bount enemies/allies/characters in this story, not like how they introduced them in the anime. The website isn't quite updated, for now please bear with me. I'm very happy for my reviewers, you've been kind. Oh, before I forget, here's the 'song' plan for Hyoujin:

Season 1:

Opening – Akatsuki no Kuruma (Fiction Junction feat. YUUKA)

Ending – Home Sweet Home (YUKI)

Season 2:

Opening – Believe (Nami Tamaki)

Ending – Come Back to Me (m-flo loves UNI.KA)

Season 3:

Opening – Bokutachi wa Yukue (Hitomi Takahashi)  
Ending – Crystal Energy (Kuribayashi Minami)

_Reviews:_

'Thank-you's are in order for the following reviewers:

**mon-chan, Yozora Nozomi, Morte Giver, Long Winded**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything that's affiliated with Bleach. I do own the obvious heroine character in this story and a couple of other minors.

**Warning:** The follow contains many flashbacks and sudden transitions. Be prepared for anything. XD

Chapter 09: Memories of Father

- - -

_Omoide wo yakitsukushite susumu daichi ni_

_Natsukashiku me fuite yuku mono ga aru no  
_

_Branded into my memories, on the ever-turning earth,_

_There is something sprouting in remembrance_

The ridiculously large blue sky spanned across over hundred thousands of horizons, stretching out and out and over the world. Spreading her arms out wide like an eagle, fingers splayed, eleven-year-old Fujiwara Fuurin ran around in circles along the grassy patch of grass, head tilted upwards to gaze at the canvas of azure. With a final spin, she stopped her dance and plopped down onto the floor with a sigh, a smile on her face. A fresh breeze blew past, sending strands of her roan-brown hair flying along the wind. Fujiwara Shiraha looked down at her as he sat on a metal pipe in the makeshift playground, a small open area where the neighbourhood children play often. But today was special.

"Look at the sky, otou-san!" Fuurin said aloud, pointing up at the blue stretch of a sky with a single finger. "It feels like I could just grab it any moment now…!"

Shiraha smiled. "It's because you've got big wings, Fuurin-chan. It's also because it's always been this close, yet if you try to reach for it, you really feel like you can…" He chuckled with mirth as his daughter automatically reached out, both arms, hands trying to clasp at the sky. "Not like that. But close enough." Fuurin looked up at her father with slightly disappointed eyes.

"I can touch the large sky… just like that?"

Smiling again, Shiraha patted her head. "Through certain conditions, yes… but I know Fuurin-chan has big wings to start with in the beginning."

Fuurin looked down, staring at her hands. Turning them over, she examined them closely. "It's because I've got big wings!"

Shiraha laughed aloud, before tapping her gently on the shoulder. "Let's start, Fuurin-chan." He smiled, his cerulean blue eyes mirroring hers, identical in every way. Fuurin smiled widely and quickly scooted up onto her feet, kendo bokken already in her hand. "Hai, otou-san!"

_That day… when I was looking at the ridiculously large blue sky… that spanned across endless horizons… when did I realize that there was a steel fence that caged me in…?_

Side slash, uppercut, frontal thrust, parry, block, counter strike, step forwards, start over again. Fuurin continued her onslaught attack as she repeatedly aimed for her father using her bokken (wooden sword), kendo uniform rushing past air and wind. Gracefully dodging and sidestepping out of the way, Shiraha slowly danced around his daughter as she continued to pursue him, the tip of her bokken flashing this way and that. Pivoting on one foot she quickly delivered a blow aimed for the side. His hand shot out, and grabbed the harmless blade.

"Very good! You've improved so much, Fuurin-chan." Shiraha smiled as he gazed down at his daughter, who was panting heavily and wiping her wet face with a black sleeve. "What you need is a boost on speed." Fuurin pouted. "Demo, otou-san!" she complained, looking up with furrowed brows. "I'm even faster than the boys at my club, yet still you say my speed…!" There was a rather quirky silence. "Not only speed, but your power as well. You seem like you can't quite control it fully yet." Shiraha commented, raising her arm up and rolling back her sleeve. Holding out her limb, he sighed.

"Fuurin-chan, have you been eating properly? You're skin and bones…"

Jerking her arm backwards and brushing the sleeve down, Fuurin pouted as she looked up again into her father's eyes. "I'm not hungry nowadays. Okaa-san always packs me a large obento, so it's really okay!" Shiraha shook his head with a small smile, cross his arms over his chest with a somewhat knowing look in his eyes. "Iie. You come home everyday with your obento half-finished. Just what is exactly going on, Fuurin-chan? You weren't like this before." Hanging her head down, Fuurin slowly gripped the bokken in her hands.

_By the time I realized it, the world belonged to somebody else. It was stolen from me. The sky was taken away, along with my liberation and freedom._

"I'm fine… why don't we continue with out training?" Fuurin slowly gritted her teeth, staring hard at the green grass beneath her feet. Shiraha patted her head again, a small smile on his face. "Hai, Fuurin-chan. We-"

_Everyday, a millimeter is carved off this shared, limited space that allowed us to live and breathe. At that time, everyone's feelings were so trivial to me… I didn't understand._

Her head snapped back, as if a cold, unforgiving hand had slapped her across the face. Falling onto the floor with a crash, she felt a sharp pain jolting throughout her body, a cry escaping her lips. He stared down imposingly down upon her, his black-rimmed glasses reflecting off a little moonlight. A sick, sadistic smile crawled upon his face, and unsheathing Kyouka Suigetsu he raised it above her lain body, the tip of his blade hovering as if deciding which spot to strike. He drew his hand up, and brought it sickeningly down with rapid speed. Without a scream or the attempt to move out of the way, Fuurin only stared at it as it plunged into her.

The metal tip resounded dully, as it hit the tatami floor. Piercing her abdomen, the pain overflowing, ebbing away at the last bits of her life she slowly close her eyes…

"This should sufficiently do." He smiled again, and looked up as sudden thudding footsteps neared the sliding door.

_I knew I barely had the power to reach out for the 'somewhere that isn't here'… That 'somewhere' was the place that I wanted to touch and feel…_

"Forgive me, but I do not have enough time to explain…" Shiraha began, the blood still dribbling down his chin. Fuurin's eyes shook, the tears in them rolling down her cheeks. "But… I only wished that you would understand later… so please forgive me…" Picking up Senbuuhamaru, Shiraha drew his arm back, letting the tip rest on top of her heart. Gasping slightly, Fuurin looked down at her chest, then up again towards her father's tear-stained eyes. The rain mingled with them, sliding down his cheek every second, now and then. His grip on the katana handle tightened, and his closed his eyes, the last bits of tears sliding down.

"I'm sorry Fuurin-chan… But I can't live any longer… Sayonara."

Shiraha whispered sadly as he thrust the slender blade through her heart. Looking up with wide, dark eyes, Fuurin blinked before her broken voice came across her wet lips.

"Why…?"

_Because there's something I needed to do._

_Father… I can't see your face anymore… I can't remember how you look like… But that's okay, right? It's okay for me to forget… all that matters is that I remember who you are…_

_Gripping the last, fading rays of light that she held tightly in her palm, she closed her eyes as she took in a sharp intake of breath, a breath that one takes before sobbing silently._

"…!" Fuurin gasped as she jolted awake, eyes snapping open. As her vision focused on the ceiling above, she relaxed her body, exhaling deeply. Clasping her forehead to rid of the cold sweat, Fuurin softly reminisced and remembered events that have long passed by. For some reason, it still hurt like a sore emotion that refuses to be smited out. Despite all of this, there was a lingering pause in the midst of the interludes that invaded her nocturnal visions. Sitting up in her cot, her body racked with pain, and her abdomen throbbed with the overwhelming feeling. Collapsing back into bed, Fuurin pulled the covers over her again and she forced her eyes to close.

- - -

A sweet swallow-tail bird sloped down gently in the unseeing wind, singing its melodious song as it flew by. The sky was bright blue with the single dot, a blazing fireball of a sun. It was spring as well, and last night's rainfall had brought new spirits restlessly moving around in Seireitei. His tatami sandals thudded softly against the varnished wooden flooring as he walked down the corridor, with the small figure of a young girl following him close behind. Turning around briefly, he smiled again, gently his brown eyes beam down at her face, before his hand was reaching out to pat her softly on the head. Fuurin blinked, and her face was immediately marked red.

"Saa, Fuurin-san, your sleeping quarters will be in the thirteenth division. The lessons will start tomorrow. Have you got your uniform?" Ukitake asked, and she nodded mutely, bringing up the red Shinigami Academy uniform for females up, so he could see. He laughed.

"Ii desu yo. That's good. Now, put down your things, and we shall go welcome the other captains." Ukitake instructed briefly, and nodding without a word Fuurin raced into the office, making her way into the dormitories. After several minutes of straightening things out, she came back out, dressed in the red uniform. Ukitake had finished sorting out several files, and in his hand was a rather plain Zanpakutou.

Her eyes looked at it curiously. Ukitake explained, "This is Asauchi, Shallow Hit. This will be your Zanpakutou for the time being, as Senbuuhamaru is sealed due to its destructive powers. Now, come along, we have much to do."

_I remember now. It was my first day at Seireitei. After much commotion, and many long hours of inquiry and paperwork, I was come to know as "The Wind's Child" there. Truly strange, yet fulfilling somehow. After assigning me to Ukitake-dono, Yamamoto-sama allowed me to stay after all. I was truly happy. However, I want to know more about otou-san at that time. _

"Fujiwara-san?"

She turned around, blue eyes flashing with surprise and embarrassment. Standing before her was a tall man, an unyielding look in his eyes, his face blank with little or no emotion. Semi-long black hair ran down his shoulders, his bangs decorated by an elaborate hairpiece. A very light blue scarf was donned around his neck, and his taichou robes read '6th' at the back. Kuchiki Byakuya, captain of the 6th Division. She shuddered slightly, but nonetheless, she bowed deeply in front of him.

"Hai! Douzo yoroshiku, Kuchiki-taichou! Fujiwara Fuurin desu!"

_Byakuya-taichou. Ukitake-dono never told me directly, but I have a feeling he knew otou-san well. _

He only nodded approvingly before conversing quietly with Ukitake. Fuurin looked away, her heart slightly sore from all of the sights she saw. Turning around, she spotted a tuff of white hair, before it disappeared from her sight. She blinked several times, wide blue eyes staring at the very spot where she had just seen it. Closing them shut, she sighed. It was probably her imagination – for she was tired from the whole day.

_Just exactly what are my memories?_

"Hadou no san-jyuu ichi! Shakkahou!"

A blue flame sprouted from her hand and it raced towards one of the target boards, before obliterating it in its fiery wrath. Fuurin stepped back a little, and smiled at her perfect aim using the Kidou spell. An echo of surprise and pleasant murmurs from the class rippled throughout the air, sending a slight blush from her. Dusting her red hakama uniform, Fuurin then stepped back to let the next caster take his place.

"Fujiwara-san, you can use Kidou so well." A student commented with a slight smile as he passed by her. She nodded, and cradled Asauchi closer.

"All for the sake of otou-san." She whispered.

- - -

"…yet?"

"No… she… but that… yes…"

"I see… … when… so… plans… soon?"

"…course… why wouldn't…?"

Her eyelids twitched as snippets of conversation could be heard. Vaguely aware that her room was brightly lit as well, Fuurin forced her eyes open, watching impatiently at the ceiling as her blurred vision returned to focus. Immediately she brought up a hand to wipe at her forehead, before sighing loudly as the dull pain in her stomach could be felt slightly. Namiko turned her head at her with surprise, and then grinned immediately.

"Fuurin-chan! You're awake now!" She cried happily, as she attempted to latch her arms around Fuurin. Pushing Namiko away slightly, Fuurin softly smiled once she said this, her dark blue eyes still blank from weariness. "Hai, I am. I… where…?" She looked around. Seated by both sides of her hospital bed, was Ukitake who seemed a little more than relieved, assortments of boxes of medicines and candies in his arms. Raijin, her otoko-sama, sat by Ukitake, a worried smile breaking through his delicate features. He was gripping onto the metal bar by the foot of her bed a little tightly. Looking by her right, the empty stool had belonged to Namiko. Shifting her gaze even further, Fuurin could feel her heart pump even more.

He blandly stared back at her, arms crossed over his chest. The same tuff of white hair hand over his left eye, and his sighed irritably.

"Fujiwara… it's been a while since you woke up. Have you gotten rid of your panda eyes yet?" He asked brazenly, observing her eyes a little more carefully. Fuurin's eyes widened slightly at her captain's comment, and she touched her cheeks. "E-Eh? Hitsugaya-taichou? Panda eyes?" Namiko grinned.

"Nevermind that, Fuurin-chan. You were out unconscious for about half a month already!"

"I… I have?" Fuurin asked again, self-conscious of her state of being suddenly. Ukitake nodded slowly, but smiled happily as he offered her a box of candy. "Here, Fuurin-chan. Take some- I hear nothing is better but a handful of sweets after your time being in the hospital!" Sweat-dropping slightly, Fuurin accepted it shakily and laughed.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Ukitake-taichou! Thank you very much, I appreciate the gift." Smiling warmly at everyone, Fuurin sat back in her cot, breathing in deeply.

"Eto… about before…" Namiko started uneasily, but Hitsugaya placed a hand on her shoulder, stopping her. He shook his head.

Turning back to Fuurin, his eyes reflect seriousness again. "About the battle earlier on, do you have any recollection of what happened?" Fuurin eyes softened generally, and clasped her hands tightly together. Hanging her head down slightly, her brown bangs hid a part of her face as she tried to compose herself.

"Hai. I… Aizen… he… once he struck me, I do believe that place fell apart. The place… in my dreams. Aizen was using my subconscious-ness to fabricate that place that we were trapped in… so when I was broken through…" Fuurin summarized, blinking pensively. "At that moment, the place fell apart. I suppose we came back to Seireitei, on Soukyoku Hill?" Namiko looked on, at Ukitake for the answer. "Sou, it's just as you say." Ukitake replied, and sighed. "I will go inform Unohana-taichou and Yamamoto-jii-san about your recovery. Raijin-san, you should be heading back to make preparations." Ukitake nodded towards the younger man, who nodded back as well. Turning back to smile at Fuurin, Raijin came over towards her and patted her on the head. Fuurin blinked openly, her cheeks warm.

Raijin laughed softly. "I'm glad you're alright, Fuurin-san. I'll see you later then."

"Ja mata, Fuurin-chan!" Namiko waved goodbye as she got up to follow Ukitake. Waving goodbye back as well, Fuurin smiled as she watched them leave her hospital room, shutting the door firmly shut. With a contented sigh, Fuurin proceed to yawn when she realized that Hitsugaya was still seated beside her, staring intently at her every move. With a startled gasp, she bolted towards her left and stared at Hitsugaya with vinyl-wide eyes. He stared back at her.

"I suppose you're feeling better now."

Fuurin shakily composed herself and nodded slightly. "H-Hai… Hitsugaya-taichou… I'm… I think I'm fine now…"

"Should I tell you what happened then?"

- - -

_As soon as the last of the white, broken shards of memories floated upwards and disappeared in a haze, the ground regained a familiar color and swallowed him up. Hitsugaya, alarmed, sheathed Hyourinmaru and flung his arm out, reaching for Fuurin. As her back gently collided onto his arm, he felt sudden gravity pull them down, and there was a sickening mixture of a sky nebula as they were sucked downwards. As they fell, the spinning sky slowly settled to that of a dawning sky, early purple-streaked clouds reaching towards out to the rising sun. _

"_Oof!"_

_He laid there, stunned, out of breath, and most of all every bone in his body ached. Pulling himself up from the floor, he looked down with misty eyes at the pale face of his lieutenant._

"_Unohana-taichou!"_

_Unable to regain his composure any longer, Hitsugaya fell down onto the floor, his fingers scraping against the earth of Soukyouku Hill. And his eyes closed._

- - -

I'm very sorry for the short chapter. I got a major case of writer's block, and any suggestions are highly appreciated. Review!

-Risako


	10. Overwhelming Emotions

**Hyoujin**

**Risako©**

**A/n: **I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to dieee…. ((Cries)) The exams are really horrible… I need the summer to relax, and I thought I can now slack off… not until I found out that was enrolled to badminton camp, theory lessons thrice each week, not to mention math tutorial… I groan at the pure word 'tutorial'… ugh… I have no life anymore… Yet here I am, 11:30 PM, and I want to update this as quickly as possible. Oh yeah, lately I'm involved with a Shaman King RP forum, so I might do yet another OC story paired up with my favorite character… Horohoro! I wonder why Horohoro and Hitsugaya both starts with 'H' and both of them controls ice… Not to mention oddly-coloured hair. Meh. Nevermind. Horo and Hitsu are both cool. :D This chapter will be the last installment of Season 1: AWAKEN. Season 2 will begin shortly (hopefully!), and after this, and it was be named ASTRAL. Season 2 will feature more new characters, many which will be endowed characteristics and personalities of my favorite characters in Tales of the Abyss.

NOTE: I will be making heavy references to Tales of Symphonia from now on. Also, I was experiencing some difficulties with uploading this chapter on the site, so please pardon the lateness!

_Reviews:_

**mon-chan: **Er… yes. Finally I updated…

**Long Winded: **Yes, I disappeared… I wonder why.

**Yozora Nozomi: **Special reviewer you are. I am debating when I should put in the fluff. Help? Hm. Perhaps in this chapter, perhaps…

**Ayume Yamashira:** Again with the "finally you updated!" clause… That is honestly all you say, but thanks anyway.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything that's affiliated with Bleach. I do own the obvious heroine character in this story and a couple of other minors.

Chapter 10: Overflowing Emotions

- - -

_Akatsuki no kuruma wo miokutte  
ORENJI no hanabira yureteru ima mo dokoka  
Itsuka mita yasurakana yoake wo  
Mou ichido te ni suru made  
Kesanaide tomoshibi  
Kuruma ha mawaru yo_

_Sending off the dawn's carriage  
Those orange petals are stirring somewhere even now  
The peaceful daybreak I once saw  
Until it is placed in my hands once more,  
Please don't let the light go out  
The wheels are turning_

_She's calling out to me, I can hear it._

Fujiwara Fuurin floated down a ways and rested on the tatami mat. On the floor tucked in a futon bed, a young woman not much older than she was sleeping fitfully. As she moaned softly in her sleep, she tossed around and drew in more breaths. Fuurin stared down at her with wide eyes.

___Please… awaken… I need you to release the…_

___What is it! What is it that you want me to do! Please tell me!_

___I…_

She awoke when the almost-silent cries of the morning dove rang quietly in the stillness. Dawn had broken a long time ago, but the sky was still pale and young. The room was dark, like how it often is when the inhabitants of this particular Division Headquarters are sleeping. Everything had a touch of homeliness and the feeling being back where she belonged struck her ever so soundly. The plant vase by the window was still intact, several peonies inserted into the jug. The velvet-red sofa and the elegant ebony coffee table were there as well. As Fuurin looked with half-opened eyes, the feeling of recognizable duvet covers blanketed her shoulders, and then she was vaguely aware that her whole body was warm from the bed-covers that provided such warmth. Shifting a little bit, Fuurin lay on her back on top of her upraised futon bed, staring at the ceiling.

"I remember now… I was admitted out of the Fourth Division hospital wing just last night…"

The familiar dull pain that ached in her stomach was felt. Releasing her breath painfully, Fuurin slowly stood up to her feet, and shrugged into her black yukata uniform. Securing her waist by tying the white obi sash tightly, Fuurin wriggled her toes into her straw sandals and pushed the door open. She was greeted by a chilly breeze of winter, and light snowflakes falling from the sky shedding grey light.

Closing the door after her as she stepped outside to the cold weather, Fuurin looked up and stared. White dots came raining down gently, the sky a mixture of grey and silver as the clouds shifted around in their task of brining snow upon the land. It was finally winter. Slowly bending down and scooping up the soft snow in her hands, Fuurin silently watched as the whiteness disappeared into a warm puddle of water in her hand. Widening the cracks between her fingers, Fuurin let the water seep through and freeze again once it touched the frozen ground.

Did things really turn out this way…?

Masahiro… That was what on her mind at the moment. Fuurin remembered as she watched through shifting emotions from feelings of betrayal held against her change into violent anger that threatened to consume her entire mind and body. The very person she had connected to so deeply back in her previous life, her best 'friend'… and taken up the path of joining Aizen. She let her head fall into her hands, and closed her eyes. Her very own path was covered in blood as well, there was no denying it. Verifying these facts had wounded her deeply, and it became an exhausting war just to struggle and stand up on her own again. Again. If she ever did stand up without help in the beginning.

A cold wind blew, and shuddering visibly Fuurin shook as she closed her eyes even tighter and felt her warm tears turn into burning cold streams. As she crouched here, crying silently, a little bit of memory was reflected into her mind, dousing all of her happy thoughts into a simmer. The time when she could only see nothing but pain – the time when she was absolutely sure that there was probably no hope in her left… The time when all subtle feelings where lost… injured and wounded the Fujiwara pride was gone… Fuurin let her wet fingers slide from her face, blue eyes shaking as she stared at the white air in front of her.

"I was only gone for a moment, and I find you outside like this…"

As he turned around to face her, Fuurin could only catch a glimpse of his orange scarf before realizing that her vision was blurred black. A soft fabric tickled her face, slightly wiping dry her frozen tears. A hand patted away her matted bangs, revealing her stained eyes. She refused to look up, only staring down at the snow-covered ground. Another tear slid down her cheek. She then realized that their proximity was quite small…

"Get rid of your panda eyes. Let's go back inside, it's cold out."

Fuurin slowly grasped his warm hand, and shakily pulled herself up. Another wave of tears escaped her eyes, and she pressed herself against his shoulder.

"Gomen nasai, taichou…"

Hitsugaya only gazed at her quietly, and nodded.

- - -

Fujiwara Raijin smoothed the creases of the map laid in front of him. He sighed as his finger rested upon a point of destination on the map, and started to think pensively. It was a map of the world of Soul Society, with the large metropolis of spirits in the centre, and the surrounding area drawn with features of a topographic map. A compose rose graced one corner of the paper, and directly southeast of Soul Society was a marked city – apparently Raijin had circled it with ink. Ukitake Juushiro gazed at the parchment with great interest, and then turned to Raijin with a hint of worry on his face.

"Was this approved by Yamamoto-taichou?" Ukitake inquired curiously, a slit of his snow-white hair covering his eyes partially. "This mission seems to be brought up too soon…"

Raijin solemnly closed his eyes. "Yes. And I will it. It's already been two months since that last incident. Fuurin should be strong enough now… and, she has reached Bankai." Raijin answered simply as he stared at his map again. Ukitake chuckled softly. "That is most impressive for someone so accomplished at her age… and only being lieutenant for so long…" Raijin smiled at the older captain's comment. "Perhaps that is why she was destined to follow that prodigious captain. Speaking of Hitsugaya-taichou, I am debating whether still we should let him know the specifics of our plan, and whether or not we should take him along…" Ukitake frowned.

"I see. That… choice he would make himself boldly. I don't think you can stop him from not joining this expedition. After all," Ukitake softly replied, shifting his gaze towards outside of the window. It was snowing lightly now, but the light was beautiful. "Hitsugaya-taichou would only protect savagely what he has left…" Raijin's brow furrowed, his eyes downcast. His hand reached out to touch the map again.

"I understand… then I suppose Hitsugaya Toshiro can accompany us for this… And our first destination when we set off soon, Ukitake-taichou…" Raijin murmured, and Ukitake turned his head towards the younger captain, brown eyes wide. "Our first stop, let's make it at the Zao Ruins."

"Zao Ruins? I see… so you're planning her to release the Fire seal. The Hojin should be awakened immediately after that then…" Ukitake murmured and grasped the map into his hands, staring at it. "Then… Fuurin-chan will have a long way to go before she can fully restore the Fujiwara 'Gods'… Are you sure she is up to that?" Raijin nodded.

"Yes. There's no mistaking it. She who wields the ancient Wind Zanpakutou – she must truly be a descendant of Fuujin. Her power to communicate so well with the dead even during her human life proves infallible. Fuurin-chan is the one. Even Shiraha told me himself." Raijin closed his eyes, a peaceful smile on his face. Softly, strands of his spiky roan-red brown hair fell in-between his eyes, giving him a darker appearance. "That is why; I must restore the family name. With Fuurin. Then, Soul Society will truly flourish."

Ukitake smiled. "I see. By the way, how is Shimizu doing? Is she fine?"

Raijin sighed heavily. "Worse ever since her Seal has been weakening. The gears of madness are now turning for her. That is why I chose Fubras River as our next stop after Zao Ruins. Fuurin must quickly release the Water seal before Shimizu fades away- Suijin is depending on the last bits of reiatsu she has left. Ever since Hidama and the other scattered off on their own, I located Shimizu by myself and took her in then."

"The family was disbanded?"

"You can say that."

There was a knock on the door. The two captains looked up from their conversation, immediately closing their mouths. Raijin stood up, dusted himself and walked over to greet the newcomer. As he opened the door, he was slightly surprised at the two guests laid in front of him. The familiar figure of his younger cousin was standing quietly, shoulders hunched and head hanging down as if in some dark depression. Her light tanned-brown hair, usually clipped up and splayed in different directions, was down, hanging loosely around her shoulders. Senbuuhamaru was strapped on her back, though it gave off a dull aura resonance. However, as Raijin peered at his second guest, there was a huge oscillation pounding from Hyourinmaru, the captain's fire-filled ice eyes staring up imperviously at him, his white hair stylishly spiked back. Despite their differences, Hitsugaya was holding on tightly to her hand, and Fuurin stood close to him, as if she was afraid of everything in the world except him, her bulwark.

"Hitsugaya-taichou… Fuurin-san…"

"You've summoned us, we've come. Now what is the urgent business that you wanted to share with us?" Hitsugaya implored, still clutching her hand. Raijin lowered his eyes.

"I see. Well then, please sit down."

After a brief moment of selecting a seat from the comfortable couches that was located deeper inside the 5th Division Headquarters, Ukitake spread out the map in top of the coffee table for Hitsugaya to see.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, the very reason we asked you to come is because we need your help in the restoration of the Fujiwara household. It is also because Fuurin will be going in this journey of regenerating our family. And I know you cannot leave her be like this." Ukitake smiled while Hitsugaya hotly looked away. "The method in how Fuurin will complete this journey is by traveling outside of Soul Society. It's risky and dangerous, but we have been given permission from Yamamoto-taichou, and now in doing so…" He trailed off, gazing at Raijin.

"Fuurin, offer your prayers in distant lands, awaken each of us with your heart." Raijin firmly replied as he placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up, eyes devoid of all emotion but there was a lingering sadness there. Raijin shook his head, "Forget everything that injured you in the past. Now is the time to move forwards. We need your help, you can save someone- you can save our family. We'll protect you."

"…Otoko-sama…" Fuurin whispered as she closed her eyes. "Arigatou… hontou arigatou gozaimashita…"

"Saa…" Ukitake murmured, "Fuurin-chan. We'll be leaving soon, perhaps tomorrow, or the day after. Be prepared, do not leave Hitsugaya-taichou's side. We entrust you on that, Hitsugaya-taichou."

Hitsugaya only nodded curtly, and gazed at his lieutenant.

"I'm… sorry about this, Fuurin…" Raijin thought hopelessly as Fuurin slowly composed herself, wiping away the last bits of her tears. "At least… in the very end, you have someone caring for you…" He watched as Hitsugaya roughly wipe her face with his sleeve. She then rubbed her eyes tiredly and was greeted by Hitsugaya, who placed a hand on her shoulder and murmured something to her. Nodding, she smiled slightly and without her own conscious self knowing, had clasped onto his hand again. Raijin smiled.

Definitely… someone's there, watching your back the entire time… Fuurin.

- - -

aruki tsukarete furidasu ame

tsukami soko neta usagi o otte

anata no me wa suki tooru

kurai umi no soko de iki o shite iru mizu

watashi o yonde yonde koko ni iru no yo

doko e ikeba ikeba mitasareru no?

Getting tired of walking, the rain that began to fall

I chase after the rabbit I couldn't catch

Your eyes are like the clear water

Breathing deep down in the ocean

Call me, call me, I'm here

Where can I go, to where, so that I'm satisfied?

"Goodbye, futon…" Fuurin replied as she patted the white mattress. Turning 'round and advancing upon the couch, she placed her hand on top of the fabric as well, murmuring, "Dewa mata, couch-san…" Striding over to the table, she repeated the same ritual over and over again until she was satisfied, and until Hitsugaya felt like he could burst a blood vein from restraining himself in asking why she was doing this. As Fuurin stared at the room around her, she then quickly scurried back to Hitsugaya, who looked down at her with a slightly irritated look in his eyes. He heaved a sigh, and Fuurin tilted her head to one side, staring at her captain. "Are we not going now?"

Hitsugaya felt somewhat relieved that his lieutenant was still sane. "Hai. We are to meet up with Raijin near the south-eastern sector of Rukongai, Area 52. There, we'll exit out from Soul Society and head for the Zao Ruins. You've packed everything?"

"Yes, of course! I brought all the necessary things taichou told me to bring…!" Fuurin implored quickly, her smiling face radiating joy. "Of course, the things that you, Hitsugaya-taichou asked me to bring…"

"Good then. We should be heading off now. Let's go."

- - -

_uchi e kaero asu ni nareba  
daijoubu tte waratte iru kana  
namae o yonde yonde dakishimeru yo  
omoidashite me o tojite osanai koro_

_Let's go home, when tomorrow comes  
Will I be laughing saying that it's all ok?  
Call my name, call me, I'll embrace you  
So close your eyes and remember those innocent times_

Using Shuunpo to reach across the last few distances worth of couple of miles, Hitsugaya and Fuurin halted to a stop in front of Raijin, who was already there. As both of them approached him, Raijin then pointed towards the direction of Zao Ruins. A walk across a burning desert was required, and Fuurin's eyes watered from watching the haze of the heat steam up from the ground. Apparently the winter in Sereitei and Rukongai cannot be felt here, seeing as how this phenomenal land is not connected with the Human Realm anymore. The real journey now has begun, there was no stopping them.

"Say, isn't Ukitake-taichou accompanying us?" Fuurin inquired suddenly, looking earnestly at her older cousin. Raijin smiled.

"Ukitake's health isn't of the best right now. He said he's sending a substitute in his place." Raijin replied, crossing his arms over his chest. "If I'm not mistaken, it's…"

There was a loud splash of water, and turning their heads round at the source of the water, Hitsugaya, Fuurin and Raijin both saw a young girl sporting blue hair and sparkling sea-green eyes staring back at them with a grin. Shigemoto Namiko flipped her Zanpakutou Tenkuukai back into her sheath, and giggled. Raijin chuckled. "I see then. Shigemoto-san, thank you for coming. Shall we head off now?" Nodding, everyone else followed after the young captain, towards the unknown lands and 'Zao Ruins'…

"The amazing Namiko is here! You can't have forgotten about me, could you? Saa, let's get going then." She then brush past Hitsugaya and turned to Fuurin with a wide smile.

"Think of it as a vacation with all of us together!"

That definitely brought a smile upon Fuurin's face, as she looked back at her captain, eyes closed in happy arches, her mouth open and turned upwards at a beautiful smile. Hitsugaya silently followed them from behind, his sandals crunching softly on top of the golden sand.

___tarinai tokoro o anata ga umete kureta  
kanashii kimochi datte sa sugu wasurerareta kara  
kowakunai yo_

You filled the parts I lacked in  
Because I was able to forget even sad feelings  
I'm not afraid

"It's quite hot…" Fuurin commented as she fanned herself from the beating rays of the sun above. "Is the southeastern region here covered in deserts, otoko-sama?" Raijin turned around and nodded, a smile on his face. "It is believed to be the influence of the Hojin that resides in the Zao Ruins. The Fujiwara family has encased the Zao Temple with Hojin, thus the desert and the heat. Now, long abandoned, it is now called Zao Ruins…"

Hitsugaya cupped his chin thoughtfully, not fazed by the extreme heat. "I see. So did the Fujiwara family also use other places to store their 'Gods'?"

"That's right. The Hojin can be located at Zao Ruins… the Suijin at Fubras River, the Fuujin at the Waiyon Mirror Cave, the Hyoujin at Sentvina Plains, and the Dojin at Azkeruth Tunnel… and then there are the other two gods. But for now, we're focusing on Hojin." Raijin smiled as Hitsugaya slowly took in all of this information. "Hojin is spelt with kanji, actually, Hitsugaya-taichou… 'Ho' in 'flame' or 'fire', and 'jin' as in God. This rule applies to every other god. Once Fuurin is able to release one of the seals, then a 'god' awakens in one of our family members, making it easier for us to locate them."

"Raijin, you've already gained your title then?"

"Yes. Shiraha released me first. If I'm not mistaken, the Raijin seal is located in Kaitzul Temple." Raijin replied, smiling.

"I see that is how your family gained its prestige in the olden days." Hitsugaya commented, and gazed beside him. Fuurin was walking alongside him, staring straight ahead. There was something troubling her, but he couldn't place his finger on what.

Namiko sensed this as well. Sighing, she then patted her friend on the shoulder with a grin. "Fuurin, smile more! If you think more about it, then every time you release a seal, you're releasing the chains of imprisonment that was placed upon one of your family members! That should be something to rejoice about…"

Please… awaken… I need you to awaken the Water Seal…

Fuurin's eyes snapped open.

___uso o tsuite koukai shite  
watashi wa itsuka otona ni natta  
haji o kaite ase o kaite  
soredemo odori tsudzukeru riyuu  
tamashii kogashite kogashite sakenderu yo  
hiraite ikeba ikeba sukuwareru no_

___Lying, and regretting that  
I became an adult someday  
Getting humiliated, sweating  
But the reason for me to continue dancing  
Is burning, burning my soul and screams  
If I continue, continue to open it I can be saved_

"I… I guess you're right…" Fuurin smiled. "How far away is it to Fubras River?"

"Not far. Once we acquire you to release the Fire seal, then traveling directly west of here will lead us to cross the Fubras River, yet another seal." Raijin replied, as the group slowly crossed another sand dune with little difficulty. There was no fatigue in the realm of the dead. There was only the will of the spirit to keep moving on forwards.

"I see… thank you, otoko-sama. I… would want to see my 'family' soon then…" Fuurin replied quietly. Raijin closed his eyes.

Even if it means losing her integrity, her humanness, her life… something from it will be reborn, and it shall be Fuujin. I assure myself that I am doing the right thing…

…again, I'm so sorry, Fuurin.

Hitsugaya gave a sigh of annoyance, yet his face faltered and instead he half-smiled, half-frowned at her. "Hmph. I suppose you miss them that badly then. Is this part of your 'promises' you made for your father, Fuurin?" Fuurin looked at Hitsugaya with wide eyes. Namiko rolled her own sapphire-green eyes and smiled. She skipped on ahead to scout out the area.

"Taichou? Did you just… call me 'Fuurin'?"

___uchi e kaero shiroi usagi  
tsuki no ura de aimashou  
kaerou asu ni nareba  
hadashi de waratte iru kara  
watashi wa yonde yonde dakishimeru yo  
omoidashite me o tojite osanai koro_

___Let's go home, let's meet  
Behind the moon, white rabbit  
Let's return, when tomorrow comes  
I'll be laughing barefoot  
I'll call, call and embrace it  
so close your eyes and remember those innocent times_

"I… I was simply referring you to your given name due to the complexity of having to call both you and your 'otoko-sama' the name of 'Fujiwara'!" Hitsugaya spluttered, his eyes reflecting ice before they were melted away by Fuurin's shocked face. "I… I was just saying anyway… and besides," He added roughly, crossing his arms and folding them neatly again, looking away heatedly. "you're my lieutenant for so long, isn't it weird I haven't called you by that?" Fuurin stared at her captain, whose loose strand of white hair waved gently in the hot wind.

She smiled.

"Sou ka? I see then. Then please accept my yobitsute(1) then… Hitsugaya-taichou."

(1) Yobitsute refers to the permission of a friend allowing another to just call him/her by his/her first name

"Hitsugaya-taichou, huh?" Hitsugaya replied out loud, and thought deeply about it. Fuurin blinked as she awaited his response, still slightly confused. He turned to her with a small smile.

"If that's the case, then you accept mine as well. Fuurin, just accept the yobitsute." He smirked slightly. Fuurin's eyes widened even more, if possible, her eyebrows arched perfectly to pose a questionable inquiry. He loved it when she did that, unknown to herself.

Fuurin blinked, before opening her mouth in slight protest. "I accept yours…? I-I… I feel disobedient, however, calling you…"

Hitsugaya opened his mouth. "How many times do I have to say it? It's either Toshiro, or Hitsugaya-kun. But of course," He smirked even more, despite Fuurin was smiling at him now, caught up in their own little world. "However of course, don't ever forget I'm your captain. Right?" The wind blew, tuffling that strand of white hair which belonged to her captain, making Fuurin find it somewhat good-looking on him.

Fuurin smiled, and discreetly wiped the edges of her eyes with two fingers. "Right!"

Raijin and Namiko smiled knowingly at each other, gazing back at the other two every other while and then.

___aruki tsukarete furidasu ame  
tsukami soko neta usagi o otte  
anata no me wa suki tooru  
kurai umi no soko de iki o shite iru mizu  
namae o yonde yonde koko ni iru no yo  
kokoro ni ieba ieba mitasareru no_

___Getting tired of walking, the rain that began to fall  
I chase after the rabbit I couldn't catch  
Your eyes are like the clear water  
Breathing deep down in the ocean  
Call my name; call me because I'm here  
If I tell, tell my heart I'll be fulfilled_

For a strange reason, until the day wore on wearily, Fuurin could've sworn that the time had past by so quickly. Even so, they had accomplished the first small step of their goal. In the dim darkness of the evening, the dark sihoulette of Zao Ruins can be made out. As the foursome gathered around the campfire Raijin had started with a spark of lightning, food was passed around and exchange of thanks were made. Eating her mochi sweet(2) slowly, Fuurin unwrapped the rest of the leaves used to wrap her mochi sweet, before inserting the rest into her mouth. She smiled as she swallowed the sweet food, and merrily gazed at her comrades.

(2) Mochi sweets are glutinous rice cakes with either red bean paste inside, or grinded grass paste that is edible and sweet.

"You brought even tea. I'm quite surprised, really." Namiko commented as Hitsugaya poured green tea into teacups, handing each one a cup of the steaming water. Accepting the teacup from her captain while murmuring a polite "Thank you", Fuurin then slowly sipped the contents and sighed with good-natured relief. She gazed at the black outline of the Zao Ruins, dotting against the horizon which was turning purple-pink.

"Tomorrow, we'll venture in Zao Ruins, and release our first seal." Raijin quietly implored, setting down his teacup onto the makeshift tea table. "Until then, have a good night's sleep, everyone. We need our strength when it comes to releasing the seal. When that time comes, we may have to fight."

Namiko and Hitsugaya looked up with surprise. "Fight?"

Raijin nodded. "Shiraha had explained to me that when all of the 'Gods' were sealed, a guardian was bestowed upon each sacred relic. Because of the disappearance of one of the Gods, there was discord and now… these guardians turn against even their own masters. It's a lengthily story, and I don't want to worry you with the details. But I have a feeling we will release the seal successfully tomorrow." In finality, he smiled.

"W-Wait a second- is the guardian a beast? Or a spirit? A shinigami? What does it look like?" Namiko asked excitedly, her eyes shining. Raijin held up a hand to calm her down.

"All of the guardians were once tamed beasts… as for the Fire Seal, Shiraha had sketched out quite a bit of details for me. He left behind his Monster Bestiary, a 'Score' written of a list of almost all of the enemies and beasts we may encounter. The Fire Seal's guardian is Ktugatch, a fire-panther that breathes flames." Raijin showed the group the book, and Fuurin smiled slightly as she eyed the leather-bound dictionary-thick book.

"Leave it to otou-san for these kinds of things." Fuurin shakily replied, a watery smile on her face. "Thank you for sharing this with us, otoko-sama. Oyasumi nasai."

"Oyasumi nasai, Fuurin-san." Raijin smiled, as he watched his younger cousin settle herself down on her makeshift futon, slowly closing her eyes as her mind drifted off to sleep. Hitsugaya watched her as well, and looking up he saw a streak of white race across the dark expanse of a sky. He closed his eyes for a moment, thinking about something, before turning back his gaze on her.

"Oyasumi… Fuurin."

- - -

OMG. I updated this. And I realize that I have a huge chunk more to write. And I found another outlet for me to leech upon! ((Sports rabid fangs and starts sucking computer)) Grahh… It's like 2:00 AM now, my back hurts from all that typing, and yes, I'm not quite tired at all! Not when I still have some free time to adore Guy-sama… Uuu… I think I'm regaining my gusto again for writing this fic… it's gonna be great, spanning so many chapters…

Oh yeah! On that topic of Tales of the Abyss (Eheh… Guy-sama), I now have the music system set up:

**SEASON 1: AWAKEN**  
OP: Akatsuki no Kuruma – Fiction Junction YUUKA (Gundam Seed) COMPLETED  
ED: Home Sweet Home – YUKI (Naruto Movie) COMPLETED

**SEASON 2: ASTRAL**  
OP: kARMA – Bump of Chicken (Tales of the Abyss)  
ED: Bokutachi no Yukue – Hitomi Takahashi (Gundam Seed Destiny) NEED ENGLISH TRANSLATION

**SEASON 3: ADVENT**  
OP: Sanctuary – Nami Tamaki (Kiba)  
ED: chain – BACK-ON (AIR GEAR)

When I finally have time to upload the music onto my HYOUJIN site, I'll let you folks know! I'm still trying to find some trannies to do some of the English translations for BOKUTACHI NO YUKUE… but I can always translate it myself… Just too lazy to… eheheh! R&R! Please review if you have problems with the music, or any suggestions for my next chappie (and later on)!

- Risako


	11. HYOUJIN Season 2 Preview

**HYOUJIN**

**- - -**

_Ice Blade_

**- - -**

**Risako Matsuki©**

**- - -**

_.: Season 2: ASTRAL : .  
_

_kasaneatta hibi kioku no oku he tojikome  
kinou to chigau watashi ga ima, koko ni tatteru_

_The piled-up days imprisoned within recollections  
A 'me' that's different from yesterday's is standing here now_

That was right. She was different now. There was no more turning back, no more detours or shortcuts, one-way paths for her to take. Right now, this moment was her destiny to choose, and there was no one, not even him, could prevent that from happening. Whether if it was intentional or not, Hitsugaya only watched on, as if helplessly, at Fuurin as she took her last step up onto the pedestal. The giant dias in front of her glowed brightly in response to her presence, and instantly from the ground where the circular indent of the inner ring of said pedestal rose up, forming like a tubular frame of a circular glass case. Red-coloured aura came flowing out, surrounding the chamber in its heat.

"Prepare yourselves."

_oritekita yami wa subete wo yasashiku daite  
katarikakeru no mamoru koto no hontou no imi wo_

_The falling darkness gently embraces everything  
Telling me of the true meaning of protection_

Suddenly it came down like a blow to the face. As bright as it was before, a pitch darkness of despair had settled in quietly, much to their surprise. Only a few dotted crystallized rocks served as dim lamps, scattered all over the dungeon. Their dim, purple or blue light provided some comfort to the group, as they ventured into the large mausoleum-like dungeon with a few scared thoughts. Fuurin shivered slightly as she followed close behind Raijin, who looked around at the eerie place with alert and sharp blue eyes. There was a small shuffling sound, and before she knew it Hitsugaya had Shuunpo'd in front of her, a clash of metal clinking in the darkness. The skeleton fell to the floor with a sickening, dry clatter, the sword it brandished skittering away. It had tried to ambush the group, serving its role as one of the many monsters found here…

And immediately she was filled with fear, and tumbled blindly into him, shaking uncontrollably with terror. Hitsugaya placed an arm around her while his other hand brandished Hyourinmaru, and the feeling of relief spread throughout her.

"Stay close to me, okay?"

_mugen ni hirogaru hoshi wo nando mo miageteita  
ano yoru no wasurenai hikikaesenai_

_The stars spread over infinity, how many times have I looked up at them  
I can't forget that night, which can never return_

"Is it that important? Does that make it's alright for you to lose your integrity! Even your… your human side…?" Hitsugaya burst, his burning eyes bearing deep into her. "Not eating anymore… not sleeping anymore… not feeling anything anymore…!"

Fuurin silently gazed at him, no words forming at her mouth. And she closed her eyes, for she had lost the ability to answer him anyway. The night stars twinkled upon them, trying to enlighten a cheerful mood, but they failed. Hitsugaya's hand clenched to a fist, his shoulders shaking a little. Struggling to stand up, Fuurin reached out for his hand, and spreading his palm flat facing upwards, she took her pointing finger and slowly wrote out several characters for him to read.

"I'm… sorry… that… I… hurt… you… because… it's… hurting… me… too…" Hitsugaya read aloud, and Fuurin nodded once she finished, staring at him. Even her eyes were dry, while his glimmered like water's surface, threatening to break. She even lost the ability to cry. He embraced her, and cursed himself for yelling aloud. Fuurin blinked, vaguely feeling a wet teardrop fall on her neck. But then her numbness took over, and she couldn't feel anything anymore. Not even his warmth.

_ushinau mono wa nanimonai afuredashiteku ENAJI  
atsuku, tsuyoku, takumashiku  
tatoe hikari no nai sekai demo_

_Nothing has been lost, the overflowing ENERGY  
it's hot, and powerful, and strong  
Even in a world without light_

Fuurin could feel the familiar wind blowing, despite her state of nullified feelings. Stepping up to the pale-green pedestal gingerly, she then opened her arms out wise in a symbol of prayer. As she reached out, her fingers brushed gently against the glowing orb of green. It reacted violently, and the circular indents rose once more, swirling in counter-clockwise direction in the form of flattened wind. As it settled down, a form appeared in the mist of the cave, and there was a gale that howled loudly. Fuurin stepped back, and unsheathed Senbuuhamaru. Raijin brandished Tokodenkou, Namiko with her Tenkuukai… and Hitsugaya, he stepped forwards and released Hyourinmaru. Guy and Sekiei stayed backwards a little, and both of them release their Zanpakutous as well.

"Kurotsubame… Kakete!" Guy commanded, and his Zanpakutou was released into a slender, single-edged katana blade. Sekiei took out hers as well, holding it delicately in between her fingers. "Byakko… kamikiru!" Instantly her Zanpakutou changed shape, and formed into a glaive dagger that consisted of a diamond-shaped metal blade attached onto her wrist and arm.

"Let's go!"

_Koe wo kanjite, anata dake mitsukerareru  
I feel your voice, and I can find only you_

She stood there, silently, unmoving, and as the mist cleared away, Hitsugaya could see the bloodied tip of her Zanpakutou touching the cave floor. Her hand moved, and the blade scraped along the ground as she moved forwards slowly, towards him. The shining light from the oracle released from the Seal illuminated her back, and she looked down on him, blank blue eyes gazing softly without anything in them, devoid. Hitsugaya pulled himself upwards, and was about to take her in to his arms when he saw the front of her black uniform stained with red blood. The crimson splattered over one side of her face as well, her roan-red brown hair bangs falling loosely upon her pale face.

"Fuurin?"

There was no answer.

_mayoikoneda fukai mori deguchi wa doko ni aru no  
machigai to tadashisa wa  
kuraberarenai_

_I was lost in a deep forest, where is the exit at?  
A different kind of honesty  
Can't be compared_

There you are. You are. There.

Again, again. Footsteps after another. A rocketing silence. She has been hearing that lately. Nothing but silence. And then footsteps.

"This forest, marred with blood and sin, feeds on the evil of that particular soul. Are you saying that you can come out of this happily, alive, with your… companions?"

The next thing he knew, she was on the floor, shaking as if the devil himself had possessed her into fear. As him, Guy and Sekiei bent down to see what was the matter, the very spot where she was crouching upon was suddenly stained red. Fuurin gasped, as the earthen floor slowly turned brown-crimson, not by her own blood, but by itself. It was a horrifying image. Her eyes, now wide, trembled and her fingers felt very soiled and dirtied at that instant. Withdrawing them to herself, she started to shake and gasp.

"W-What… on earth…?"

_deatta toki unmei no tobira ga aita no ne  
namida fuite, tashikameru  
darenimo makenai yo kono omoi_

_When we met, destiny's door was opened, right?  
Tears fall, and I ascertain  
Nobody can lose, and these feelings…_

"I'm happy. So happy, that I can't even cry. I can't anymore. But I'm glad that you can hear my voice for the very last time… before I go." She smiled, almost sadly, and let go of his hand. Hitsugaya's face was one of mixed regret and surprised shock, as she turned around to face the pillar of light, its orbiting rings floating around it. "It's time now. I have to go… It made me happy knowing you. I won't forget. I won't." Her back faced towards him, and so she could not see the moment when he hung his head down, the moment when his eyes were shadowed even when there was light, and the moment when suddenly a droplet of water appeared on the floor, falling from his eyes.

"Destiny's door… is now opened." Raijin murmured. Guy placed a hand on Sekiei's shoulder as she looked down with sadness. Namiko covered her eyes as streams of tears fell down. It was a moment of pure sadness.

Once she reached the top, Fuurin turned around and smiled at everyone.

"Goodbye."

_kireina mama de kesshou ni kawatteiku_  
…_are turning me into a beautiful-feeling crystal._

She looked oddly at him, crossing her arms over her chest with a dismal sigh. "You are quite strange, Guy. I wouldn't be surprised if you just used a mechanical machine as a replacement for a wife." He shot her a brief glare before throwing something back. "It may be a machine, but I'm sure it's better-looking than you." Sekiei's eyes narrowed to slits, but she smiled nonetheless. "Heh. Very funny." Her dark grey-brown hair flitted out, trailing from her back as she walked alongside him. "Too bad you'll have to adopt a kid." Bemusedly, Sekiei watched Guy glowered at her, his spiky blonde hair shimmering slightly in the sunlight as he moved to and fro.

As Fuurin covered her mouth in laughter, she suddenly wondered why the sunlight was so warm and comforting. And as she slowly thought about it, she could cry and laugh again. Even eat. Sleep. Feel things, especially the warmth from another…

"Welcome back." Hitsugaya smiled, as she watched on, Guy and Sekiei grinned at her as well, Namiko flashing another one of her trademark smiles. And Raijin, he smiled a little, but regret and apologies were written over his face.

"Yeah! It's good to be back." Fuurin replied, feeling herself smile as well.

_tatoe hikari no nai sekai demo  
koe wo kanjite  
anata dake mitsukerareru  
_

_Even in a world without light,  
I feel your voice  
And I can find only you_

"Y-Yes… I…" She faltered, but decided not to say anything anymore.

He smiled.

"I understand."

- - -

Phew! And to think that I won't be able to update immediately after Chapter 10! That was fun. Now, to write Chapter 11… I probably will have it up soon, seeing as I have the general plotline done already in my head, and I have exterminated my Writer's Block for a temporary while. ((Scorches Writer's Block with a flamethrower)) Yess… I will have the Chapter 11 (aka Season 2) up and running soon… Muweheheheh… I've introduced Guy-sama and Sekiei-chan here! WOOT! XD

Again, if you liked this 'preview', you're always welcome to review:D ((Smiles!))

- Risako


	12. The First Seal

**Hyoujin**

**Risako©**

**A/n:** First instalment for the Second Season of HYOUJIN is here! The new opening song is changed to KARMA, by Bump of Chicken. This marks the first Seal Fuurin will be releasing, so hooray! Hm… now that I think about it, is there anything I need to say? Oh right, I'll be on and off this summer, I'm saving up to buy Tales of the Abyss, so I might not be able to work on this much. I'll be active in the Tales Series Index forum ( h t t p / t a l e s . n a m c o . c o m / f o r u m s ). I'll be also working on the HYOUJIN site, so please look forwards to that in the coming fall where it will be complete! Also, if you want to download the music for HYOUJIN, please either send me a PM through or send me an e-mail. Later, my HYOUJIN site will host music for you to listen to, but now downloads. Sucks, doesn't it? So if you want to download the file, e-mail me. You know where to look: go to my profile for my e-mail address.

_Reviews:_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach (that means anything that's created by Kubo Tite and TOKYOTV). I do own the obvious heroine of our story, including several minors. Namiko Shigemoto goes to credit to **Ayume Yamashira**.

Chapter 11: The First Seal

- - -

_garasudama hitotsu otosareta oikakete mou hitotsu okkochita  
hitotsu bun no hidamari ni hitotsu dake nokotteru_

_A single glass marble fell, immediately followed by another  
in a patch of sunshine made for one, only one remains_

"Wake up, Fuurin."

Nudge.

"It's morning, Fuurin!"

The heat of the desert then came without mercy. Quickly opening her eyes as she felt the scorch of heat on her face, Fuurin scrambled to get up from her makeshift futon hastily, staring up at the curious eyes of her captain. With a jolt, she flew backwards slightly, a look of shock and surprise painted onto her face, arms flinging upwards in automatic defence. Instantly her head collided into a corner of the makeshift tea table from last night, and a look of pain came over her face. Hitsugaya only sighed heavily and crossed his arms, like how he usually does in situations like this. Fuurin sighed as well.

"Ohayo gozaimasu… Hitsugaya-taichou…" Fuurin greeted ruefully, rubbing a part of her head where she had banged it against the wooden temporary tea table by accident. Hitsugaya's left eye twitched.

"Have you forgotten about the yobitsute, Fuurin?"

Fuurin looked upwards in surprise; her blue eyes reflecting sunlight, making it look like as if her pupils were a deep shade of blue. "E-Eh…? O-Oh yeah! That's right! I almost forgot… Gomen nasai, Hitsugaya… kun…" She replied awkwardly, and picked herself up. "I… Itai…(1) it still hurts…" She mumbled and winced as the throbbing pain on the back of her head ceased to go away. Hitsugaya placed a hand on it and rubbed it gently.

(1) _Itai_, a sound effect one makes when in pain. English equivalent is "Ouch!" or "Ow!"

"Careful, we don't want you getting hurt constantly."

A shade of red came over her face, and automatically she nodded her head. Hitsugaya patted her head with a smirk before turning away. Fuurin blinked as she finished packing the rest of the things, and sighed. "Heii…"

"Oi, Fuurin! Let's go now! Off to Zao Ruins!" Namiko shouted happily, as she pointed towards the site. Large pillars of ancient stone rose from the sand, eroded and black with age. A large centerpiece composed of very worn-down rock sat aimlessly in the middle of the pillars, forming a roofless chamber. A large rectangular indent lay on top of a smooth slab of stone, and there were other assortment of debris lying around as well. Hopping over a fallen pillar that was half buried in sand, Fuurin then examined the indent more carefully, and ran a hand over the surface.

It was surprisingly smooth, and heat radiated from within. She turned to Raijin, who then examined it as well, bending beside her. He also placed his hand over the surface, and inspecting several indentations on the stone composition for a few moments, he then turned to the group with a smile.

"This is definitely the Fire Seal. Now, Hitsugaya-taichou, if you may, please freeze that door so that we can enter." Raijin instructed, and Hitsugaya's eyebrows arched in plain surprise. "Eh? We're blasting our way in? Heh, I suppose that's not your style, but we have little choice after all." Smirking ever so slightly, he withdrew Hyourinmaru and swung his blade downwards. Immediately the water vapour in the humidity in the air froze, forming a case of ice five inches deep surrounding the stone. Raijin, who had already released his own Zanpakutou 'Tokodenkou', smashed the ice and stone alike with electricity. The stone broke, and fell into a dark pit below. From the glaring light of the sun above, it shone light upon stone stairs leading downwards.

Fuurin peered down at the pit. It was very deep, and it was quite hot in there.

"Ehhh… that looks nasty…" Namiko commented, sweating slightly from the heat. "Sure you wanna go in there?"

Raijin immediately stepped into the pit, and started to walk downstairs. Namiko sweat-dropped. "Oh… I guess that's a yes then…" Following after him, she then gingerly made her way down into the darkness. Hitsugaya was about to follow suit, but he turned back and gazed at Fuurin, who was still staring at the darkness with earnest in her eyes.

"Saa, let's go now. Here, stick close if you don't want to get separated, okay?"

Nodding dumbly, Fuurin followed her captain and stepped into the scorching haze of a hellfire, combined with total darkness. As soon as she could hear Raijin's footsteps reach the bottom of the staircase, torches that were attached onto the stone walls immediately lit up by their presence, lighting the dark hallways with vision. Feeling a surge of relief pierce through her body, Fuurin idly continued to trail after Hitsugaya and looked around.

The ceiling of the chamber were conspicuously high and curved, similar to basilica churches. The slender pillars that supported the curves of the ceiling were eroded, with a blurry design chiselled upon their rocky surface. The floor was littered with dust and rock debris, and in several corners laid several rusted Zanpakutous, and varieties of other weapons. Stepping past them nimbly, the group make their way into the descending darkness. There were multiple vacant chambers there, and a faint red light radiated distantly from the core. As they neared this light, it was glaring brightly by now, to reveal a system of deep, inner chambers and stairways, as well as a pit filled with boiling red substance.

"It's… lava! I never knew this temple was built upon an active volcano…" Namiko breathed, wiping her forehead as she perspired from the heat. Raijin nodded, and turned towards the left. "This is a somewhat complicated system of a labyrinth built upon stone that is resistant against the lava. As well, by igniting several torches, the stairs might rearrange to form a pathway towards that dias over there." He pointed to a glowing, circular warp circle glowing on an isolated stone pillar in the middle of the lava pit. "That's where we're going to go."

Hitsugaya examined one of the torches, which was unlit. "In that case, we should light up several of these torches to move the stairwells then." Nodding, Raijin raised a hand.

"Hadou no san-juu san! Shakkahou!"

A blue fireball sprouted from his palm, and ignited the torch within seconds. It glowed brightly, and a rumbling tremor rocked throughout the dungeon. As the group looked on, a stone bridge from the far left slowly moved towards the pillar where the dias lay, connecting together to form an uncompleted path. Hitsugaya smirked.

"We should go around trying to find more of these pillars." Fuurin suggested, and as soon as they were about to step into the next area, a large, red-brown tail slithered into view. With a mighty earthquake, a huge lizard ignited in flames advanced towards them, its yellow slits served as its eyes glowing with malice. In a flash, a pink tongue rolled out and back into its gaping mouth. Raijin and Hitsugaya quickly placed their hands on their Zanpakutous, watching sharply as the Fire Salamander slowly heaved itself towards them. Opening its mouth, it sprayed ignite-acid upon them. Immediately the shinigami dispersed, scattering into a loose formation around the lizard.

The spot where the acid had struck started to bubble, before vaporizing and eating a chuck away from the stone floor.

"Hadou no go-juu-go! Hisame; Frozen Rain!" Fuurin yelled as she threw her hand forwards, creating a large symbol glowing in the air in front of her, flat and vertical. It glowed bright blue, and sent missile-like ice shards racing towards the Fire Salamander. The ice shards thudded onto the lizard's rubbery skin, piercing in deep but not deep enough to penetrate through. The salamander shrieked with anger, and immediately it's back ignited with fire, melting the shards into water, which then vaporized quickly.

"Kuso!" Fuurin cursed as she took out her Zanpakutou, rushing into battle.

Raijin raised his Soul Cutter high into the air. "Rakurai ni au! Be struck by lightning; Tokodenkou!" Immediately his Zanpakutou changed shape into a shining rapier, and he Shuunpo'd close to the Fire Salamander, delivering a cut towards one of its front legs. It screamed when the limb broke off, and purple-stained blood flowed from his wound. It lashed out at Raijin with its tail, who parried the attack by his sword. Quickly, the Salamander sprayed more ignite-acid towards Raijin, who jumped backwards nimbly to avoid getting burned. Hitsugaya then rushed in, with Fuurin close behind.

"Souten ni Zase! Hyourinmaru!" Hitsugaya roared, and immediately his carrion chain whipped out, striking the lizard in the eye. As it staggered in pain, hissing and screaming, Hitsugaya and flipped into the air, his sword glowing with reiatsu. A funnel of water came upon the lizard, drenching it, and it froze immediately. The lizard struggled for a moment, glaring at Hitsugaya who had landed neatly beside Fuurin, and clawing the earth with its sharp claws and talons. The ice shattered, and the salamander screamed with fury.

"Please allow me to handle this, Hitsugaya-kun." Fuurin replied evenly, brandishing Senbuuhamaru in battle position. Running towards the Fire Salamander with Shuunpo, she brought her blade against it's tail when it tried to impact her with it. Pushing it back, she jumped up over the dexterous extension, and whipped out a Reppuu spell, her blade flashing green. "Reppuu!" As the moment of the whirlwind hit the lizard and sending it to a senseless, dizzy stage, Namiko came into view, swinging her blade which glowed blue.

"Nemu! Sleep, Tenkuukai! Akua Ejuu!"

Rings of water tore through the lizard, and as the moment they impacted against the Fire Salamander Hitsugaya and Raijin both thrust their Zanpakutous forward. A wave of electrical energy came tearing down, while a flood of water freezing into ice struck the monster. With a dying wail, the Fire Salamander fell down, a splatter of dark purple blood tainting the ice. Fuurin exhaled deeply as she stared at the fallen figure of the lizard with wide eyes, and wiped her brow.

"I never expected to see such an opponent to be lingering around here…" Fuurin replied, sheathing Senbuuhamaru. Hitsugaya followed suit, securing his katana blade into his scabbard. He turned to his lieutenant with arched eyebrows. "Yes. We should watch out for other appearances of these particular creatures…" Raijin answered, strapping Tokodenkou firmly by his obi sash, and venturing deeper into the chamber without regard of the others he continued to look around. Namiko glared at him.

"Always so eager, huh?"

- - -

"Here, it's right here." Raijin pointed towards the narrow steps that lead up to a bridge which spanned across the pit. Directly at the middle, lay the dias. "There's the warp circle. Let's hurry and release the seal." Nodding, Fuurin climbed up the stone steps after her cousin, a little weary from the constant heat. As they walked across the stone bridge, the warp circle glowed brightly in response to their reiatsu pressure level. Stepping into the circle, Raijin watched as the rest of the group placed themselves in the warp circle, and a faint tug from inside their souls was triggered.

Fuurin's eyes widened as she felt herself disintegrating. As the feeling sucked her up, she could faintly see her surroundings change. From the fiery fires from the pit below that burned with such passion, the sight of dark ruins and celestial pillars, they all morphed and formed into a new view. As her vision cleared from the blurriness, Fuurin could now see that they were on the uppermost level, as the stone ceiling stretched into a large dome from above. A huge, red pedestal supported by ancient polycarbonate on its base lay on the raised level of stone, with steps ascended up the short stage. The chamber was circular, and pillars decorated the walls, with figures and statues of various gods or people that Fuurin did not recognize. All in all, everything was breathtaking, yet it was even hotter in this room…

"Saa, please go up the pedestal, Fuurin. There, if you can find any reiatsu pressure levels, call out to it… and it will come." Raijin gently assured her as he pushed her forwards slightly. Hitsugaya and Namiko shared an inquiring look before gazing back at Raijin and Fuurin, interested in what will happen next. Taking a deep breath, Fuurin stepped forwards and approached the pedestal. Stopping a few steps short in front of the dias, immediately an earthquake ripped throughout the area. A wave of alarm came over the group. At that instant of a moment, she knew.

That was right. She was different now. There was no more turning back, no more detours or shortcuts, one-way paths for her to take. Right now, this moment was her destiny to choose, and there was no one, not even him, could prevent that from happening. Whether if it was intentional or not, Hitsugaya only watched on, as if helplessly, at Fuurin as she took her last step up onto the pedestal. The giant dias in front of her glowed brightly in response to her presence, and instantly from the ground where the circular indent of the inner ring of said pedestal rose up, forming like a tubular frame of a circular glass case. Red-coloured aura came flowing out, surrounding the chamber in its heat.

"Prepare yourselves."

Instantly a glowing shadow came roaring from the red mist, yellow-orange eyes burning with ferocity. A feline-like scream shattered penetrated through the deafening earthquake, which then ceased to shake the ground. Fuurin stood paralyzed on the spot, staring wide-eye as the beast approached her. A glowing panther dripping with flame appeared, cooled-magma spikes sprouting from its back, its tail ignited with fire. It growled with fury at the sight of them, and it lunged straight towards Fuurin, who stumbled over a few steps in her haste to pull out her Zanpakutou.

"Kyaaa!"

Rolling over in a series of turns and spins, Fuurin landed by the last step of the stone pedestal, and slowly tried to get up before the Ktugatch had pounced upon her, pinning her down on the floor with a flaming paw. The fires cut into her shoulder, burning a hole through her robes. She cried out in pain, as Ktugatched pressed down with more force, its fangs dripping with flames. Opening an eye weakly, Fuurin could only see a flash of white before the sensation of relief came back to her senses.

With a howl, Ktugatch landed a ways from her, a deep cut prodding in its left shoulder. Immediately a pair of arms circled around her, and pulled her up from the floor. Dizzy, pained, and confused, Fuurin looked at her saviour. Standing directly above her, with a white blade that drew ice and water in a circular fashion, was Hitsugaya.

"H-Hitsugaya-kun!"

He looked down at her with a slight rotation of his head, the sharpness of light glinting in his eyes.

"Baka."

He whipped out Hyourinmaru again, and charged towards Ktugatch again, who had already picked itself up into battle, raising its hackles as it growled. Sensing Hitsugaya's approach, it fired countless spikes spawned on his back, regenerating more as he did. The sharp missile-like spikes raced towards Hitsugaya, who raised his blade and created a temporary ice shield that protected him and Fuurin from the blast. The rest of them flew towards the group, in quickly Namiko and Raijin jumped out of harm's way, each releasing their Zanpakutou.

"Raijin! Strike him while I have him down!" Hitsugaya yelled as he pulled down harder with his carrion chain wrapped tightly around the beast's neck. Ktugatch growled, struggling to free himself. The ebony-haired captain whipped out Tokodenkou, and shouted, "Rakurai ni au! Be struck by lightning!" Instantly his blade transformed into a rapier, and he thrust it into Ktugatch's chest. Howling with pain, the fire guardian then composed itself quickly and whipped his tail out quickly, forcing Hitsugaya to release his hold on him and Raijin to Shuunpo away to safety. Namiko rushed forwards, snapping her Zanpakutou into place.

"Nemu! Sleep, Tenkuukai! Akua Ejuu!"

Her trademark rings of water raced towards the Ktugatch, tearing away parts of its fires and dousing several flames. Sensing everyone's initiative to attack, Fuurin quickly pulled herself together and felt the slight burn on her shoulder hurt a little. Pulling out Senbuuhamaru, she gazed at its blade and stared back at her reflected self on the cold steel, and closed her eyes. The faint, glowing aura that was released cast a slight light on the thin metal, and in a flash she reappeared beside the Ktugatch, swinging her blade forwards as she went along the movement. Her cut went slightly shallow, yet it inflicted pain as of yet, the Ktugatch stumbled backwards, Hitsugaya rushed forwards for the kill.

The Ktugatch screamed murder when it saw the young captain aiming for its throat. Lunging forwards at the same time with claws splayed in a dangerous fashion, the Ktugatch was about to snap Hitsugaya in half with his jaws when a barrage of icicles shot upwards from its underbelly, piercing its midsection and successfully immobilizing it. As the ice melted away, the fire panther slid to the floor, the body still burning in fires. Hitsugaya landed to a stop before it, eyes wide and turned around.

Fuurin stood a few feet behind him, hand upraised and slightly red from casting the Kidou spell. She smiled at him.

"Hitsugaya-kun, yokatta…" She sighed with relief, and smiled brightly again. Hitsugaya sighed as well, but it turned into a half-chuckle at the end, his eyebrows breaking into perfect arches. Raijin's lip twitched into a smile as well, with Namiko behind him grinning brightly again. She raised her arms up in delight, sheer utter joy.

"Alright! We did it – the first seal just like that!"

Hitsugaya shot her a somewhat irritated look, yet he smiled nonetheless. "Oi, oi, Shigemoto… don't get so high now. Saa… we should now then focus on what Raijin has to say…" As Hitsugaya good-naturedly cast his gaze onto Raijin, sheathing Hyourinmaru, Fuurin's eyes shot towards the Ktugatch lying on the floor. It twitched, and immediately it opened it eyes.

"_Abunai Hitsugaya-kun!_" (2)

(2) Abunai means to "watch out!" or literally translating into "it is very dangerous!"

In a sliding tackle, Fuurin dove towards Hitsugaya when she saw the fireballs tried to blast their way at him. As she collided onto him, she shut her eyes tightly and braced herself for the impact. Hitsugaya's face was etched with surprise as his lieutenant seized him suddenly headfirst, and as he looked towards his left, a cloud of fire rushed past violently before erupting into flames, as if in slow motion. Skidding across the floor in a crash, Hitsugaya lay sprawled on the floor, slightly dizzy and winded from the collision. Fuurin lay close to him, weakly pulling herself up from the floor, before her face erupting into shades of red.

"H-Hitsugaya-kun!"

The Ktugatch roared, as it stood back up on its legs again, dripping with red reiatsu. It stamped one of is paws upon the stone floor, crushing the upper layer into bits. Fuurin moaned slightly as she winced in pain, one of the fireballs had brushed past her injured shoulder, burning the slightly torn black shoulder fabric into a small line edged with burnt tatters. Hitsugaya saw this, and clenching his fist tightly he had Hyourinmaru in his hands in a flash, his eyes glowing bright blue.

"Kisama ra…!" Hitsugaray growled, and in a moment, blue reiatsu came flowing out from his blade. "Hyourinmaru! Koori no Rin…!"

With a distant, icy howl, more icicles erupted beneath the Ktugatch, piercing its broken body even more than intended originally. With a dying scream filled with hatred, the Ktugatch slumped to the bases of the bloodied icicles, before fading away into reiatsu particles. As Fuurin silently watched this particles being carried away by an unknown wind that filled the chamber, she slowly rose to her feet and walked back up the pedestal again, following the falling red lights. Instantly, the tubular case glowed brightly, and she reached out again to touch that aura.

Raijin looked on, his worried blue eyes anxious.

Fuurin slowly closed her eyes, taking in the light, before opening them again, yet they held a different look to them… Instead of the innocent times she had witness with those cobalt eyes of hers, they now held ancient wisdom and the experiences of a life filled with hardship. It almost gave Hitsugaya a feeling of never letting her step upon that pedestal that had brought her this much pain… As he looked at her again, she then turned towards the group with half-lidded eyes, lowering her arms down to her sides. And she spoke in a clear voice that did not belong to hers…

"The Hojin has now been awakened. Fujiwara Hidama, the prophesized Fire God, will suffer three days and two nights to undergo the transformation of his rightful title. Fujiwara Shiraha's title has been passed on to this vessel." Fuurin paused, gazing upon her companions. "This vessel shall become the next heir to the title of Fuujin… in due time. Head to the next seal, Fubras River, and Fujiwara Shimizu… shall be relieved of her pain. This vessel… shall undergo the trial as well… starting tonight."

As the spirit that was contained in Fuurin's body released, Fuurin fell down to her knees in exhaustion, weakly opening her eyes once more to look at the world. Hitsugaya and Namiko rushed towards her, and much to his relief, Hitsugaya could see the original, old shine to her eyes. Smiling crookedly, Namiko helped her up to her feet. "Don't take it too hard, Fuurin… rest a little on our shoulders…" Fuurin smiled up at them, and laughed. "I'm okay now… Let's get out of here, ne?"

Hitsugaya heaved her into his arms, supporting her as they made their way towards Raijin. The older captain smiled down at them, and placed a massive hand on Fuurin's head. She smiled softly.

"Well done, Fuurin. Thank you."

She looked up with admiration, eyes shining brightly.

"Hai, otoko-sama!"

- - -

"Ah… the sun has gone down…" Namiko remarked as they emerged from the stairway leading down into the underground chamber, gazing at the purple-blue sky. The fireball of a sun was settling itself onto the earth over the horizon, rippling with hazy clouds and mirages. As Fuurin gazed at that direction too, she smiled softly, and stepped onto the soft sand. Hitsugaya and Raijin came after shortly, slightly relieved to have the first ordeal done and over with. They looked on at the sunset as well, admiring the beautiful scenery and view, taking in the soft wind that was now surprisingly and delightfully cool.

An overwhelming dose of fatigue seized Fuurin suddenly; her world spun around crazily for a moment before her eyes only saw the waving palm trees a few feet ahead of her. Collapsing onto the floor, Fuurin weakly tried to compose herself but only felt hands pull her back up, and a pair of ice-blue eyes filled with the epitome of concern staring back at her. A trickle of white hair came into view as well.

"Fuurin-chan!"

Hitsugaya's eyes widened when Fuurin drooped her head down, as spasms of weariness struck her again and again. "Fuurin… oi, Fuurin! Snap out of it! What's wrong!" He felt her forehead, feeling it was unbearably hot. Panting now, Fuurin weakly opened one eye to acknowledge her captain before breaking into a feeble smile, and placed her own hand over his. "Hi… Hitsugaya-kun…"

He looked up sharply at Raijin. "We have to take her back to Soul Society, right now! She's burning up, we need a doctor-"

"No."

Raijin slowly took Fuurin into his hands, and felt her forehead and blood pressure. "It's best we not move her. Let's set up camp here for tonight." Heaving Fuurin onto his back, he slowly watched towards the shady spot where the palms trees were planted, nearby a small stream that stretched on east for about miles and miles… growing steadily into a larger river. The Fubras River. Placing her down, Raijin stroke her hair back and sighed.

"Gomen nasai… Fuurin…"

Hitsugaya and Namiko shared another look, before angrily making their way after him.

- - -

Namiko looked up from her empty bowl, finishing off dinner that Raijin had cooked instead, in placement of Fuurin. She gazed at her friend, who was awake not, stirring her bowl of soup which was untouched. Fuurin looked at the contents of her dinner as they swirled around, eyes blank as if mesmerized by the swirls. Sighing, Namiko then decided to break the silence instead of listening to their campfire crackle mercilessly in the desert night. Occasionally though, the hooting of an owl could be heard, but that was not the case. Namiko stood up, and walked over to Fuurin, who looked up at her friend with a small smile.

"Hey, Fuurin-chan. Doing okay?" She asked gently. Fuurin nodded, still stirring her soup. Namiko smiled as well, "Glad to hear that you're feeling better now. We need lots of energy to get up early tomorrow to go to Fubras River."

"That's right, Fuurin." Hitsugaya declared suddenly, placing his bowl by the others. "You haven't touched your food yet. Is something the matter? You don't seem to be hungry…" He eyed her consciously at her strange new habit of stirring her soup. Fuurin gazed at her captain with a knowing smile. "I'm fine, just not hungry tonight." Raijin smiled slightly, placing the soup ladle back onto the pot. "Is my cooking that bad?" Fuurin immediately shook her head.

"No, it's nothing of that sort…! I… I love your cooking…!" Fuurin feigned a smile, and Raijin nodded softly. For some reason… Hitsugaya felt that she was lying… but shaking the feeling off, he sighed. "If you're fine tomorrow, then we won't worry too much."

Fuurin looked at him straightforwardly, and nodded. "Hmm." Looking around, she spotted the Fubras River running smoothly yet quietly in the darkness, illuminated waves and ripples under the moonlight. Standing up and placing her bowl beside the others, she then dusted herself.

"I'm going for a walk." She simply stated, and headed off to the Fubras River. Sighing as she continued on, she reached the edge of the stream, where she crouched down to stare at its waters. Hitsugaya and Raijin gazed at her protectively for a moment before cleaning up their things. With a last, lingering stare, Namiko closed her eyes with a sigh and helped the others in their chores in cleaning up the campsite. The young girl sitting by the river gazed upwards, before coughing violently. Fuurin's eyes widened when she saw her hand she had covered her mouth with shimmered dark red in the moonlight.

"What's happening to me…?"

- - -

Meh… that took… somewhat long to write. At least I updated quickly! I'm planning to introduce Guy in the next chapter, so… yes, I know you all are very excited, because I am! Or rather because this authoress adores this character… ((sweatdrops)) Well, please review! It would greatly inspire me to write faster, and I'm always happy to read your reviews.

-Risako


	13. Blade in the Water

**Hyoujin**

**Risako©**

**A/n:** I hope the 3 chapter uploads in one day satisfied everyone to no end! I'm starting this chapter with great gusto because of course, it has Guy in it! ((Claps like an insane authoress)) Squee! I'm so happy I can finally work on this! Sorry about the lack of answering reviews last chapter. I missed that out, because I haven't checked my reviews yet. Thanks to the special reviewers who constantly keeps checking up on my work! I'm very happy. Oh yes! There will be another new character, Sekiei Kouseki coming in soon. Make sure to be on the lookout for the appearance of this particular character – as I am planning a special pairing with her. More news will be available soon enough by the next chapter to fuel you guys! Thanks much!

_Reviews:_

**Yozora Nozomi **– Thank you for your double reviews! Eheh… I like your suggestion, perhaps, but as you can see, I'm trying to nudge them into a deeper relationship right now. So, Hitsugaya isn't that… ((Scratches head)) intimate. But this chapter contains a scene between them, trying to flare up the love then!

**Ayume Yamashira** – Yes… Of course. Don't worry, Koyuki will make an appearance soon!

**Long Winded** – Yes, you are correct, since the storyline will be greatly affected by several parts of Tales of Symphonia… plus with several sceneries from Tales of the Abyss!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach (that means anything that's created by Kubo Tite and TOKYOTV). I do own the obvious heroine of our story, including several minors. Guy Cecil belongs to Kousuke Fujishima and NAMCO, including some stuff from Team SYMPHONIA.

Chapter 12: Blade in the Water

- - -

_shinzou ga hajimatta toki iya demo hito wa basho wo toru  
ubawarenai you ni mamoritsuzuketeru_

_When a person's heart starts pumping,  
They assume a place, even if they don't want to.  
And they stay to protect that place, so no one takes it away_

The sun from the early morning lost its rage, as the group finally stepped upon fertile land. The deserted had ended a couple of kilometers back, and it tell the truth Hitsugaya was relieved to see the greenery restored once again from that sickening, burning desert. Glancing back at Fuurin, he sighed and turned back his attention up front. She looked a bit better now, walking on her own two legs, yet there was a veil of mistrust or secretive things hanging around in the air. The Fubras River, from a small stream from before has grown and waved into a winding, large river that ran along beside them. Raijin had suggested traveling along the River to reach the next Seal – and possibly, a nearby town where they can rest.

"Fuurin-chan… are you alright?" Namiko asked the younger girl as she walked along, gazing worriedly. Fuurin nodded her head, and continued to walk at a steady pace. "Hai, I'm fine. I… can see that there's a town up ahead…" Fuurin replied, gazing straight at the horizon. Everyone looked as well, and truth to her words, a tiny speck of blade dotted at the front.

Raijin sighed with relief. "Engrave. We can rest there tonight, and tomorrow morning we can go release the Water Seal." He replied with a reassured smile, and continued to walk on. At the mention of a place with actual civilization, the group seemed to smile as they neared the town. Vast fields of orchards and farmland was sprawled towards the north, relatively flat hills and rounded shorelines of the Fubras River had graced the town fertile and opportune chances in growing crops. The village was small, yet lively as yukata-clad children ran happily along in their games, the women out either selling fruit or cleaning, and the farmers hard at work at the rice fields. Stopping by an inn, they entered the door that was decorated by hanging cloths with printed motifs upon them. As Fuurin glanced by her right, she caught sight of a young man leaning against the wall of the inn, sporting blond hair, and cerulean blue eyes, looking off at the distance. His arms were crossed and he seemed to be indulged in a train of thought. A long, slender katana blade that was sheathed in a sleek case was attached on his belt, and he was wearing unusual clothing…

Shaking her head to relieve herself, she followed the others into the hotel.

Raijin had already deposited a small pouch of money to the innkeeper before turning round to them with a slight smile. "Saa, we can stay here tonight. Take a good rest, everyone. Tomorrow will be even harder than before." Nodding, Fuurin turned back to look out of the window to see the blond-haired boy again, but he had disappeared already. Disappointed, she tried to gaze around outside to see where he had ran off to. Hitsugaya noticed this, and placed a hand on her shoulder, his eyes purely full of earnest concern.

"Daijoubu? Anything the matter?" He asked, watching his lieutenant give the window a last, forlorn look before turning back to him with a smile.

She shook her head. "Iie. It's nothing. Let's go."

As the both of them hurried to catch up with Namiko and Raijin, by the corner of the window the same boy emerged, glancing inside of the inn, restless blue eyes staring intently after the group.

- - -

Raijin remained silent as he stared at the food sac. It was empty. Turning around to examine his fellow companions, he held up the cloth for them to see. Namiko looked up from her futon bed lazily, resting on its bedsheets tiredly, Hitsugaya glanced at Raijin from polishing Hyourinmaru, and Fuurin smiled back at her cousin as she finished washing the last of the pots and pans they had brought along with them on this journey. Raijin smiled back, and walked towards Fuurin, giving her the cloth, and a small bag that clinked heavily when he placed it upon the wooden table.

"Fuurin, would you be so kind to do me a favour? Go downstairs and out to the village to buy some fresh food. Perhaps then we can make our supper tonight, and save some more for the trip." Raijin explained, handing her the money. Instantly Fuurin smiled, and nodded brightly. "Hai! Otoko-sama! I will go run the errand right now!" Wiping her hands on a dishcloth located by the faucet, she hopped off the small platform that separated the entrance hall of the room and the sleeping quarters into her sandals, clutching the bag of money Raijin had given to her in one hand and a straw basket hanging from her wrist of another. Hitsugaya immediately sheathed his Soul Cutter, buckled it and hurried after her.

He somewhat smiled when Fuurin had a bit of trouble putting her other sandal on. As she looked up with surprise, she then blinked.

"I'll come with you." He offered, but at that moment when the words came out of his mouth, he quickly realized the total deadpan fashion he had displayed. Eyes widening, Hitsugaya flushed slightly when Fuurin did the same, and coughed. "Well, I mean… it's late out, and I think I should go along just in case-"

"Hitsugaya-kun." Fuurin replied quietly, smiling apologetically. "I'll be fine. Thanks for worrying about me. I'll see you all in a bit." Opening the sliding door, Fuurin quickly dashed out and snapped the door shut. Hitsugaya stood there, staring at the closed door for a moment, blue eyes wide. Namiko sighed from her bed, smiling as she watched the captain stand there so lovingly after his lieutenant…

Namiko quickly squeezed her pillow to death, face wrenched with secretive delight as she thought about these things, blushing quite madly.

"Kyaaa…!"

Raijin sweatdropped, pouring a cup of tea for himself, trying to enjoy the view of Engrave. Perhaps Namiko Shigemoto's inner self will remain forever a mystery to him. At the doorway, Hitsugaya sighed, and shuffled back into the room. Namiko abruptly sat up, giggled sinisterly and started open a manga for herself to read to pass away the time. _Perhaps the only sane one here has left already…_ Raijin decided with a bleak smile, bringing the teacup up to his lips again.

"Tea, Hitsugaya-taichou?"

- - -

The woman thanked her for the purchase, handing her several vegetables in exchange for a small amount of money. Fuurin smiled back at her, and continued along her way, looking into small shops filled with many wonders and things she haven't seen before in her life. As she paused to gaze at several fruits that were on sale, she contemplated what to make for dinner. Pausing to look up at the sky, she then thought about the moment earlier…

"_I'll come with you."_

That instantly brought a flush of colour to her cheeks. Walking along glumly, Fuurin raised a hand up to her chin as she thought more about this. The situation at hand didn't seem so bad – simply put, a taichou would of course worry about his subdominates, and of course, her, being the fragile one, would mean instant protection from him… Fuurin snapped to attention, eyes wide, face red.

_Instant protection… wouldn't that mean he'll always be there for me…?_

Smacking her head against a wall, Fuurin detached her now-red forehead and rubbed it gently, sighing. She shouldn't be thinking about these kinds of things! The more important issue at hand is releasing the rest of the Seals to help her family! And helping her family by restoring the 'Gods' meant fulfilling father's wish… at the same time, fulfilling her own life… Stopping to a half, Fuurin fondly remembered her self-promise she had made to herself, a long time ago. Smiling, she wiped her eyes dry as the words came flooding back into her mind…

_Know where your heart lies- know your priority. Never allow any sentimental reason interfere with your way._

"I think… I finally now what those words really meant…"

A pair of large hands had pushed her to the floor, and a shriek of laughter was heard. Tumbling to the ground painfully, Fuurin could vaguely feel her basket rolling away from her, and the sac of money seized from her hands. With a cry of alarm, she looked up just in time to see a conspicuous stranger running off with her pouch, and a middle-age woman winking sinisterly back at her as they ran off with her things. Shouting angrily, Fuurin jumped up from the floor, her hand flying towards the handle of Senbuuhamaru. The man looked behind and saw her furious action, and continued to run even faster.

"Crap! She's a deputy captain- her Zanpakutou-!" He was cut off by his partner, who whacked him with her wine-red fan. She twisted around and whipped her folding fan out, spreading it wide, and with a mighty swing of her arm she sent a wave of wind crashing upon Fuurin, who quickly blocked the attack with her arms, cutting through most of it with a temporary barrier consisting of her reiatsu. Using the distraction to stall her, the couple then continued to laugh maniacally and ran off. Growling with anger, Fuurin's hand shot towards Senbuuhamaru's handle again, preparing to use Shuunpo after the thieves. A gloved hand rested upon her shoulder, and looking up with surprise, Fuurin gasped.

The same blonde young man stared down at her, before quickly withdrawing his hand away, as if he was afraid to touch her. Blinking in confusion, Fuurin remained speechless as he handed her the basket she had dropped with the vegetables placed neatly in it. Accepting it from him, she was about to thank him when he took off, using Shuunpo after the two. Stopping in front of them with his sword upraised, the blonde-haired man sighed as he watched the couple's faces turn pale.

"I see. So the famed Shikkoku Tsubasa, 'Jet-Black Wings' turned out to be you two. A bit on the pathetic side, yet still you managed to swindle money from a Deputy Captain of the Gotei 13 Squads." The blonde-haired man replied, a look of sarcasm crossing his face. The middle-aged woman glared violently at him, before breaking into a lazy smile, snapping her fan open again and fanning herself. Her hair was a shade of deep red-pink, her eyes a malicious purple. Dressed in a wine-red tight-fitting dress with a pink-feathered boa scarf around her neck, she also wore classy black high-heeled shoes and long-fitting gloves, with a couple of possibly stolen jeweled rings on her fingers. The male culprit, who sported dark hair and a dirty-coloured purple scarf, wore a teal jacket over a white tank top, and baggy pants. He grinned as well.

"Well, well… ara, ara, it seems like you're quite attracted to us, puppy." The woman chuckled throatily, eyeing the blonde-haired man in the eye. "So… you must be Guy Cecil, the famed swordsman." The blonde-haired man, now known as Guy, smirked. "And so what if I am? You two have been quite a pain in the ass to look for. Knowing all too well you'll strike here in Engrave." The woman gave him a look of discontent before turning to her partner.

"Kouten! You've heard the puppy." She smiled maliciously, and the man, seemingly around her age as well, grinned. "Hai, hai… Rika, let's not ruin our reputation of the infamous 'Shikkoku Tsubasa'!" He turned to Guy, a scowl on his face. "It's too bad you won't be able to catch us now, Guy Cecil. A man like me can't be caught easily." Kouten started to fire up a Kidou spell, while Rika the women lunged towards Guy with a wicked smile, fan brandished. "It's also quite too bad you're quite good-looking as well!"

With a giant sweep of her fan, Rika sent flying blades of wind towards Guy, whose hand touched the handle of his own sword.

"Kurotsubame… kakete!" (1) Guy called out quickly; his blue eyes flashing as he quickly released his Zanpakutou. Parrying several of the wind blades Rika had delivered to him, he then lunged forwards and brought the tip of his slender blade forwards, and slashed upwards in a perfect arch of a moon. This attack sent Rika sprawling backwards, coughing violently as his enormous soul pressure impacted against hers, knocking out of breath for a moment.

(1) 'Kurotsubame' literally means 'black swallow', and kakete means 'soar!'

"Kogetsusen!" (2)

(2) 'Kogetsusen' translates into 'Crescent Moon Arch'

Kouten's eyes flashed up in anger as he saw Rika fall to the floor, slightly wounded. He fired his charged up Kidou spell, which glowed blue with electrical energy. "Take this, you bastard! Hadou no san-juu-san! Soukatsui!"

A wave of blue electricity raged towards Guy, who quickly placed his blade in front of him vertically, summoning up a shield. "Suigojin! Defense Barrier!" The wave of electricity passed by him harmlessly, and he released his reiatsu shield. Quickly running towards Kouten, he punted the man in the midsection with his scabbard, before landing a final flash kick towards the side. With a half-surprised gasp of pain, Kouten fell to the floor, the pouch he stole from Fuurin dropping out of his hands. Guy stared down at both of them quietly before picking the pouch of money up, shifting his blue-eyed gaze at Fuurin.

She stared at him, mouth hanging open. This guy was incredibly strong!

Guy walked over towards her, and from up-close Fuurin could see without mistake that his sword was definitely a Zanpakutou. Except for that, this particular golden-haired swordsman wore a beige vest with the flaps near the neckline splayed open, a green band circling his throat with a golden charm hanging upon it. Underneath his beige vest (that was accented by brown, by the way) was a long-sleeved white shirt that extended down to his gloved hands. A green belt circled his waist, where he placed his sword securely upon. Other than that, he wore brown trousers and beige boots… and he was quite tall…

"Here. It's your money back." He replied adamantly, refusing to look straight at her. Fuurin again accepted the pouch of money, gazing at the brown pouch dumped upon her open palms. Clasping it close to her even more tightly than before, she looked up to him with a watery smile, and bowed down before him. Alarmed at her action, Guy stepped backwards slightly, eyes wide. "Arigatou gozaimashita! Thank you so very much! I don't know how I can ever repay you!" Fuurin replied humbly, her face stretched into another wide smile. A bead of seat rolled down Guy's temple, and he laughed nervously.

"Ah, no, it's quite alright- I was after those two for a long time anyway… I just-"

Fuurin had grabbed hold of his hand, her cobalt eyes looking up at him. "Iie! I must at least treat you for dinner… Guy-san? Is that right? Guy-san?" Fuurin looked worriedly at her new friend as his face began to pale. His hand shook, and quickly his withdrew his gloved hand from her, surprising Fuurin greatly. She looked back up at him again, confusion in her eyes. "Guy-san? Is something the matter…?"

He shook his head violently, and then sighed in an exasperated manner, placing his hands upon his knees. "Eto… no, well… you see…" Fuurin blinked, awaiting his response. Guy ruefully gestured his apology, scratching his head awkwardly in the process. Gulping, he turned to Fuurin nervously. "Ano… I… have… I dislike women…"

Fuurin blinked her wide eyes, mouth open. Guy quickly raised his hands for defense, blue eyes wide.

"A-A-Ah! That is to say, I am gynophobic… I… I rather have a fear of women… Sorry…" He apologized, hanging his head down humbly at Fuurin. She blinked and then started to shake, her shoulders bobbing slightly. Guy took another step back, his eye twitching as he prepared himself for her outburst… Fuurin placed a hand over her eyes all the while she shook, sending a pang of guilt towards Guy's heart, and he winced visibly and realized how much suspense he couldn't take in any longer…

She burst out laughing, her eyes smudged with tears of mirth. Guy stared blankly at her, sweat-dropping immensely at her reaction. Slowing down to a chuckle, Fuurin wiped her eyes free of tears and giggled for the final time before turning back to Guy. "G-G-Gomen nasai… Guy-san… I'm very sorry… but I find your fear quite amusing…" Guy blushed when she said this, a little offended. "I don't mean to hurt your pride," Fuurin continued on, smiling now, holding her basket delicately. "But since I would like to be your friend, so you shouldn't think of me as a woman for your own preferences." Guy stared at her again, speechless now.

"_She's still feminine no matter how I look at it…" _Guy thought diminished, sighing. Fuurin nodded and continued to smile, scratching a side of her cheek before going on. "Ah, before I forget my manners, I must introduce myself." She replied quickly, and raised her left shoulder for him to see. "I am Fujiwara Fuurin, the 10th Division Lieutenant of the Gotei 13 Squads. Right now, I'm on a mission thus I'm out of Soul Society at the moment. However, Guy-san," Her tone turned serious, as she stared at him straight at the eye. Guy blinked.

"I would like to know how you acquired such a Zanpakutou without our preference of knowing, Guy-san. I may have to report you in." Fuurin responded quickly and tactfully, her eyes now sharp. Guy started to smile lopsidedly, leaning against a wooden pillar with ease.

"Guy Cecil – former shinigami of the 6th Squad, under Kuchiki Byakuya. Status right now? Exiled." As he answered, and those words that came easily out of his mouth, Fuurin's eyes widened. "I left with only my Zanpakutou. Of course, Kurotsubame is one-of-a-kind, she is irreplaceable and thus, Soul Society holds no records of it. You seem to be a new Deputy Captain, am I right, Fujiwara-fukutaichou?" Guy responded sprucely, his cerulean eyes gleaming in the sunset. Fuurin smiled back.

"Yes. Now I understand, pardon for my intrusion. I won't ask the reason for your exile, Guy-san. If you don't mind, I would like to invite you over to my place for a while. Just for dinner," She added, seeing Guy flinch visibly at her proposal. Giving up, he smiled weakly back.

"Aah. Well… I guess that's alright then…" He answered slowly, and she nodded with a half-lidded smile, gently and serenely.

Fuurin pushed opened the inn door. "That's good."

- - -

"Tadaima, minna!" Fuurin greeted as she opened the sliding door. Raijin looked up from his book, and instantly his eyes widened when he saw a newcomer standing behind Fuurin. Placing his teacup down upon the table, he made his way towards the doorway. "F-Fuurin… okaeri nasai… Welcome back… demo… may I ask who your friend is?" Fuurin looked up at Raijin, and then to Guy, who bowed before Raijin humbly. "Ah! Otoko-sama! Gomen nasai! I'll explain!" In her haste in trying to take off her sandals, she tripped over the wooden step and fell over on her face. Guy and Raijin quickly jolted up in attention at the clumsiness of Fuuirn.

"Fu… Fujiwara-san… daikoubu desu ka…?" Guy asked slowly, slightly afraid to peer at her face, much less touching her. Fuurin slowly got up, and laughed nervously. "Eheheh… gomen ne, I tripped over…" A large sweat-drop ran down on the backs of Raijin and Guy's head. "Ah… I can see that…"

Raijin blinked at Fuurin, then at Guy. "Fuurin, who is this then?"

Fuurin quickly hopped up the wooden deck, placing her basket of goods on top of the table. "Ah, otoko-sama! Guy-san here helped me out when I was robbed!" Fuurin exclaimed with wide eyes, a grin spreading across her face. "Naturally I had to invite Guy-san for dinner!" Namiko looked up from her manga, suddenly interested at the commotion that was going on by the front entrance of their hotel room. "Eh? What's this?" As she approached the doorway, she was mildly surprised to see Guy standing by the table, with Fuurin serving him tea. Guy looked at her, and quickly his entire body including his face went into a state of shock.

"_Not another girl…!"_

"Namiko-chan!" Fuurin greeted, holding the teapot in her hands for a moment before placing it down gingerly upon the table. "This is Guy Cecil-san! Because he saved me from a robbery, I invited him to eat dinner with us!" Namiko grinned, before grabbing a chair and sat down in front of him, slamming a hand upon the table, causing Guy to jump up in fright. "So… Guy-kun…" Namiko started with narrowed eyes, watching the poor swordsman sweat. "Tell me exactly what happened to Fuurin-chan…"

Fuurin sweat-dropped. "Ano… Namiko-chan… Guy-san has gynophobia…" Namiko looked up in pure conjecture at her words, blinking her sea-green eyes.

"What's that?"

Guy slammed his head upon the tabletop.

As Raijin tried to explain to Namiko what 'gynophobia' means, Fuurin looked around for a sign of her captain. Placing her teacup down, she then picked up another from the tray, and slowly walked towards the bedrooms. Turning the doorknob open silently, she noticed that the room was dark. Lying on one of the beds was her familiar white-haired captain. He lay on his side, back facing towards her, and it seems like he was asleep. Closing the door shut, Fuurin crept up beside him, sliding the teacup and saucer onto the bedside table. She bent down to his eye level, and blinked as she watched him sleep.

"Hitsugaya-kun… okite… wake up… okite…" She softly called out, nudging him gently on the shoulder. He didn't wake. Pouting, she then sat down on the floor, her back lying against the upraised futon. Staring at the window, she watched the sky turned dark, the sun gone and its rays flitted out of sight. At long last, the moon peaked out from a dark cloud, and cast a semi-bright light upon the room. The moonbeams struck Hitsugaya in the face, and silently he shut his eyes together tightly before opening them slowly. The familiar hairstyle of his lieutenant entered his view of vision, and they immediately widened.

"Fuurin?"

She instantly turned around, her cobalt eyes glowing slightly in the darkness. He sat up in bed, bending over as he stretched slightly before turning his gaze back at her. "Fuurin, what are you doing here?" She turned back to view the scenery again, and tried to stand up. As she did, she lost her balance and tripped, crashing into a corner of the bedside table. Hitsugaya's eyes widened as he saw his lieutenant in a heap, clutching her head in pain.

"I-Itai… ssshhuu…" Fuurin moaned, wincing from the pain. Hitsugaya now crouched down beside her, examining the bump on her head. "Che… it doesn't look too bad… You should be more careful…" He then remained silent as Fuurin continued to rub her head quietly. She fixed her eyes upon him, her own glinting slightly. "Hai… Hitsugaya-kun. I was just… going to apologize… for earlier…" She looked down, feeling a bit dizzy from her accident and a little guilty from earlier. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

He placed his hand on her bruise again, rubbing it gently as he had done before. Except this time… her own heart was beating rapidly on its own accord, and she was pressed gently against him as he soothed over her bruise. Fuurin closed her eyes, and she could vaguely sense a scent of apples from him.

"Does it hurt anymore?" He asked.

She shook her head. "Iie… It… doesn't. Arigatou."

Hitsugaya gazed down at her, letting his hand that was smoothing her a moment ago rest over her shoulders. Fuurin snapped her eyes open, cringing as she could feel herself grow hot.

"About earlier…" He started, and Fuurin looked up at him, eyes wide. "Don't worry about it. It was about time… you learned how to do things by yourself… right?" He answered quietly, and Fuurin let her gaze slide back down to the floor again. "I… Yes… but I… finally knew what 'that' meant…" Hitsugaya raised a brow at her words. "What do you mean by 'that'?" He asked curiously, watching his lieutenant grip the floor tightly with her fingernails.

"Otou-san…" Fuurin replied simply, still staring at the floor. "Always said, '_Know where your heart lies- know your priority. Never allow any sentimental reason interfere with your way'… _and I thought… I knew what I needed to do in order to obey that law… but…" Fuurin murmured, wedges of tears edging her eyes. "I've been stupid the entire time. Just then, I realized… what he really meant… and how I never fully understand after all these years…" Once she tilted her head upwards to gaze at him, the tears rolled down her cheeks. "I closed myself too much. I'm sorry. My best wasn't enough."

"Stop it."

He placed his sleeve her over eyes, wiping them away as he did, a stern expression upon his face. "Stop all these tears from flowing out. Don't do that anymore. Please." He continued to wipe them away, until Fuurin stared back at him instead, her eyes free of tears. "There's no use in crying now. I want you… to only cry, when it is truly sad." Hitsugaya replied gently, smudging away a stray teardrop with his thumb. "Because… whenever you cry…" He placed his arm around her neck now, drawing her close.

"It doesn't make me feel happy either."

She closed her eyes then, clinging on to him, her hands shaking. And there was warmth, as he enveloped her in a hug.

"Okay." She whispered.

- - -

Raijin smiled. "Well, we need approval still from Fuurin. Is that alright with you?"

Guy Cecil sat by the table, gazing at the very girl that he had never expected to run into. But of course, destiny chose this path for him, and he had to follow it. Fuurin smiled lopsidedly, and nodded. "I think it's a good idea, otoko-sama. And Guy-san himself said that he wanted to come along as well…" Guy blushed when she said this, and he somewhat glared at her.

"You make it sound like as if I've gone over my fear of women." He hissed.

"Ah, that's right… your gynophobia…" Fuurin sweat-dropped.

"At any rate, we're glad you would like to help out." Raijin intervened, smiling at the young swordsman. "And of course, we will take your conditions into consideration…"

Namiko grinned. "Busting back into Soul Society doesn't sound too bad. Glad you could be of help to us! So to make it official: Welcome to the group, Guy!"

Fuurin smiled. "Yeah! Tomorrow, we'll head up west to the Fubras Falls, where otoko-sama says is the Water Seal!"

Guy smirked.

"Alright then, it's settled."

As murmurs of agreement resounded from the rest of the group, Guy then pondered why Fuurin's dinner plate wasn't touched a single bit.

- - -

_And so, it seems like everything was settled. Guy Cecil, a former shinigami who was exiled from Soul Society for unknown reasons, has decided to join this particular group to help them achieve their mission. The conditions are he would be able to request a trial and therefore be able to become an official shinigami of Soul Society again. All was well, and thus, they have yet another long day ahead of them, for the new Seal was quite close, and it will be more challenging than the previous. Our heroes rested for the night, and by early morning, they had awakened, and was now setting off for the famous Fubras Falls, where the inner cores of this wetlands contains many tarns, ponds, small lakes, and a large lagoon that stretched out towards the sea. The Fubras River ends in an estuary, flowing out to the great Southern Sea in this world… and there will be side blocks along the way._

- - -

"Woah…"

Namiko looked on, quite wide-eye at the sight before her. So this was the great Fubras Falls!

The Fubras River had ended abruptly into a valley full of crevices and low elevation, thus there was a spectacular view of waterfalls crashing down into the stream that sprawled out in the wetlands, reaching out until it touches the ocean. As well, this region used to be quite volcanic, thus multiple geysers dotted the tectonic faults where the volcanoes once were. Incidentally this was a famous sight-seeing location, and a business branched from Soul Society (specifically Seireitei's financial department) has sprouted from it. As they reached the riverside at the bottom of the cliff, a single white-coloured stone rose from a nestle of hot springs by the other side. Raijin's sharp eyes immediately picked it up, and directed the group in that direction.

"Here, this is the entrance." Raijin replied, walking towards the stone pillar. As they turned a corner, it turned out to be two pillars, decorating both sides of an entrance, a cavern-like place where the echoing of dripping water could be heard distantly. Hitsugaya peered upon closer inspection, that inside was lighted with dim crystalline rock fragments that glowed slightly blue.

"It seems that this chamber is active because of our presence." He stated, taking a step into the cavern. The rest followed him, staring around at their surroundings. Water ran down from the walls, or came down in miniature waterfalls into pooling ponds. The stone floor was wet and smooth. As they continued to walk along the strangely bright cave, Fuurin noticed an opening from the far side of their pathway.

It leads out towards an open court – the Fubras Falls surrounded them from long-range panorama view, and a sluice bordered their stone walk-paths. The water ran and washed up against sharp rock rapids, swirling with force. Ahead, lay many walk-paths that it almost seemed like a maze. Walking up to a pillar with a golden lion's head attached upon it, Fuurin examined how water came spurting out from its gaping jaws like a fountain. In the very centre, a large scale sat, on side balancing a huge chunk of crystal quartz, the other an empty jar that was beautifully decorated. Namiko ran up to it, gaping and marveling at its beauty.

"Look at this! It looks absolutely amazing! I wonder what this device is used for…" She encircled the scale, examining every angle, every prospect of it. "It seems to control another device or function somewhere else… Look at the jar!" She suddenly lifted the lid of the jar open, revealing nothing inside. "It's empty… yet a little bit more weight would balance this scale out… do you think we should fill it up with something?" She turned eagerly to the group, who stared back at her.

Guy crossed his arms over his chest. "Fill it up with what?" Namiko raised a brow.

"Water, of course! This is a plentiful source of water; of course we'll use that!" She spat, grabbing Guy by the ruff of the neck. He quickly slapped her hand away, straightening his collar as he stepped away from her quickly. "Woman! Don't touch me!"

Namiko snorted. "Feh. Now let's try it out then…" Lifting the jar from the scale, the heavy weight of the crystal quartz immediately dropped towards its side, having an adverse tilt to the scale compared to before. Suddenly, a low rumbling seized the area, and blasts of water from the sluices shot upwards, showering them with droplets of blue. The earthquake slewed to a stop, but just as suddenly it stopped, it rocketed again, throwing Fuurin off-balance. Everyone fell towards the floor in safety, covering their heads until there was a faint splash of water that indicated trouble.

"Fuurin!"

The water had a mind of its own. It dragged her down, making her heavier, until all she saw left was the rippling surface of the water, and someone looking over her. Her last breath escaped her lips in a form of multiple bubbles, before she lost consciousness.

…_hear me?_

_Can you hear me?_

_Yes… Fuurin instinctively reached out, groping blindly in the watery darkness. I'm right here… what is it?_

_Very close. I can feel it… don't give up… _

_Why? What's wrong?  
_

_Don't… lose sight of yourself… please… release this Seal… I need… you…_

_Wait!_

Instantly, a pair of hands seized her, and violently hauled her upwards. Her head bobbled up to the surface, and spluttering slightly once her starved lungs regained oxygen, she coughed vehemently once more, weakly latching her arms on the edge of the stone pathway. There was a large splash beside her, but more hands had grabbed her and dragged her up upon the firm ground. Fuurin weakly opened her eyes, and saw Namiko, Raijin and Hitsugaya looking over her with the most shocked faces she had ever seen before.

"Fuurin-chan! Are you okay!" Namiko cried as she placed a hand on her friend's shoulder, sea-green eyes wide. Fuurin coughed again and tried to sit up, her head swimming in circles as the last bits of water settled down. Feebly raising a hand, she looked around for her saviour.

"Heh… heh… heh… You okay?" He asked her, panting slightly, wiping his loose strands of gold hair away from his blue eyes. Fuurin shivered slightly in the dampness of the water, her hands and knees upon the ground as she stared back at him. "Eheheh…" She laughed, and wiped her eyes from the water as well. "Thanks… I'm fine." Guy grinned slightly as he removed his gloves, trying to dry them effectively.

Namiko inhaled a huge breath of relief. "Phew! That was… dangerous…" She stated simply, eyes wide. "Guy Cecil! I never knew you could swim! Much less a better swimmer than I, Namiko, whose Zanpakutou controls over water!" She half-shrieked, waving Tenkuukai in the air, still sheathed. Fuurin laughed, standing up as she flapped her wet sleeves.

"Maa, maa… it was my fault for falling into the water… and not being able to swim." She blushed profusely as this, scratching the side of her head. "I… can't swim."

"S'okay! When it comes down to it – I'll save you!" Namiko grinned. Guy rubbed his face with a towel, and she shot him a discreet glare when he wasn't looking. "Or… something like that." Raijin smiled at them, before clapping his hands together. "Alright then, enough with the idle chat, we should get going." Hitsugaya helped Fuurin steadily up back towards her feet, before shooting a sharp glance at Raijin's back. Guy seemed to be fine from getting wet, and Fuurin simply slowly created a breeze as she walked by, fanning herself dry using Senbuuhamaru's special wind abilities.

Raijin took the jar that Namiko was holding moments ago, gently into his hands. He bent over to fill it up with water, and placing it upon the scale, it finally evened out. There was a second rumbling now, and everyone backed away from the edges of the pathway, closer together as so it wouldn't be as easily to fall into the water again. As Raijin watched with great curiosity, a large stone stage was raised from the deep waters below, water seeping out from the top. A row of tall, thin crystalline pillars rose from the water as well, creating a pathway for them cross dangerously across.

"It seems like we'll need to use Shuunpo to cross this." Hitsugaya remarked, taking a hesitant step upon the first pillar. It held his weight steadily. Immediately before he lost his balance, Hitsugaya expertly Shuunpo'd across the other pillars, flashing and disappearing quickly as he had come. In a matter of a few seconds, he was on the stone pedestal, signaling it was safe to cross. Raijin immediately disappeared, and he flashed only twice successfully in vision before reappearing beside Hitsugaya. His speed challenged most captains at this rate.

Namiko laughed nervously, her right eye twitching. Raijin was starting to get on her nerves. She hopped upon the first pillar, because she hasn't learned Shuunpo just yet, she attempted to run over them quickly. However, at one moment, her footing slipped, and she spiraled downwards. Quickly unsheathing Tenkuukai, she released it to Shikai stage and the blade sent a foam of water power that launched her back up, sending her flying into the air for a moment. Landing back on the pillar, she then ran down the rest of them before collapsing onto the other side. Giving Raijin a dirty look, she grumbled about him, something like how he was 'inconsiderate to fellow third-seats'…

Fuurin nodded to Guy, who then both of them crossed over the pillars. Shuunpo'ing towards the last few pillars, Fuurin could feel the rock underneath her foot breaking away. Quickly jumping up, she landed safely, albeit dangerously close to the edge beside Guy. Breathing a sigh of relief, she then followed the rest of the group clutching her beating heart with a half-lidded stare.

"I see it now, it's right there…" Raijin murmured, gesturing towards the familiar warp circle. It was exactly the same one they had found in the Zao Ruins the day before. "This should take us to an inner chamber or perhaps, even higher above." He stepped upon the warp circle. Everyone followed his action, and again that motion sickness feeling spread through. After a few nauseating moments, they find themselves in a shrine encased with cavern rock. Pure, white pillars formed a short hallway that lead down to the main pedestal. On each side, was springs of flowing water and parallel geysers constantly spurted upwards, balancing bubble-shaped objects.

Guy looked over at Fuurin. Her expression did not change, but there was something odd about the aura around her now. He was interested in this ritual of the Fujiwara household in releasing these 'Seals'. As he continued to watch on, Fuurin made her way ahead of the group, climbing up the white steps up to the blue pedestal. Like last time, the pedestal started to glow brightly, and the similar circular indent from the floor rose up a tubular glass case. Once this happened, the small geyser spurts began to dance madly, throwing up the marble-like glass orbs wildly in the air only to catch them expertly before beginning their mad dance again. There was a spiral galaxy-shaped blue aura that came from inside the tubular glass case, spiraling outwards before unleashing a blanket of reiatsu in the form of cold, mist water vapour.

"It's coming! Fuurin, watch out this time!" Hitsugaya called, readying Hyourinmaru. Guy gawked at him, eyes wide.

"What're you doing?" He implored, half-stuttering. Namiko drew out Tenkuukai, her eyes now serious. Raijin did the same, and Tokodenkou crackled with electricity. He turned to Guy, and smiled softly. "Don't worry, Guy-san. This is a trial Fuurin must undergo, and it is our duty to protect her. Weren't you here because of that reason?" Guy looked at Raijin dumbly, before averting his eyes towards the front. At an awkward camera angle, the view shook as it revealed a looming figure of a woman with flowing long hair approaching Fuurin. The young shinigami girl looked up, hands tightly clasped in prayer, cobalt eyes calm. The woman doubled over, and instantly Fuurin jumped backwards to avoid being hit by a large, fish tail.

Guy's eyes goggled at this sight, but nonetheless, it was a monster. And monsters have to be exterminated, right? Snapping Kurotsubame from his sleek sheath with a single thumb, Guy jumped backwards as well when a laser of water came shooting his way. Emerging finally from the mist, was a giant of a siren or mermaid, her face etched onto her gaping jaws that housed rows of hundreds of teeth. Her skin was sickly green, her hair coming down in sleek flats of what looked like seaweed. Her dark, misshapen eyes stretched upwards cruelly, her arms mutated into swollen pouches of shark fins, which looked sharp enough to cut. Her torso then morphed into a lower abdomen of a mermaid's tail, or a fish's tail. Accompanying her was two miniature versions of herself, Sea Horros who clutched musical harps and played dangerous tunes.

"Adulocia is the big one over there." Hitsugaya stated simply, reading from the bestiary Raijin had given him. "The other two Sea Horrors. We'll take out the lesser beings before moving on to the larger catch, Fuurin." He commanded, and she nodded, whipping out Senbuuhamaru. "Assume right flank position!" Obeying his orders, Fuurin quickly changed directions towards the most right, heading towards the nearest Sea Horror. The mini mermaid cackled and played her harp, sending a wave of dancing musical notes that shimmered in the air before blasting and exploding in thin air. Dodging the notes, Fuurin was about to bring her blade down when she was shot backwards by a powerful turbo jet shot of bubbles from Adulocia's arms.

Raijin immediately jumped into the action. He ran towards Adulocia, who shot her arm forwards at him. He jumped up, and flipping over as quickly as lightning he snapped with such power, that he landed behind her. An explosion of electricity shocked her, sending the sea maiden to lay sprawled upon the floor. Namiko quickly encased Adulocia in a prism of ice, and nodded towards Guy. "Oi! You! Hurry up and attack, I can't hold her for long!" Nodding, Guy rushed up forwards Adulocia.

The carrion chain shot up and down, and the severed head of a Sea Horror rolled towards the floor with a sickening splat. Catching his bloodied chain, Hitsugaya then rebounded off the ground and landed beside Fuurin, who sliced horizontally just in time before the last Sea Horror could revive herself. Both of them then focused their attention towards Adulocia, who broke free, shattering the ice prism with a horrifying shriek.

"Kogahazan!" (3)

(3) 'Kogahazan' literally translates into 'Tiger Fang Killing Blow'

He ran towards the sea maiden at an alarming rate of speed, and flashing his sword out quickly he jumped upwards in an uppercut, sending Adulocia up with him as well. At the moment they were in the air, he rotates around with such force he slices at her whilst they were still airborne. Coming down in their fast descent, Guy finishes with a chop of his sword, sending the sea maiden crashing down upon her death.

"…hah-heh!" Fuurin panted with suppressed delight at the devastating technique Guy had just performed at that instant. "Sugoi ne, Guy-san! That was a very…"

"Good job." Hitsugaya complimented him, before staring down at Adulocia. "That attack should leave this thing dead by now." True to his words, the flesh of Adulocia rotted away, until it decomposed to pure water, sliding away back into the spring. Fuurin nodded.

"That's right! I have to go receive the blessing now." She sheathed her sword, and ran up towards the pedestal. It was activated once she stepped up towards it, and a sparkle of blue lights came floating up from the base of the circular indent. Slowly, a light shone, and it shimmered at varying rates that seems to catch her attention hugely. Automatically her eyes dropped halfway, her arms extending towards the light as if to embrace it.

"Suijin, awakened. Status: 50 completed. Fujiwara Shimizu will undergo the trial now." Fuurin replied quietly, her eyes still blank. "Next Seal; Akzeruth Tunnel, Mining Sector 14. Then, Sentvina Plains will lie towards the North-West, towards the enshrined-"

The connection broke off, and Fuurin fell down with a loud thud. Lying unconscious upon the stone floor, the light warped madly and disappeared. Quickly running towards her, Hitsugaya bent down to pick her up, heaving her upon his back. He turned to Raijin with a cold stare.

"Let's go."

No one dared to refuse his words.

- - -

By the time they had reached the exit, the skylark was calling lazily to signal the day was over. Wading out from the wetness of the dungeon, they had found a suitably dry area where they started to set up for camp. The sunset was long gone, and the sky was dark. Raijin prepared the pots for their meals, and Hitsugaya, turning over towards the makeshift futon where Fuurin was resting upon, he noticed that her eyes were wide opened, yet she was staring aimlessly at the stars that hang in the sky. She turned her eyes away from one constellation to another until they met his.

"You okay now?"

"Yes, I'm fine now. Thanks."

"Okay then."

The night wore on, and soon Hitsugaya caught himself almost falling asleep a couple of times. Closing his eyes for a moment, he sleepily turned over to his side. Fuurin sat by a large rock, staring up at the sky, eyes wide. Sitting up, he then stood up silently and crept towards her. Noticing his presence quickly, she then gazed at him for a brief moment before looking up at the sky again. Hitsugaya sighed, and yawned quietly as a symbol of his fatigue.

"Shouldn't you be going to sleep?' he asked her, rubbing his eyes slightly. Fuurin shook her head.

"I'm not sleepy." She answered simply.

"You won't be able to keep up with your strength tomorrow." Hitsugaya pointed out, and she cringed visibly. "I know, but look! Guy-san is still awake." She feigned a smile, gesturing towards the blonde-haired boy who sat by the fire, sleepily nodding off now and then, struggling to keep his eyes awake. Hitsugaya raised a brow. "That's because Guy volunteered to be the night watch."

Fuurin's smile faltered. "Well… hehe. Don't worry too much about me. I'll go to sleep when I'm tired. Speaking of yourself, you should go. You look exhauseted." She gently prodded, and nodding, Hitsugaya stood up again, walking over his futon.

"Oyasumi." He called out quietly. She nodded, waving goodnight. "Oyasumi nasai, Hitsugaya-kun."

"Gah…" Guy moaned, wiping his face with his gloved hands. "I can't take it anymore. It's almost three in the morning. Fuurin-san," He turned towards her with a concerned expression on his face. "It's quite late. I'm going to bed now. I'll see you in the morning then." With a small wave, he then disappeared underneath his futon sheets, the campfire blown out. Everything was now dark. A wind blew, scattering the wisps of smoke into the air. The sky was pitch dark, only until a few more hours it would lighten into a happier shade of sky…

Fuurin sat by the rock, clasping her hands together tightly, her eyes shaking. The moonlight illuminated part of her face, showing the deepness and contrast of her cobalt eyes.

"Please… dream some good dreams for me… Hitsugaya-kun… Guy-san…"

- - -

Wow... this chapter is the longest by so far. I was glad I could upload this in about a day's worth of time (2 days? I didn't count), thus I can satisfy my reviwers to no end. On that side note, please comment about Guy Cecil! He's not my own character, I have to give credits to Kousuke Fujishima and TEAM SYMPHONIA for their undying contribution to the TALES OF series. Again, please review if you have any comments.

- Risako


	14. Peculiar Boy

**Hyoujin**

**Risako©**

**A/n: **A recent change in events has lead to my late update. Bad things are happening, so yeah… I'm not quite happy with all these revelations. Some stuff came up, thus the reason why I uploaded this one later than the others… Hopefully I can solve these problems soon; because I really need all the luck I can to make things right. Anyway, there will be another OC (Trust me! Guy ISN'T an OC!) featuring a character from my Shaman King RP forum. Deepest apologies to **Morte Giver** for the ton of OCs being dumped into this story… I'm currently waging a battle with Writer's Block… Another announcement is that music for HYOUJIN is now available! Just visit my author page, and there should be a list of all of the songs I'm planning to use in the story with links on them. I've messaged faithful reviewers to enjoy this new experience. Enjoy!

_Reviews:_

**Morte Giver: **Yes, I know, it's quite hilarious actually. His facial expression when a girl touched him in the game forced me to pull a gut. Makes me wonder how he's gay or something. But that's beside the point! ((sweatdrops)) I am a Guy fangirl… And I do ponder the same question about said 'sane' parents naming their child 'Guy'. Apparently 'Guy' used to be a popular name in Europe a loooonnnnggg time ago… and unfortunately for Guy, his name is pronounced the way how you normally say it… XD

**Yozora Nozomi: **Hahah! Again with the 'GUY CECIL IS AFRAID OF WOMEN!'. It does propose a strong chance that he is homosexual. Er… well, haha! ((Sweatdrops again)) There wouldn't be any worries, because there will be a specific event where some things are revealed to explain his fear… Oh yeah! Since you've been suggesting me to use some UVERWORLD songs, I think I will! I've been listening to their music lately, and I really like Toki no Namida. Perhaps I would use it!

**NeverGoodbyeRoxas: **Yay! New reviewer! Glad that you like it. I hope this instalment would be pleasing to you!

**Long Winded:** Oh, hahaha! That's quite alright. I tend to update my chapters at irregular times; depending how much time I have on my hands. Right now… not as much as the previous chapters, since this particular chapter we're going to break off a little from the seal releasing…

**Noyesgirl: **Another new reviewer! I'm glad you got hooked. Sorry for the late update… I'm very sorry! (cries)

**karisa14:** There will be, don't you worry. (winks)

**Topsy-Turvy:** Thank you! I'm getting a lot of new reviewers lately… which is a good thing:D

**Banryuu:** Your compliments are much appreciated – and yes, it took me a while to figure out Hitsu's composure. I'm very glad you noticed this! Keep on reading!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach. I do own the obvious heroine of our story, including several minors. Guy Cecil belongs to Kousuke Fujishima and NAMCO, including some stuff from Team SYMPHONIA. Sekiei Kouseki belongs to me.

**Warning (to Ayume-chan, specifically):** Hints of shounen-ai might appear. Tee-hee.

Chapter 13: Peculiar Boy

- - -

_yogosazu ni tamottekita te demo yogorete mieta  
kioku wo utagau mae ni kioku ni utagawareteru_

_Even hands that you've kept clean will appear dirty  
before you have a chance to doubt your memory  
your memory will doubt you_

It was a usual morning scene.

Fuurin ladled some of the cheese risotto into an earthenware bowl, settling it down upon the wooden table. Stirring the rice and cheese medley slightly, which produced a steam of flavour, she then turned to spot Namiko and Guy rise from their futons sleepily, the smell of food arousing them. Clambering from the bed sheets by throwing them off with one hand, and the other rubbing his forehead and the roots of his blonde hair, Guy Cecil sleepily hauled himself towards the breakfast he was served a minute later after washing his face from the Fubras River. Namiko did the same, reaching out for a bowl of the risotto and scooping the rice medley into her mouth, eating absent-mindedly.

"Is the breakfast good?" Fuurin asked earnestly, clutching the ladle. Namiko blinked, stared at her for a moment before breaking into a small smile. "Oh yeah, it's great! Ehehehe… I kinda spaced out for a moment. Sorry."

She shook her head to dismiss the apology. "It's quite alright. How about you, Guy-san?" She turned towards the older boy, who spooned another portion of the risotto into his mouth. He shook his head as if to clear some things in his mind, and turned towards Fuurin. "Eh, it's fine. Where's the white-haired kid?" Immediately Hitsugaya appeared behind him, sending the older boy a death glare that housed a thousand sharp icicles. Guy jumped slightly, surprised at the spook tactic the younger captain had laid upon him.

"What white-haired kid?" Hitsugaya replied evenly, gazing intensely at Guy again. The blonde-haired boy sweat-dropped.

"Heh, it's nothing."

Raijin snapped his book shut, shattering the silence. Everyone looked up to see their young captain smiling pleasantly down at them, the captain who had already finished packing everything except for the breakfast bowls. Everything except that. Fuurin froze midway in ladling Hitsugaya's breakfast, open-mouthed and staring upwards at her cousin. Raijin once again smiled and seated himself among the group, who then slowly started to continue on with what they were doing.

"Today, we'll be traveling for most of the time – it's a good break from all the Seal releasing, right Fuurin?" He flitted his gaze over at her, his eyes expressing extreme concern. "Your body is weak right now, so we might as well take a small break, traveling at a moderate pace to ease the pain. Does that sound good?"

Fuurin blinked, and nodded, looking down upon the bowl she was holding. She ladled more cheese risotto into it, before handing it carefully to Hitsugaya. "Y-Yes, otoko-sama… That sounds wonderful…"

Guy handed her back his bowl, wiping the edges of his mouth with a handkerchief. He gazed at her oddly, before staring at her empty bowl. "Say, Fuurin-san… did you already eat breakfast yet? Your bowl's empty." He pointed out, which immediately drew everyone's attention. Raijin sharply glanced over his bestiary, his deep cyan eyes glittering but saying nothing. Fuurin looked down at her bowl, and feigned a smile. Hitsugaya raised a brow, and so did Namiko, staring intently at the young Lieutenant. Fuurin laughed nervously, and brushed back several of her soft beige-brown bangs that hung in front of her eyes.

"I… yeah, well, I wasn't too hungry, I only ate a little…" Fuurin smiled lopsidedly before forcing a cheery smile upon her face. "S-So anyway, is everyone done with breakfast yet?"

Hitsugaya quietly handed her his bowl, staring at her silently with secluded thoughts inside his head.

- - -

It seemed almost endless, the never-ending field of green and yellow grass, which stretched towards the horizon into gently, sloping hills. The footing was good, the view was spectacular, the weather was fine, but for some reason Namiko was getting sick from seeing too much green. It was late afternoon, and they had been walking since early morning across the famed Shurrey Hills. The sun was getting a little hot, and fanning herself slightly, Fuurin followed Raijin closely as they rounded up on another hill.

By then, evening had fallen, and everything was blanketed in a faded blue darkness. Fuurin, uncannily, didn't seem quite tired, and she was walking at a solid pace before she felt a soft bump by her shoulder. She glanced beside her right, and was somewhat surprised to see Hitsugaya leaning towards her tiredly, clutching his forehead. Immediately her hands flew up towards his shoulders, supporting him steadily. He looked up with gratitude in his eyes, and tried to straighten himself up.

"You're tired, ne, Hitsugaya-kun?" Fuurin asked softly, slowing down her pace, and both of them started to lag behind the group. "Well, it's okay. You can lean on me if you're fatigued…" Hitsugaya smirked slightly, affectionate at the words she had just said. "Heh… thanks, I'm trying to regain my strength. If you pass out from my weight, I'll definitely will…"

Fuurin shook her head, her expression suddenly slightly saddened by some ill train of thought. "No… I'm fine. It's because I want you to rest, and I'll undeniably take care of everything. You can do whatever you want; I don't want to stop you. I'll be always fine… for everyone's sake, as well as yours." She smiled a little as she said this, several strands of hair falling into her eyes. Hitsugaya remained silent, looking up at the night sky, his eyes unchanging.

"…Thanks."

Fuurin nodded and smiled.

Guy gazed back forwards, viewing the little scene. He sighed nonchalantly, casually letting his gaze linger on the surrounding scenery. Namiko, walking beside him, had her eyes closed, her head resting on her arms as she laid them backwards in a mobile pillow fashion, taking in the sweet scent of grass. She opened one eye lazily, to observe at Guy, who looked indifferent yet perturbed. She snorted audibly, and laughed.

"Don't you think both of them are rather close?" She commented, a trickle of mischievous glinting in her eyes. Guy looked back at her, his brows knitted together in a symbol of slight abhorrence at the girl. "Yes, but what incorrect, ill-based commentary are you trying to say?" Namiko continued to giggle, before loosening her arms and falling into step with the boy. She turned round to face him, a grin tugging at her lips. Guy slowly backed away, sending her a half-lidded glare.

"Well, it's SOOOOO obvious! I can't believe you yourself won't admit it already!" Namiko squealed, smacking his shoulder effectively enough to send him three feet away from her, adding up to the total distance he was in before already. "What I mean is," Namiko continued, her gaze turning serious. "It's simple. You can't touch her." The beads in her hair-clip seemed to be the only sound right now between them, besides the soft murmurs of Fuurin and Hitsugaya's conversation. Guy turned his head towards her, his face matching the colour of cherries.

"W-What!"

Namiko let out an exasperated sigh. "I said, you can't touch her. Because she's already being watched by another person." Namiko vaguely replied, trailing off as she looked into the distance. Guy blinked several times, before regaining control of the colour that was lingering on his face, albeit his cheeks were still tinged slightly pink-red. "If you're talking about Fuurin-san," he hissed, closing in slightly on Namiko. "Then you're horribly mistaken. Don't forget my-"

"Yes, yes," Namiko replied, rolling her eyes with irritation. "Your GYNOPHOBIA. Or whatever."

Guy glared violently at her.

"I'm not mistaken, Guy." Namiko replied again, her tone softer now. "But anyway, I won't blame you. But I'll still watch you…" She sent him another icy death glare. "Because… she's my little imouto."

Guy sweat-dropped. "Imouto? Whenever was she your…?"

"Listen, you anti-womanizing-fool of an existence!" Namiko trolled, raising a fist that looked quite threatening. "All I'm saying…" She sighed again, loosening her act. "If you're really over that phobia of yours, then you should… definitely see for yourself what I mean…" Namiko slumped off, turning away from him. Guy raised an eyebrow.

"What a strange girl, spewing nonsense."

- - -

"Here we are," Raijin murmured tiredly. "The village of Coralle."

The town was very quiet. It was as normal as any other village would appear to be, yet the silence was quite scary. Entering in the local inn, Raijin was paying for the fee by the counter desk when a small figure ran into the room, skidding to a halt before it could be recognized. A young boy with a green cap tucked neatly on his grey-brown hair came into view, wearing a white shirt with brown trousers. Black Corduroy fasteners attached themselves to the hem of his pants, and his leather boots were caked with mud and dirt. His eyes were green, though, which for some reason didn't make him seem masculine at all.

"Yamamori-san!" He shouted, pointing towards outside. Even his voice seemed a bit high-pitched. "Another raid was discovered! Come quickly!"

The innkeeper apologetically bowed to Raijin, hastily directed them where their rooms where before hurrying outside to see what happened. Hitsugaya and Namiko, too sleepy to focus at what was happening at hand, started to clumsily followed Raijin towards their rooms. Fuurin stared worriedly outside, before turning to Guy, a determined expression on her face.

"You thinking along the same lines as I do?"

"You betcha."

Exiting the inn, both of them hurried towards the commotion that was gathering nearby one of the farms. Edging their way towards the centre through the mass of people, Fuurin and Guy could now see the scene laid before them in the clearing. There was a large crowd gathering in the centre, the doorway to a storage house flung open and miscellaneous items such as crops, fruits and vegetables were spewed across the floor. Inside, the storage house was a tad empty, with only wisps of grass and hay edging the corners.

"When did this happen?" Another village voiced out his concern, gazing at the food storage room. "It was full earlier on today!"

A farmer turned towards them, a grave expression worn on his face. "Just recently, not too long ago. You two are strangers?" He suspiciously examined Fuurin and Guy, and then eyed their Zanpakutous. "I see, the young girl is from Soul Society…" He turned his attention back towards the farmland. "I don't know what to do… we were doing so well until this… thing… happened…" He grunted in dismay, clenching his fist in frustration.

A man accusingly jabbed a finger at the boy earlier. "You're the one who did this, didn't you!" He angrily pushed the boy back, hatred flaring up in his eyes. "You're the only one in this entire village who could do such a thing!"

"It wasn't me!" The boy defended, slapping the man's finger away. "I wasn't the one who broke into your storage room!"

A woman frowned, her wrinkles deepening. "I don't think a child would do such thing…" The village had looked at her with disbelief, shaking his head. "This boy earlier had tried to steal from one of our food stalls, without payment! Of course we would think that this juvenile would be worthy to commit this crime!" The boy stamped his foot upon the ground in frustration, a glare heating up in his eyes. Fuurin and Guy approached them closer, gazing at the empty storage house.

"Well…! I was sampling the apples; I was going to pay for them anyway!" He retorted hotly, steaming slightly.

"Enough now." Fuurin gently replied, and gazed at the storage room. She entered it gingerly, and bending down she ran a hand across the dirt floor, searching for clues. Guy had followed her, standing above her as he observed the scene as well. A villager raised a brow as if in doubt at her actions, and walked towards the two. "Well? Do you two have anything to say about this?" Fuurin stood up, and held a thin strand if blue hair pinched in-between her fingers. She smiled slightly, and nodded.

"Yes, in fact, I think I've recovered some clues about our real culprit." She then picked up several more strands of hair. "See this? These are hairs of the woodlands beasts called Cheegles. They are your culprits, not that boy over there." Fuurin explained, and gave the hairs for the villager to see. The man stared at it for a moment, and nodded.

"I apologize, shinigami. My name is Kerry, and I own this storage house." He explained, gesturing towards the empty house. "But apparently… this week's supply of food has been stolen…"

Guy took the hairs, and then turned towards to Fuurin with a raised brow. "Fuurin-san, aren't Cheegles tree-burrowing creatures that seldom leave their forests? If I'm not mistaken, normally they wouldn't do such thing, such as breaking into storage houses and steal food, unless there is a disturbance in their environment…" She nodded, and pointed towards at the end of the storage house, a small hole splitting from the bottom corner of one of the wooden walls.

"That, would be the hole they had used to get in. It's too small for even a child to crawl through. And yes, I believe you are correct, Guy." Fuurin sighed. "Suppose we check out the forest tomorrow morning?"

Kerry's eyes brightened. "Would you? Shinigami-sama, we would be very grateful to have your help…!"

Guy hesitantly gazed at Fuurin. "What about Raijin…?"

"Otoko-sama…" Fuurin repeated, lowering her eyes to the floor. "Yes. Well, we'll try asking. We need to confirm our plans with our group instead. We will send you word tomorrow morning then, Kerry-san." Fuurin replied, and turning around she motioned for Guy to follow her. Walking alongside, Fuurin gazed at the hairs she held in the palm of her hand, her face half-illuminated by the moonlight.

Guy sighed. This was getting troublesome. "I know how much you want to help out the villagers, Fuurin-san… demo Raijin wouldn't approve."

"Well, we're not sure yet." Fuurin answered, still looking at the hairs. "I just hope he has the heart to say so."

"Matte!" The boy panted, running up towards Fuurin and Guy, eyes wide and slightly out of breath. Stopping and turning around, Fuurin and Guy spotted the boy from earlier, who looked a bit flushed. He looked up, and smiled slightly.

"I want to thank you two for helping me earlier… I'm not well-liked by this village it seems. I was passing by today, and immediately they accuse me of crimes…" He replied softly, shouldering a rug sack against his shoulders. "And… ano… I was wondering if I…"

_Submit to the snow!_

There was a sudden jerk in his body, and the boy fell down, unconscious. His rug sack landed onto the floor with a soft thump, rolling away.

Fuurin gasped, as both her and Guy bent down to check on him. Guy had placed his finger upon the boy's jugular vein, and sighed with relief. "He's alright, just unconscious…" Fuurin nodded, and looked at the boy again with a knitted brow.

"I wonder why he was knocked out just like that…?"

Guy shrugged. "At any rate, we should take him back to the inn."

"Yeah."

"Hup!" Guy picked up the boy and sidled him onto his back, in a piggy-back fashion. "Wow, he's pretty light. Fuurin-san, can you pick up his rug sack?" Nodding, Fuurin bent down and picked up the cloth bag into her hands, and followed the older boy back to the inn.

- - -

_Hmm… he's not holding on much longer._

_Really? And to think your technique was infallible._

_I'm sorry, dana. I'll try harder._

_Don't worry too much about it, Koyuki. It's just a minor struggle, right?_

_That's right._

"Uhnn… nn…"

He awoke to a fresh smell, and warm blankets covering his body. Slowly shuffling his way up in bed, he groggily opened his eyes, and found himself in a room at the inn. Immediately he checked if his cap was still on. It was. Sighing with relief, he clambered out of bed, and made his way out of the bedroom. As he did, he entered the kitchen, and immediately multiple heads moved their ways towards to stare at him.

"Ohayo gozaimasu." Fuurin replied gently, and placed a plate full of breakfast upon the table. "Come down and have some breakfast. Are you hungry?"

The boy sidled his gaze from Fuurin, to Guy, who looked at him with interest before going back to his own meal. He nodded.

"Well then, help yourself."

Seating himself among the strangers, the boy looked at his meal before flushing a shade of red. "Ano… I'm sorry for the lack of formalities… but my name is Sekiei." He replied, and everyone gazed at him again. Fuurin smiled. "Sekiei… that's a nice name. Anyway, Sekiei, you passed out last night, so Guy and I brought you back here to rest up. Kerry-san was willing to give us an extra bedroom free of charge, you should thank him later." Sekiei nodded, and took a bite out of his breakfast.

Raijin looked up from his papers with a smile. "You should be a bit more careful out there, Sekiei-kun. Say, are you traveling by yourself?" At his question, Sekiei nodded, and wiped his mouth with a napkin. "Hai. I'm traveling alone. To, ah… well… look for something." He stammered, before quietly looking away. Question marks appeared in Namiko's eyes.

"Looking for something? Like what?"

Fuurin sensed the uncomfortable silence that was being build upon the boy. She turned to Namiko with a concerned look. "Eto… if Sekiei-kun doesn't feel like talking about it, why don't we stop persisting him then?"

"That's alright with me." Guy replied simply, finishing off his breakfast, apparently which was omelets and some rice. Sekiei poked around with his eggs, still silent. Namiko stared at her plate, before eating another sausage. It appears that Namiko has a dislike for eggs, thus the reason her plate was anything but eggs. Hitsugaya didn't comment, but continued to eat his breakfast. With a small smile, Fuurin then gestured to herself.

"My name is Fujiwara Fuurin. Saa, Guy-san was the one who brought you in for the night…" She pointed to Guy, whom nodded and swallowed his drink before placing the glass cup back on top of the table again. "…And Namiko-chan…" Namiko waved a little, smiling. "…Hitsugaya-kun and Raijin-otoko-sama." Hitsugaya shifted his light-blue eyes at Sekiei, continuing to eat without much of a formal greeting, and Raijin smiled as he nodded.

"A-Ah… I see… nice to meet you all…"

Sekiei flushed deeply, still looking at his breakfast.

"I was wondering if you're sick or not." Guy commented, and approached the boy. "You're all red. Maybe a fever? That could explain why you passed out." Hitsugaya snickered, and gazed at Sekiei. "I think you're over thinking this whole thing, Guy."

Sekiei quickly dropped his fork and waved his hands for defense, flushing even more deeply. "No! It's nothing like that! I'm not really sick… I'm just…!"

Fuurin had crouched down beside him, and Guy had placed a gloved hand on top of his forehead. Sekiei stared at both of them, a crimson blush spreading across his face. His green eyes shook at little as he stared at both of their azure eyes. Shaking his head, Sekiei forcefully speared his eggs and shoved it into his mouth, biting into the metal deeply despite the pain. "It's alright, I'm fine… ugh!" Quickly removing the fork, Sekiei grabbed a napkin and wiped his mouth, staining it crimson.

"You bit the fork…" Hitsugaya stated simply, now leaning on the top of his chair backwards, staring down at him.

"Ow…" Sekiei inwardly moaned and dropped his fork, leaving it to clatter noisily on top of the plate as he clutched his jaw. A hand nudged his shoulder, and looking up he saw Guy handing him a glass of water with a smile. Accepting the water, Sekiei downed the cup in seconds, wincing from the pain every now and then. Namiko giggled and handed him another napkin. "Here ya go! Be careful when you're eating…!"

Wiping his mouth clean again, Sekiei nodded. "Arigatou, Guy-san, Namiko-san. Ano… I know I might be asking a bit too much… but may I accompany you if you are going to the forest to look for the Cheegle culprits?" Sekiei inquired curiously, gazing at them all. Raijin snapped his book closed quietly, and placed it down upon his lap. Instantaneously everyone had turned their gaze upon the leader of the group. Raijin smiled brightly, uncannily, and nodded.

"Of course, Sekiei-kun." Raijin replied gently, standing up from his chair. "In fact, I would very much myself, want to see close-up on these 'Holy Beasts'… They were originally founded by a religious church order, but of course, that had eroded away from time…" He continued, smiling educationally and gestured to his book. "You see, I was reading about Cheegles, and normally, they are peaceful creatures, however having predators such as the Raiga clan… often disrupts their environment and resulting to population intensities and problems arousing such matters…"

Namiko gave Raijin a half-lidded stare before whispering to Fuurin, "He's going into crazy mode again…"

- - -

"So you all are shinigami… huh?" Sekiei had asked, dressed in his battle uniform now with his sleek sword sheath attached to the back of his waist belt. He was wearing a sleeveless white woolen turtleneck shirt, zippered, that extended to a triangular flap in front. Donning dark navy-teal hakama pants, he wore black-yellow sandals and his olive cap was taken off, revealing a tumble of short, messy, faded grey-brown hair that went along with his dark tones of musty green eyes. Fuurin nodded, smiling as they foraged deeper in the Cheegle Forest.

"That's right. We are on a mission from Soul Society. Ano, Sekiei-kun… I never knew you could fight… much less with a katana blade…" Fuurin replied hesitantly, her eyes wandering to his sword sheath. Sekiei grinned.

"Well, I've been training since I can remember. Since I travel alone, I have to learn how to protect myself from the dangers of the road." He explained. "I see… I'm sorry for doubting you. I was thinking perhaps… no. For now, let's focus on the problem at hand." Fuurin softly replied, and smiled ruefully before gazing back at the scenery. Sekiei lowered his eyes to watch out for his footing, but his eyes slipped and missed a particular rock that jutted out from the earth. With a quick yank, Sekiei tripped over, landing onto the floor with a crash.

He caught onto the collar of his woolen shirt, before Sekiei's face could impact against the floor. Pulling him back up to his feet, Guy helped dust Sekiei clean of the dirt he had accidentally smudged all over. The group had temporarily stopped, gazing back at Sekiei with concern faces. Blushing, Sekiei mumbled, "Sorry…" and continued to follow them.

"A-Arigatou, Guy-san…" Sekiei murmured aloud to the older boy, walking in-step with the swordsman. "You've… really looked out for me so far, and…" Guy bemusedly looked down at the younger boy, his blue eyes flashing. "Hmm? You seem like the reckless-prone type. I might as well have a heart and help out." At this statement, Sekiei quickly flushed red and turned his gaze away, focusing on the green scenery.

"Ara? What's this?" Raijin halted as he stopped the group once they reached the clearing. In the centre, a magnificent tree stood in the centre. And in front of the tree, a lone creature stood rooted to the spot, frozen as it watched the intruders with wide eyes. Namiko immediately squealed.

"Kyaaaaaa! It's so cute!"

The creature, having a blue-coloured fur coat, a rounded body and large floppy ears and large eyes, quickly scampered to the back of the tree, crying out strange noises that sound like, "Myu! Myu! Myuuuu!" Namiko ran ahead of the group, flapping her arms around as she looked for the little creature.

"Here, Cheegle-chan…! I bet it's a Cheegle! Ohh, it's so cuuuutte!" She expressed vigorously, creeping around the corner. The Cheegle had cutely folded his long ears over his eyes, but when it heard Namiko's quiet footsteps come closer, he immediately opened his orbs and squealed with fright before scampering around the tree again. Namiko pouted, and turned to the group with a sulking glance.

"It's running away!"

Hitsugaya folded his arms across his chest, stepping into the clearing with Namiko. Fuurin followed him, looking around for the little Cheegle beast. The white-haired boy's sharp eyes caught a flurry of movement, and then there was the Cheegle, scampering across the clearing with several others in tow. A particularly distinct one, a purple-coloured Cheegle instead of blue, waddled towards the group wearily, a golden ring around its belly. A greying beard was sprouting from his chin, signifying a golden age this Cheelge had lived. It looked up at the group with small eyes, its nose twitching.

"Travelers, what business do you have here in Cheegle Forest?" He suddenly asked, in perfect Japanese. A shock ran through the group.

"This thing can _talk?_" Guy raised a brow, and the Elder Cheegle shot him a puny glare. Clearing his voice, the Elder started to talk again.

"I repeat… what business do you humans want with the Cheegle race?"

Raijin stepped in front, and bent down to face the stout and short creatures. "We come from Coralle, the neighbouring town. There were recent reports of food going missing… and evidence leads to your Cheegle Race, Elder. Perhaps you can explain to us your story of what happened?"

The Elder coughed.

"I see. I am terribly sorry for the robberies, but you see… a young Cheegle of our race had accidentally wandered into Raiga territory, and had burned down their nest. Without a home, the Raiga came to our forest. Without food, they started to feed upon us. And our race, already suffering from starvation, had no option left but to forcefully take the humans' food." The Elder explained, almost wearily, patting the large golden ring around his stomach.

Raijin nodded. "I see now. Where is the young one that you speak of?"

"Myuu! Mieu is here!" A squeaky voice piped up, and a young Cheegle scurried into place, shaking slightly at the sight of the large humans. "Yes! Mieu is the one who is responsible! Mieu is terribly sorry! Mieu did not know the consequences of using the Sorceror's Ring-!" Mieu ranted on, its eyes rimming with tears as it jumped up and down. A pressure mark appeared on Hitsugaya's head, as he stared down at the Cheegle.

"Meh? More of you?" He stated sadistically, his arms still crossed as he sent Mieu a icy stare. Mieu whimpered and scampered towards the Elder.

"It seems like they aren't used to the sight of humans…" Sekiei pointed out, reaching out for one of the smaller Cheelges, but it had scampered away in fright as well.

Fuurin thought about this, cupping her chin with her fingers. Bending down as well to face the Elder, she smiled. "Well, would it help if we go talk to the Raiga clan for you? Perhaps we can persuade them to move out of the forest…"

The Elder nodded. "It doesn't seem like we have any other alternatives left. I will send Mieu with you, as a translator and guide. Mieu, go with them." The Elder instructed, and Mieu quickly jumped up with excitement, scampering onto Hitsugaya's leg. With a shout, Hitsugaya flicked Mieu off and it landed upon the floor, slightly wounded.

"Myuuu… Does Shiro-sama dislike Mieu?" Mieu asked sadly, staring up at Hitsugaya with large, tear-rimmed eyes. Hitsugaya sent the creature a half-lidded glare, sweat-dropping at the same time.

"No, you just look like a pig monkey to me."

"Hitsugaya-kun!"

Fuurin scooped up Mieu, and smiled. Namiko scooted closer, adoring the little beast. Mieu squirmed uncomfortably for a moment before shyly looking at Fuurin and Namiko.

"Alright then, Mieu-kun. I am Fuurin, and this is Namiko. Raijin-sama," Fuurin gestured, "And Guy-san and Sekiei-kun. Can Mieu-kun remember that?"

"Mieu know your names now!" He responded happily. "But Mieu wonders if Shiro-sama's name is really Shiro-sama! Mieu would like to call you Shiro-sama anyway!"

Hitsugaya's eye twitched, as he whirled around with a large glare, a tiny vein appearing underneath one of his eyes. "Sh-Shiro-sama! That's Hitsugaya-taichou to you!"

Fuurin giggled as Mieu latched itself upon Hitsugaya's head, playing around with a couple of his white strands of hair. "Mieu is fascinated by Shiro-sama's white fur coat! Such splendor Mieu has never seen! Does the ripe of your age display such glossy pelt, Shiro-sama?" Hitsugaya grumbled something about pig monkey, before heading down the forest trail after the group. Guy laughed, pointing at the sight he saw.

"Urusai." Hitsugaya snarled.

- - -

"…Myuu, this is the Raiga's den…" Mieu whispered, now clutching onto Hitsugaya's shoulder. Apparently, the white-haired captain had gotten used to the creature climbing all over him, ignoring questions such as, "Is Shiro-sama a Holy Beast as well?" or "Was Shiro-sama born from an egg?" The others couldn't help but to laugh, but as of things stand now, the atmosphere had changed dramatically.

They walked across the sunlit clearing, until a low growl emitted from the small cave-like entrance of the Raiga den. Shaking now, Mieu whimpered as Hitsugaya approached the mouth of the Raiga den, to find a large Raiga sitting on top of batches and batches of white eggs, as large as a pond stone. The Raiga growled fiercely again, revealing its sharp teeth. Looking very much like a tiger, it sported a large white bane around its yellow coat, marked with black and dark brown. Its red eyes glinted with fury at the newcomers that had came to disturb her.

"M-Mieu will now u-undergo n-negotiation…" Mieu whimpered, and meekly started off in a series of his "Myu"s again. The Raiga Queen growled even more loudly and was fiercer than every, a dribble of saliva and foam dripping from her mouth. Mieu squealed and backed away, jumping back on Hitsugaya as it shook with fear.

"What's wrong, Mieu-kun!" Fuurin asked, eyes wide.

"R-Raiga Queen s-said that she doesn't want to move… she said she likes it here…" Mieu whimpered. "Raiga Queen already h-hatched eggs… and she said she'll eat us if we continue to d-disturb her…"

Incredulous, Namiko stared at the eggs. "Raigas are born from _eggs?_!" Mieu nodded, swallowing deeply. "C-Cheelges are born from eggs as well… are humans?" Raijin sighed.

"If we leave it like this, it will be a standpoint. Once the young Raiga cubs hatch, they feed on humans. This means they will attack Coralle…" He pointed out, gazing at the eggs.

Fuurin's eyes flashed. "We can't let that happen! The Raiga might kill off the villagers… it'll turn out into a massacre!" Nodding gravely, Hitsugaya turned to Mieu. "Mieu, can you ask the Raiga Queen once more our request?" Nodding, Mieu wiped his forehead with his small paw nervously. "R-Raiga Queen… I will try asking once more…"

Before Mieu could approach her, the Raiga Queen had lost her temper. She got up from her nest of eggs, growling at the group as her hackles rose up, a symbol of insane fury. Mieu screamed, and had scampered away now. "R-Raiga Queen is angered! She said she will eat us all now, and make us food for her hatchlings!"

Guy let his hand fly towards the handle of his Zanpakutou. "I don't intend to die here, becoming Raiga bait."

"Neither do I." Hitsugaya commented, gazing at the Raiga Queen with narrowed eyes, withdrawing Hyourinmaru out.

"Wait! What if we step on the eggs?" Namiko asked, hesitant evident in her voice.

"It's a little cruel… but that's what we will be aiming for. We don't want those cubs to hatch." Raijin replied grimly. "Here she comes!"

The Raiga Queeb launched herself at Hitsugaya, jaws snapping with a trail of drool flying away from her mouth. Side-stepping out of the way, Hitsugaya parried her onslaught as she circled around him, her large fan-like tail swishing around dangerously. Guy came in, slashing at the Raiga Queen at her midsection. Gashes of red appeared where he had wounded her, and she angrily reeled around to attack Guy instead. Defending himself from her sharp fangs, Guy pushed the Raiga back before slicing horizontally, sending the Raiga Queen away. She landed upon the floor, breaking around multiple of her own eggs. Standing back up and stomping her paw down with infuriated anger, she destroyed another one unwillingly.

Fuurin slid into view, sword flying in the air. Thrusting into the Raiga's chest and forcefully heaving her arm upwards, she inflicted a deep cut in its right shoulder, emitting a bone-crunching sound as the tip of her sword impacted against the joint of the Raiga Queen. A blood splatter shot from her wound. She screamed, and instantly pounced upon Fuurin, knocking her down backwards. Raijin and Namiko both had lightning-fast reflexes, seeing Fuurin on the floor, their hands releasing their Zanpakutous.

Rushing forwards, Namiko send a wave of Aqua Edge at the Raiga Queen, who slashed at it mid-air, rendering the water attack useless. Raijin reappeared behind the Raiga Queen, slashing at her with lightning infused within his rapier. The Raiga Queen merely dodged it and jutted Raijin out of the way. Hitsugaya and Guy both turned around, snapping their Soul Cutters into place, alarmed to see Fuurin down as well.

Hitsugaya extended his arm out, blade flashing as it tried to slice at the Raiga's head. She swatted again with her paw, and reeled around once more in a roundhouse kick at Guy. Turning hungrily back on Fuurin, she raised a clawed paw before a projectile katana slash was shot towards at her, knocking her down upon the floor.

"Get out of the way."

Sekiei coldly brushed past the others, his katana blade in hand. As the Raiga Queen struggled to stand up, her eyes was laid evenly upon Sekiei. He grinned, before stomping his foot down on the rest of her eggs, grinding it into bits on the floor.

"How's that for the rest of your eggs, Raiga wench?"

With a bloody howl, she screamed with agonized fury before charging at him. Sekiei instantly fell into battle position, crouching down low with his katana blade held out in front. As she rammed into him, he had swiped his blade forcefully sideways, and the Raiga Queen flipped over and slid across the ground from the attack, smearing a large bloodstain upon the floor. Her disgruntled roars started to ring throughout the clearing, and charged at him again, fangs bared.

Thrusting his blade towards, Sekiei twisted his blade to inflict more pain as the katana had slid into the Raiga's belly. With a dying scream, the Raiga Queen jerked violently before falling upon the floor, dead. With a small chuckle, Sekiei flicked his blade in the air, blood splattering upon the floor.

"Sekiei-kun…"

Fuurin weakly got up from the floor, but Sekiei had walked over to her, before letting his katana blade drop upon the floor, right beside her head. Eyes wide, Fuurin stared up at him, noticing a strange expression upon his face.

"What the hell are you doing!" Namiko yelled, blue eyes flashing.

"Kill." Sekiei murmured to himself, before shifting his gaze at the rest of the group. "I'll kill you all!" He snarled, picking up his katana with speed as he swung is arm forwards at Hitsugaya, who jumped backwards, saving Mieu in the process. Guy rushed into place, letting Kurotsubama fly across Sekiei's face, who parried the attack, glaring with seething hatred at him.

"I… hate you… the most…!" Sekiei shrieked, pushing Guy backwards, thrusting his sword forwards. Guy sidestepped and quickly punted the younger boy with his scabbard, the katana falling out of Sekiei's hands. Trapping him into a headlock, Guy firmly restrained the boy as Sekiei wildly tried to pry Guy's arm off his neck, grunting with crazed effort.

_Thud._

Sekiei slid to the floor, eyes closed, unconscious. Guy managed to catch his head before it struck the floor, letting him rest upon his arm. His grey-brown hair was matted with sweat that clings onto his skin, breathing hard. Guy gazed down quietly at Sekiei, and looked up to Fuurin and Hitsugaya.

"I don't understand… I want an explanation for his violent outburst." Hitsugaya implored calmly, feeling Sekiei's reiatsu threads. Immediately his eyes pricked up, wide now, as he continued to feel around the spirit threads that flowed throughout Sekiei. He pulled back, staring down at Sekiei.

Fuurin gazed at Hitsugaya with upraised eyebrows, her face etched with worry. "What's wrong, Hitsugaya-kun?"

"His reiatsu levels aren't normal… something's… constricting his capacity core…" Hitsugaya stammered, feeling the threads again. "It's like some foreign material is attack his soul… binding it together, and controlling it. Perhaps… he's controlled?" Hitsugaya suggested, cupping his chin in thought.

"Now that you mention it…" Namiko replied, carefully stretching a hand out to feel the threads. Closing her eyes, she immediately gasped.

"Namiko-chan?"

She shook her head, and closed her eyes again. But her sense didn't lie to her.

"It… can't be…" Namiko murmured, shaking her head. "Not… not Koyuki…"

"Hrrr…" Hitsugaya grumbled, upon hearing the name. "You mean that damned brat of an existence? Geh… so he's the puppeteer behind this?"

"I suppose there's no one else but he could be one to do such thing…" Namiko replied bitterly, her hand forming into a closed fist. "Dammit! Why!"

Guy sighed, as he eased the unconscious body of Sekiei upon his back. "There's not much of an option left but to return to Coralle for now. We should leave now, it's getting late." Nodding, Fuurin picked up Sekiei's katana blade and slid it back into his sheath. The group started to head for the exit, and as they did, sunset rays breached from the horizon came flitting across the countryside, staining the world orange.

"Mieu is terribly grateful for all of your help!" Mieu happily replied, as it waved goodbye. "Mieu hopes to see you all again one day! Bye-bye!"

Waving good-bye half-heartedly, the group wearily marched back to Coralle. As Guy piggy-backed Sekiei, the young boy slowly woke up, his green eyes contrasting greatly against the orange sunlight. Blinking, he slowly realized that he was being carried by Guy, and quickly his eyes succumbed back into closed position, red spreading across his cheeks. And he let his head rest upon the older boy's shoulder, slowly drifting off into slumber again.

Guy looked back and smiled.

- - -

"Damn… the connection broke of again." The young boy had stated once again, gazing firmly at the air in front of him. "Hmm. Oh well. Have you gotten things ready yet, Shimo?"

Masahiro appeared behind Koyuki, his lower face hidden again partially by his scarf. "Just about finished, Koyuki. Anyway, You should be heading towards Roneal right now. Or, perhaps you would like to go to Sentvina for a little visit…?"

"Perhaps not." Koyuki lazily replied, lying back against the couch. "Where's Shimo?"

"Gone, Shimo's out. Apparently there was an assignment Aizen-sama wanted Shimo to do."

Koyuki smirked. "So it all starts now, eh? Heh. It would be nice to see the look on that Fujiwara girl's face once she gets a load of the whole 'conspiracy'… hehehehe. Shimo would give her a nice shock… don't you think?"

"Ee."

Masahiro nodded, and sighed as he closed his eyes.

- - -

Blah. I finished it in like 4 in the morning. –yawns- I hope I won't get yelled again by my parents. (shifty eyes) I have character sketches ready for most of the OCs, I will try to host them up on my profile page. Oh yeah, be prepared later on for major surprises. Tee-hee. There will be more on Aizen's motives… and his 'Sanjinshou' party… eheheh. Two has been introduced already – that is Masahiro and Koyuki. So who's Shimo, the third 'Divine General' of Aizen's pawns? Will he (or she!) be Aizen's ultimate weapon…? Just what exactly is behind Sekiei's momentary control?

Ohh… I bet the suspense is killing you guys… Sorry. Anyway, please review!

** - Risako-san**


	15. Omake: Memory

**Hyoujin**

**Risako©**

**- UPON THIS SPECIAL DAY, WE MEET AGAIN –**

'_Tis an Omake (Bonus) Chapter in celebration of the authoress' 15th Birthday._

OMAKE/OMAKE/OMAKE/OMAKE/OMAKE

_All events in this Omake chapter has been true in one aspect or another, but has been modified to suit the reader's pleasure. Several scenarios or 'cutscenes' are themed purposely to create an atmosphere of romance. As well, the characters of this chapter did not have their personalities of looks modified – in other words, they appear exactly as they would in real life as how I described them in the story. As well, the events in this story did not happen to a friend and/or family member of mine, I have all experienced them first-hand in real life. Please enjoy this bonus chapter, presented to you from:_

_**Risako Matsuki**_

_(Real life peoples, including me, will be given Japanese aliases to protect identities.)_

_Phrases and/or quotations in italics and circular brackets are to indicate a character's thought(s)._

_START/ START/ START/ START/ START_

_I'll write down my feelings for you_

_And turn the paper into a plane,_

_Throwing it into the strong wind_

_Aiming farther than it possibly can reach,_

_I didn't see it falling down,_

_Nothing happened, and nothing began…_

I sighed as I tapped my pen impatiently upon the paper's surface, my left hand cupping my cheek as I stared out at my bedroom window. Today didn't feel that quite special, despite it was meant to. I stared down at my paper once again, trying to think up of new ideas to add to my current plotline. The random scribbles, yes. With a frustrated groan I slashed the pen horizontally crossways the paper and capped it, dropping it upon my desk. Pushing myself up from my swivel chair, I gaze lazily around at my room, before wrenching the door open.

"Otanjoubi omedeto gozaimasu! Happy birthday, sis!" My younger brother grinned once he spotted me in the bedroom corridor. I smirked slightly and smiled. "Hai, hai, my dear, little otouto. Ano ne, Kei-kun, where's Vivi-chan?"

"Meh, somewhere downstairs." Kei responded, fishing his GameBoy out from his pocket. "Hey Risako-chan, have you seen my charger cable? I can't seem to place it."

"Prolly downstairs, in the basement where you left it last time. You know, it's beside the PlayStation 2…" I rolled my eyes and proceeded to go down the staircase. "If you can't find it, then you almost certainly left it on the couch in the living room."

Kei grumbled about him trekking all the way back downstairs, and stalked off his room to retrieve some of his magazines. I shrugged innocently, and continued down onto the main level of my house. I turned around a corner, and spotted my mother, who was placidly sitting on one of the kitchen seats, reading her newspaper while sipping tea. I trotted over towards the cupboard, and opened it, taking out a glass cup to fill it up with some water. Swallowing several sips of the clear liquid, I set my glass cup down and stared outside.

"Risako-chan, would you go out and deliver some mail for me?" My mom asked, setting down her newspaper to pick up the pile of letters, in which she promptly handed it to me. I accepted them, gazing at them quirkily before focusing upon my mom with an irritated look. "What? Mail? I have to go out to run an _errand _for you, on the day of _my birthday._" I stated heatedly, glaring at the letters, hoping they'd burn to shreds before my mother could say, "Conspicuously disobedient daughter".

"Yes, is there a problem?" She asked without much of a raise in her tone of voice, gazing at me as if I was getting worked up for nothing. I swiped the letters roughly before fetching my sneakers, running towards the door as I grabbed my wallet.

"Fine, fine… I'll be back in about half an hour. If something shows up and I end up coming home late, I won't forget to call." I answered, slipping the shoes onto my feet. Shoving the letters into my book bag, I opened the front door and slammed it shut behind me, locking it into place with a jiggle of my house key. And then I was off!

Walking down the street bored, I flicked a pebble into the air with a kick of my shoes, sending it zinging off a metal lamppost and landing in my neighbour's water fountain, after chipping off a small chunk of stone. I snickered slightly at the somewhat evil action, but quickly regained my original composure when said neighbour had exited his front door, heading towards the garage. Stalking off quickly, I reached the end of the quiet neighbourhood road, where it connected out to a fairly busy main street.

"Ah… bad traffic congestion… ugh…" I coughed, becoming extremely sensitive towards the smell of gasoline leaking into the air. I narrowed my eyes to slits, covering my nose and mouth from inhaling the smoke. Running towards the familiar bevelled, red mailbox, I slowed down slightly and was about to insert the letters when another pile of white envelopes tried to make their way at the same time as well. Withdrawing my own pile, I gazed up at the person.

"Gomen nasai, you go first." He apologized, and stepped back courteously for me to deposit the letters. Eyes wide at the extreme politeness I sensed in him, I nodded my thanks and opened the metal flap to slip in the letters. I stepped back, before my hand flung up in surprise.

"A-Arai-kun?" I stammered, gazing at the boy. His face was partly hidden due to the baseball cap he was wearing, but at the mention of his name, he looked up as well, brown orbs striking sunlight. I blinked my own, mouth still partly opened. As he let his letters lip into the box, he straightened up, taking off the red baseball cap, revealing the familiar hairstyle of an old friend. He gazed back at me now, observing me closely.

"Risako-san? Matsuki Risako? Is that… you?" He asked subtly, and instantly I directed my gaze at his eyes. He staggered slightly backwards at this, much to my confusion, and instantly he placed a hand behind his neck, rubbing it as a force of habit in this situation…

"Hai, it's me, Risako… Demo, Arai-kun… what are you doing here? I thought… you lived further down on the South District…" I asked, walking towards a wooden street bench with him. Laughing slightly, he smiled as he opened his mouth to speak again.

"Ee, I moved recently. I never knew you were living here, after you moved…" He trailed off, sitting down on the bench as well, underneath the shade of a large tree. "…By the way, Risako-san, are you still attending that collegiate?"

Nodding, I folded my hands together upon my lap. "Yes, I still am. First year of high school passed by quite quickly. How about you, Arai-kun?" I tilted my head forwards facing him, a wad of hair falling onto my left cheek. He seemed a bit surprised, and gestured to himself. "Ara? Me, well… things are well. The usual." He replied casually, averting my gaze. I pouted while he wasn't looking, knowing all too well it wasn't that nice to look away from someone while talking. Nevertheless, I gazed at the sky sleepily before closing my eyes in a short slumber.

"…Risako-san?"

"-Eh!"

I jolted upwards, and felt an unusually warm hand upon my shoulder. Swivelling my head around, I faced Arai, who was looking a little worried.

"Oh. Sorry… I kinda fell asleep, didn't I?" I sheepishly commented, smiling awkwardly. "Ano ne, why don't I get us some ice-cream? Today is quite hot." I suggested, but Arai looked quite overwhelmed at the idea. He dug his hand into his pocket, as if looking for something. After a frenzied moment of searching, he fished out some money, and hesitantly stood up. I stared up at him, gazing at his eyes again.

"What's the matter?"

"I… um…" He started quietly, gazing at the ice-cream vendor. "…It's on me. No need to take out your wallet… I'll pay."

"Huh?" I blinked, using my right hand to push myself up from the bench seat. I gazed at him with a concerned expression, placing my hands on my hips. "Now wait a sec… I shouldn't let you do that… It's not everyday I get to see Arai-kun, right?" I grinned, and made a scampering dash for the ice-cream vendor, who smiled once he saw some customers. "And besides…" I turned around to face Arai now, who was shocked. "Since today's my special day, I'll do whatever I want to do, okay?" I beamed, and quickly walked over to him, pulling his hand gently towards the stand.

He gazed wordlessly at me. "B-But- shouldn't… aren't usually the male friend pays for things on… well… on this… type… of occasion… er…" He stammered over at the last part of the sentence, and I looked at him with blank eyes. "Arai-kun? Ano ne… I don't really care about those things… I think it isn't fair to the guys to pay for the girls all the time, right?" I smiled again and jerked a thumb to the menu. "So what'll it be? Soft vanilla ice-cream?"

"A-Ah…" He smiled now, not bothering to argue with me anymore. "That sounds good, thanks." _(She really doesn't give up… does she?)_

"Two soft-serve vanilla ice-cream, please." I ordered, slipping some money on the counter. The vendor nodded and turned around to prepare the cold treats. I turned round to face Arai, who was busying himself to observe and analyze the process of the making of soft-serve ice-cream. I chuckled to myself.

"Arai-kun, have you heard from Jin-kun lately?" I asked, thinking more about it now. Arai tore his eyes from the ice-cream vendor quickly and gazed at me, nodding. "Hai, I talked with him recently. He's still in America, right?" I nodded.

A small wind blew. "Yes… he is." I smiled softly, and turned around as the man handed us our ice-cream. After he thanked us and bid us farewell, we returned to the bench and sat down again, licking at the sweet ice cream. Both of us shared doubts, thoughts, and held memories chained inside our minds, replaying, playing, stopping, pausing, and re-winding these memories. I kept replaying and replaying the same memory inside my head, and closed my eyes as I held my ice cream in my hand, licked on a couple of times.

_- - FLASH BACK - -  
_

"_Are you really leaving today?"_

"…_I suppose so…" He answered mildly, shrugging as if it wasn't a big deal. But his fist clenched on the handle strap of his duffle bag, and he looked… hurt. In his eyes, I noticed right away. I couldn't help but to notice… since my eyes mirrored his._

_Standing solidly in front of him, I nodded wordlessly before looking up at him. He's so tall. He let a hand brush through his hair nervously. It was a shade of dark ebony, incomparable to anyone._

"_Are you going alone?" I asked quietly. He nodded, but he struggled to smile._

"_Yeah, well… I think it's alright… What, afraid I might not handle one measly plane ride by myself?" He teased, immediately gracing a smile upon my lips. I shook my head, all the while still smiling. "Heh, no, it's not that… why do you keep thinking I underestimate you?" I asked curiously, staring at him. He shrugged._

"_I dunno… but wait, you didn't me take too lightly, did ya?" He asked with a wide smile. I didn't smile this time._

"_Of course not. I don't think… I doubted all those times I've thought… about you. Anyway, you should be going, your flight's arrived." I pointed out plainly, letting my long bangs touch under my eyes. He smirked._

_Extending a hand out, he patted me on the shoulder. "Heh, always so punctual. You should learn to slack off a bit more! But anyway, you're right… demo…" His eyes turned serious, leaning down on me now, closing the small space in between. My bubble space had been popped._

"_Ah, the flight attendant's already here to claim your ticket…" I pointed out, trying to avoid the subject as I could feel my cheeks burn slightly, knowing all too well of the colour being present there. "You really should go… Jin."_

_He smiled._

"_As I was saying, you're right, but…" He lowered his gaze, before dropping his duffle bag on the floor beside his luggage, and embraced me. I only felt the thin fabric of his T-shirt, my hand feeling my own beating heart, my cheek feeling his. _

"_Jin-kun-"_

"_It's alright. I'd really like to miss the flight, but my dad would kill me." He responded quietly. _

"_I know."_

_He closed his eyes. "Promise me you'll keep in touch, okay? I'll remember your birthday, and everything, and stuff… even though I'll be in America." He replied, his voice filled with calm, but there was a tinge of sorrow. A wet droplet plopped to the ground from my eyes._

"_Y-Yeah. I will too… I… I… lo…" I stopped, and quickly let go of him, rubbing my eyes before he could see the wetness that lined along the rims of my eyes._

"_What's that?" He asked me gently, placing his hand upon my shoulder again. I shook my head._

"_I-It's nothing. Hurry, you'll be late." I tried hard to smile, and he nodded. Picking up his duffle bag, he gave me one last fleeting look before approaching the tram corridor that led towards the airplane. I grasped tightly onto the hat in my hand, knowing any second the tears will escape my inner, emotional dam._

"_Jin-kun… suki."_

_- - END FLASH BACK - -  
_

"Risako-san… your ice-cream is melting…" Arai softly pointed out, and I looked down, to see the edges dripping down onto the paper napkin I had wrapped around the cone, and hastily I wiped them away. I gazed guiltily at the ice-cream before shoving it down quickly as possible. Wiping my mouth roughly, I sighed at the extreme cold 'taste' left in my mouth and deposited the soiled paper napkin into the wastebasket located beside the bench.

Arai had finished his as well, and when he did, he gazed at the tree above, holding his baseball cap in his hands. I stared at it, before breaking into a small smile.

"I like that baseball cap of yours, Arai-kun." I commented suddenly, reaching over towards his hands, and gently placed my fingers on the fabric. I looked up at him, guile free.

"Am I allowed to look at it for a moment?"

He let go of the hat, nodding. "Yes, of course. Thanks." He smiled, blushing slightly as he handed over the baseball cap. I beamed brightly. "Thanks!" I turned the cap over, and found that the design looked quite familiar. It was almost like that one. The special one.

_XXX_

"_Yeah! It's like, my lucky hat!" He grinned, tilting it slightly for a "cool kid" effect, smirking. I smiled as well._

"_Hehehe, it must be so then!" I agreed._

_XXX_

"_Oi, oi, Risako!" He slipped something onto my head, and a small shade covered my face. I looked up, and spotted the underside of a baseball hat's cap. "I know you'd like it, so here." He murmured quietly, kicking some dust into the air in an attempt of a casual act. I felt the baseball hat fabric in my hands, and pulled off the hat, surprised to find the same one that was dubbed 'lucky' by him._

"_I… I can't take this… it's your lucky hat, Jin-kun…" I replied shakily. He dismissed it with a wave of his hand._

"_Nonsense. Take it; it's almost your birthday anyway." He grinned, and took the hat from my hands and placed it upon my head. Twisting it backwards, he let me wear it backwards, and I gazed at him with a crimson flush now, unable to hide it successfully underneath the hood of the hat. He smiled._

"_But you should wear it this way." He pointed out, before bending down to softly tap me on the nose. "It looks better."_

_XXX_

"_Don't do that." He whined. "It's a present… you shouldn't be returning it back to me… or is it that you don't like it?" He frowned._

_I shook my head. "No! No… it's… it doesn't feel right to receive something important as this. But… I… really…" I lowered my gaze to the floor, staring at it quietly._

"_But I really like it, so I am very happy…"_

_XXX_

_(I wonder where that hat is now…?)_

"Nrh…hhh…"

Something hard yet soft was on my left cheek. I realized I was sleeping upon it, and opened my eyes. A flutter of red leaves fell down in my path of vision, sharpening into focus as it entered into a more comfortable viewing range before blurring again as it flitted downwards. I straightened up, and felt Arai's warm arm around me. Despite my beating heart at this closeness, I looked around. The street was completely empty. The wide courtyard in front of us that served as a small playground, and a place for the ice-cream vendor, was empty as well. In fact… everything looked like it has some whiteness or outer glow towards it. It was… heavy with mist.

"Huh?" I furrowed my brow at this. Turning around, I found Arai-kun sleeping peacefully, his right arm around me, his left hand holding mine – which still held his hat tightly. Loosening my grip guiltily, knowing all too well its crumpled now, I laid back drowsily on his arm, waiting for this dream to end.

A shadowy figure stepped out from the white fog, in front of my view, donned in black robes. A stick-like object was attached to his or her back, a splay of hair spiking outwards. As the mist cleared, a young girl dressed in a black general-purpose kendo yukata complete with hakami pants and tatami sandals appeared, her hair clipped up by a large hairclip. A sword was attached onto the belt she wore on her back.

"What's… who in the-"

She raised an arm into the air, silently, withdrawing her steel sword. Its blade glinted in the dim light, brightly, serving a beacon of the flames of hope, brandishing a glow that seemed to radiate beyond time. As she slowly released her katana blade, a blade of compressed wind snaked its away around the sword blade, shooting out into the clearing. The mist cleared quickly, to reveal a shining sky complete with a glowing, orange sunset. The red light shone upon her made her look even more enigmatic than before, and she swung the blade around at the direction of the rays. Slashing vertically, sideways, stepping into a loop and drawing the sword back before pushing into a thrust, she displayed an intricate dance of her sword, before she stepped upon the middle of the courtyard, and disappeared.

I gaped at the scene.

A blast of cold air, cold enough to freeze, came whistling past my right side, and I turned around to gaze at it. A boy with gleaming snow white hair had halted as if in slow motion beside me, his eyes closed, dressed in the same black kendo uniform but he wore a large white vest robe, with the kanji for 'ten' written on his back. Like the previous girl, he also had a sword strapped upon his back, but his possessed a more frightening and powerful aura around him. He slowly opened his eyes all the while gazed back at me, the tuff of his white hair falling over his left eye slapping slowly in the unseen wind.

_So you're… her, huh. The Original. Not a Replica. _He paused, and smiled before turning away. _That's good news. _

He faded away. I gazed at his form before it had disappeared, and slowly closed my eyes.

"Huhhh… herrr… hhhrr…"

I looked back to find Arai opening his eyes as he woke, the sunset filtering bright rays among the cracks of the tree branches and leaves. Another red leaf fell down, and I caught it in between my fingers, examining it. And I sighed.

"Hua-ah! Risako-san!"

"Huh?" I looked back at Arai, who turned the colour of the sunset as he realized where his arm was. I smiled and nodded, holding up the leaf in my fingers, and smiled sadly.

"Yeah, I know! Summer's almost over… I feel almost like crying when I saw this…" I held it up for him to see, who blinked almost guiltily and smiled awkwardly. "Ah! Sou ka? I-I didn't really mean to do that – well, you fell asleep, and you looked like you were shivering… there was this really nasty draft of wind that I-"

"No way!" I exclaimed, glancing at my wristwatch. I started to bite my lip. "Look at the time! It's that late already! I'm really sorry, Arai-kun… but I need to go back home…" I frowned, and stood up from his grasp, turning back to wave goodbye.

"I'll see you later then!" I called out, and turned around in a whirl to dash back home. But a hand halted me, for he grasped my wrist.

"Risako-san… don't you remember?" Arai murmured softly.

_- - ARAI'S FLASH BACK - -  
_

_He panted slightly, after searching the whole school for her. But he finally spotted her, walking slowly down the empty hallway, holding a notebook close to her chest. _

"_Matsuki-san!" He called out, and as she turned around, she graced him a large smile. Stopping to a halt to catch his breath, Risako waited patiently for him. He straightened up, and smiled as well, but the colour in his cheeks was starting to change. She shifted in her spot slightly before focusing her full attention at him. _

"_Matsuki-san… ano… I have something to tell you." He replied softly, embarrassed now. "Oh?" Risako smiled as she tilted her head slightly towards one side. "Really? What is it?"_

"_Erm… I know you're leaving next school semester to attend that prestigious collegiate school I've heard the teachers talking about… and I guess… I'll miss you very much." He started off shakily, and Risako fell silent, her mouth slightly opened as she listened carefully at him. "And um… I really want us to be together for a long time to come…" _

"_Oh!" Her mouth was quite wide open now, but she quickly closed it with a smile, and happily clapped her hands together. "That's quite sweet of you, Arai-kun!"_

"_Eh?" He blushed deeply, gazing down at her, smiling shakily._

"_If we both study hard, I'm sure we'll both make it into the school… The entrance exams are in the upcoming summer break, so perhaps we could still cram in a bit of time to study for it!" She exclaimed excitedly, grasping her notebook. "Arai-kun, I know you can do it!"_

_He stared at her for a long moment, before blushing deeply again._

_Taking her hands into his, he seriously gazed down at her eyes. "No, it's not like that… I-I really meant that- I want to know… more about how you feel… towards me, a-and I want to tell you something important…"_

"_Ahh…" Risako blinked, but smiled as she nodded. "It's about the entrance exams, isn't it? I'll go then!" She quickly turned around and was about to run down the corridor when he grasped her wrist with his hand._

"_Wait! Please wait!" He called out, his eyes shaking. Risako turned around and smiled._

"_Yeah, what is it?"_

"_I… Where are you going…?" He asked curiously, still flushing crimson. She smiled brightly._

"_I was going to ask the teacher more about the entrance exams of course!"_

"_Ah?" He froze._

"_Eh, Arai-kun? What's wrong?" She asked curiously, staring at him._

_- - END FLASH BACK - -  
_

"A-Ah…" I stammered, looking with evident shock upon my face. "A-Arai-kun… Are you trying to say…?"

"Y-Yes…" He faltered, looking away, still holding onto my wrist. Letting it go finally, he smiled brightly.

"It's okay now. I'm fine. You should go home, it's late." He replied quickly, but I stood rooted to the spot on where I was standing.

I blinked. _(I just… destroyed Arai-kun's hope back then… how cruel of me…)_

"I-I'm sorry, Arai-kun!" I cried, bowing respectfully. "I'm very sorry!"

"Eh, another rejection?" He stumbled, surprised at my reaction.

"I… didn't know. I'm sorry." I murmured. "I guess I may be a bright student, but perhaps I'm a fool to these kinds of things. But anyway, Arai-kun, you've given me many inspirations." I smiled weakly, and watched his face turn red. "I mean… spending this afternoon with you brought back a lot of memories. And I really am grateful for that." I closed my eyes, and envisioned more of those memories. "It's really great."

"Thanks, Arai-kun." I quickly gave him a hug before scampering off.

"I'll see you around then!"

"Same to you!" He called back, and smiled slightly, while I raced around the corner of the street, down back towards my house. He stood here, still clutching his baseball cap.

"Today filled in the hole that you had accidentally punctured me with… Matsuki-san." He smiled lopsidedly.

_XXX_

"…oh really? That's good to know. Hahaha!" He chuckled, as he conversed quietly over the telephone. He shifted over towards his left, leaning on a counter as he listened. The upper half of his face is hidden, cut off from the audience's 'camera view', but you can see he was wearing a striped T-shirt and jeans.

"I see. It's good that you finally told her. What? Aw, don't feel too bad." He laughed again. "But anyway, thanks a lot for your help. No, no," He countered now, grinning slightly. "I must thank _you._ What? That's nice, free ice-cream. She never treated me to free ice-cream before…" He thought deeply, but shrugged it off. "Maa, how are things in general then?"

A pause.

"That's good to hear as well. Well, thanks again, Arai-kun. I hope you manage to catch her before she falls to her death." He chuckled as he listened to the voice over the phoneline increase in volume. "By 'death' I meant a lost clause… of ever being so close with someone special. I think you fit the bill nicely, Arai-kun." He smiled now, tapping his fingers on the kitchen table. Sitting down on the chair, he continued to listen attentively.

"Me…?" He asked softly. "What's so special about good 'ole me? Heh. I see now."

"…"

"…"

"…yeah, same here. I hope she didn't forget the hat." He responded with a mysterious smile.

_XXX_

I found it.

It was stored in an old paper cardboard box. The one where I kept my 'treasures' in. I dug out the somewhat faded blue baseball cap and placed it on my head. It smelled like Jin.

And Jin smelled like a faint whiff of the scent of apples.

I took off the hat off my head, and smiled as I sat upon the floor, staring up at the blue sky.

"Yeah. I didn't forget completely after all."

_Looking into my eyes,_

_You will touch on my heart_

_Let's make a promise, to get together_

_Whenever we feel lonely_

_I reckon, that if we hold hands together_

_We can go anywhere we want._

_FIN/FIN/FIN/FIN/FIN_

_**Final Bonus Chapter Notes:**_

_What was real, and what was not._

Wow. It's almost nostalgic remembering those times. Yes, it did happen to me. I have to admit, my life is like a revolving love drama. As for the hat, it's quite obvious. Originally it was a somewhat different item, but I changed it into a hat since I did use many 'themes' in the story… the hat particularly from Fruits Basket. The 'love confession' from Arai-kun is from Ouran High School Host Club, which was scary because… I was like some Haruhi replication or something… And, lastly, the airplane scene was derived from Cardcaptor Sakura… even though the actual event did happen in the exact same scenery. I'm sure you have many questions now. As for Arai-kun in real life…? He's still chasing me. XD Jin-kun is still in America, and I miss him very much.

How Arai-kun and I met together again in reality, was when I was taking a walk earlier this summer, on the way I was running the letter errand for my mom. Although we didn't have ice-cream, I did fell asleep on him… O.o (sweatdrops) Whoops. That time I was still in my hangover, staying up so late updating HYOUJIN. How Jin-kun and I met, was that we both ironically attended the same Chinese class, and at school we knew each other well despite being in different classes. Later on, Jin-kun and I dated for a short while before he left; despite those dates weren't quite 'official', since we never confessed to each other. So I suppose we just assumed we were in love and dated… I guess.

Why did Jin-kun leave? He had to study in America. His dad also got a job there, and thus he had to move. Now, he's enjoying the education, and often picks on me with his new-found knowledge. Heheh. And I used to be the one picking on him. XD

The ice-cream vendor was actually "Mr. Slushie", as more commonly known as that alias in my neighbourhood by the smaller kids. Mr. Slushie often drove his ice-cream truck around our streets, he wasn't a vendor who set up a stand and stuff. You don't see mobile ice-cream vendors in Japan that often. I always see vendors or ice-cream stands in animes and mangas.

And yesterday, on my birthday (yeah, I know, I updated this a day after my birthday), amazingly, Arai-kun was the very first one to wish me happy birthday, and then came Jin-kun, because of the time zone difference. From what I'd heard from Jin-kun recently, Arai-kun will be with me for a very, very long time. And I don't mind. It's nice to know that you have someone caring for you, because it makes you absolutely lucky. And I'm blessed with two great guys looking after me… one who's far away despite he was my first love and the other who I had never noticed his feelings for me until then. XD

For some reason, I wasn't in the mood for paragraphs for this Omake chapter…

Hey, they say quality is better than quantity.

Before I forget, those memories and dreams were vividly real. When I fell asleep, those memories were exactly the ones I dreamt of. Of course it was longer, but my memory is hazy. The rest of the flashbacks are what I recollected from that time when I met Arai-kun, the same ones. I was thinking pretty often about Jin-kun… obviously since Arai-kun is Jin-kun's best friend, ironically.

Another random note. The day Jin-kun left for America was my birthday, which was quite memorable in a sorrowful sense.

Song is: "Te wo Tsunaide" by Youhna.

I will promise you, Hyoujin Chapter 14 is coming soon! It's almost done, so here's a little preview:

_HYOUJIN: Chapter 14_

"_Shouki"_

_XXX_

"Stolen? By whom?"

She left her gaze flutter to the floor, a hard edge set in her blue orbs. "Aizen Sousuke."

_XXX_

"W-Well… I do sleep and eat…" Fuurin countered shakily, feeling her own wrist now. "Why? Hitsugaya-kun… is there something wrong? You are asking me these questions suddenly…"

Hitsugaya gazed at her with an unmoving expression, before shaking his head vaguely. "It's nothing, really. You just make me wonder a lot about your health these recent past days." Fuurin's eyes widened, "H-hontou? I-I'm really sorry about that… it's just that I…" She stopped, as Hitsugaya had pressed his hand against her forehead. He held it there, for a moment, before slipping his hand away wordlessly. She stared at him, her lip quivering slightly.

"Eat more… sleep more… and most importantly, worry more about yourself." Hitsugaya told her firmly, blinking as a bit of sunshine was caught in his eyes. "Because then I'll stop worrying about you more often… ne?"

Her lip had curved upwards in a smile.

"Yes. Understood. It's a promise."

_XXX_

Pierot chuckled. "Yes, it is infamous. However, I suppose those are just rumors. It's been sealed tightly for almost half a century already. On the other hand, we've discovered cracks in other sectors' mining tunnels that are linked into the 29-14 division, and whatever Shouki that was being contained inside the 29-14 Tunnel was being leaked into the other tunnels… thus then the poison had escaped out into the area."

"Cracks…? Is this normal, the Shouki having a great mass as well as density…?" Raijin thought aloud, his brow twitched in question. "Unless a tremor is activated from inside the 29-14 Tunnel, there should be no way for the Shouki to have such a great resonance against the cavern walls…"

"I agree." Hitsugaya stated firmly. "The Shouki must be spawning some forms of creatures… or, because you've been exhausting the mine divisions too much, the walls thinned and are now giving way. You did say that the 29-147 Sector is half a century old, it's not impossible for the walls to break down any moment."

_XXX_

"I know…" Fuurin dropped her gaze, sounding guilty. "I know I've been staying up way past the time I'm supposed to go to sleep… but you know what, Hitsugaya-kun? I don't think… I don't think I can sleep that…" She stopped, pausing at her words. Hitsugaya blinked, and leaned in closer to listen carefully.

"What is it?" He asked softly.

_XXX_

Her hand flew towards Senbuuhamaru, and she forcefully took at swing at him, her eyes vivid with anger now. Koyuki stepped backwards, narrowly dodging her swipe. Stepping forwards, Fuurin was about the slash at him again when the crack of gunfire shattered the angry silence, the bullet landing inches in front of Fuurin, smoking slightly.

"Stand aside, you stupid Replica!"

_XXX_

That's it, folks! Until the next time I remember some things and pull together another Omake chapter, please enjoy HYOUJIN as per usual!

-Risako


	16. Shouki

**Hyoujin**

**Risako©**

**A/n: **It's good to be sitting back on the computer chair again, writing yet another exciting chapter of HYOUJIN. Sekiei-kun's picture is up; you can go take a sneak peek at him on my profile page. He's in his battle outfit, naturally. As well, you can see that his Zanpakutou is in Shikai form. Bet'cha didn't know that either. Anyway, his outfit was greatly inspired by Calintz's clothes from Magna Carta. I love his pants. The sandals were inspired by Yoh's orange headphones from Shaman King, as well as his chunky sandals itself. I had written a bonus (omake) chapter, in which I hope everyone enjoyed fairly enough. Needed to break away from the 'un-romantic' atmosphere dear reviewers and readers were feeling while reading past chapters of HYOUJIN. I apologize for the late update as well…

Enjoy!

_Reviews:_

**Morte Giver:** I feel sorry for the boys that were entitled to that name too… oh well. I tend to pull up old characters… XD

**Yozora Nozomi:** Mwe… (blush) Yes, I know… I've been told that a lot lately. XD Hopefully perhaps you'll find the same happiness! Thanks so much for reviewing!

**Noyesgirl:** Yes, Cheegle is a funny word. XD The story will go back on the Bleach train tracks in the third season, so… yes, no more funny terms. Haha! I'm glad you liked that line! Namiko can sure have a tough vocabulary at times…

**BlackGeta:** Yes, I know. Mary Sues. (Shifty eyes) I could never comprehend those girls. In fact, Fuurin isn't as powerful as she resonates. There's a major flaw about her that's about to be revealed later in the plotline. Ehehe. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Topsy Turvy:** Whoops! My mistake! I tend to spell-check everything manually (since all the Japanese terms kinda gave my Word Spell-check tool hell, lol), but I usually do this late at night, and often my eyes slip at that time… Eheh. I'll try to catch any bona fide spelling errors this time! Thanks for reviewing!

**Banryuu:** Yes, thanks for adding me on your friends list:D Happy! If I can, I will upload a picture of Mieu! Check the new picture I uploaded for Sekiei-kun! (Wee…)

**Ayume Yamashira:** Thank you! Koyuki will be featured again!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach nor anything in its contents; the story is mine, the references belongs to TEAM SYMPHONIA, and several name factors belongs to NAMCO. As well, Fujiwara Fuurin, Raijin, Shiraha, and Kouseki Sekiei belongs to me. Oh yeah. Koyuki, Shimo, and Masahiro join the party as well. And Umenomi. Heh. Shigemoto Namiko belongs to Ayume respectively… did I leave anyone out? I guess not. Guy Cecil belongs to Kousuke Fujishima. Err…

(Stares at the ridiculously long disclaimer with disgust.)

(Uh yeah. On to Chapter 14.)

Chapter 14: Shouki

- - -

_kanarazu bokura wa deau darou  
onaji kodou no oto wo mejirushi ni shite  
koko ni iru yo itsu datte yonderu kara  
kutabireta riyuu ga kasanatte yureru toki  
umareta imi wo shiru_

_I'm certain we'll meet one another  
our hearts which beat the same, will lead us  
Because I'm right here, always calling out to you  
When all the old reasons start to lose their ground  
I'll know why I'm alive_

"She's been like that for the whole day…"

Fuurin shifted her gaze towards Namiko, who lay crouched at a corner of the wagon, staring off at the morning skies as she cupped her chin as if in deep thought. The wooden farm cart rumbled slightly as it traveled over a small bump upon the dirt road, before settling back to a steady pace again. The group lay on the back seats of the farm wagon, courtesy of a Coralle farmer who was making his way towards Akzeruth, the destination of their next seal. And apparently, Sekiei Kouseki, was with them as well.

Hitsugaya had folded his arms neatly, as if lost in a train of thought, his back resting on the sides of the cart. The wheels rolled over yet another pothole, and he shook along with the momentum, his robes swinging slightly. Fuurin swayed slightly left and right, her shoulder bumping into his, which broke his momentary bubble of thoughts. "Ah, gomen Hitsugaya-kun." Fuurin quickly apologized. He looked at her, dismissing the small fault, and then gazed at Namiko who was still crouched in that position, staring off without a word. And he sighed.

"If it's just pure assumption, but I hazard a guess that the reason behind this particular behaviour we witness in Namiko has something to do with Koyuki earlier on…" Hitsugaya murmured towards Fuurin. She gathered her knees up to her chin, and nodded silently. "Ee, I think so as well. Since the last time we've seen him… well, Namiko-chan wasn't the best of her spirits."

Hitsugaya peered warily at the blue-haired girl before resting his gaze upon his lieutenant, and nodded. "Hmm. So I've noticed. Anyway, I wonder how far we have yet to go before we reach Akzeruth." He pondered aloud the last comment, turning his gaze expectantly at Raijin. The said captain had looked up from his book and smiled.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, Akzeruth ne? We've still got about half a day's worth of journeying before we reach the mining town. Perhaps, we could stay overnight over there, and head out for the next Seal on fair weather tomorrow." He explained, pointing the direction towards the north. "I suppose it's obvious what kind of Seal is next."

Guy nodded, gazing at the horizon. "Yes. Naturally, a mining town would suggest that the next Seal would take place possibly in a cavern or perhaps one of the old mining tunnels. We could ask the local townsfolk more about the Akzeruth's abandoned tunnels. I've heard that the 29th Sector is claimed to be haunted by manifested 'youkai' spirits."

"Eh? Spirits?" Fuurin exclaimed, incredulous. "Youkai spirits? Are they like Hollows?"

"I suppose… unless you count these 'field monsters' classified as spirits. In fact, the Underworld Realm sometimes is connected, adjacent to this Spirit Realm. Soul Society would be counted as the 'officials' or the 'governing rule' of this Realm." Hitsugaya explicated, elaborating further upon the matter. "In fact, sometimes, these monsters are sent over to this Realm by mistake. Most often, Soul Society dispatches the Kidou Squad to look after these matters, however… since Soul Society is so far away from these desolate regions, and these spirits who resides in places rather than Rukongai often are attacked…" Nodding after his explanation, Hitsugaya leaned back against the wooden plank, satisfied.

"Ah, soreni, in addition, Yamamoto-jii had recently discussed about the Hougyoku…" Hitsugaya went on, his clear eyes gleaming in the sunlight.

"Hougyoku?" Guy blinked, echoing in confusion.

Rajin slowly closed his book again, lowering his gaze. "Hougyoku. An 'artificial' jewel Urahara Kisuke had invented… which allows its users to take on abilities of that like a Hollow and a Shinigami hybrid. You didn't know, since you were out of Soul Society at that time, weren't you?" Guy nodded, and gazed at the floor of the wagon cart. "Hougyoku… ne? At my time, Urahara-taichou was still in Soul Society… is he still here?"

"No. He was exiled from Soul Society due to his outrageous researches. But he now resides in the human realm in a Gigai, supposedly, running his shop in Karakura Town that sells miscellaneous things including portable items available for shinigami on duty." Hitsugaya replied. "Demo…" Fuurin spoke up softly now, raising her gaze at Guy. "The Hougyoku… it's stolen."

"Stolen? By whom?"

She left her gaze flutter to the floor, a hard edge set in her blue orbs. "Aizen Sousuke."

Guy's eyes widened. "You mean… Aizen-taichou? If I recall correctly… wasn't Ichimura Gin his lieutenant?"

"Ichimura became 3rd Division's captain." Hitsugaya replied indignantly, his own eyes flashing. "But he too followed Aizen… along with Tousen. They are somewhere in Hueco Mundo now. No telling where they exactly are…"

"Hrnn… So many things have happened while I was gone…" Guy murmured to himself, crossing his arms over his chest.

Fuurin blinked, thinking deeply about this. "I see then… it does make a little bit more sense if you put it that way." She looked up at the sky with side eyes, and her mind drifted a while back.

The time when the only emotion she felt coursing throughout her body was pain, came back flashing throughout her mind, like a movie being replayed. The time when the knife had repeatedly slashed at her, until she had no consciousness left. And at that time, when she had abandoned her body to move on to the 'afterlife', the incredible course that allowed her to pass onto Soul Society… was still a mystery. Perhaps she was a shinigami already? Perhaps someone had sent her to Soul Society? If so… who was it? Fuurin continued to ponder about these things, before stretching out her palm to gaze at. How come for some reason she felt fake?

She closed her eyes and sighed, closing as well the hand into a gentle fist.

"Ano ne… Fuurin." Hitsugaya replied suddenly, surprising the light-haired girl slightly. "You haven't been eating lately. Are you sick or something?"

"E-Eh… Eto… I do eat!" Fuurin smiled now, raising a hand to brush back several strands of hair. "It's just that I'm so hungry lately… that's all." Hitsugaya gazed at her quietly for a moment, before grasping her wrist. His brow twitched when he saw how thin it was, and how her fingers were too slender and long, yet they were warm. He continued to hold her wrist like that for a moment before placing it back down.

"Your wrist, it's too thin. Even though you are a shinigami, you need to eat to replenish your energy…" He stated matter-of-factly, folding his arms trimly again. "And sleeping. Have you been sleeping enough lately? It's not good for your health to stay up too late."

"W-Well… I do sleep and eat…" Fuurin countered shakily, feeling her own wrist now. "Why? Hitsugaya-kun… is there something wrong? You are asking me these questions suddenly…"

Hitsugaya gazed at her with an unmoving expression, before shaking his head vaguely. "It's nothing, really. You just make me wonder a lot about your health these recent past days." Fuurin's eyes widened, "H-hontou? I-I'm really sorry about that… it's just that I…" She stopped, as Hitsugaya had pressed his hand against her forehead. He held it there, for a moment, before slipping his hand away wordlessly. She stared at him, her lip quivering slightly.

"Eat more… sleep more… and most importantly, worry more about yourself." Hitsugaya told her firmly, blinking as a bit of sunshine was caught in his eyes. "Because then I'll stop worrying about you more often… ne?"

Her lip had curved upwards in a smile.

"Yes. Understood. It's a promise."

- - -

"Akzeruth's a ways ahead. You can't miss it – it's a rather large mining community. It's noticeable by the many tunnels and ditches as you walk along, so make sure you don't stray from the path." The farmer had replied, tilting his straw hat in a farewell. "Thank you very much for helping out Coralle. May the gods be blessed with you." He bade goodbye, and started to drive his cart down the long stretch of road, his tired horses trotting down the path. Raijin bowed courteously, and gazed at the alternate path on the dirt road. Further up ahead, he could spot the unmistakable dot that resembled the mining town. Akzeruth.

"Well, it seems like the town is that a ways." Raijin gestured, as he started to advance forwards. Namiko sleepily dragged herself after the group, her eyes fluttering and heavy with sleep.

Moaning slightly, she turned to Guy and Fuurin. "Hmmnn… I'm so tired… riding the wagon the whole day made my legs cramp… when are we ever going to reach Akzeruth?" Guy sighed, and crossed his arms. "Come now, you can't possibly be that tired. We still have a little bit to go, bear with it a little." Namiko pouted cutely, and moaned again. "But this road seems to go on forever! Guy, you're tall, ne?" She looked up at him, rubbing her eyes. Guy blinked.

"Carry me to the inn." She absent-mindedly replied as she promptly hopped onto his back for a piggy-back ride.

Instantly he flailed his arms up, distorting into a weird shape when Namiko had touched him. "Gu-wagh! Get off me!" Instantly Fuurin giggled, but politely covered her mouth as she did.

"Oh." Namiko sleepily slipped off him, and started to walk down the path after Raijin. "I forgot about your… geno… gyno… phobia… ugh."

"Is it really that hard to remember…!" Guy flinched, shuddering slightly. Sekiei smiled, his brows arched upwards in understanding. "I don't think it is because Namiko-san thinks that your fear is common… moreover perhaps that she is fatigued and she's not concentrating much…" He trailed off when Namiko had picked up a stuffed pig doll sprouting rabbit ears, and gazed at it with a large smile. She ran a finger along its belly, tickling it with the tip of her nail.

"Ehehehe! Buusagi-san!"

1 'Buusagi' roughly translates into 'pig-rabbit'.

Both Guy and Hitsugaya were staring at Namiko with half-lidded eyes, but they quickly turned back to attention when the bustling noises of the town came into hearing distance. As they feebly stalked their way down the sloping hill, they could see the large industrial sectors of the mining community off towards the northwestern side. As if wearily, they heaved themselves down the last rough footing and headed into the entrance of the town.

"Ehh… so empty…" Namiko remarked, squinting around. Indeed the streets were hollow, void of any people. Fuurin blinked as she walked forwards, but suddenly her sharp eyes caught the figure of a fallen man. Gasping, she quickly ran ahead without warning, towards the stranger.

"Are you alright!" She exclaimed, bending down beside the middle-aged man. Coughing and wheezing violently, the man heaved himself up from the floor weakly and gazed at Fuurin. Immediately the rest of the group followed in, gazing down at the fallen man with confused interest in their eyes. He squatted to a more comfortable sitting position and attempted to stand up. Wobbling a bit, he managed to catch his balance and straighten himself up.

"I'm sorry, for suddenly scaring you like that. I am Pierot, chief assistant for Akzeruth… how may I help you travelers?" Pierot asked kindly, observing each of the group members with interest. "It is very sudden to have tourists come to Akzeruth out of the blue…"

Raijin nodded, and bowed respectfully. "Thank you, Pierot-san. We are from Soul Society. My name is Fujiwara Raijin, 5th Division Captain. Accompanying me is Hitsugaya Toushirou, 10th Division Captain." Raijin gestured, and Hitsugaya nodded his head slightly, his arms crossed as he stared up at Pierot with piercing eyes. "…my younger cousin, Fuurin… 13th Division 3rd Seat's Shigemoto Namiko-san…" Namiko waved a cheery hello, smiling faintly. "…and Guy Cecil, along with Kouseki Sekiei." Guy nodded in acknowledgement, while Sekiei shyly nodded and stayed put.

"I see…" Pierot smiled, his wrinkles deepening. "You are shinigami. That's wonderful. But you see… despite the joy having you visit our humble town, Akzeruth isn't… exactly in the best condition right now…" He hung his head in shame, shaking. "Actually, things are quite bad…"

"Is there something wrong, Pierot-san?" Raijin inquired curiously. Pierot shook his head again, as if wallowing in his troubles. "Ah… you see… our mayor has fallen ill due to the 'poison gas' that's been released from one of the abandoned mining sectors… We had sent recruits to discover what the problem is, but… the 'Shouki' was so bad that once you inhale it for a long period of time, instantly the poison would work rapidly… We had many villagers fallen ill, and we are unable to extract much minerals for this town's financial profits…" Pierot sighed. "Oh Great Jizou… what to do now…?"

Hitsugaya raised a brow. "Did you say that it was leaking from one of the old mining sectors?"

"Yes… that's right." Pierot answered, blinking. "In fact, it was leaking from one of our largest abandoned sectors, Akzeruth Tunnel 29-14…"

"You mean the one rumored to house a few ghosts or two?" Guy questioned as well, crossing his arms over his chest. "I've heard that the Akzeruth Tunnel 29-14 is quite… infamous."

Pierot chuckled. "Yes, it is infamous. However, I suppose those are just rumors. It's been sealed tightly for almost half a century already. On the other hand, we've discovered cracks in other sectors' mining tunnels that are linked into the 29-14 division, and whatever Shouki that was being contained inside the 29-14 Tunnel was being leaked into the other tunnels… thus then the poison had escaped out into the area."

"Cracks…? Is this normal, the Shouki having a great mass as well as density…?" Raijin thought aloud, his brow twitched in question. "Unless a tremor is activated from inside the 29-14 Tunnel, there should be no way for the Shouki to have such a great resonance against the cavern walls…"

"I agree." Hitsugaya stated firmly. "The Shouki must be spawning some forms of creatures… or, because you've been exhausting the mine divisions too much, the walls thinned and are now giving way. You did say that the 29-14 Sector is half a century old, it's not impossible for the walls to break down any moment."

Pierot gazed at the white-haired prodigy for a moment, and sighed. "I suppose you are right, Hitsugaya-sama. Maa, we would greatly appreciate your help if you could find out a way how to get rid of the Shouki. Please, feel free to stay at the inn, free of charge." Pierot smiled deeply, and lead them towards the inn located conveniently beside them. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask anyone. It's possible you can pick up some recent 'gossip' about the Akzeruth 29-14 Tunnel… Thank you very much. Please have a good evening." He bowed, and entered the inn to inform the innkeeper, coughing occasionally.

"Hmm… 'free-of-charge' doesn't sound bad to me." Raijin smiled, as he entered the inn. Fuurin followed them, her mind wandering.

_This Shouki… is it really that bad?_

- - -

Fuurin laid on top of her bed, one arm draped over her waist as she slumbered on shallowly, a fragile sleep that was delicate as a butterfly's wings. Her brow furrowed as she tossed towards her right, before opening her eyes slowly. Sighing, she turned over to her left where the window was, the moonlight casting the windowpane's silhouettes upon her body. Sitting up in bed, she hugged her knees and closed her eyes. Fuurin sighed again, and silently slipped out of bed. Her toes touched the floorboards, which creaked slightly. Without a sound, she slid her feet into her straw sandals, and slowly approached Namiko.

The older girl peacefully slept on, grasping the edge of her bed sheets in her slender hands. Her blue hair that was laid out like a fan upon her pillow shimmered in the faint light. The rosy pink-purple cherry blossom hairclip was still donned in her hair, sparkling as if it had a life of its own. Closing her eyes, Fuurin slowly walked away from Namiko, and wrenched open the doorknob of their room, slipping outside.

She exited the inn, closing the door softly behind her. Outside was filled with blue light – a rare sight that Fuurin had never experienced before. She sat down on the porch, cupping her chin while her elbows rested upon her knees, her eyes turned upwards at the heavens. The long stretch of a cobalt canvas was scattered with many glittering stairs, the clouds swirling in lines along the almost-painted scenery. A breeze blew by, lush and lulling as it flittered through rooftops, air vents, and the dusty ground. A cicada hummed gently somewhere in the weaving grass. Fuurin smiled softly now, closing her eyes as she listened to the wind blow gently against everything.

_So relaxing…_

"That's a nice wind."

"Eh?"

She looked up, glancing beside her. The form of her captain, her white-haired captain, was sitting beside her on the porch, the moonlight casting a silvery glow around him. He looked up from his arms which were folded as usual in their spot across his chest, the small strand of his paper-white hair falling over his left eye. Fuurin's eye widened, her mouth opening partly in shock.

"Ehhh! Hitsugaya-kun?"

He nodded, but placed a finger over her lips to keep her quiet, his left arm still draped over his chest in his styled fashion. Immediately Fuurin was silenced, looking down quickly as she let her bangs cover her upper cheeks like a curtain to hide the blush that was forming rapidly in place. Hitsugaya removed his finger, and chuckled amiably.

"Arigatou, Fuurin-chan."

At once Fuurin looked up with surprise at his endearment, unable to conceal her cherry-pink flush that was stretching across her pale cheeks.

"H-Hitsugaya-kun… w-what're you doing out here so late?" She stammered, gazing at his calm, poker face. Hitsugaya turned towards her, and it felt like as if he had edged closer. "Couldn't sleep. I assume you can't either… it's not good for your health."

"I know…" Fuurin dropped her gaze, sounding guilty. "I know I've been staying up way past the time I'm supposed to go to sleep… but you know what, Hitsugaya-kun? I don't think… I don't think I can sleep that…" She stopped, pausing at her words. Hitsugaya blinked, and leaned in closer to listen carefully.

"What is it?" He asked softly.

"I… can't sleep very well lately…" Fuurin stammered, and stared at her hands.

"I… see…"

Fuurin continued to stare at her hands as if they were the most interesting things in the spirit realm right now. Hitsugaya gazed at the pale moon before redirecting his stare upon her, and let his right foot rest upon the edge of the wooden porch/deck, his other leg dangling off in the empty space. With his right arm draped over his upraised knee, he let his free hand rest upon her shoulder.

"Ano ne, Fuurin-chan… it's okay if I call you that now, right?" Hitsugaya asked, blinking faintly as he smiled slightly as well. Fuurin flushed crimson now, and played with her hands.

"Unnn… eto… if Hitsugaya-kun would like to call me by that… then it's fine with me…" She responded, not looking at him, her bangs still covering her eyes.

"Is it really alright with you…?" He asked quietly now, his grasp on her shoulder a tint taut. She looked up at him now, her sepia eyes showing, contrasting greatly in the blue air.

"Hai! It is! It really is!" She responded, gazing with firm somberness in her eyes. She closed her eyes, and softly chuckled, a strand of light-brown hair falling over her face. She held up her fingers to brush it away, but his warm hand closed over it, forcing her to open her eyes in sudden mild surprise.

"Hitsugaya-kun…"

"Don't…" He replied softly, his eyes softening as well. "…no need… to call me by that alias anymore… Fuurin-chan… because…" He smiled indistinctly, still grasping her hand in his, "…I'm tired of you, and her, to call me by that. It's because I want to set you two apart… I want you to call me something else than Hitsugaya-kun." He finished, as his heart tugged at the familiar events that came fading back into view. Fuurin gaped silently at him, her eyes shaking visibly.

"…hic…" She sharply inhaled as she suppressed herself from her emotions, and with her free hand gently rubbed her eyes. He smiled, and tilted his head slightly forwards, releasing her hand and let it slip through his fingers. She slowly placed them back on her lap, and gazed at him again. The moon behind her cast a glowing shadow upon her back, and the breeze blew again.

"S-Saa… then can I call you… T-To… Toushirou-kun?" She whispered. Hitsugaya nodded, and smiled.

"It's fine with me."

_I'll write down my feelings for you_

_And turn the paper into a plane,_

_Throwing it into the strong wind_

_Aiming farther than it possibly can reach,_

_I didn't see it falling down,_

_Nothing happened, and nothing began…_

- - -

"Pierot-san said that it's just up among these hills…"

"Ah- whup!"

Sekiei winced in pain as he tripped over – again. Rubbing his forehead, he flinched when he saw Guy peering at him closely.

"You aren't hurt, are you?"

"E-Eh! N-No, I'm fine…"

As Guy helped pull Sekiei off from the floor, the rest of the group had stumbled across the Akzeruth Tunnel 29-14 cavern opening. A large metallic gate combined with many intricate locks and gears came into view, with a massive keyhole in the centerpiece.

"I see, that's the Absorb Gate-" Fuurin started, but was cut off when a flying blur landed in front of her. A large force was swung at her, and a neck-breaking sound shattered the silence and she was sent sprawling backwards, sliding against the floor.

"Ow…" Fuurin moaned, and struggled to sit up. Brandishing a large, jeweled spear pole, stood Koyuki, in all of grace in his distinctive clothes. He smirked as the group stood frozen to the spot, gazing at him with wide eyes.

"I still see you all are pathetic as ever." He remarked as his devious blue eyes glittered, but quickly parried an oncoming attack that Hitsugaya delivered in a flash of a second, seething now, wielding Hyourinmaru in his hands. "Ara, ara! Such a temper, Hitsugaya-taichou!" Koyuki grinned, and back stepped a few feet in front of the Akzeruth 29-14 Tunnel's Absorb Gate. Namiko's fingers twitched once she saw his face, and she ran up towards the front, the beads in her hair clip swaying gently.

"K-Koyuki!" She stammered, her hands clenched tightly together. "What are you doing here! Are you here to kill Fuurin-chan?"

He smiled, and flicked his spear lazily. The beads that were strung along silken threads that dangled from the blade jittered. "No, not now… but I can't let you pass through the Akzeruth 29-14 Sector…" Namiko's eyes brightened. Guy gazed at her with narrowed eyes, and shook his head. "Namiko, don't…"

"A-Are you worried because of the Shouki?" She asked eagerly. Koyuki looked away.

"N-No! That's not it… Aizen-sama's orders were to stop you from releasing anymore Seals." He replied angrily, his grip on his pole tightening. Fuurin coughed slightly as she tried to stand up shakily. Immediately Hitsugaya helped her up on her feet, sending a glare at Koyuki. Fuurin gazed with a hard look at the Onmyouji-dou user now, and approached him. Koyuki glanced at her, his eyes thinning into a fixed stare.

"Please move out of the way, Koyuki-san." Fuurin replied calmly, her right hand trembled with tension, ready to release Senbuuhamaru into action. "I will now release the Absorb Gate." She stepped forwards and brushed past his shoulder, reaching out for the metallic entrance of the Tunnel. In an instant, Koyuki spun around and roughly slapped her on the face, emitting a loud echo in the surrounding area. Surprised, Fuurin looked up at him with wide eyes, her left cheek marked red. Hitsugaya's mouth fell open.

Her hand flew towards Senbuuhamaru, and she forcefully took at swing at him, her eyes vivid with anger now. Koyuki stepped backwards, narrowly dodging her swipe. Stepping forwards, Fuurin was about the slash at him again when the crack of gunfire shattered the angry silence, the bullet landing inches in front of Fuurin, smoking slightly.

"Stand aside, you stupid Replica!"

She jumped down from a nearby cliff above the Tunnel, and landing with a dusty clatter of her heels against the floor, the girl who had fired the shot straightened upwards, bearing a cold look in her eyes. Dressed in a black and grey uniform-like dress with white and silver lining, she donned a deep blush-wine coloured shawl around her arms, her gloved hands wielding dual pistols. She sported very light brown hair that was clipped up in a similar fashion like Fuurin's hairstyle, and shockingly… the same cobalt blue eyes. Their hue glowed the same intensity, yet she held hostility in hers. Fuurin's eyes reflected a shearing moment of anger, but it had faded away now that they were filled with shock.

"Grr…" Koyuki growled, glaring at her. "Shimo. What the hell are you doing here…?" She coldly looked at him, and glared fiercely.

"Shut up, Koyuki. You're acting again on your own… disobeying Aizen-sama's orders again?" Shimo snarled, before turning back to Fuurin, a fixed, cold glare on her face. Fuurin gazed at Shimo, her eyes shaking, her face etched with angry disbelief.

"You're…?" Fuurin managed, her grip tightening on Senbuuhamaru's handle. Shimo sneered, as she flicked back a few strands of the same brown-tanned hair. "Up until now, I suppose you don't know anything…" Everyone held question marks in their eyes, and Namiko finally approached Fuurin, her eyes flashing with fury.

"Hey! We're here to go to release the Seal in Akzeruth, so if you would move outta way…!" She glared, raising a fist. Shimo laughed. Turning to Koyuki, she spun one of her pistols before shoving them into their sheaths that were attached to the metal belt around her waist. "Hmph. I suppose we should leave then… let the Shouki poison you!" Koyuki cursed wildly at them, jumping out of view, along with Shimo.

Fuurin stared after them, her grip tightening.

"Fuurin…" Guy started, approaching the younger girl closer. "…That girl… is she… related to you by some chance?" Sekiei perked up at this, and nodded.

"That's right… she looked almost… exactly like you… Fuurin-san…"

She stared down at the floor, hiding her confused eyes. Hitsugaya placed his hands on her shoulders, looking down to peer at her face. They were imprinted with traces of emotional sorrow, bewilderment, and distress. The edges of her eyes held the faintest rims of tears, and she blinked them away.

"It's… going to be okay." He assured her. Namiko sadly gazed at the sky, and bent down. Her eyes skimmed over the floor, until they perked up. Her hand reached out to pick up something.

"Whatever it is, Fuurin-san…" Sekiei spoke up softly now, smiling. "… You have your friends, us, and… now, we should focus at the important matter at hand."

"Sekiei-kun is right." Raijin spoke up now, after being silent for so long. He turned to Fuurin. "If you can right now, please release the Absorb Gate. It only reacts to your Isotope signature trail of the Fujiwara bloodline, concurrently since you are the last… surviving member." Fuurin looked up from the ground, and wordlessly approached the Absorb Gate. Running a hand across the sleek metallic surface, she then let her finger run across the engraved symbols that were constructed along the circular rim. As her fingers ran along them, blood came out, staining the imprints red.

Hitsugaya took a step back. "It's… blood…"

Fuurin finished drawing the rest of the circle, and stepped back as the whole construct fell apart, pieces of the wall breaking and landing upon the floor with a dry crash. As the dust and smoke faded away, it revealed a gaping dark hole, the mouth and entrance of the Earth Seal. A slightly crumbling Oracle stand could be seen on the right of the Tunnel's doorway. Running towards the stone post, Fuurin and Raijin examined the stone carefully, before nodding to one another. The rest of the group caught up, and gazed at the dual Fujiwara members, who have slightly anxious looks on their faces. Fuurin turned around to face them, nodding as she set a firm expression upon her face.

"This is confirmed to be the Earth Seal. We should get moving quickly." Turning round back again, she entered the darkness of the Akzeruth Tunnel 29-14. Raijin and Hitsugaya followed her, with Namiko, Guy, and Sekiei close behind.

Guy peered apprehensively around them, and gazed at the pitch, intense darkness. He held up his hand in front of him, but he could not even see a faint outline of his fingers. Feeling blindly around him on the wall, his gloved hand ran over something rough and metallic, and instinctively he flicked the switch. Rapidly, a succession of overhanging electric lamps were turned on, lighting the shadowy darkness, banishing the jet black. However, once the light had illuminated everything, there was a scene which unrevealed itself upon the Death Gods.

A slightly torrid, rank smell can be sensed. Strewn, abandoned mine carts and equipment were found, eroding away to dust and sand. The place was extremely dirty, and dark, grimy streaks of who-knows-what were smeared all over the stone walls, and a mine cart metal track ran down the dim hallways. Too add to the landscape, a haze almost visibly purple hang in the air, creating a grotesque feeling that overwhelmed everyone.

"Ugh… What did this place get so filthy?" Hitsugaya murmured in revulsion, covering the lower half of his face with disgust, stepping over the cart tracks. "Even so, I never knew half a century would do this much… damage to the place…" Guy wrinkled his nose as well.

"Perhaps the Shouki was slowly decaying the Seal… which means we don't have much time left. We should hurry, for our own sakes as well. The Shouki can overwhelm us over a certain period of time… before we submit to death." Raijin explained swiftly, and Fuurin nodded. Her eyes shone even in the dimness of the dungeon.

"I want to save this town. So, therefore, we need to act quickly. Let's go!" She ordered, running down the corridor. Raijin immediately followed her, and the rest of the company had no choice but to follow at the same speed. They came swiftly into the dark, racing past abandoned mine carts, past the eroded walls until they came upon a large chamber, embedded with many different ores that glowed a certain colour in the blackness. The chamber branched off into many other tunnels, and the poisonous smell of the Shouki lingered strong.

Guy bent down to pick up the stone. It shone brilliantly before corroded into shining dust, slipping past his fingers. Dusting his hands, he blinked warily as he surveyed the large stones studded upon the rock wall. Raijin stepped forwards and looked at each tunnel, and turned to the one at the right.

"I am ascertained that we should head that way. I can feel the 'choushindou' resonating from that direction." Raijin quickly replied, as they dropped down from the small ridge of unleveled flooring. As they raced towards the entrance of the right tunnel, a blast of purple air rushed past they as they exited from the previous chamber towards on the new area, bringing themselves towards a large hallway steeply carved like a barren pillar. A ring of emptiness surrounded this pillar, falling far into the depths of nothing.

"Is this it…? It's too easy…" Namiko muttered, readying her Zanpakutou in place, looking around suspiciously. Fuurin shook her head as she tried to ease the headache away, and stepped up upon the stone pedestal. Once more, the tubular glass cylinder rose up, releasing a powerful reiatsu flow. The ground started to rumble softly, before a blast of pressured steam was unrestricted into the smoggy air. Fuurin stepped backwards cautiously, temporarily blinded by the smoke, withdrawing Senbuuhamaru from her sheath. It was eerily quiet.

_Thump._

"What was that!"

A vicious howl was emitted in the large hall, and Fuurin swung around, brandishing her sword. A sense of resolution and promise had burst into the air.

"Let's go!"

- - -

I… wanted to make this chapter a bit longer… at least complete the Earth Seal, but it was over my limit anyway, so yeah… I have to start soon on the next chapter, so hopefully I can get that in soon… which might seem impossible, since I have my piano and Theory exams coming up… (sigh)

Please review!

- Risako


	17. Bloody Howling

**Hyoujin**

**Risako©**

**A/n: **Eh… I had to practice for my piano exam, sorry, I was a little busy. Now… for the fifteenth chapter of HYOUJIN! It's finally time to battle the Earth Seal's 'guardian' or 'boss'… And there will be a strange twist to the story plot as well. I'm not mentioning much of Aizen yet, but he will be fairly important in the third season. As for my progress in writing, I've decided to write the novel version of TALES OF THE ABYSS, featuring an extra character as the 'Replica of Yuria', possibly tied to Tear Grants by blood of the Prophecy. The game will be coming out in October, so for those readers who own a PS2, be sure to buy it! I will be publishing this novel of TALES OF THE ABYSS possibly in November, when I have finished the game. I'm quite excited for the arrival for this new TALES game – more Hi-Ouigi's (secret skills) in the English version! Now that's a big bonus, considering usually all the good stuff is cut from the Japanese version when localized. Ah… I'm rambling again. On to chapter fifteen!

_Reviews:_

**Morte Giver:** Uh-huh, it was time I had to please the readers and added in that fluffy scene. Thanks for reviewing as always!

**Ayume Yamashira:** Myuu… I'm being poked around by you again. I promise you Koyuki will be in more!

**Yozora Nozomi:** Yep, cute isn't it? I'm pushing them to the first-name calling basis… which is good! Thanks for reviewing.

**Banryuunokizu:** Hmm… I suppose I should add in Gin and Tousen. Because more of the prominent Bleach characters would appear in the third season, for now just try to enjoy the OC fill-ins. XD I'm also planning to stick in Rukia playing a major role. And yes! I couldn't stand having Fuurin call Hitsugaya by the suffix of 'kun' just like Hinamori… thus Toushirou-kun it is!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach…

Chapter 15: Bloody Howling

- - -

_sonzai ga tsuzuku kagiri shikata nai kara basho wo toru  
hitotsu bun no hidamari ni futatsu wa chotto hairenai_

_As long as you exist, you have no choice but to assume a place  
Two can't really fit into a patch of sunshine made for one_

The stench in that hall was utterly disgusting. As more what seems like slime, oozed and poured itself out from the tubular dias, a larger, darker lump of something pushed its way into the surface with an unbearable reek. Fuurin gasped and covered her face with the sleeve of her black yukata, stepped back from the approaching liquids. She receded away down the stairs as the slime continued to run down the stone floor, the Shouki stronger than ever. With a sickening squelch, the hideously large lump pushed itself onto the surface, dripping slime. A metallic chime rang throughout the air, as the party flickered out their Soul Cutters.

"This is…" Fuurin whispered, her eyes large as she stared upwards at the lump. It was unmoving, but a single, putrid black eye had revealed itself near the top of the lump, and its silver pupil focused on the group before thinning in surprise. Instantly a magic circle appeared underneath the lump, and the reiatsu level in the air rose up dramatically. Fuurin snapped out Senbuuhamaru, and proceeded to stop it by a swing of her sword. It sank into the thick slime, cutting in slowly. Pushing harder, Fuurin grunted with effort as she tried to slice harder, but the slime rolled down her blade, and she fell back once the lump had shaken her off.

Raijin rushed towards her, whipping out Tokodenkou. The entire rapier blade shivered with sparks as he swung his Zanpakutou horizontally, creating a blade of fissured electricity racing towards the monster. It impacted with a loud bang, and a smoke of heat appeared and faded. The sac that held the protective slime was ripped, and the runny liquid escaped from the lump, unleashing itself upon the floor. As Hitsugaya, Namiko, Guy and Sekiei approached them, Raijin supported Fuurin gently from the floor, and she clumsily grasped her blade again.

"Gomen nasai… otoko-sama…" She murmured softly.

"At least we managed to break away the slime." Hitsugaya offered her a hand and pulled her up, gazing at the lump now. The wet skin of the empty sac was hung over irregular features, the lump slowly shifting around to face them. It slipped off to reveal a huge, black lump of fur, legs, and a rounded, stunted head. Immediately, there were eight eyes that appeared on the head, staring down at them. Raijin dusted his captain robes.

"Abaddon. It's a spider encased with protective and vital fluids. Now that we've destroyed the sac, we should aim for the legs… then, we can eliminate it by cutting apart the thorax." Raijin stated simply, reviewing over the strategy he had laid out for the group. Guy nodded.

"Understood. Raijin-san; you, Hitsugaya-kun and I will aim for the legs, while the rest focus on the head. Alright?" He smiled down at Fuurin, who examined the small cut on her hand. Looking up briefly to acknowledge his words, she nodded.

"Alright! Fuurin-chan, Sekiei-kun! Let's go before it starts to attack!" Namiko grinned and on her words, Hitsugaya, Guy and Raijin quickly Shuunpo'd towards Abbadon, their blades flickering in view. The spider sensed their approach, and spewed corrosive acid from its mouth, narrowing missing the three. Namiko rushed forward to follow them, spinning around in 180 degrees horizontally, emitting a water-like slash that zoomed at the spider's head, exploding in a brilliance of water droplets once it damaged one of its eyes.

"Nami no Surasshu! Wave Slash!"

Sekiei bent downwards slightly as he dashed towards Abbadon, letting his blade trail along the floor as he continued to run, his eyes partly hidden by dark grey-brown strands of hair. He let his katana blade fly upwards to block a swipe from one of its legs. Jumping up, he landed a roundhouse kick at the side of the spider's mouth and proceeded to attack wildly with quick swings of his blade. And then it started to glow…

Rubbing her eyes, Fuurin jumped before Shuunpo'ing towards the spider quickly, before she appeared behind it, a slash appearing new the jaw side. As she turned around, she spotted Sekiei bring together his sword together, an unseen wind blowing against his face.

"Kamikiru- Byakko! Bite him to death, White Tiger!"

The reiatsu level changed.

Namiko spun around once she heard the opening call of a Zanpakutou, and saw Sekiei's blade change shape of that into an arm glaive weapon. A translucent blue wrist guard curved upwards slightly shielded his lower arm from most attacks, while a thick crystallized blade ran downwards, over his hand. Sekiei forcefully swung his arm in a slash across the spider's head, and a large tooth fell down from its bleed mouth. It screamed.

A band of reiatsu trapped them in a small circle large enough to fit Abbadon as well, and slowly a gravitational field appeared beneath them. A powerful surge ran along the ground, sending up rocks and electricity in a powerful rampage. Everyone cried out in pain as this surprise attack, and once it ended, they sank down to their knees, still slightly paralyzed from the attack.

"…heh…" Fuurin grinned slightly as she steadied herself using Senbuuhamaru as a stand, pulling herself up from the floor. The blade scraped along the floor seemed to have caught Abbadon's attention, and it lowered its mutated head, its remaining four eyes glittering with hate at her. Completely not unnerved, Fuurin slashed at the remaining eyes, a splatter of black blood dripping down. It howled in agony, swinging its frontal legs blindly. Back-stepping out of the way, Fuurin slowly rested on the spot before collapsing upon the floor, exhausted.

"Fuurin!"

Hitsugaya leapt up from his feet, and raced towards her, but quickly a partly severed spider leg crashed into him, sending him backwards. Sniffing out the blood that was smeared over Fuurin, it slowly advanced upon the girl, clicking its teeth noisily. A trickle of saliva dropped from its jaw.

Guy opened his eyes, despite a splitting headache; he was lying directly underneath the abdomen of Abbadon. Quickly flicking up Kurotsubame back into his hands, he purged his sword upwards, on his feet now, running down to widen the cut. Abbadon emitted a terrifying screech, dropping to the floor, its legs failing its body support. A splatter of organs came out underneath, and Namiko quickly hid her nose away from the stench, making a face. Hitsugaya struggled back up, and with a swing of Hyourinmaru, he froze the body instantly before shattering it to its death. A small pellet of ice landed on Fuurin's cheek, and it soon melted into water before dripping down to her chin.

"Ugh… that was particularly disgusting…" Guy commented with repugnance in his voice, gazing at his bloodied blade. "I think I'll give Tsubame-chan a nice washing before I'll use it again…" Namiko coughed from the stench, glaring at him. "Well, it's your fault for splitting up its stomach in the first place…"

She had made her way already onto the wet dias, slipping now and then from the slime, landing hard upon the stone steps. Without a cry of pain or a shout of complaint, Fuurin hauled herself upon the stage, where the glass tube was steadily releasing a wave of calm reiatsu. Hitsugaya turned away from the conversation to see Fuurin just in time reach out for the spiraling wave of brown-coloured aura reiatsu. The place shook slightly.

"…"

There weren't any words this time to be exchanged. It seemed like she didn't talk anymore. Sekiei held his glaive weapon tightly, before transforming it back silently into a katana blade.

"The blessing has been received. Let's get out of here." Raijin replied curtly. Hitsugaya raised a brow. "How do you know?"

The older boy gazed at Fuurin who wordlessly stared at the pattern of reiatsu flowing out with a blank stare. "With each passing Seal, she feels obliged to speak anymore. She can only feel the voice of that who is being released along with this Seal. Because right now," Raijin continued, staring softly at his cousin. "She's searching for those who were lost before."

"I… don't understand."

"Then make use of your remaining life in this realm to think what it means to be human." Raijin answered, approaching Fuurin who stared back at him blankly.

"Kaerimashou, Fuurin-chan. Let's go back home."

"This place…" She started to whisper, a trickle of a tear falling down from her chin. "…will soon collapse."

"…What?"

The glass tube shattered, as the grounded started to shake violently. Immediately Raijin hauled Fuurin up, and carried her on his back as he ran for the exit. The rest of the group turned for the doorway as well, but a large falling chunk of stone fell in their way, blocking the only exit. Panicking, Namiko and Sekiei turned around for guidance and support. Raijin cursed mentally.

"Kuso! The exit's blocked! We can't blast our way through, it's too dangerous!" Guy swore, and the ceiling started to rain debris. Quickly grabbing Sekiei and covering his head with his hands, Guy turned around and headed for the dias. Namiko and Hitsugaya covered their heads as they ran after Guy, towards the centre. A shaft of light appeared.

"What's that! The- the ground! It's-"

The floor shattered.

Like a fragile piece of glass, it shattered into many fragments, and into the Shouki-soaked darkness they plunged into they fell…

It was almost like a dream.

- - -

_Itai… so hard and cold… where am I?_

Twitching slightly as her fingers woke, Fuurin slowly pulled herself up from the floor, to find her sleeves soaked in brown mud. A sharp metallic smell rose into her lungs, and gagging at the stink Fuurin collapsed back down upon the floor, shutting her eyes tightly as tears rolled down. The Shouki was unbearably strong down here, and the whole place was smoggy. Trying to lift herself up again, Fuurin inhaled deeply as she shakily got up from the floor. Her eyes widened.

She touched at the scar on her hand. It was bleeding.

Using a nail to dig at the cut, she pried in deeper, until it bled more and the sight sickened her. But she only stared without flinching at the pain.

"What… on earth…?"

A low rumbling and a terrible quake in the earth knocked her down, into a splattering pit of dirty mud. Fuurin gasped, wiping the slop away, only to breathe in more of the nasty metallic scent.

It was Shouki-soaked mud.

- - -

"Ugh…"

Namiko painfully stood up, twisting around her sore arms. Apparently they had survived the impact of the fall.

Barely.

"It feels like a thousand bones in my body were shattered…"

Guy dusted himself slightly, before letting his gaze flutter around the group. Ichi. One. The white-haired prodigy captain Hitsugaya Toushirou was here, currently healing a large scratch on his right arm using the Reiki method. Ni. Two. Bluenette Shigemoto Namiko was already up and ready, complaining something about broken bones. San. Three. Kouseki Sekiei, perhaps the youngest member of the group, was examining the cavern walls, possibly thinking of a way to escape this hellhole. Yon. Four. The oldest and the leader of the group, the know-all Fujiwara Raijin was slowly regaining his consciousness, rubbing his cobalt eyes. Go. Five-

His round blue eyes widened, if possible.

"Minna- where's Fuurin?"

Both Hitsugaya and Raijin snapped their eyes open in alarm, and the younger captain scrambled upon his feet, looking around quickly. There was no sight of the familiar light-brown haired girl.

"Fuurin-!"

That forced feeling - strained frenzy, an emotion of panic of losing her again was stirred up wildly in his heart. The compulsory understanding that he needed to retrieve her back – no matter how lost she was. It drew strongly in his heart and thus, he didn't even notice that his own two feet was already taking him down the dark cavern hallway, perhaps in hopes of seeing that familiar face again.

"Hitsugaya-taichou!"

Namiko panted as she cried out, trying to catch up with him. Raijin Shuunpo'd in par with Hitsugaya now, but quickly stopped. Hitsugaya followed suit, sending up a cloud of metallic dust that floated in the air slightly before fading away. Namiko, Guy and Sekiei caught up easily, but they slowed down once they saw the two captains at halt. Namiko's eyes quickly turned bright; and she clasped the item inside her hakama pants tightly, her brow twitching with anxiety.

"Looking for _her_ aren't you?" replied Shimo, glaring profusely at everyone. Wielding her dual pistols, one in each hand, Shimo stood in the centre of the corridor, beside her with Koyuki who brandished his jeweled spear menacingly. Rajin and Hitsugaya took a small step back, and Shimo smirked.

Cocking one of her pistols and aiming for Hitsugaya's head, Shimo laughed. "Don't even try to get past us. We won't let you interfere with that stupid Replica's tantrum she's going to throw a little moment later."

"Shut the hell up, you hag!" Namiko angrily burst, quickly her hand landing upon the handle of Tenkuukai. "Fuurin-chan's in trouble, so get out of the way!" She furiously turned to Koyuki, who gazed back at her grimly. "Koyuki! Let us through! Don't you understand…?"

He clenched his fist tightly, his jaw set tight. "Urusai, Namiko. Akzeruth's going down, so I –won't- move." He bared his spear once again, and Namiko shook uncontrollably now with rage.

"Destroy… Akzeruth?" Raijin questioned calmly, yet a hint of surprise was in his voice. Shimo smiled sinisterly, her pale grey-blue eyes glinting with malice.

"Akzeruth was starting to become an eyesore. Containing Shouki that was meant to be released upon Soul Society… we decide to destroy this stupid town to release a whole barrage of Shouki, enough to poison the entire countryside. Saa," Shimo continued with a chuckle, her shawl draped precariously upon her thin shoulders. "Of course, using the Replica as the tool it is, we'll simply use your friend to 'turn up the oscillation' and perform the impact instead."

Guy shot forwards, his eyes alert. "You said… 'Oscillation'… you don't mean the Phonim…"

"Oh, but I did." Shimo laughed. "You seem to know what I'm talking about… Guy Cecil. That idiotic Replica and that 'oscillation' of hers is none other than the 'Choushindou' caused by the resonance of her reiatsu pressure levels when close to death. That Replica is the perfect bomb to kill off every single one of those country hick-backs in Akzeruth!" She started to laugh happily, as if the pure thought was like the thought of an innocent child. Hitsugaya glared at her, feeling sickened already.

"Guy." Hitsugaya called firmly, turning round to stare at the taller boy. Guy looked down, his eyes answering that he was listening. "What do you mean… by 'Phonim'…?"

The blonde-haired boy closed his eyes for a moment, before re-opening them. "A Phonim refers to the seven different sounds that compose up seven different elements. You, Hitsugaya-kun, is of the Fourth Phonim – the Sui element. You are ruled to be of this category because of your Zanpakutou's water and ice elements." Guy explained, and Hitsugaya nodded. "Namiko would be as well the Fourth Phonim. Raijin-taichou, the Third Phonim, Fuu.

"There are seven Phonims. The first one would be 'On', the Phonim of darkness. Because everything was first born in this substance, it is ruled to be the first. Second, would be the 'Ji', the Phonim of earth and land. Third, is 'Fu', Phonim of wind and electricity. Fourth is 'Sui', Phonim of water and ice. Fifth is 'Ka', Phonim of fire and metal. Sixth is 'Kou', the Phonim of light and purity. The seventh one, is not ruled by elemental nature. It is a void element that once existed. Very few people would be of this reiatsu signature. However…" Guy stopped, lowering his head down as if in perplexed thought. "I never suspected Fuurin-san to be of the Seventh Element, 'Rei'."

"That…" Sekiei started, his green eyes wide. "Rei means 'nothing'… does that mean Fuurin-chan is…?"

Namiko rushed to the front, her eyes glinting.

"Koyuki! Please let us… let us through, we need to go save Fuurin-chan…"

His lips curled back in a frown, his brow furrowing with angst. "Iie… why? Why will I let myself so willingly allow you to pass and try to save that girl? Is she more important…?" He stopped, mumbling the last parts to himself, his eyes sharpening with hatred. Namiko shook her head, fighting the urge to cry.

"I… wanted to ask you this for a long time, Koyuki…" She murmured, the beads falling down as did her hair once she lowered her head. Looking up, she tightly clasped her hands together, inhaling deeply. A small droplet of water tickled the corners of her eyes.

"Do you… do you hate me? It must be… since you died because of me…" She stammered, shaking now. Koyuki looked away.

"Yes." He whispered.

"Then… if I'm the one you want to kill, then please let the others go." Namiko quietly stated, quickly covering her eyes with her hands to hide the tears. "Kill me, and let the others go. To save… Fuurin-chan." She choked halfway on a sob, and continued to shake as she awaited his answer. Shimo lazily flicked back her hair and sighed.

"It doesn't matter. Let them go, you can do whatever you want, Koyuki." Shimo answered quickly.

Koyuki gazed at Namiko, then back again to Shimo. He nodded, and turned his stare back to Namiko. His mouth was set in a tight line.

"What are you doing?" Hitsugaya hissed, jerking Namiko back. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?" She look at him, her cheeks wet.

"I-I know what I'm doing… if it's to save Fuurin-chan, then go!"

"Stop it." Koyuki muttered, silencing the two. "I'll settle for a duel. If you want to be forgiven… if you want to die without regret, then duel me. But not now… I'll be waiting in Sentvina."

Shimo raised a brow, and opened her mouth to say something but suddenly, a large earthquake seized the cavern corridor, and everyone was interrupted.

"Shimo, the Replica's Choushindou…!" Koyuki yelled amid over the large rumbling, running down the tunnel. Rocks and debris started to fall, the tunnel was caving in. Shimo quickly flipped backwards and landed neatly on her feet, before sprinting off after Koyuki. A large boulder landed on the spot where she was standing moments ago.

"Come on, let's follow them!"

Hitsugaya sped after them, and Sekiei quickly pulled Namiko along the run among them. "Come on, Namiko-chan… let's go!"

"E-Eh… hai…" She mumbled, running blindly after them.

The only objective in his mind was to get her back safely now. Hitsugaya ruthlessly tore down with biting speed, the wind screaming in his ears.

_Tasukete… Tou… shi… rou…_

- - -

_I'm going to die._

Fuurin silently thought as she felt the mud suck her in more, sinking in slowly as the raw smell of metal rose into her lungs again, poisoning her deeply. The smell triggered a splitting headache, and she closed her eyes in pain.

_I'm going to die right here._

The mud continued to suck her in, and Fuurin attempted one last time to claw at the sides. Her fingers, bleeding and scratched raw, slipped over the mud-wet rough concrete floor and slowly dragged along the edges of the pit. She gave up then.

_I suppose… I can't be saved now… I…_

_I've wanted to die for a long time…_

"Otou-san…" She softly murmured, before a thick layer of mud covered her mouth and silenced her for good.

Thudding footsteps can be heard now.

As they neared closer, it revealed the whole group. Panting slightly, Hitsugaya looked around, shouting out for her name. Namiko and Sekiei called as well, looking around each corner to see if she was hidden away. Running closer to the mud pit, Hitsugaya did a double-take once he saw her closed eyes sink under the mud, her hand reaching out for the last time before her entire body and face collapsing underneath the wet sludge. He tried to grab for it, but her hand slipped out of his and then drowned into the mire grave.

"FUURIN!"

Hitsugaya sank down to his knees now, staring at the smallest of bubbles surfacing before punctured into nothingness. Guy and Raijin ran towards him, staring down at the pit. Slowly, an edge of something beige peeked up at the surface. As it surfaced more, and revealed the complete exterior, they realized with sickened horror it was the 10th Division Lieutenant arm-badge that belonged to Fuurin. It had slipped off her arm at the last minute.

"Fuurin…" Guy murmured, his eyes wide as bits of his assorted blonde hair fell over them. Raijin was silent.

Hitsugaya leapt up to his feet, and was about to reach into the pit before Guy wrenched him back, his gloved hand grabbing the cuff of his yukata. Hitsugaya snarled at Guy, slapping his hand away, glaring deeply at him. "What the hell are you doing! I was going to save her!"

_Thud._

Hitsugaya was on the floor, his left cheek red. Guy stood above him, his right hand clenched in a fist. He had punched the white-haired captain.

"You bastard!" Hitsugaya seethed with fury, his eyes glowing brightly with anger.

"Shut up and listen for a moment." Guy replied calmly, staring down at him. "Once you stick your arm in there, you'll be poisoned so badly that your body would be overloaded with all the Shouki you've took in this past hour. Your body is already at its limit. You can feel your energy draining already, don't you? Once you touch any of that Shouki-infused mud, you can't be saved. Instead of throwing away your life meaninglessly, we need to figure out a way to get the hell out of here."

"You're sick." Hitsugaya retorted, wiping the edge of his mouth dryly. "Do you think we can leave without Fuurin? What is the meaning of our journey if she died! Why did you join our team? It was to protect her! But we failed!" He snarled, slamming his fists onto the ground. "We let her die like this… it was our fault. I should deserve to go down to that pit of hell as well." He trembled, before standing up, gathering his reiatsu together tightly. An aura of ice-blue reiatsu rose from his figure forebodingly.

Guy closed his eyes.

"Yes. You're completely right. It's our entire fault."

Namiko sank to the floor.

"I… can't believe this…" She murmured softly staring at the mud pit. Tears started to tickle her eyes.

A low moan escaped into the cavern.

_SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_

A shriek rang throughout the place, ringing without fail, until everyone's ears were soaked into the terrifying sound. There was a terrific crash, and a violent jolt before the shriek stopped. Light, pure daylight, rained upon them like there was no end. Hitsugaya opened his eyes, and what looked like a sphere of enormous reiatsu energy rose from where they were lying, before shooting upwards in an uncontrollable manner. A bright light blinded him temporarily, and he closed his eyes once again, feeling hot wind and shards of rocks fly by and strike him.

The torment was over.

In a dying wind, a trickle of clouded light fell upon them. They all looked up from where they were moments ago, hiding themselves from the fury.

A circular colossal ditch twenty times the side of the Court of Pure Souls was spread out around them. The sides sloped up steeply, and the sun sparkled upon them. Akzeruth Tunnel 29-14 was nowhere in sight. Nor was the town…

"…"

"…the town!"

Hitsugaya breathed heavily, as he looked around, panic-stricken. The town…

"It's destroyed. Like how they said it would…" Sekiei murmured softly, his eyes filling up with tears. "Pierot-san… I… we…"

Namiko hid her eyes with her hands, as a few droplets of tears were shed. Raijin closed his eyes in sorrow, bowing his head down. Hitsugaya shook, at the sheer sadness that surrounded him. First, Fuurin. Now… even Akzeruth…

"…Fuurin…!"

A body lay twenty feet ahead of him, unmoving, yet the unmistakable splay of light-brown hair and the black yukata uniform donned on her figure gave him more than enough to know that she was herself. Running towards her, Hitsugaya slid down without much of a stop, bending over her laid body. Gently he shook her shoulder.

"Fuurin…! Fuurin! Okite… okite…"

Namiko dropped herself beside him, staring down at Fuurin. She placed a hand over Fuurin's throat, and gasped softly, withdrawing it. Slowly, Namiko hung her head down to her knees, as she started to cry. Guy and Sekiei arrived, both wordlessly gazing down at Fuurin. Sekiei knelt down, and bowed his head, before letting his forehead rest upon his knees.

_I still want to be your friend… so you shouldn't think of me as a woman for your own preferences._

"Fuurin…"

Never before had Guy realized that her name had such a nice ring to it. He always thought it was a strange name. He never paid much attention, but he realized now that she was always with him. It was befitting after all… the melodious chime of her voice matched perfectly with the harmonic ring of a wind chime. Fuurin.

She was the wind chime of their lives.

"…okite… Fuurin… please… wake up…" Hitsugaya murmured, his hand shaking.

"She's not dead, you know."

Shimo stood above the body of Fuurin, and pointed her gun at her, aiming for her forehead. Pressing the trigger, she let the bullet fly. It grazed past her ear, the loud gunfire shocking everyone. Steaming from the floor, the bullet landed dangerously close the side of Fuurin's head. Shimo pocketed her pistol and walked away. As she did, slowly the skin over Fuurin's eyes unfolded and opened, revealing misty cobalt-blue eyes.

"F-Fuurin!"

She stared back up at him, and croaked a single word that seemed hard to pronounce.

"Toushirou-kun."

Shimo turned around to gaze at the sight, before sighing and shrugging off to find Koyuki.

"Can't let you die just yet."

- - -

The star-scattered skies provided a little comfort to the group as they stared down at the enormous earthen pit created by the Choushindou earlier. From their campsite, near the edge of everything, Fuurin sat alone on a large rock, examining her hand. With a deep sigh she let her hand fall on top of her lap, and stared upwards. A translucent white band stretched crossways the night sky, dotting and illuminating multiple stars that shimmered overhead.

"Fuurin."

She turned around once she heard her name being called out, and spotted Hitsugaya approaching her. He firmly gazed at her for a moment, before reaching out with his palm raised.

"Let me see your hand."

"Huh? Why?" She quickly responded, eyes wide. Her right hand twitched, and she shifted around to hide it. "What's wrong?"

"Just let me see your hand." He ordered, and hesitantly Fuurin reached out to his hand, who grasped it in his. He inspected the large, jagged cut that was bleeding earlier. Eyes widening slightly, he saw that the wound was still bleeding a little, the edges red, almost purple from a nasty infection. The lining of the scar was caked with dried blood. He gazed upwards to stare at her now, and Fuurin blinked uneasily.

"Look at this, you're hurt. It was bleeding loads before, wasn't it? Why didn't you tell me?" He roused up a tad worriedly, and Fuurin quickly withdrew her hand to herself, eyes shaking.

"I-It doesn't hurt…" She murmured aloud. "What?" Hitsugaya stared at her, eyeing the large cut that was still bleeding slightly.

"I-I mean… it doesn't hurt… much…" Fuurin lied, narrowing her eyes as she gazed downwards to avert his stare. Hitsugaya closed his eyes for a moment, before turning his attention back to the campfire. He placed a hand on her shoulder, and she looked up.

"Why don't we… talk this over a cup of tea?"

"H… Hai…"

He returned a moment later, holding two identical teacups with tea. Handing one to Fuurin, he gazed at her as she smiled and thanked him. Tipping the edge to her mouth, she started to drink the tea, and then quickly stared at Hitsugaya, who blinked back at her.

"It's a bit hot- the tea I mean, isn't it?" He asked casually, staring closely at her. She smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, it's really hot!" She agreed, and tried to sip it delicately.

"I lied. It's actually cold. Baka Namiko forgot to heat it up."

Fuurin's eyes snapped open, and she stared at her cup. Quickly turning back to Hitsugaya, she smiled slightly and laughed tautly.

"U-Unn! Yeah, of course it's cold! Eheh…"

Hitsugaya closed his eyes, holding his cup of tea in his hands.

"Actually… it's hot."

Fuurin dropped her cup of tea, and the cup shattered to pieces one it impacted upon the floor. She stared at the mess, before looking back at Hitsugaya wordlessly. He placed his tea cup down, and grabbed her bleeding hand. Fuurin continued to gaze silently at him, her eyes filled with fright.

"You can't feel anything at all… can you?" He asked her suddenly, and she trembled slightly, looking away.

"N-No…! It's… not like that…"

"You didn't even flinch when I grabbed your hand before. You didn't even cry a single tear when you were in pain." He stated in a low voice, and she blinked slowly, before inhaling deeply.

"I…"

"You haven't been sleeping nor eating much lately."

"That's…"

"Tell me what's going on."

She jerked her hand back, and turned away from him. Her shoulders shook a little, and her voice cracked.

"Akzeruth is destroyed. I… feel no enlightment. It was my fault…"

She clenched her hand tightly into a fist.

"So leave me alone."

- - -

"There. That should do it."

Sekiei bit off the end of the bandage and tied it securely over Fuurin's hand. He smiled and patted it gently before helping her up to her feet. Fuurin smiled and nodded, but her smile lacked radiance that she used to posess. Sekiei's eyes fell once he noticed that lost glimmer, and turned to her with a hushed tone.

"Fuurin-san… did you have a fight with Hitsugaya-taichou last night?"

She gazed back at him with a poker face, blinking softly a few times. She shook her head. "It's nothing. Please don't worry, Sekiei-kun."

"Hai…"

Namiko flounced up beside Fuurin, a happy smile plastered upon her face. "Fuurin-chan! Ne, ne… you know, your birthday is coming up soon… Namiko-chan got something special for you!" Fuurin smiled a little at this, and nodded. "Arigatou, Namiko-chan… I've lost count of the days, I forgot all about my birthday. Say… when is it?" She thought absent-mindedly, and Namiko laughed. Sekiei chuckled as well. "Of course, it's going to be three days! When that time comes, we'll have a party to celebrate your birthday!" Namiko exclaimed, and grinned.

"Saa, I will give you a present as well." Sekiei smiled as well. "I hope you will like it once you receive it, Fuurin-san!" Fuurin's smile widened.

"Thank you, Sekiei-kun. But to tell the truth, I am fine… as long as…"

Her voice trailed off as she continued to converse with Namiko and Sekiei happily, the moment when Guy turned away from the conversation. As he thought deeply for a moment, he spotted Raijin in his vision and walked towards him.

"Ah- Raijin-san… what is the next destination you have in mind?"

"Hnn… The Tower of Rem, I suppose. It's not far… Why don't you tell the others to prepare themselves?"

"Yes."

- - -

"Ara, ara… It seems like they're quite close in completing the Seals…" He smiled once Koyuki had finished presenting the holographic image he had conjured up for all to see. Koyuki lowered his arm, and nodded. Shimo raised a brow and looked offhandedly away as she continued to stare at something else. "Demo… Aizen-taichou wouldn't like that, now would he…?" Smiling wolfishly as the silver hair parted away from his thin eyes, Ichimaru Gin stalked around the room, staring at each of the Divine Generals.

"Shut up, Gin. You talk too much." Shimo answered flatly. Gin chuckled.

"It seems like they're heading for the Tower of Rem." Masahiro broke the ice, gazing at each one of his fellow companions. "What is Aizen-sama's plans…?"

Shimo smiled.

- - -

Waahhh! I finished it! (faints from the work) I still have much to do… so please review!

-Risako


	18. ULTRA BLUE

**Hyoujin**

**Risako©**

**A/n:** GAAHHH ((cuts wrists)) LATE UPDATE...

Note: 'otoko-sama' changed to 'itoko-sama'

Warning: So much love fluff in here, I feel like I ate cotton candy the whole day.

_Reviews:_

**Morte Giver, Yozora Nozomi, Banryuunokizu, Yukiko Tsukishirou, aniime.crazii, haruka-chan87, NotSupposedToBeHere, xenocanaan, Konpaku no Shiro:** Thanks so much for reviewing my almost-dead fic… lol But it shall prevail once winter break comes around the corner… ugh, headaches ensue, OH NOES.

**moogle in paridisu: **Sorry, but that's her personality.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach… ((cuts wrists again))

Chapter 16: ULTRA BLUE

- - -

_garasudama hitotsu otosareta ochita toki nanika hajikidashita  
ubaitotta basho de hikari wo abita_

_One glass marble fell, and when it fell something was expelled  
In the place I took over, I basked in the sun_

"Shimatta…"

Raijin stared at the swollen earth, water streaming through the algae-soaked land as if it was skimming across ice. Upon the land that was right across this stretch of mud, was the dim figure of the Tower of Rem. He gazed at the mud again, then back to the Tower. Namiko was silent for a moment, as her eye twitched with annoyance at the scene. Slightly irate, she stamped her foot which released a wave of water and mud and splattered everyone in range. By now, everyone's moods have elevated to a danger zone as they vehemently glared at Raijin and contemplated at what he was going to say.

"Well?" Namiko replied, tapping her foot at the same time making a squishing sound when the water passed through. Hands on her hips, she bent slightly to peer at his smiling face. "What's all this, Fujiwara Rajin-taichou?! You said that the Inista Marsh was going to be _relatively dry this season._"

Guy sighed and massaged his temples with two fingers before continuing on to explain. "Well… you see… Soul Society right now is in the winter season… but up here in this region, it's summer… also…" He added, observing the water run through the streams at a rapid flow. "Ever since we've released the Seal back at Fubras River, the output of water is much more than usual. Sort of like an environmental incline." Sekiei bent downwards, his hands moving around in the muddy water. Fuurin, slightly alarmed at this, bent down beside him.

"Sekiei-kun… what are you doing?" She asked politely, staring at him.

"Frog!"

Bemusedly, Sekiei stretched out his hand, revealing the croaking creature in all of its slimy glory.

Namiko let a scream fly from her mouth, instinctively grabbing onto Guy's arm once she saw the frog.

"Sekiei-kun! Put that away! Let it GO!!!" She howled, threatening to rip Guy's arms into pieces if Sekiei didn't oblige. Rajin continued to smile as Sekiei's lower lip trembled.

"Aw, Namiko-chan, I can't keep him?"

"O-O-Of course not!" She stammered, digging her nails into Guy's sleeve. Hitsugaya gave a small snort of amusement as Guy looked like as if he was going to commit suicide.

"GAHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

"See! Guy-kun likes frogs too!" Sekiei happily replied as he tenderly cupped the creature in his hands. Guy cowered behind the younger boy, while Namiko aggravated, tried to restrain herself from releasing Tenkuukai and slashing everyone up into bits. Fuurin patted the older girl on the shoulder, murmuring comfort. "There, there, Namiko-chan… It can't be helped that… uh…" Fuurin gazed at Sekiei who was poking at his newfound friend with a finger, "…Sekiei-kun likes frogs. Eto… now, about our current dilemma, itoko-sama… what are you going to do now?" She asked, pondering for an answer from her cousin.

"Well… I doubt we would be able to cross the marsh today, nor tomorrow. At best, perhaps around two weeks later when the water deluge is over." Raijin cupped his chin thoughtfully, staring out at the horizon. "We can camp here for two weeks, but that'll put a strain on our supplies. Not to mention our amusement – I'm afraid I'll be entertained for only two days at the very best." Raijin chuckled as Namiko threw glares at him. "Or, we can take an alternate route to get to the Tower."

Guy thought for a moment, before snapping his fingers in realization. "Ah, I see. You plan on taking the Casvelt Ferry from the Soul Society Consulate's Naval Port to Sentvina, and cross the northern Ronile Mountains from there on foot."

"Exactly my point." Raijin smiled. Hitsugaya crossed his arms across his chest, a rather frosty air surrounding him. "I think this would be the best choice, since both Raijin and I can check up on some Soul Society connections at the consulate at the Naval Port and in Sentvina. As well, we can deliver our current report to Yamamoto-jii-taichou and perhaps inform Ukitake about our whereabouts." Hitsugaya replied, gazing at the distance where the Tower of Rem stood. Raijin nodded.

"Yes… although it originally wasn't my intention to go to Sentvina first, I suppose we have not much of a choice here then."

Namiko's face dropped at the thought of the news. She lowered her gaze to the floor, thinking hard. Fuurin noticed this, and shuffled closer to the older girl. "What's wrong, Namiko-chan? Aren't you glad that we're getting to stay at a good place to rest?"

"Eh… no, it's nothing really…" Namiko tried hard to smile, placing her right arm over her left, grasping it tightly.

"You're worried about that duel, aren't you?" Guy softly stated, walking over to join their discussion. "I still remember what Koyuki had said back earlier in Akzeruth. Once you're ready, both of you will settle everything there in that city." He paused for a moment, gazing at Namiko who stared at him with hard eyes. "Yeah, so what about it? I'm not bothered by it…" She brushed it aside, letting her pride beam from underneath once more. She shakily smiled. Fuurin frowned, and shook her head. "Namiko-chan! Don't push yourself so hard! You can't let it get to you!"

"I-I know. I know that!" Namiko seethed, her shoulders shaking. "I… I don't hate him. I don't want to fight him. I just want us to be the way we were before. It's just that… what I want can't happen all because of that stupid, stupid Aizen!" Her face was contorted into rage now, but her eyes were glistening wet.

"Then just let it go the way it's heading for. Koyuki isn't fighting you because of his hatred. I think he had tried to put most of his past behind him." Guy replied, staring at the sky. "He's just fighting to prove that he's an independent individual, different from you… different from Aizen… just being himself. And you're fighting for that same worth too. When you emerged to him back at the mine shaft, becoming the person you wanted to be, you took away his purpose. He's jealous of you, Namiko." Guy finally smiled. Namiko hiccupped slightly and wiped her eyes with the hem of her sleeves. Fuurin smiled at the philosophy of Guy's words.

"You're right. Thanks Guy. You know…" Namiko smiled, starting to blush a little. "…you're really nice."

"Ah…" Guy instinctively scratched the back of his head, a sheepish smile on his face.

"Well, now that we've had our share of heart-warming, verbal victuals, let's head for the port, shall we? It's only a few hours away." Raijin smiled. Everyone turned to him with grins on their faces.

"Hai!"

- - -

"Ahhhh!!! It's a bed! A warm bed!" Namiko danced happily as she glowered at the sight of her cabin room upon the Casvelt Ferry. Fuurin chuckled, setting down her things upon the square table provided in the middle of their cabin. There was a small, circular port window that overlooked the seas and a large kerosene lamp that hung from the ceiling. Two standard cot beds with warm bedding and sheets were on either side of the small, yet comfortable cabin. A small washroom was connected to the right side of the cabin, complete with a small shower and a toilet.

The blue-haired girl giggled as she flopped upon her bed, savouring the warmth and deliciousness of the 'luxury' presented to her. Fuurin reached up to her hair and pulled out her clips, letting her usual hairstyle fall down loosely around her shoulders. A knock was heard on their door, and curiously Fuurin opened the door to reveal a young woman dressed in a strange uniform.

"Brigadier-General Kurogawa Rikka, at your call Fujiwara-fukutaichou. I came on orders from the captain of this sea-worthy vessel and from Fujiwara-taichou." The woman smiled, bowing deeply. She had dark brown hair that was braided into a French bun and slightly auburn scarlet eyes. Her zanpakutou hung by the leather belt near her hip. She was dressed in strange fabrics alien to the Japanese traditional style, but all in all she looked very professional.

"Alright, Officer Kurogawa-san. What are the news?" Fuurin asked.

"The captain wishes that all of you will be downstairs in the dining room no later than seven sharp for your dinners." Rikka's eyes twinkled. "You have come during one of our formals that was planned for today. No matter, appropriate dress wear can be found inside your closets inside the cabin."

"Thank you, Kurogawa-san. Ah, at what time in the morning tomorrow do you predict we would land in Sentvina?" Fuurin asked curiously, her hand resting upon the frame of the doorway. Rikka nodded. "Around half past eight o'clock, no later than nine. I bid you leave for now, Fujiwara-fukutaichou." With a formal salute, Rikka bowed again before taking her leave.

"Did you hear that, Namiko-chan?" Fuurin turned around with a sigh. "She said it's in the clo-"

"Fuurin, wear this!"

A dress was promptly thrown into Fuurin's face before she could react.

Namiko tore through the closet, her eyes alight upon fire. As she laughed maniacally, she seized a glittering navy dress that seemed to appease her heart's fiery content of her tastes. Fuurin struggled from the grasp of the dress that Namiko had flung at her face for a moment before emerging to gasp for air.

"Slow down, Namiko-chan! We still have a good steady two hours before we can-"

"Time, Fuurin-chan! We don't have enough time to argue!" Namiko laughed as she spread out her dress upon the bed to admire it. She then took the dress from Fuurin's hands and gazed it with a smile. Then slyly shifted her gaze upon Fuurin.

"Er… why are you…?"

"HAH! C'MERE, FUURIN-CHAN!!"

A tremendous crash resounded from the girls' cabin, and a few more other bangs and loud noises convinced Guy and Hitsugaya come running out of their own rooms to see what the commotion was all about. Guy tried to wrench their door open, but it was locked.

"Fuurin-san! Namiko! Are you two alright in there?!" He shouted from the other side of the door, but it seems apparently that they haven't heard him. Hitsugaya raised a brow as he heard Namiko laugh before another bang.

"N-Namiko-chan! W-What are you doing?"

"Move still! I can't take it off properly if you're thrashing about!"

"E-EEH?!"

"My gosh, Fuurin! What have you been hiding this entire time beneath that plain uniform of yours?!"

"A-Ahh…" Guy hesitantly backed up away from the door, as Hitsugaya coughed rather loudly and pretended to sidle back to his own room. Raijin appeared suddenly as he looked at the two, before his face breaking into an innocent smile.

"You two, you're drooling." Raijin beamed as he commented, walking past the boys.

A fairly large sweat-drop ran down on the both of the boys' heads as they returned to their cabins with red-marked faces.

- - -

"Tee-hee!" Namiko giggled as she whispered to Fuurin, dragging the younger girl's hand along as they silently made their way into the banquet hall. "We're here early! It's better to scout out around the place, ne?" Fuurin nodded wordlessly, her eyes still wide at the incident earlier. She was fairly surprised that she hasn't received any bruises when Namiko had tried to force her into the dress she's wearing at the moment.

She rubbed her sore knee instinctively.

"My feet hurt." She complained, pointing to the heels that adorned her feet. Namiko shot her a half-lidded gaze of annoyance. "Deal with it, you can't wear your sandals or remotely, sneakers. It's all just a big no-no!" Namiko implored indignantly and dived further into the silent banquet hall. There, a few waiters and waitresses moved about, setting things up. Glass cups chinked softly, penetrating the violin background music every now and then as they were being washed to prepare drinks for the guests that were to arrive. A male waiter poured several glasses with champagne and shipped them off swiftly to his partner to decorate. The hall was beautifully decorated with Japanese floral designs, screens with crane and phoenix prints propped up to separate rooms.

"Wow… everything looks so professional… I'm so glad we decided to take this route!" Namiko hugged Fuurin tightly until the younger girl ran out of breath. Releasing her before she could suffocate, Namiko danced and twirled around in her shimmering beauty and hopped down the carpet floor. She was wearing a spaghetti-strap, deep blue-coloured dress that was beaded at the ends with sapphire-coloured stones. Neatly on the back, near her shoulder blades was a cute blue ribbon. He let her hair down loose, with her trademark cherry blossom clipped on her right side near her ear. A white-rhinestone studded bracelet encircled her left wrist, with a laced purse on her right. A pair of tear-shaped cerulean earrings completed her look. Her classy stiletto heels clicked softly as she walked.

Fuurin smiled at the glamour and beauty of her best friend, her heart swelling with pride. She instinctively patted her hip, and a shock waved over her as she realized she had forgotten an important item back at the cabin room.

"Namiko-chan, be right back! I forgot something back in the room, I'll come back real quick, okay?" Fuurin rushed, as she started to run towards the stairs that leads up to the residential cabins. Namiko nodded.

"Come back quickly then!"

She placed her hands on her hips as she waited, her small laced purse dangling from her wrist. The sliding doors of the elevator opened, revealing the other expected guests that have arrived.

"It's… really tight…"

Sekiei adjusted his bow-tie a little more before releasing a breath of relief. Dressed in the standard black jacket and suit, his dress shoes shone a little as he broke into a run towards Namiko. Tailing him closely was Raijin, Guy and Hitsugaya.

"Well, well… you've all arrived." Namiko remarked, tossing her hair to one side. "And you all don't look too bad either."

"Er… I guess that's a compliment, coming from you." Guy smirked slightly. He was dressed in a white dress shirt with a black jacket-vest and a tie, along with standard tuxedo pants. It seems like the captains were dressed in a similar fashion as well, except that Hitsugaya wore fasteners and a long-sleeved jacket over his shirt.

"Where's Fuurin-chan?" Sekiei inquired curiously, looking around. "I don't see her anywhere." Hitsugaya lifted his gaze as he listened carefully to the whereabouts of his lieutenant.

"She's gone back at our room. She left something, so she headed back to get it." Namiko explained. "Oh well. Should we get a seat ourselves first then?"

"What about Fuurin?" Guy asked. "She wouldn't know where we would have headed off to without waiting for her."

"That's true. I guess maybe one of us stays behind for her?" Namiko suggested. Raijin smiled and nodded to Hitsugaya, who coldly gazed back at him.

"I'll stay. Just tell me which number your table is, and I'll wait." Hitsugaya replied almost in monotone, his arms crossed. Namiko grinned.

"Of course, taichou. We'll be seated near the east end. Let's see… she peered at the ticket in her hands. "Table no. 45. Don't forget, okay?" She tweaked a strand of his hair with a laugh and led the others to their table. Hitsugaya restrained himself from exploding.

"…right." He answered gruffly, his brow creased from slight anger. He leaned against the pillar near the entrance, his eyes kept upon the elevator and the flight of stairs.

- - -

"Ah, here it is." Fuurin smiled as she held up Senbuuhamaru. Its sword sheath shone slightly in the moonlight, and Fuurin hugged it tightly. "I don't think I've ever eaten a meal without you… hehehe." Strapping it tightly along the obi sash of her uniform she had hung up neatly inside the closet, she closed the doors, feeling a little regretful that she was going to leave behind her Zanpakutou for the first time. Shaking her head as if to clear away the feeling, she headed for the washroom for a final combing of her hair. There, she picked up the clip she had forgotten earlier. The one that Namiko had given to her to wear.

It was a pink flower with its five petals spread out passionately. Applying it carefully upon her head, Fuurin snapped it tight and grabbed her purse before running out the door.

"Ah! I'm late already!"

Stalking down the hallways, she rammed down the stairways, before reaching the final step; she stopped, inhaled deeply and composed herself, trying to walk as normally as possible.

"You're late."

Hitsugaya straightened up from his position, walking over towards her. Fuurin stopped short, gazing up at her captain with slightly wide eyes. _When did he get so much taller?_ Fuurin wondered for a moment, before remembering their past argument back then. She clamped her mouth shut, looking away with a slight pout.

"The others are already seated at the tables. What did you forget that made you run back?" Hitsugaya inquired calmly, placing his arm into the pocket of his jacket. Fuurin shifted around momentarily before pointing up at the flower on her head.

"Clip." She whispered, audible enough for him to hear.

Hitsugaya raised a brow.

Fuurin, gazed down at herself. She was dressed in a black dress that reached up to her knees, a fashionable zipper running down the sides of her dress. It was thick-strapped, sleeveless, and a black ribbon was tied back around her waist near the back. A wine-red scarf was wrapped loosely around her neck, a necklace with a small diamond-like decoration hanging around as well. She wore slightly elevated heels with several straps that clung onto her skin. Her hair was up in a bun, her layered ends spiking out slightly from various pins Namiko had stuck in. And neatly, near her bun, was the flower clip.

"W-Well… Namiko-chan might think maybe I don't like the clip i-if I didn't wear it…" Fuurin stammered, trying to provide herself with an excuse that seems reasonable. Hitsugaya gazed at her for a long moment, his lips curling back almost, in a slight smile.

"Either way," He started slowly, catching her undivided attention. "I think you look very pretty. With, or without the clip." He offered his arm out for her, now honestly smiling. "And shall we go to our table?"

Fuurin stared at him wordlessly. The large window outside of the hall where they were standing in revealed a dark sky with gently falling snow now. Hesitantly, she reached out and grasped his arm, walking in pace with her white-haired captain.

They trekked slowly down the long, long banquet hall. Fuurin blushed and her cheeks reddened from their intimate touch. Hitsugaya saw this, and smirked slightly.

"Gomen." She whispered again, letting her bangs hid the upper portion of her face. "I'm sorry for last time."

"You're still thinking about that?"

"…I'm sorry."

Hitsugaya remained unspoken for quite a long time, before halting to a gentle stop. Fuurin looked up, slightly startled. He peered down at her, gracing her with his softest and rarest smile she had ever seen up to this point.

"I want Fuurin-chan to say something more like how much fun we all are going to have tonight. Or, perhaps comment on how beautiful the snow is, outside." Hitsugaya turned her gently around towards the large windows. Fuurin gazed wide-eyed at the snow. She hasn't seen it for the longest time – the last time was when they left Soul Society in their current quest. A saddened expression replaced her face, and it is reflected dimly in the windows.

"Okay. I'll try to be more cheerful." Fuurin closed her eyes, her brow stitched together in worry. Hitsugaya shook his head, turning her again to face him.

"No, not try. You have to _be cheerful. _Because if you try, we won't look like a good couple." Hitsugaya pointed out with a knowing smile, watching her face flush crimson now.

"T-Taichou, what on earth are you talking about-?"

"Ah, ah!" He pressed a finger to her lips to silence her. Fuurin gave him a look of confusion and embarrassment was evident in her eyes. "It's not 'taichou', it's 'Toushiro-kun', remember?"

Fuurin's eyes sparkled gently.

"I… forgot." She replied simply, before knocking her head with her knuckles in exasperation of her forgetfulness. "I'm sorry… tai- ah! I mean, T-T-Toushirou… kun…" She stumbled over his name, finding it strange that she will have to pronounce it many times in the future. Something tweaked inside of Hitsugaya, and he had enveloped her partially in his arms, planting a small kiss on her cheek.

"You're so cute sometimes, Fuurin."

- - -

The both of them had decided that perhaps if the rest of the group spots them holding each other in such a manner, the suspicious lot would start to ask questions. So, to avoid any further hassle, Hitsugaya cleverly held onto her hand until they reached their dinner table, where the rest was waiting patiently for them to come back.

"That sure took a long time." Guy remarked indifferently, his cheek resting upon his hand as he propped his elbow upon the tablecloth. "Did you find what you were looking for, Fuurin?"

"A-Ah… yes…" Fuurin smiled shakily, taking a quick seat beside Namiko and Hitsugaya. Guy smiled at her, before straightening up to a more appropriate pose. "Hnnnn? Is that so? That's good then. Oh, by the way, Fuurin-san you look quite dazzling tonight."

Sekiei smiled as well. "Yeah, you and Namiko-chan are both quite the beauties here."

"Haha!" Namiko laughed, while Fuurin smiled with slightly red cheeks. "Yes, of course we are. Anyway, I heard that after the entrée courses are served, there will be a dance held in the ballroom. Anyone care to go once we're finished?" Namiko asked excitedly. Guy's eyes widened.

"Er… I think I'll pass…"

"That's right. Guy-san doesn't fare well with women. Especially in crowds like a dance inside all cramped ballroom… filled with women…" Raijin sighed thoughtfully. Guy 'urk'-ed at the mere thought of it.

"T-That's right…! Ugh…"

"I think it's a wonderful opportunity for Guy to get over his gynophobia." Namiko pouted, slamming down the menu she held in her hands with slight rage.

Fuurin laughed, watching Guy shrink back away from Namiko's ominous aura. Feeling a warm hand cover hers underneath the table, she then gently closed her eyes and gave Hitsugaya a knowing smile.

- - -

"Hyuu!!" Namiko breathed in deeply, stretching as she smiled a little. "That was a nice dinner. Don't you think so, Fuurin-chan?"

"Unn. Yes, the food was… very delicious." Fuurin replied as she washed her hands inside the washroom. She gazed at her reflection in the mirror, frowning at her lie. Namiko gave her hair a slight tweak and a few adjustments before pulling Fuurin out of the restroom. They both headed for the ballroom where music was being played and people were dancing.

A light waltz was being executed by the musicians and their instruments, its sweet melody filling out in the ballroom. There, near a corner, was Guy, Hitsugaya and Sekiei. Fuurin blinked as she didn't see her cousin anywhere else. As they approached them, Fuurin tugged Hitsugaya's sleeve to catch his attention.

"Where's itoko-sama?" She asked quietly, looking around. Hitsugaya blinked several times before answering her.

"He went back upstairs to his cabin. Said that he had some reports to file out, and that we should enjoy the rest of the night by ourselves." He shrugged, looking intently at the musicians. The waltz had ended, and the crowds of people murmured as they prepared themselves for the next dance.

"Fuurin-chan! Fuurin-chan!" Sekiei pounced up beside her, before bowing down in courtesy like a gentleman. "May I have this dance with you?" He smiled, his spiky, honey-brown hair matching his shining green eyes like a crown. Fuurin laughed light-heartedly and took his hand, where he led her up to the dance area. A string quartet and several woodwinds started to play a slow song, and Hitsugaya leaned back to watch them.

Sekiei placed his left hand on her waist, while his right hand clasped in her left. He tilted his head to one side, a little flustered. "This is the right pose, am I right? I didn't do anything wrong, ne, Fuurin-chan?" He questioned, making Fuurin smile. "Yes, you're doing it right." She answered, and slowly he guided her around the circle.

"Sekiei's doing this for me." Guy replied gently as he placed himself beside Hitsugaya, his arms crossed over his chest. Hitsugaya raised a brow. "What do you mean?" He asked, curious. Guy laughed lightly, peering down at the young captain. "Biding time, keeping Fuurin busy. In truth, I would like to get over my fear of women. But to do that, I need to ask you something."

"Like what?"

Guy rubbed the back of his head now, gazing with a smile at Sekiei and Fuurin. "Well, to ask for your permission if I'm allowed the next dance with her."

"…"

"I know, perhaps I could've asked Namiko, but…" Guy continued, still gazing at the two. "I'm starting to think that only Fuurin can help me pull through this. She was, after all…" He paused again, closing his eyes as he smiled more. "…the first girl to say this to me: '_I still want to be your friend… so you shouldn't think of me as a woman for your own preferences.'_"

Hitsugaya blinked several times. "It's slightly unfair to Namiko though."

"I see you still have your doubts. Well, forget it then. It's alright, I'm just asking." Guy smiled, dismissing the matter with a wave of his hand.

"No. If it means a lot to you, then you should go ask. It's really none of my business. Now if you excuse me," Hitsugaya heaved himself up from the chair, walking past Guy. "I think I'll go ask Namiko to dance."

Guy chuckled, as he beamed at Hitsugaya's retreating back.

"Thanks."

Sekiei stopped her gently, the end of their dance. He smiled consciously as Guy walked towards them, releasing Fuurin's hands. Guy bowed politely before her, the tails of his vest-jacket trembling slightly.

"Would the lovely lady Fujiwara Fuurin care for a dance with me?" He asked smoothly, still in a bowing position. Fuurin's eyes widened.

"Guy?"

"Is that a yes?" He smiled sophisticatedly.

"R-Right. I accept." She started to grin as well, taking his hand. He flinched slightly when she touched him, and Fuurin quickly withdrew her hand, gazing at him with a concerned expression on her face.

"No… it's alright… I can do it…" Guy smiled shakily, his own hands reaching out for hers and slowly leading her into the dance once more.

"If you need to bail out… then it's okay, don't worry." Fuurin whispered as she followed his steps in their waltz, circling past other couples. On the other side of the room, Hitsugaya and Namiko both were following the same pattern of steps, trying to catch glimpses of the other two.

"I'm pretty surprised that Guy is able to do all of this." Namiko replied nonchalantly as she twirled towards her left, with Hitsugaya leading her. He didn't say anything as he continued to guide her in the proper steps.

A fairly large and plump woman backed up in her dance, her behind bumping Fuurin's, causing the younger girl to lunge forward in mid-step. With a muffled half-shriek, she fell but Guy had quickly caught her before she could have hit her face upon the floor. He edged her away from the borderline where everyone was dancing, supporting her while she held tightly upon his arms.

"A-Are you alright?"

"T-That woman just rear-ended me!" Fuurin gasped, struggling back up on her feet. Exhaling a deep breath of relief, she nodded and smiled up at Guy. "Yes, thank you. That was quite something. Good thing you caught me or I would have ended up with a broken nose."

He laughed. "That wouldn't be pretty – it'll ruin your visage."

Fuurin hugged him, sending a shock that seem to electrocute him.

"F-Fuurin, what are you doing?!"

"It's medicinal remedy." She replied smartly and released her hold. "And another dose just to make sure you're fully cured." She reached up on tip-toes, giving him a peck on the cheek before scrambling away.

Guy opened this mouth to say something, but decided against it as he watch her run away, run out of the ballroom entirely. He then raised a hand to touch the spot on his cheek where she had kissed him.

"Uh, what?"

- - -

By the time she realized it, it was midnight. And, a crown of white snow had nestled in her hair. Fuurin sat alone, on a bench outside the ballroom, upon the snow-covered deck that watches the stars hang overhead. She breathed out clouds of mist, signifying that the temperature had dropped below freezing point. But Fuurin seemed unaffected by the cold, and she continued to stare up at the starry sky, which rained down snowflakes heavily as if there was no end. She was wearing nothing but her dress, her bare legs and arms exposed to the snow, which seemed to slide past gently without forming ice upon her body.

"So there you are."

His footsteps crunched through the snow, and he placed his jacket around her shoulders. Hitsugaya wrapped his arms around her then, feeling the stiffness and the cold touch she possessed. Fuurin turned around to face him, narrowing the space between them greatly as she realized, her lips almost brushing past his.

"T-Toushirou-kun…" She whispered, feeling her eyelids becoming a little heavy. "Why are you here…?" She murmured, feeling very sleepy. Hitsugaya sat down beside her, never letting go as he only removed one arm to brush away the snow that settled in her hair.

"Baka, you're going to freeze to death and no one's going to find out if I didn't come." He whispered fiercely, his hand feeling her frozen cheek. Fuurin blinked sluggishly, before closing them.

"I… didn't mind the cold. Well actually…" She started, pausing to breathe deeply. "…I can't feel the cold…"

"That's because you're all numb from the ice and snow."

"No… even before… I…" Fuurin started to speak, but shook her head and opened her eyes. "Perhaps maybe… in the future I'll be able to tell you."

"You mean why you're never hungry and why you can't feel anything, am I correct?" Hitsugaya sharply interrupted, his hold tightening. She did respond, but only smile and close her eyes again, slumber snatching her off. Hitsugaya shook her awake, and she quickly opened her eyes again.

"Don't drift off to sleep on me! Even if you can't feel the cold, it's slowing you down. You'll have to keep warm." Hitsugaya stood up, and pulled her up with him. He untied the scarf around his neck and placed it neatly around hers, making sure that it was secure. Taking her left hand and waist, he pulled her out towards the deck, leaving a trail of foot prints in the snow.

"One dance. Just the two of us." Hitsugaya instructed. Fuurin blinked, and she could hear faintly the last song being played in the ballroom. The beginning notes drifted outside, and the dance started. She nodded, trying to show him that she understood, and let her right hand grasp his shoulder.

He led her in a series of twists, and turns. Gently, slowly, but she could feel her strength returning back to her body as the both of them made their way in an endless waltz. Hitsugaya held her close; underneath the bright starlight he could almost see her clearly.

At that moment, she simply wasn't just 'his lieutenant'. The feeling made it something much more.

As the violins held the last note into the lingering silence, Hitsugaya stopped, drawing her in as he bent down towards her, the space quickly disappearing.

The snow continued to fall.

Fuurin felt his lips met hers, and a surge of surprise and happiness course throughout her heart. She let her arms reach up to his, a small stream of tears escaping her eyes.

He broke off, gazing quietly down at her before embracing her tightly once more.

"Let's not have any more quarrels, Fuurin-chan."

"…Hai." She whispered, feeling a snowflake land on her cheek as she stared upwards at him.

- - -

Ugh, it took me forever to actually start to come around into writing this chapter. So, I apologize deeply to the many readers out there whom where anticipating for Chapter 16… (Sobs)

Omg, my sentences are so fragmented!! (Cuts wrists for the third time) My grammar went downhill because I slacked off this term… EEEWWW… how could I, the greatest English nerd in my entire grade?!

(Cuts wrists for the fourth time)

And this chapter had no fighting in it! Damn, damn, da-yam. Ugh. I've always hated writing romance scenes… I always have trouble because I keep repeating certain words… (Cries)

Fighting scenes are so much easier and fun to write… well, for me at least…

So anyway, the next chapter the group will be arriving in Sentvina. I'll be writing a lot about Koyuki, Namiko, and Guy in the next chapter.

GuyXFuurin, anyone?

(Just realized that it's a possible pairing) cough

I've been asked about this one from one of my friends:

SekieiXGuy

Oh noes, yaoi. (CUTS WRISTS)

- Risako

P.S. Oh yeah, please review. It's like 5 o clock in the morning right now. (Faints)


	19. The Swallow and the Butterfly

**Hyoujin**

**Risako Matsuki©**

**A/n:** Exams. That's all I can say. I'll go back into my sulking now.

_Reviews_**THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR REVIEWING. As promised, a little bit of FuurinXGuy would be written in this chapter. **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach.

- - -

Chapter 17: The Swallow and the Butterfly

_kazoeta ashiato nado kizukeba suuji de shika nai  
shiranakya ikenai koto wa dou yara ichi to zero no aida_

_I counted the footprints I left,  
And found they were nothing more than numbers  
What I really needed to know may be between 1 and 0_

_- - - _

She felt a stiff soreness that ached in her shoulders like never before.

Sleepily groping around for her surroundings, Fuurin felt the soft fabric of her bedsheets, and pulled them up tight. She didn't feel like opening her eyes just yet, but the glaringly obvious sunshine indicated that it was morning. The drifting noises of Namiko getting ready for breakfast didn't seem to mind her at all, until the loud foghorn erupted from outside the porthole, the noise penetrating through the hull and blasting into their room, jarring Fuurin awake. Opening her eyes, she quickly reached up and combed her hair, staring blankly outside at the commotion. The ship has launched onshore, upon the Sentvina Port. It was snowing lightly outside, and Fuurin can see the sheer brilliance of the snow and ice that toppled buildings and other ships upon the frozen sea.

"Wake up, Fuurin-chan! It's time for breakfast, and it's almost time for us to go on port!" Namiko cheerily said, emerging from the washing with a damp towel in her hands. She rubbed it fairly hard upon her face to rid of the sleepiness. "If we're late, we're gonna get ditched!"

"R-Right…" Fuurin mumbled, dragging herself out of the warm mattress. Oh, the longing to go just right back to bed seemed too welcoming, but a sudden boost of energy erupted in her body and Fuurin blinked several times before the sleep completely ebbed away.

Namiko sighed as she massaged her left shoulder with her right hand. "Fuurin-chan, you hardly slept last night. You kept tossing and turning in bed, mumbling while staring at the ceiling of our room until four in the morning. What's wrong with you?"

Fuurin didn't answer as she splashed some water upon her face, adding to the waking-up effect. "Eh? Uh, it's nothing really… insomnia?"

Namiko rolled her eyes. "Right. Insomnia, you tell me, after coming back to the cabin like a frozen popsicle. Good thing Hitsugaya-taichou managed to deliver you back here, or perhaps you would have never made it back alive."

"H-He did?"

"Yeah, don't you remember?"

"N-No…"

"Mai ka. Forget about it. Let's just hurry before Hitsugaya and Raijin-taichou gets impatient." Namiko laughed as she packed up several of her things into her bag. Fuurin nodded, blinking at her visage in the mirror. No traces of sleep deprivation existed anywhere on her fair face. With a perplexed shrug, she wrung her towel dry and followed after Namiko.

- - -

Kurogawa Rikka was already waiting for them to arrive on port, as she stood nearby the docking entrance stiff and straight in her uniform, her boots stamping in acknowledgement of the captains hard upon the snow. Near the Sentvina Port were several little shops lit along the edges that sold some quality merchandise, hoping to quickly catch tourist attention. With a sparkled glance at everything, Namiko sharply eyed certain things inside the shops, while walking along with the rest of the group.

'_This is perfect!'_ She thought happily, a grin plastered upon her face as she traversed at a gentle speed among the others. _'I can finally get that birthday present I've been promising Fuurin-chan about! Heheheh… now what should I buy?'_

"Ah! Shimatta…"

Fuurin stopped a little suddenly, picking out something from her hair. As she did, a sheet of her light brown tresses fell down from the back, and in her hand revealed her broken hairclip. It was a very plain one, a long, arched, rounded rectangle hairclip that crisscrossed horizontally to hold her hair up. The metal locking mechanism had been worn out, and the edges that held the fastener in place had broken off. It was pretty much unusable now. Namiko's eyes widened at this.

"Aw, Fuurin-chan… your hairclip broke…"

"…Yeah. It was very old after all." Fuurin smiled with a tint of sadness in her voice. She pocketed the clip in a hidden pocket in her hakama pants. "Well, I'll keep it for old time's sake. Now I can't wear my other clip." She laughed, taking out the other one, letting her hair fall down upon her shoulders completely. "I suppose perhaps I can locate myself another one sometime." Fuurin added cheerfully, pocketing her second clip. Namiko smiled knowingly.

"That sounds like a good idea to me."

Sekiei had turned back from the group, stopping to glance back at Namiko and Fuurin whom were both lagging a little behind. "Namiko-chan! Fuurin-chan, hurry up!" He cheerily called through the cold air, his breath forming into clouds of mist. "The Consulate is waiting upon our arrival!"

"Right!" Fuurin snapped back readily into attention, running after the others to catch up. Namiko quickly glanced around once more before sprinting after Fuurin.

- - -

The Soul Society Consulate of Sentvina was quite grand and large, just like most of the other sights available in the luxurious city of Sentvina. As the group entered from the chilling air outside Sentvina generously offered, delicious warmth licked them as a crackling fireplace loomed into their view. Kurogawa Rikka, in her state of crisp uniform saluted to her seniors as she entered the building with the parade of Soul Society shinigami. Leading them further into the headquarters, Rikka paused in front of several rooms. Jiggling keys in her hands, she deposited several of them into Hitsugaya's outstretched hand.

"These are the keys to your rooms and the research facility. Please do not hesitate to ask me anything." With a brief and fleeting smile, Rikka saluted her farewell and walked briskly off into the opposite direction, back to the main desk. Raijin smiled warmly and then plucked one of the keys from Hitsugaya's hand, examining it briefly before matching it correctly with the right room. Jiggling the key into the slot under the doorknob, he opened the door to reveal a spacious room with beds.

"There's our resting place. If you'd like, everyone can take a break and tour around the city. Hitsugaya-taichou, we both need to submit our reports." He smiled with a wink, and handed each one of them a key. "Now, just get settled in and get some good rest."

Fuurin glanced backwards as she marched after Namiko to their room, her gaze short-lived as her eyes locked with her captain's frosty ones. He gave her a small smile before turning around to follow Raijin down the hallway, Hyourinmaru tapping softly against his shoulder.

- - -

"I'm relieved to hear that everything is well. How is Fuurin-chan doing?" Ukitake's voice crackled over the brief holographic intercom that was implemented into the room. Hitsugaya Toushirou and Fujiwara Raijin stood in the middle of the empty chamber, conversing with the 13th Division captain as well as Yamamoto-jii-taichou, head of the Gotei 13. Yamamoto was seated comfortably in his wooden chair, his hands clasping on top of another, holding his cane steadily with unwavering eyes. Ukitake Jyuushiro to say in the very least seemed to be quite happy to see the two captains after a long while.

"She's fine; she has her friends with her." Raijin smiled knowingly. He then shifted his weight slightly, his hands hidden beneath the hem of his black robes. "By the way… just a random thought, Yamamoto-jii-taichou, have you ever heard about any representatives in Soul Society with the surname of 'Cecil'?"

The head-captain grumbled at the name. "Cecil? It sounds foreign, yet uncannily familiar somewhere in the back of my mind. Surely you don't mean another surname? Why the question, Raijin?"

"Oh, well. You see, it may have something to deal with Shiraha."

Yamamoto's brow furrowed, his face darkened. Ukitake gazed down at the head-captain with an anxious gaze, before turning around to face Raijin. "Cecil? I've heard that name from somewhere a long while ago. I can check records if you like." He offered, crossing his arms.

"It won't be necessary, Ukitake." Hitsugaya interrupted smoothly, before letting out a gentle exasperated sigh. "Sentvina has a good database here. We can also access to files in Seireitei if we must, given the right privileges we have. But it would be extremely helpful if there's another name added to the search list." Hitsugaya paused for a moment, his grey-blue eyes wandering around.

"Ikeuchi. Search for 'Ikeuchi'." Yamamoto interrupted, his smile lightening up. "Raijin, you silly boy. You ask me a question already knowing the answer. I'm sure you'll find who you're looking for through your family branches. I wish you good fortune and luck with your upcoming duties."

"Yes, take care." Ukitake smiled before the connection was closed off. Hitsugaya was silent for a while, gazing deeply at the empty spot where the holograph was before staring at Raijin with a pointed glare. Raijin shrugged with a smile at the younger captain's reaction, and proceed to exit the room. Hitsugaya mumbled something under his breath before following suit.

"So I guess this means we'll be spending most of the afternoon in the library." Hitsugaya commented dully as he strode down the corridor alongside Raijin, who seems familiar with the way towards their destination already. He smiled recklessly, tresses of his roan-brown hair falling into his startling blue eyes that resembled Fuurin's so much. Hitsugaya quickly looked away, feeling a little strange to see her face in his. He was definitely feeling weird, spending this much time with Raijin. Something he had not quite done before.

"Yes, Hitsugaya-taichou. We must work hard today. I'm sure in the meanwhile, Fuurin-chan is well kept with everyone else." Raijin's smiled creased, but he kept on going. They made it a few moments later, finding themselves in the middle of a large database gallery that was situated near the north wing of the SS consulate. Seating himself in front of a computer, Raijin started to bring up a search engine.

Enter search query: Ikeuchi, Cecil

Database category: Soul Society

The machine hummed as it went along with its task, running through processing modules looking for any data files with any word it contained that was either of 'Ikeuchi' or 'Cecil' in Soul Society. After a minute or so, a few dozen files pulled up to the screen, a total of 128 hits.

Raijin clicked on the most reasonable link, where it redirected him to a document detailing of intermarriages and a family tree of the Ikeuchi clan, which seemed to have prospered in Soul Society around the same time as of the noble Fujiwara family. He smiled slightly at this.

"Ikeuchi…" Hitsugaya peered closer at the computer screen. "Wait! That's…!"

"Yes, you're right." Raijin grinned. "Ikeuchi was a family branched off from the main Fujiwara clan. They developed their own sword style and mastery, based off the original Fujiwara style. Around 50 years ago or so, it seems like one of the successor to the family married a foreigner. Thus the strange, mysterious last name we've been told." Raijin's eyes narrowed, picking at the katakana strokes written clearly on the screen.

Ikeuchi Kenji married Eugenie Cecil.

Hitsugaya gaped at the words. "That means – Guy is…"

"Yes… Guy. It really makes me wonder about him." Raijin propped his elbow up upon the table, resting his chin upon his free hand while his other handled the database computer, scrolling down the page to view more. "Cecil Guy. What a clever, ingenious play-on with words. He chose to use his French mother's maiden name to cloak his identity, and changed his formal name into a French equivalent, which surprisingly," Raijin continued, tapping his fingers upon the table, "fits as well."

"Cecil, Guy… 'Ikeuchi… Gai!" Hitsugaya's finger flew towards the name upon the screen. A line was drawn down from the couple's names, and it directed their gaze towards a single name.

Ikeuchi Gai.

"This is the meaning. 'Ikeuchi' stands for 'cistern home', while 'Gai' for 'the horizon'. It's a suitable name for a noble child born into this line. The Fujiwara household established a high-class reputation, just as well as Kuchiki and Shihouin," Raijin smiled, his blue eyes pale from the glow of the computer screen. "It wouldn't be too surprising if Ikeuchi was almost like another lord sitting out there among others."

Hitsugaya sat back in his seat, wordless. He was still dumbstruck at the information displayed before him.

"Well, that takes care of one dark secret that stood in our way." Raijin laughed warm-heartedly. Hitsugaya let out another sigh, the white tuff of hair that always kept falling over his left eye, fluttered upwards. Still numb with shock, he lay there in his seat, staring up at the ceiling to absorb all of this in.

"You must be thinking about Guy and Fuurin-chan as well." Raijin spoke, his voice sincere and polite. Hitsugaya threw him a poisoned glare, his eyes reflecting bitterness. Raijin laughed a little at this, as if he understood what the younger captain was feeling at the moment. It left Hitsugaya confused and a little irked out.

"I actually… prefer those two together. Not that I dislike you," Raijin put his two hands up defensively, still smiling. "But you see, those two can establish history. And it'll fulfill my task – Fuurin's as well – to restore the Fujiwara household. It's for the better for her anyway." Raijin paused, smiling as he watched Hitsugaya leer at him. "It's something about Guy's 'past' that you might be interested in anyway."

"If you're talking about that Ikeuchi style he fights with, I've figured that much out already." Hitsugaya replied evenly with a half-lidded stare at Raijin. _And they don't call me 'tensai' for nothing._

"Yes, you are a prodigy after all." Raijin answered, his tone amused. "Then you can tell the differences in how he fights, compared with the Fujiwara style or the traditional Kendo style."

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow, lowering the air temperature around him a few degrees in response. "It was slightly obvious, don't you think?"

"Yes." Raijin smiled. "Yes, of course. But I decided not to say anything, as it'll make us a suspicious lot." He chuckled. With a small sigh, he sat back to gaze at the large windows that bordered the northern ridge of the library. Snow was falling gently in Sentvina, a haze among the grey clouds that smoked the sky. Hitsugaya stared as well, feeling some sort of strange calmness to the whole thing.

"Sometimes I wonder…" Raijin started again, his blue eyes lost to the world of swirling snow. "…what things might have been like if that incident… 50 years ago… had never happened…?"

- - -

Fuurin stood in the circle with the rest, a soft pastel green scarf wrapped warmly around her neck. It was cold, colder than back at Soul Society. It was also snowing as well, piercing the air a frigid blast of wind. Namiko shivered visibly, before giving a sideways glance to Sekiei. She nodded to him, and he answered back with a small smile.

"Ano… Sekiei-kun and I need to go look at something at the marketplace. We might be gone for the entire afternoon as well, so why don't you two enjoy some sightseeing and lunch first?" Namiko spoke up from the cold, her cheeks flushed from the cold. Sekiei nodded his head in agreement, a smile plastered on his face. Fuurin blinked, as well as Guy.

"Sure, Namiko-chan. But what is it that you want to look for?" Fuurin asked naively, her blue eyes still blinking in confusion. Namiko's smile crept up to the sides of her face. "Well, you can say we're looking for some good stuff to take home as souvenirs. Me 'n Sekiei thought we two would be best at going for the cream of the crop here. You and Guy can take your time to enjoy Sentvina."

Guy raised a brow at this.

"R-Really, Namiko-chan? You're going to do all the shopping and letting us enjoy the attractions…" Fuurin smiled, her eyes watery, and enveloped her best friend in a dynamic hug. "Thank you! Namiko-chan, Sekiei-kun." Her lower lip trembled, before hugging Sekiei as well. "Thank you…"

"Anything for our little Fuurin-chan." Namiko grinned, patting the younger girl on the head affectionately. "Now, Sekiei-kun, let us go onto our fantastic shopping venture!" With a twirl, she spun around, grabbing the boy's arm and sped off to the opposite direction, heading towards the marketplace. Fuurin stifled a small laugh, before turning around to face Guy. He jumped a little once her gaze was upon him, and then stared down at her.

"Well… what do you want to do?" Fuurin asked guilelessly, looking upwards at the older boy. Guy remained silent for a moment, before opening his mouth to speak.

"There's a casino here, but I doubt you would be granted entrance… Sentvina should have a winter carnival, but it's only open during the night… Fireworks, again at night… the hotels have a spa, but I doubt we'd be able to neither afford the price nor use it…" Guy's face darkened at the last idea. It was such a ridiculous suggestion. "…that only leaves us with the snow park and the harbour. Only for sight-seeing, that is."

"Oh…" Fuurin replied timidly. "I see…" She shuffled around in the spot, turning to face the sea. The wind was blowing over them, the sun peeking out through several dark clouds that refracted upon the water's surface. "So this is the harbour."

"Right."

Fuurin felt herself sitting down on a bench, staring out at the ocean. She watched how the wind slapped against the water's surface, forming ripples and waves that crashed upon one another. The thought struck her, as she stared at her reflection upon the water's rippling surface. Another form of her, somewhere out there, existed. What was real and not blended together, confusing reality.

Shimo.

Fuurin's thoughts were interrupted as she felt Guy's strong reiatsu, and turned around to see him seat himself beside her on the bench. He looked out at the horizon that stretched along the sea as well, tuffs of his blonde hair swaying gently in the cold wind. At first impression she thought he looked content, but upon closer inspection and thorough observation, Fuurin almost thought that he looked a little nostalgic. Some sort of a hidden melancholy that was always hidden from view underneath the flaps of his heart started to peek out just a little. Enough for her to see.

"Fuurin…" He started, surprising her a little. Guy gazed down at her with those glazed eyes of his, and she nodded hesitantly, blinking strangely. "What do you think of this whole journey? Is there any special meaning, or something that you're in for that drives you to the end of this?" He asked, his brow furrowing each word left his mouth. Fuurin tentatively fingered her scarf, thinking hard at what Guy had just asked her.

"I think… this journey is something I need to complete. It is something of value that would contribute to my family name. As well, I think this journey has changed me… quite a lot." Fuurin cautiously replied, her gaze drifting back to the swirling sea. A few snowflakes flew, until the clouds parted way for the sun to come out, just a little, framed by ice-cold clouds. The sunlight shone upon Sentvina, casting a slightly orange glow. "But there are still some questions that haven't been answered yet. Why is there someone else who shares the same face as me? Who is she? What are Aizen's true motives?" Fuurin ranted on, feeling her fist clench into a tight ball. "Who am I… exactly?"

Guy stared at her, his expression unmoving, except for the formation of his hair-style being blown in the wind.

"Your family name huh…" Guy replied slowly, his eyes cast upon the ocean as well. "I suppose that makes a little sense. As for the latter, if you're talking about Shimo, I think that's just a scary coincidence. I mean, no one could really have the same face as yours… if you two aren't twins." He concluded, his eyes hardening as he leaned forwards, letting his arms rest upon his lap.

Fuurin softly nodded.

"Then… what are you doing here exactly, Guy? Is it really true that, you're with us because you want to go back to Soul Society?" Fuurin inquired, her eyes widening. Guy smiled a little, the breeze gently caressing the both of them.

"I'm here for… a multiple of things. Of course, I'd like to go back to Soul Society and trace back to my roots. It's hard for a swordsman like me to earn money out here, by killing bandits or catching thieves… exterminating monsters or being hired as mercenaries." He paused, and then continued. "And… the other reason…" He trailed off, his eyes now a glint of light, striking a contrast against the dark sea.

"…Other… reason?" Fuurin echoed faintly, her brow knitted together in slight confusion. "What do you mean?"

"…Revenge." Guy replied in a low voice, an expression of anger crossing his features. Fuurin's eyes widened quickly, as if she couldn't comprehend the word he had just uttered. "E-Excuse me?" She asked quickly, peering at his face a little more closely. He quickly smiled back at her, shaking his head as if nothing was out of the ordinary. Fuurin felt even more confused now.

"Just kidding." He grinned back at her.

- - -

Namiko bit her lip as she contemplated on which item to buy. A blue floral clip with intricate silver inlaid designs was balanced in her left hand, while a cutesy-styled pink sakura flower clip bursting with red and white on her right hand. She sighed tiredly. Both of them didn't fit at all. Sekiei sifted through contents in the shop, picking out ones he liked and putting them in a neat pile for Namiko to examine. She tiredly placed the two hair clips into the unwanted pile of hair decorations, before reaching out for the next one to examine.

"M-Miss… surely there is something that would catch your eye…" The sales woman sweat-dropped slightly, and nervously fluttered around as she watched Namiko sigh with frustration. "W-We have a large stock and quantity of many good items! Please do look!"

"Ara?" Namiko picked up a particular ornament from the pile Sekiei had gathered. In response to this, Sekiei quickly put back the items he ravaged from the shop, and scooted over to where she was at. "Which one?" He inquired, looking at the ornament as well now. Namiko held it up to peer at it in the light, her sea-green eyes glimmering. "Look at this one, Sekiei-kun! Woah, I think this one was meant for Fuurin!"

The sales women let out a sigh of relief.

"I'll take this one!" Namiko concluded with a smile, handing it to the sales women who gratefully took the item, placing it into a decorated box before handing it to Namiko.

"Thank you! That'll be 200 Ryo please!"

Namiko smiled as she gave the coins to her. Taking the box into her own hands, she gestured for Sekiei to round up and follow her out of the store. Stepping into the cold wind, she let out a squeal of delight.

"Yes! I finally got it on time!" She happily laughed as she gave Sekiei a high-five.

- - -

Hitsugaya was solemn and staid as Raijin almost softly murmured the words aloud, audible enough for him to hear it. He didn't want to acknowledge it, but he was in fact curious about what Raijin meant by 'incident' that had apparently occurred over half a century ago. Crossing his arms neatly over his chest, Hitsugaya raised a brow as if to encourage the older captain to continue. Raijin didn't notice the hint, but nonetheless he smiled again, strangely as if almost, and proceeded to speak once more.

"Hitsugaya-taichou. I'm sure you've heard at least rumors about the wind-based Zanpakutou that caused chaos more than five decades ago. The one that destroyed a tenth of the Senzaikyuu area, devastating many important facilities and shrines that were sacred to Seireitei." Raijin drawled, staring outside through the glass pane windows. "That zanpakutou. Do you know its name?"

"No. The 48th Council never revealed the identity of the Zanpakutou nor its user. I was still in Rukongai at that time." Hitsugaya answered flatly, the hairs on the back of his head bristling a little. The story sounded eerily familiar. "Although I do know that the shinigami responsible for the trouble was exiled."

"Correct. Afterwards, the shinigami descended to Earth, taking along with his Zanpakutou, his powers sealed. To a limit, I believe. He led a normal life afterwards, adapting to the lifestyles of the modern world and learning new traditions and customs. And… he had a family." Raijin continued gently, his eyes turning soft. "He had – well, offspring and lived happily for a little more than a decade afterwards."

"How do you know all this?" Hitsugaya asked suspiciously, his azure eyes always holding the same, firm grip upon the frame of the young man. "Don't tell me you came into contact with the exile." Raijin laughed gently, before subsiding into peaceful silence.

"Well… actually, yes I did. And so did Fuurin-chan. She continued to see this man for the most part of her human life before she came to Seireitei." Raijin smiled, looking at the expression on Hitsugaya's face change dramatically.

"_What?!_"

Hitsugaya grabbed the ruff of his yukata tunic, pulling upwards as he leered down at the older captain. Raijin's never-withering smile did not cease to fade away. "What the hell are you saying? What sort of crap are you spewing out now?!" He spat angrily, his grip tightening upon Raijin's collar. Calmly, Raijin removed Hitsugaya's hand away from his yukata collar, straightening it out neatly before turning to the young, white-haired captain.

"Hitsugaya-taichou. I know you're just blooming in the prime of your youth, but I thought even you would hold more sensibility in your being. That man is my uncle – and Fuurin's father."

Raijin now gazed down coldly at Hitsugaya, who stared back at him with disbelief.

"Why the hell are you telling me this?"

"I know you want to know. I know why you wonder about all these questions – of Fuurin-chan – like why she never talks about her parents. Why she never spoke about her father. Why she closes herself whenever you worry about her." Raijin strolled on, each question striking a worthy blow of merit upon his point of view, much to Hitsugaya's disadvantage. The white-haired young man clenched his fists tightly, his gaze narrowing as cold ice gathered in his eyes, striking down the older man with his glare. "I'm telling you this, so that you would understand what Fuurin-chan – herself as a being – and your relationship with her, what it all means. You can't just stand idly there now anymore. She's slowly struggling free from your grasp, Hitsugaya-taichou. You have to help her before she closes herself off from everything, where the poison in her heart will kill her eventually."

Raijin stopped, taking in deep breaths. Hitsugaya remained silent, as if challenging him to continue on.

"She needs you, and Guy. She needs you both to help her."

"I don't understand… what all this entirely means. What you're saying. It doesn't make any sense." Hitsugaya retorted, his fingers twitching for the handle of his blade. One clean slice and the man before him would fall. But he wanted answers. He knew it himself as well, and wasn't about to let his chance fly away. "Why Guy? Why me? And what exactly do you mean by 'that incident'?! You're too vague, Fujiwara Raijin. I can assure you of that." He clashed, his eyes locked into an intense gaze with Raijin's deep cerulean ones. There was utter silence between them for a long moment, before Raijin sighed, defeated.

"…Fine. I'll tell you, everything. Afterwards, you may have to ponder about your relationship with Fuurin – as well possibly your alliance with Guy." Raijin glowered down at Hitsugaya, his usual smile turned into a frown.

Hitsugaya inhaled deeply, before turning his attention upon the young man once more. It was finally time to negotiate with this man.

"Senbuuhamaru. That's the name of the wind Zanpakutou that was capable of doing so much damage in just one attack. However, in its current state, it's completely wizened of its usual power unless Fuurin achieves and perfects the last few stages of her Shikai." Raijin calmly stated, taking a large notepad and an ink pen. He quickly drew a triangle to represent a pyramid graph, adding levels starting from the base to the top. "Fuurin's got the basics. She can release and achieve a loose Shikai. But don't you realize that there's something odd? In Shikai stage, _Senbuuhamaru lacks any distinct shape_. It's formless – almost exactly like its original, bare katana form." Raijin labeled the first level as 'bare', and the second 'Shikai: 1st Stage'.

Hitsugaya peered over to gaze at the graph. "So you mean… this entire time, she was using just a minimal of her supposed Shikai stage?"

"That's right. She herself hasn't attained proper training to effectively control the massive powers she can wield at hand. However, because Fuurin is so good at Kidou, that means she's very good at controlling her reiatsu levels. That ability enabled her to use Shikai. Without it, I doubt she would be able to even attack properly with a wind-based Zanpakutou like hers. After all, Senbuuhamaru is one of the strongest wind-based Zanpakutou. It's a Fujiwara family heirloom in fact." Raijin quickly wrote out the kanji for Senbuuhamaru. "The first kanji letters 'Senbuu' is a modified form for 'Senpuu', meaning 'hurricane'. The 'ha' for 'feathers', and the 'maru' suffix is added for a proper katana name. Her father used it before her, until his death when he passed it on to her."

"Her father died?"

"Yes."

"But… even though he's a shinigami… and with his powers taken away, I'm pretty sure he should be still alive." Hitsugaya raised a brow. "Unless you're talking about-"

Raijin sighed. "One of the higher-class of Hollows killed him. I believe it was a Gillian-level, but it was particularly weak for its class. Because… at the time of his death, he did manage to release his bankai." He paused for a moment, remembering the events. "But it was formless, just like Fuurin-chan's Shikai stage. That was because of the resultant of the displacement of his powers. But Fuurin… we'll need to worry more about her, whom cannot even properly manage a Shikai stage, let alone going straight ahead to Bankai. The last time she did that when we fought Aizen, she nearly passed out. It's too dangerous for her to continue like that."

He turned to face Hitsugaya, a solemn expression upon his face.

"I want you to mentor her. Teach her how it's properly done. I want you to coach Fuurin in wielding her Zanpakutou more effectively. As for her swordplay, she relies too heavily upon instinct and the classic kendou style. It's not at all very amusing to our household and to me if you must ask. I won't force you to do that much work, Hitsugaya-taichou." Raijin smiled again now, perhaps the first in a while after a heated conversation with the frosty Tenth Division captain. "I'll ask Guy to do that part for me."

"Guy?" Hitsugaya managed to splutter out.

"Yes. Didn't you forget? His Ikeuchi-style is quite closely related to the Fujiwara-style." Raijin responded with a wide-eye smile of feigned innocence, packing his notebook away. "Now then, our research is done. And we've submitted our reports. I think it's time to head back to the consulate. Shall we?"

Hitsugaya stared at Raijin's retreating back with gaping eyes.

"Oh, and please, do stay in good terms with Guy. It's for the better." Raijin turned around with a wink, opening the entrance of the library to pass through. His work has been done here.

- - -

"Just kidding." He laughed gently, the warm light filling his eyes as he gazed down at her with absolutely no guile upon his face.

He smiled so leisurely in a way, as he said that, it almost shoved Fuurin into thinking that perhaps he was in truth only joking around with her. She wanted to believe him – and perhaps whole-heartedly she did – but there was something else part of her that tugged away from her, radically shouting, "No!" Fuurin shivered slightly not only from the cold, but from the strange feeling she felt as Guy said that. She smiled shakily, but it was quickly replaced by a small frown as her eyes spotted a small hint of misery in his eyes. It wasn't evident, but it was definitely there. It was just like before – she could see the spots of imperfect disguise showing finally in him.

"Guy…" She started, but then stopped. What was there to say?

"Hmm? What is it?" He asked her amiably, a friendly smile upon his face. His blonde tresses shimmered in the fading sunset light. "Oh… is it getting too cold now? If you want, we can head back towards the inn."

"N-No, I'm fine… well… um…" Fuurin stammered, looking down as she profusely sweated to think of something to say. Something to bring up that wouldn't sound stupid, just like how she is right now. Unnoticeably, a faint crimson flush placed the colour of her cheeks.

"Is there something wrong? You can always talk about it if it's troubling you." He offered kindly, getting a little concerned at her strange behaviour.

Fuurin looked up from the seat of the bench, back towards the ocean. The sky had cleared considerably in one spot, where the fading sunset could be seen. The waters were now dark and orange, glimmering brightly like a stained jewel. She smiled.

"It's nothing really… well, it's about the ocean. I think the ocean is very attractive during this time of the day. Especially here, in Sentvina…" Fuurin trailed off, still gazing deeply at the ocean. The lulling melody of the waves crashing upon the shores soothed her a little, and a small portion of the poison in her heart faded. Feeling a sense of contentment, Fuurin didn't feel like talking anymore, just staring out at the water with glazed eyes. It was too soothing.

Guy gazed at her firmly, before staring out at the ocean as well. A long moment of silence passed between them, until he finally spoke up.

"You told me before… that I shouldn't treat you as a woman if I'm scared of females." Guy started, chuckling a little at the end. Fuurin looked up at him, her face a little surprised at what he had just uttered. It took a moment before realization dawned upon her. "But you know, you were always a girl – a woman to me." Guy finished, still gazing out at the ocean with a relaxed smile. Fuurin flushed red; looking away as she remembered the first time she had said that. The first moment they had seen each other, talked to each other, and the point when their lives converged together on the same path. It was truly embarrassing.

"I-I'm sorry… I must have… forgotten about that. Should I… become less feminine for your sake?" Fuurin strained, her cheeks still warm.

Guy looked at her blankly for a mere second before bursting out into laughter. He held his stomach as he continued to rumble with merriment, and Fuurin flushed an even deeper shade of crimson.

"Heck no, I've always treated you as a delicate girl, and I always will." He finally finished laughing, grinning now. "Because you know… I've always liked you how you are now, and I don't think changing yourself would do any good to my gynophobia treatment." He smiled widely, and Fuurin blinked with acknowledgement. "And well… I think I like it better when I think of you as… well, as a girl, not a girl nor a woman that I'm afraid of." Guy included awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head with his gloved hands. A faint red tinge appeared on his cheeks. "Namiko though, is an exception." He quickly added, trying hard to cover up.

"I… I see…" Fuurin replied awkwardly as well, finding it hard to pronounce the words correctly. "Uhm… thank you, Guy. For telling me, because now I'm more clear about how I should change myself for the better… as well." She smiled back, a little clumsily, but it was genuine. She knew he would understand.

"Yeah… you're welcome." He shaded his eyes from the bright orange rays, his hair shining golden in the sunlight. "Oh… and before I forget…" He pushed himself up from his seat, standing up to his full height. Stretching a little, Guy turned around to face Fuurin with a small grin. He took her hand into his. Fuurin stared at it, before getting yanked up as well.

"Guy-! You've managed to hold my-"

"Close your eyes." He instructed. Nodding, Fuurin batted her eyelids shut, waiting for future orders from him or just simply a surprise. "W-What is it, Guy?"

Shakily, Guy dug into his inventory belt, reaching inside for the item he was about to withdraw and show it to her. The gift that would grace her fair face with another smile, which in return would satisfy him and assure him that everything, was alright. He gazed at her face one more time, and smiled. The moment was just right.

But it was too late.

"Ugh-!!"

He fell towards the floor in a roll, before managing to stop, his back hitting the rock wall. Letting out a stifled groan, Guy clenched his right arm tightly, blood dripping from his wound. Looking up with rage in his eyes, he spotted the familiar blue-haired boy with his two fingers spread out in a striking fashion, stained red with blood. And he felt a strange, tightening sensation in the area where the Onmyouji user Koyuki had struck him.

"You damned brat! What the hell are you doing here?!" Guy burst, leaping up to his feet and withdrawing Kurotsubame in a flash. Koyuki smiled gently, his brow furrowing as his smile turned into a sneer.

"Oh, it's not much, but I'm sure it'll cause some fun havoc. Haha!" He laughed as he back-stepped from a swipe from Guy. Landing on a nearby stairwell, he performed intricate seal positions with his fingers, activating the curse he had slotted into Guy's flesh. With a short bark of agony, Guy dropped to the floor, downed on one knee, while clutching his sword arm. His right sleeve was soaked red with blood.

Fuurin twitched a little, as her senses came to. Before she knew it, a heavy blow had knocked her out faint for a few short moments. As her sight blurred a little before coming into focus, she warily squinted in front of her. Finally, she could make out the frame of Guy, kneeling upon the floor above a pool of red. Immediately, the rest of the sensors in her body sparked emergency and in a flash she sprinted up to her feet, rushing over towards him. Instead, she was met by his arm, and he shoved her away roughly.

"Guy?!"

Fuurin exclaimed as she watch the blonde swordsman struggle upon his feet. Looking up at her weakly, he shook his head.

"You- just get away - get away before I… before…" He lurched forwards in a dizzy spin, his eyes glazed over. Oblivious to his words, Fuurin managed to catch him before he fell towards the ground. Spasms of fear and panic coursed through her body. "Guy! Guy, wake up! Are you alright?!"

Koyuki smiled. "Fuurin-sama, you should really do as he says."

Fuurin whirled around and shot him a lethal glare, before turning round to tend towards the older boy's wounds.

With a shrug, Koyuki grinned even more. "He was perfect – I chose him this time, because of some rather… interesting grudge I find in him. But he's heavily resistant, isn't he? Oh well, never mind that. Let's start the fun." Koyuki laughed, drawing another seal with his hands. Guy jerked upwards, struggling to stand up. Fuurin let out a sight of relief, the edges of her eyes wet with tears.

"Guy, you're alright now? I'm so relieved-"

He shoved her once again, but this time it sent Fuurin sailing backwards. Landing in a tumble, she flipped herself back upon her feet, although a stream of blood was now coursing down from her left temple. Wiping the edges of her mouth, she shook her head as she stifled another urge to cry.

"Koyuki, you idiot! What did you do?" She growled, unsheathing Senbuuhamaru from her scabbard. Koyuki smiled simply before vanishing in a haze.

"If I told you… then the fun would be over. Wouldn't it?" He mockingly laughed, his voice echoing throughout the empty harbour. Fuurin gave a small snarl of frustration, but that was quickly interrupted as she held up her blade to parry an attack Guy delivered towards her. In quick succession, he executed a rather tricky combo, aiming for the most difficult parts to dodge. Fuurin managed to parry the last attack before his blade was upon her again. Blocking the onslaught, she could feel herself being overpowered slowly, and she weakly let his blade slide away and attempted to backstep away from him.

Guy turned around to face her, his face contorted with frustration and perspire as he breathed heavily, Kurotsubame balanced in his hands.

_He's fighting it… He's fighting the curse… but what am I to do?_ Fuurin thought miserably, tears forming again. She couldn't hit him. She could never manage to bring her sword upon him.

Closing her eyes with defeat, Fuurin knelt down before him, placing a hand over Senbuuhamaru which laid flat upon the stone floor.

_If this is my fate, then… I shall accept it. I will, with dignity and with grace._

Guy raised his arm, and raised it high before bringing it down upon her with velocity and force. Fuurin squeezed her eyes shut, the remaining tears falling down upon the frozen floor.

_Bang!_

With a metallic clatter, Kurotsubame fell upon the floor, and so did he. Looking up as soon as she could, Fuurin managed to catch him once more as he fell towards her, his eyes closed. With shaking relief, she looked up, curiosity at the origin of the loud gunfire.

A figure stood before her, her frame illuminated by golden sunlight. It was Shimo.

She stood poised with her pistols in hand, arm outstretched in an aiming position. The tips of her guns were smoking slightly.

"You're so idiotic and stupid. You worthless Replica, you couldn't even save him from a perceivable attack. It's such a wonder how someone like you, a reject, managed to benefit from everything." She spat, burying her dual pistols back into their holsters. "He's only hit by a simple reiatsu bullet that cuts off the curse. Consider this a favour." With a final leer, Shimo turned around, away from the two, before striding away, disappearing off in the sunset light. The last of what Fuurin could see of her, was the black uniform she was wearing, fluttering in the wind like a lonely butterfly.

"Shimo… you've saved me… once again." Fuurin closed her eyes, embracing the unconscious Guy as she did so. Shaking her head, she tore away his bloodied sleeve, and fixed it as a bandage to stop the bleeding from flowing out anymore. With a sigh of despair, she looked up at the now purple-blue sky, dotted with faint stars. Fuurin felt an incredible urge to collapse right there, and cry another stream of tears.

"Who are you… exactly? One with the same face as me…"

From the heavens, one can see their two bodies together, their spirits burning brightly in a bleak future. It was a scene of peaceful beauty that was interrupted by carnage, leaving behind bloodstains. One can make out faintly – he is the swallow, and she is the butterfly. Fuurin clasped his bloodied hand in hers, the last few strands of roan-brown hair falling down over her pale face.

- - -

Finished… upon the same time my exams are done as well. I must congratulate myself for making it this far with… eh, limited studying. Haha. Originally this chapter was dedicated to the day of Fuurin's birthday (as mentioned in Chapter 14) but somehow my imagination ran wild, and I wrote too much. And I'm too tired. A lot of Abyss stuff is starting to be incorporated into the storyline. I wonder if I'm going to manage myself out of this one… alive. Haha! Oh well. Second season is fairly longer than what I would have expected (about 10 chapters per season), but it's not going to fit in the tight bill of 10 so it may extend to perhaps four to five more chapters after this one. Because, in the end, the HYOUJIN group's going to duke it out with Koyuki and Masahiro, sort of like the 'final showdown' between these people (who have issues with each other)… lol

I'll give a little bit out about my plans for the next chapter, to atone for my lateness of updating this fic. Sorry! (bows)

-x-x-x-

Chapter 18: Oracle Coercion

-x-x-x-

"And so you imagine channeling that power, inputting it into your blade. Once your thoughts and motives are clear to yourself, then your form shall show." He instructed, holding out Hyourinmaru in his sword arm. He demonstrated once by letting her see how he guide his reiatsu into the hilt of his blade, in return turning the air frigid as he started up his Shikai. Releasing everything, he then flicked his Zanpakutou back into his sheath. Hitsugaya grinned as Fuurin stared down at her own sword, a look of confusion plain upon her face.

"Try it once more."

Nodding, Fuurin closed her eyes again and poured her energy and soul into her blade.

-x-x-x-

"Now, the basic functions to this particular style are to step, thrust, parry, and then draw back. During this moment, you have to react quickly enough to block or counter back any attack that is delivered upon you." Guy explained, repeating the sword dance with his own blade. "Once you've withdrawn from the enemy, side-step towards your right to send a swipe or a slash. By attacking at your opponent's 'blind spot', it gives you an advantage at that critical moment, and bides you more time to think up of new motives."

"You mean like this?" Fuurin suggested, as she tried to mimic the procedure. Her arm awkwardly thrust forwards in the air, and she stepped back in the withdraw stage. Guy frowned a little, stroking his chin in thought. "Well… almost. You have to remember to keep your left hand up to balance yourself as you back up."

"Eh? C-Could you… help me position it out?" Fuurin asked with a sheepish grin.

-x-x-x-

"With this new technique, I'm sure it'll aid you greatly with your upcoming duel with Koyuki." Raijin assured her, nodding with approval. Namiko beamed brightly as she brandished Tenkuukai high up into the air, its hooked blade reflecting sunlight from its blued brilliance.

"All right! This time, I'll really show him what I'm made out of!" Namiko grinned, excitement coursing through her veins.

-x-x-x-

"This is the last of the elemental Seals… and then shortly after, the Tower where both of them will be waiting for us." Fuurin closed her eyes, her brow furrowed up in worry. "We've come so far. I can't stop now and mope about it. I will… make it!"

-x-x-x-

That's about it for the preview… I'm still kind of scarce around the details, but the next chapter takes the group to Mt. Ronile Snowy Mountains, the last of the elemental Seals before heading back for the Tower of Rem they had to skip (mentioned in last Chapter). Oh yeah! I know originally this fic was HitsugayaXFuurin, but I got a lot of e-mail reviews from fans saying they also like FuurinXGuy. I myself can't decide lol. It would help if you incorporate your opinions and thoughts in the reviews! Why do you prefer Hitsugaya & Fuurin together, or why do you prefer Fuurin and Guy together? (slaps myself for asking questions) Uh… anyway, it'd be a great help if you guys talk to me about it!

- Risako Matsuki

P.S. It may turn into some sort of vote/poll, so it'll probably extend for about the time span between the point when I update this chapter and the next chapter… lmao!


	20. Oracle Coercion

**Hyoujin**

**Risako Matsuki©**

**A/n:** Wow. I'm back. May is finally here, and I'll be soon enough busy with so much stuff in my hands, I'm afraid I might not have enough time to work on Hyoujin. However, I'm determined in finishing it, and hopefully by the third season I'll be able to introduce more of the canon characters, and Ichigo, Rukia, and others would play a more effective role when the group goes down to Earth, on par with the Vaizard/Arrancar plotline in Bleach. One of my friends bugged me about making Fuurin a Vaizard, but I'm thinking it might make her too much like a too-powerful Mary Sue which… dominates over almost everything. I'm probably going to make her weak as hell like Rukia in the first arch of Bleach, which fuels the plotline later. Hehehe.

_Res__ults of the poll:_ It was sorta obvious. HitsugayaXFuurin dominated the reviews. Everybody loves the white-haired tensai and his lieutenant, right? Guy wasn't spared and wasn't even given a second thought. Which is good, because… HYOUJIN would be like… okay, OCXOC. What's so interesting about that? Where's the BLEACH stuff, man? C'mon! But our little tensai here is ready to spread some love around, fan service for the fan girls I suppose. I even got several replies about pairing up Namiko with Guy. Hell, that might work too. Originally there was going to be some… yaoi in it, but I had to pull it out because of… Namiko-chan's (the real one, haha) constant lectures about no boy love… or something like that.

But anyway, HitsugayaXFuurin it is. If you'd like another pairing (such as NamikoXGuy, SekieiXNamiko, SEKIEIxGUY HAHA), I'm open to all suggestions and I guess I can play around with them. I've also been requested to post an alternate ending or something in which Fuurin's with Guy. Sure. Why not? Guy deserves some lovin' too…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach.

- - -

Chapter 17: Oracle Coercion

- - -

_hajimete bokura wa deau darou  
onaji himei no hata wo mejirushi ni shite  
wasurenai de itsudatte yonderu kara  
kasaneta riyuu wo futari de umeru toki  
yakusoku ga kawasareru_

_We'll meet for the first time  
Our same sad cries to lead us  
Don't forget, because I'll never stop calling out to you  
When we bury the reasons together  
It makes a promise between us_

The fine, sweet colours of the cherry blossom petals dabbed the wooden patio gently and daintily. Their elegance was widely recognized especially during this time of the year, and the young boy stared upwards with a brief moment of bliss as he took in their sweet scent, filling it into his lungs. His blue eyes sparkled, with striking resemblance of the azure sky above his head. A crop of blonde hair was crowned upon him, shining underneath the sunlight in a golden hue.

"Look, ane-ue! Look at the cherry trees!" Five-year-old Ikeuchi Gai laughed heartily towards his older, fourteen-year-old sister, pointing at the said cherry trees with shining eyes. "They're sprinkling petals upon the earth! Look how pretty it is!" Ikeuchi Mariko sighed with a knowing smile upon her younger brother, and sat down upon the porch besides him. Her flowing blonde hair reached towards her waist, and her thin arms reached out to embrace her brother.

('Ane-ue' meaning older sister)

"Yes, it is, Gai." Mariko replied softly, cradling Gai in her arms. Gai smiled serenely before turning into attention as he heard several battle cries coming from over the yard. Jumping up from his sister's embrace, he scuttled over towards the edge of the garden, peering at the crowd of people gathered at the other side.

They were dressed neatly in the Shinigami Academy uniforms, each one wielding their own Asauchi blade. The students seem to be enjoying some practice with their swords, complimenting each other and pointing out tips and helpful advice to share. Guy leaned closer, his mouth gaping open in awe as he stared at them. Fire burst somewhere inside his heart with a raging sensation and he quickly turned around to call for Mariko.

"Ane-ue! Ane-ue, look! Look, it's the shinigami!"

Mariko laughed once again, trotting over to where her brother stood by the fence. "They do seem quite heroic in a sense, don't they Gai?"

"That's right!" He agreed with a childish grin. "And I wanna be one someday! I'm gonna be the best, just like chichi!"

(Chichi meaning 'father')

"You will be." Mariko gently smiled, as she placed a comforting hand upon his shoulder. "I bet you'll make a fine and handsome shinigami one day, Gai!" She smiled as Gai beamed up from where he was. "Really? You think so, ane-ue? Wow!" He gave a small jump of excitement. "I'm gonna be the best! I can't wait until I become one!" He laughed, grabbing his sister's hand and leading her towards back to the main house.

Mariko suddenly stopped dead in her tracks, eyes wide. A low rumble in the sky indicated some sign of trouble. Both of the dashed towards into the house, kicking off their sandals and scampering around to see what's happened. A blast of wind rattled the paper and wooden screen doors, blasting their way in. Spinning around, Mariko knelt down and covered Gai with her arms, protecting him from the blast.

"W-What's going on?!" Gai cried, but Mariko squeezed him tighter in her care, her shriek hardly audible in the howling wind. Things were being thrown about, torn and broken, in a swirling, giant whirlwind that bordered the entire Fujiwara Estate, including the Ikeuchi manor.

They were about to be consumed by the hurricane.

"Shiraha-sama!" Mariko cried aloud, clutching Gai close to her. "Otou-san!!"

Shaking with fear, Gai could feel tears welling up in his eyes as his sister struggled to protect him from the wind that lashed upon them. He then suddenly felt her shove him back, before a whiplash of pressured air impacted upon her body. With a pained cry, she fell towards the floor, blood splattering across the wooden panels. Quickly, the wind tore up even the puddles of red, spraying it into the air. Horrified, Gai watched as countless servants rushed in to help Mariko.

"Gai… for the sake of the Ikeuchi bloodline… you must… live…!" Mariko gasped, her tears flying in the air, before she fell towards the floor limply. The servants quickly covered Gai, sobbing now as they covered his sister with a blanket. Another wave of wind crashed upon them, and debris began to fall. Gai cried out once his sister no longer moved, tears falling rapidly down his face.

"Ane-ue! Ane-ue!" He wailed, clawing at the maids whom tried to cover him from the wind. "Ane-ue! ANE-UE!!" With one last, desperate cry, Gai could feel himself being thrown down upon the floor, the wind crashing down with more force. Slowly, he could feel more pressure and weight fall upon him. Sobbing in the enclosed darkness, he lay there amid tears and blood, shivering as he screamed, kicked, and crawled away from each pale face of his dead servants. It must have been almost two hours, he couldn't remember, but Gai knew he was surrounded by death and irrepressible fear.

Pushing away at the last, bloodied and battered body of one of his dead maids, he continued to cry uncontrollably and wormed towards a corner of the room, the roof completely missing. The sky continued to darken, and he huddled against the wooden frame of the room, gazing at the pile of bodies and blood, not noticing that he himself was covered with red. Finally, a gentle rumble in the sky was quickly followed by rain, falling upon him.

It was spring rain.

Shouts of emergency and alarm then faintly resounded from somewhere, faraway, until they neared. Crying in small sniffles, Gai let his head rest upon his knees, his small shoulders shaking as he did so. Wet footsteps pattered upon the broken floors, panels creaking underneath his weight. Looking up with wet eyes and soaked hair, Gai could faintly make out the frame of a tall man dressed in the remarkable Gotei 13 Squad shinigami uniform. A large, white haori coat was draped around his shoulders, the number '6' painted on his back. The man leered down at him, his expression unmoving and cold. Gai felt a tremor pass through his body.

Kneeling down, the man examined Gai closely. He had long, black hair with three strands delicately decorated on the left halve of his face. A light-coloured blue scarf donned his neck and shoulders, a little wet from the rain. But he held a bamboo umbrella in his right hand, a Zanpakutou in his left.

"You are… the only surviving person here." He stated simply, his voice even holding more prestige then Gai could ever comprehend from before. Another stream of tears escaped his blue eyes, and he nodded slowly, his mat of golden blonde hair dripping wet. The man held his umbrella for the boy, picking up his hand into his own. It was slightly warm.

"Follow me. You can't stay here anymore." Again, the man spoke calmly, leading Gai through and amid the rubble and debris that stood in their way. Once they managed to exit from the house, Gai could see a parade of people that had swarmed the entrance of the Fujiwara Estate. Taking Gai towards a team of Fourth Division medics with a cot ready, he released his grasp upon Gai's hand.

"Take care of the boy's injuries. Please inform Unohana that this is Ikeuchi's son." He stated simply, and the medics humbly bowed, their gloved hands placed modestly upon their knees.

"Understood, Byakuya-taichou! We shall deliver your message as quickly as we can!"

Gai let out a yelp of surprise as the medics eased him upon the cot suddenly. Falling on top of the makeshift bed, he could feel them slowly dousing him with a drowsy liquid. Stifling a yawn, he felt his eyelids grow heavy, and began to close them into slumber.

"_For the sake of the Ikeuchi bloodline… you must… live!__"_

He awoke in a jolt with a startled gasp, the scream caught in his throat; it didn't escape. The memory of his sister lifting her bloodied head and staring at him with a decayed face became vividly real and gruesome in his mind just then. Inhaling deeply, Guy stifled a moan, and a searing pain in his right arm suddenly reminded him about last night's events. The scene played out in his mind briefly and quickly, and he groaned inwardly.

His thoughts were interrupted once he felt something heavy upon his bed sheets.

Looking down, Guy almost did a double-take as he spotted the frame of Fuurin sleeping soundly upon the edge of his futon bed. She was sitting in a cushion pad on the floor beside him, but had laid down her head to rest upon her arms. A tray with a cold teapot and some half-empty teacups were by the edge of his feet. A large wad of bloodstained bandages lay in a heap by the tray, along with the slight, sweet smell of plum blossoms and a small lingering dose of alcohol that wafted serenely in the night air. Her back rose up and down steadily with the rhythm of her breathing. Looking down at himself, Guy could see that he was dressed in a new linen shirt, short-sleeved as for his right arm was bandaged tightly from the wound Koyuki had given to him.

His hand hesitantly reached out to touch her, but it stopped, frozen, wavering in the air. Guy gazed at Fuurin intently, and let his fingers brush against her shoulder.

Slowly, she opened her eyes. They held some sort of cloudiness about them, until they cleared up to reveal the same, cerulean ones that she possessed like always. With a soft mumble, Fuurin lifted herself up from his futon, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Hyuuu…?" She murmured sleepily, still rubbing her eyes. As she finally allowed herself sight again, she blinked several times before gazing up at Guy. With a jarring realization, she bolted upright in the spot, startling Guy as well. Bowing down quickly a few times in a respective gesture, she began to apologize profusely.

"Sumimasen! I'm very sorry! I must have fallen asleep upon your futon!" She cried, her cheeks burning red. Fuurin was thankful that the darkness of the night veiled that particular crimson flush upon her cheeks. Looking up at Guy once again with an apologetic expression upon her face, her lower lip quivered in nervousness. Guy stared down at her before shaking his head slightly as if to dismiss the thought.

"Never mind that. Just then… before I…" He paused briefly for a moment, and gazed at her for a while. "…How… how did I get here?" He gazed around his surroundings. It looks like the interior of his hotel room. Fuurin lowered her gaze, her face slightly pale underneath the moonlight. There was an unwavering silence that hung heavily like curtain drapes, before she pulled it aside.

"Shortly afterwards Koyuki left… Shimo came and rescued us. But she had left as well – later, Hitsugaya-taichou and otoko-sama found us, and everyone helped bandage your wounds back here in the Consulate." Fuurin murmured, clenching a part of his futon tightly in her hands. "Koyuki managed to escape. By the time we've sorted everything out, the medical clinic had closed… so I stayed back and took care of your minor wounds. And I must have… fallen asleep." She smiled sheepishly, giving a light, knuckled punch against her head. Guy nodded as he absorbed what had happened, before smiling slightly.

"Okay. I see. Thanks for you help… and, well I'm… sorry for what happened earlier." He trailed off in the end, his blue eyes misting over. "I should have been a little more alert back there. I'm sorry I allowed you to be injured." He replied softly, his eyes falling short upon her bandaged hands and the deep bruises on her arms. Shaking her head, Fuurin blinked wearily as if she was trying to coax him into a lighter mood. "No, it's fine. But I'm just glad we managed alright in the end. I-In addition to everything, I must thank you… for trying to protect me… really." Fuurin sighed as she willed herself to stare outside at the scenery. The snow that was falling silently was piling up on top of a pile that banked up against the glass window.

Guy felt a little guilty then. Staring outside as well, he then remembered with a spark of refreshed memory and struggled over to his right, reaching out for his belt baggage. Turning around to gaze at what he was doing, Fuurin tilted her head to one side, slightly confused. "What are you doing, Guy?" He didn't answer, but continued to search and sift through the contents until he withdrew a soft object back into his hands, holding it out underneath the moonlight for her to see. Fuurin peered in closer, before her eyes widened with delight.

"Ohhh! It's simply adorable, Guy…" She breathed, taking the plush doll from his hands. It was fashioned like that of a monochrome-coloured pig, its black button nose shining in the dark. In addition, replacing the usual pig ears, was two long felt rabbit ears that were stiffened into shape by some wires underneath the fabric. Fuurin laughed as she saw this, touching its ears gently and turning it over to examine it more.

"This is so cute, where did you get it?" She inquired, looking up at him with a wide smile. Guy was frozen in his state of gazing down at the doll, a small smile plastered upon his face.

"Otanjoubi omedeto gozaimasu." He finally said, taking in a deep breath before continuing on. "Today… is your birthday, isn't it? I bet even you've forgotten about it." He laughed once he saw the shock erupting in her face. Fuurin gasped, before scrambling up to look at the calendar. She stared at the date. April 16th.

"…It is my birthday… I don't believe it…" She stared, wide-eyed now, at the numbers. _So much time had passed… and it's been almost over thirty years since the last time I was still living. I wonder who's going to remember?_

"You know… everyone was secretly planning for your birthday. So, for your birthday present, I'd like you to keep that." Guy jabbed a finger at the plush doll of a buusagi in her hands. She smiled widely, returning back to the comfort of the cushion. A shaft of yellow light escaped into the room from the window, and peering outside, the both of them can make out the figure of the morning sun coming up from the horizon beyond; its pale rays shedding light upon the quiet Sentvina. Fuurin sighed inwardly.

"The view of the horizon is so beautiful here. It stretches out forever… and it seems like it'll catch anything that falls from the sky." She spoke quietly, staring at the outside world with a content look upon her face. "…Just very much like you, Guy. I think you resemble a horizon very well." She laughed in the end, and he chuckled as well.

_Just like… a horizon, eh?_ He thought with a knowing smile. _That's… pretty accurate of you to say, Fuurin._

- - -

With a grumble of effort, Fuurin picked up Senbuuhamaru into her hands. It was unsheathed; naked, but it was in its bare katana form. Grasping her sword tightly, she stepped forward in a lunging attack towards the blonde swordsman, her arm outstretched in vain in hopes of her blade meeting him. Guy sidestepped behind her, before whacking her backside lightly with the dull end of his blade. Falling over in a heap, Fuurin moaned inwardly before rolling towards her side to face him. With a sigh, Guy shouldered Kurotsubame with a questionable look in his eyes.

"W-What?" Fuurin asked, blushing that he had defeated her so quickly. Her hand gripped around a clump of snow, quickly turning numb from the cold. Guy shook his head, almost as if he was smiling.

"Well, I just never imagined your form would be this bad." He coughed politely, dodging a swipe from her sword. Leaping upon her feet, Fuurin readied her sword in front of her, determination shining in her eyes.

"Then teach me! That's what itoko-sama asked you to do!" Fuurin gripped the handle of Senbuuhamaru more tightly now, preparing for their next exercise. Guy sighed once more; he stepped into a firm stance and held his Zanpakutou carefully in front of him.

"Fuurin, watch carefully. You have to understand the 'dance' in order to achieve results." Guy stated with his arm raised, Kurotsubame's blade shimmering underneath the sun. "Now, the basic functions to this particular style are to step, thrust, parry, and then draw back. During this moment, you have to react quickly enough to block or counter back any attack that is delivered upon you." Guy explained, repeating the sword dance with his own blade. "Once you've withdrawn from the enemy, side-step towards your right to send a swipe or a slash. By attacking at your opponent's 'blind spot', it gives you an advantage at that critical moment, and bides you more time to think up of new motives."

"You mean like this?" Fuurin suggested, as she tried to mimic the procedure. Her arm awkwardly thrust forwards in the air, and she stepped back in the withdraw stage. Guy frowned a little, stroking his chin in thought. "Well… almost. You have to remember to keep your left hand up to balance yourself as you back up."

"Eh? C-Could you… help me position it out?" Fuurin asked with a sheepish grin. Guy raised a brow, before showing it to her again.

He stepped forwards, at the same moment he left his sword arm thrust forwards alongside with his blade. Immediately after the thrust, he slashed diagonally upwards as if to parry an unseen attack, and stepped backwards. Fuurin nodded, and repeated his steps. This time, she remembered to parry, and her footing was more or so correct.

"There, you've got it. Now, we'll add steps to the sword dance. After the last step, you make sure you've stepped backwards with your left foot. Then, take one step forward with your right, and slash downwards and quickly following an uppercut." Guy demonstrated, by stepping backwards with his left foot and proceeding forwards with his right, quickly slashing downwards then upwards in an uppercut. "Then, you step forwards one more time, this time with your left, and you come down from below to seize your enemy from below the waist." From his position, he went forwards by his left foot and bent downwards, directing his blade in parallel with his right leg, before swiping upwards in a strong, quick arch.

Fuurin found it intricate; she stepped backwards, and forwards, and repeated the slashes. After the uppercut, she imitated him by getting down low and slashing horizontally upwards. Nodding his approval, Guy then initiated the next stage. "Now, once you've hit your enemy supposedly, you have to make sure that during the last step, when you are slashing horizontally upwards, you have to bring yourself back to normal balance and level. He repeated the last dance; at the last step as he was preparing to slice the air horizontally from downwards to up, he rose upon to his feet. He froze, letting Fuurin to watch his steps.

"After, you must quickly side-step towards the right, towards your target's left side. This is known as one of the greatest blind spots. Take advantage of that." Guy explained, letting his right root step forwards near the side. He then rotated his body, pivoting on his right foot and finally faced backwards, his sword slicing upwards. "You slip past the enemy's guard, and send a fatal blow from the back. This attack should impact upon the spine, and it should be the final blow delivered. Any questions?"

Fuurin thought deeply for a moment, before shaking her head with a smile. "Okay! Let's get it on then. I'll try practicing those steps you've taught me!"

"Alright." He grinned, readying his sword.

_Clang. Clang. Clang. PING!_

Raijin watched as the pair practiced without noticing much about their surroundings. Fuurin was repeating all of the steps, her sword flickering towards Guy whom is parrying them with ease. "Faster!" He urged, and Fuurin nodded, a bead of sweat running down the sides of her temples. Picking up speed, she repeated the dance with more power and agility put forth into it. Nodding his head with content, Raijin observed Fuurin as she sparred with Guy. He could tell her form was getting better; perhaps they can defeat Koyuki, Masahiro and possibly… Shimo with a bit more practice. He could only hope at the moment.

"Alright, alright. That's good for now; I think you've got the hang of it." Guy laughed, panting slightly from their exercise. Breathing hard, Fuurin laughed as well, her hands upon her knees. Guy wiped the sweat off his brow with his gloved hands, before picking up Kurotsubame again. "Well now, do you think you're ready to learn some Fujiwara-styled techniques?" He grinned. Fuurin's eyes lit up.

"Fujiwara-styled techniques?" She echoed with curiosity, eyes gleaming.

Guy nodded slowly, his hand resting upon the handle of his blade. Within a flicker of a moment, he had unsheathed his sword and swung it with force upon the ground, impacting it with reiatsu and force. The vertical slash he created turned into fearsome energy, and that arch fissured into a blade of pressured reiatsu and wind. It ran across the snow, burning it until it impacted upon the trunk of a nearby tree. The attack exploded with reiatsu, and the tree shook violently, showering them with a heap of snow. Running forwards to examine it more closely, Fuurin was shocked to see the tree trunk was smoldering with heat, blackened and burnt.

"Whoa, that simple attack did all that?!" She breathed, touching the bark. It was still hot. Squatting down, she felt parts of the tree. Some pieces of wood were still slightly burning from the attack Guy had just launched.

Guy smiled lopsidedly. "I call it 'Majinken'. It's one of the Fujiwara-styled techniques you'll learn. Now, back to practice!" He pulled her up to her feet, and handed her Senbuuhamaru. Taking it with a smile, she nodded.

"Yeah!"

- - -

Sekiei laughed as he watched the two of them wolf down their dinner like a pack of starved dogs. Guy and Namiko both had finished their seconds, and were helping themselves to some more of his and Fuurin's home cooking. The two captains by the sidelines of the table didn't quite say a word, for they seemed to be preoccupied by thoughts of their own. However, the group were gathered around a dining table inside a small kitchen, courtesy of the S.S. Consulate of Sentvina. As Namiko sat back, content with her fill of the dinner meal, Sekiei had gotten up from his seat and trotted towards the kitchen.

Guy sighed with a smile as he set down his glass of water, his plate finished. Peering at Fuurin, he noticed that she had touched her food just slightly. He watched her skewer her potatoes with her fork for a moment before deciding to strike up conversation. "You did well in today's practice, Fuurin. Keep up the good work." He commented, observing how her eyes lit up to gaze at him, a small smile on her lips.

"Really? It's all thanks to your hard work and patience." She smiled awkwardly, her cheeks warm. Raijin chuckled, before patting her affectionately on the head. "It's because you also put your effort in it. Thank you for your time, Guy-kun. I can't help but to feel indebted to you." He bowed his head slightly in courtesy, but Guy only stared at him blankly, before rubbing the back of his head modestly.

"I-It's nothing. It's my pleasure."

"Speaking of which, I brought the cake." Sekiei smiled as he came back with the large cake platter in his hands. Setting it down in the middle of the table, he had brought several birthday candles and a cigarette lighter. Namiko laughed as she gave Fuurin the thumbs up, before handing her tenderly a small bow with a ribbon tied around it.

"Hai! Here you go. It's your birthday present." Namiko grinned as she watched Fuurin pull the ribbon off with large eyes, and opening the box. Lying upon the soft cotton, was a five-petaled flower, each of its petals in the shape of a crescent moon, resembling a sakura flower. It was in a very light, pastel green colour; Fuurin's favourite colour. Getting up from her seat, Namiko walked over to Fuurin, taking the clip into her hands she brushed back some of Fuurin's hair and clipped it into place. Fuurin smiled up at Namiko, who returned it with her own beaming smile. "Thank you so much!"

"Fuurin, your hair's so long now. It's almost as long as mine." Namiko commented, twirling the strand of beads in her hair with her fingers. Instinctively Fuurin reached up to touch her strands, a questionable look blooming upon her facial features.

"And here! Here is my present as well!" Sekiei exclaimed, reaching for her left wrist and sliding a black beaded bracelet around her wrist. "It's good for your mental health, and emits positive karma." He grinned, as Fuurin wordlessly gazed at her present. "Thank you, Sekiei-kun!" She gave him a tight hug.

"What about _your_ present, Guy?" Namiko smiled crookedly with a sarcastic look in her eyes as she nudged the blonde swordsman in the ribs. Leering down at her for a moment, Guy sighed before crossing his arms across his chest. "I already gave it to her." Namiko raised a brow.

"Yes! Guy gave me his present earlier today. Look! Isn't it cute?" Fuurin laughed as she brought up the buusagi plushie for everyone to see. It was a black pig sprouting white rabbit ears and a pig's snout. Namiko ricocheted with hard laughter once she saw it.

"It looks so funny!" Namiko finally said in between breaths, her frame still shaking with laughter. "B-B-Buusagi!! S-So… so funny… ahahahahaha!!!" Guy threw her a disheartening glare. Hitsugaya didn't say much, as he only continued in finishing his tea silently, but his brows were furrowed down in slight annoyance.

"What? I find it adorable…" Fuurin looked down at the buusagi plushie nestled in her hands, smiling slightly. "Thank you again, Guy." She looked at him earnestly, before submissively detaching her gaze to converse with Sekiei and Namiko. For a brief moment, Guy remembered bits and pieces of a while back then. Touching the spot on his cheek where she had kissed him that while ago, he reminisced before turning away his gaze.

Raijin smiled, before taking Fuurin's small hand and pulled her towards him. He carefully placed a bundle of colourful cloth in her hands, which appears to be a folded kimono. A red cord for her obi sash toppled the kimono. With slightly shaking hands, Fuurin received the gift from her cousin, eyes shimmering.

"Happy birthday, Fuurin-chan." Raijin patted her on top of the head once more, smiling gently. "I'm sure it will fit you well."

Her lower lip trembled, before she rushed forwards to give her older cousin an embrace.

As sounds of laughter and joyous conversation erupted into the night, Hitsugaya tilted his view towards outside. The pale moon shone brightly, he noticed as he continued to sip his tea.

- - -

"And so you imagine channeling that power, inputting it into your blade. Once your thoughts and motives are clear to yourself, then your form shall show." He instructed, holding out Hyourinmaru in his sword arm. He demonstrated once by letting her see how he guide his reiatsu into the hilt of his blade, in return turning the air frigid as he started up his Shikai. Releasing everything, he then flicked his Zanpakutou back into his sheath. Hitsugaya grinned as Fuurin stared down at her own sword, a look of confusion plain upon her face.

"Try it once more."

Nodding, Fuurin closed her eyes again and poured her energy and soul into her blade.

_I've got to think about how I will achieve the end results…_ Fuurin thought dimly as she tried to visualize herself channeling her reiatsu force in the correct wavelength that allows her Zanpakutou to respond by initiating Shikai. _I can't believe this entire time my form was wrong… I might as well not be a lieutenant…_ Her thoughts wandered, and with a loud crackle of static Senbuuhamaru jolted with a flash, causing her to fall backwards.

"Umpf!"

She landed upon a heap of snow, and found herself staring up at the night sky. With a mournful sigh, Fuurin hastily got back up, brushing the snow off herself. Hitsugaya didn't move, but rather he stood in the same place with a somewhat stern look on his face.

"You weren't paying attention." He stated curtly. Fuurin nodded dolefully, and readied her sword again.

Closing her eyes, this time she made sure she was inputting her reiatsu carefully. Fully focused, Fuurin felt that all of the slots that she needed to correctly fill with reiatsu was complete; all that was left was the release command. It was the key in unlocking her Shikai. Feeling a surge of excitement, Fuurin quickly blurted out the release phrase.

"Tobe! Fly, Senbuuhamaru!"

The slots that had been so tranquil and peaceful before now violently rejected the command. They quickly lost their fill and share of reiatsu, and her Zanpakutou's glow dissipated, reverting back to its original katana form. She looked down at Senbuuhamaru with disbelief, and looked back up at Hitsugaya for help. He sighed, silent for a long moment before speaking up.

"You can't force your Shikai to release like that by just using your old release command. Things change – even Zanpakutou – over time. And so have the release command. It's something new; but it's not something entirely different than the one you used to know. Think hard about it, and you'll find it." He assured her, watching Fuurin nod silently.

"You're right. I guess… I'll have to try to find that new release command then…" Fuurin trailed off, before submerging herself into a blank stare off the distance. Closing her eyes completely, she slipped away from control and fell towards the floor in fatigue. Hitsugaya reached out an arm to catch her, breathing a sigh of relief.

A shrieking of glass and ice scraping against each other was heard, filling the night. It chilled his blood to hear such a noise, and looked around with alarm before sheathing Senbuuhamaru back into Fuurin's scabbard. Picking her up into his arms, he Shuunpo'd to the general direction of the noice. More crashes and ice shattering could be heard now. Looking up at the nocturne sky, he saw blue reiatsu flare up. It was Namiko's.

Reaching the clearing, he skidded to a halt where he spotted Raijin along with Guy and Sekiei watching Namiko stand in the middle of the large clearing, ice and snow twisted into floral shapes served as large walls around a 10 meter radius around her. At the arrival of the 10th Division Captain, Raijin turned to their general direction with a smile, before an expression of concern crossed his features once he saw Fuurin lying asleep in Hitsugaya's arms.

"What's happening to Namiko?" Hitsugaya asked quickly, as Raijin hurried over towards him. "She's naturally training for her duel, of course. What's happened?" Raijin answered with a question, taking Fuurin from Hitsugaya. "She's just tired, and passed out from exhaustion from training so much. She did a good job today though." Hitsugaya replied swiftly, before turning his head back to Namiko, whom was still releasing a steady amount of reiatsu.

"Guy, go have a spar with her, and see if she's mastered it." Raijin called over his shoulder, and Guy nodded, flicking Kurotsubame out and running towards the battlefield. Sekiei bounced upon the spot slightly with delight. "Yeah! Go, Guy-kun!"

"Oi! Namiko!" Guy shouted towards the blue-haired girl. "Let's have a spar and see how much you've progressed!" At his words, Namiko turned towards to face him, shards of ice sticking upon her face. With a smirk, she lifted Tenkuukai up into the air, and nodded.

"Okay, sure thing, Guy." Namiko replied curtly, Tenkuukai already released in Shikai form. "Let's get it on, then!" Slashing at him, she produced frozen Aqua Edge rings, which traveled in their same speed. Dodging the razor sharp edges of the ice rings, Guy smashed one out of his way, before realizing that the ice stuck on his Zanpakutou, encasing the blade in its frozen clutch.

"What the-?"

She lunged towards him, her eyes wild with excitement. "Hey! Look at me instead!" She swung her sword arm at him, and parrying her blade, Guy was pushed back slightly. Surprised at her strength, he withdrew backwards, flicking his blade into place. He released his own stream of reiatsu now, allowing it to travel freely into his Zanpakutou.

"Kakete! Soar, Kurotsubame!"

His blade turned black; the hilt and the guard turned into a plume of feathers, the handle corded like a traditional katana. The narrowed edge of the blade was dyed dark purple, and a stringed ornament replaced the pommel of the sword. Namiko smiled lopsidedly, before slashing horizontally, creating yet another frozen projectile attack at him.

"Kouru no Rin! Freezing Ring!"

A crescent-shaped shaft of ice came flying at Guy. Gathering concentration, he was completely still for a moment before his arm flashed, slicing the projectile cleanly in half. Namiko's smile didn't waver, but she slashed her sword upwards.

"Next: Ousui! Aqua Regia!"

The area beneath him began to rumble. A high-pressured column of water erupted beneath him, and Guy avoided certain injury propelling himself out of the way by a Rekkuuzan technique. Landing quickly beside Namiko, he slashed at her side. She jumped backwards, and for a minute the two was locked in a frenzied swordplay.

"Kogetsusen!" Guy smashed against her blade two times, slicing a fictitious crescent moon created by his reiatsu. She stumbled underneath his massive blow, before sliding back forwards with her blade ready. Her eyes flashed bright, and she released a cloud of ice shards at him. Sliding backwards, Guy covered himself with his blade, blinded for a moment.

"Guy! Get out of there!" Raijin shouted suddenly. Nodding, Guy Shuunpo'd backwards, placing himself beside Sekiei once more.

"Kouru no Gouuka! Absolute Zero Devastation Flood!"

She released an icy blast that shattered the entire radius. Huge columns of ice and icicles sprouted beside her, encasing her in its frozen domain. Anyone caught within would have been speared to death. The area was filled with the cracking and the shattering of ice that Hitsugaya had heard earlier. A fragment of the ice and rime landed upon the sleeping girl's cheek. Brushing it away gently, Hitsugaya was relieved to see her stir just slightly at his touch.

"Good job, Namiko." Raijin called out, watching the blue-haired girl tiredly run towards them, sealing her Zanpakutou back to its reverted bare, katana form. The ice behind her began to crack and give way.

"With this new technique, I'm sure it'll aid you greatly with your upcoming duel with Koyuki." Raijin assured her, nodding with approval. Namiko beamed brightly as she brandished Tenkuukai high up into the air, its hooked blade reflecting sunlight from its blued brilliance.

"All right! This time, I'll really show him what I'm made out of!" Namiko grinned, excitement coursing through her veins.

_Yes, it's about time. _She then thought to herself aside, as she walked along with the others back to their rooms. She glanced over to Fuurin, who was still sleeping in Hitsugaya's arms. She smiled softly, before tearing her gaze away to the sky, where a canopy of stars blanketed the heavens.

_Just you wait, Koyuki._

- - -

I'm so sorry for the late update. I'm just freaking crazy with homework the past few months; I hardly have time to prepare for AN con. This chapter is basically just fillers; nothing too special. The next chapter we'll be focusing on finally Namiko's duel with Koyuki; and surprisingly on their route back to the Tower of Rem, they'll discover yet another Seal. I promise more HitsugayaXFuurin fluff next chapter as well…

Until then, Risako Matsuki signing off!

- Risako Matsuki


	21. HYOUJIN Season 3 Preview

**HYOUJIN**

**- - -**

_Ice Blade_

**- - -**

**Risako Matsuki©**

**- - -**

_ Season __3: ADVENT _

_Haruka ni sotto yurameku urei Kattou no kioku ni ugokasare_

_Mabuta ni zutto haritsuku shiroi zekkyou ni kogoeta_

_Moving the slowly unfolding, distressing troubles from afar that was in the past_

_Strongly closing the eyelids, the white screams have frozen_

So weak. So exhausted.

When he had swung her violently away, Fuurin couldn't help but to think that she resembled like a gnat being swatted away. It was painful. She mentally cursed herself for being so reckless, and shivering with pain she picked herself off from the street. Her gigai body was damaged; her shoulder had a long scrape running down her right shoulder, and it was staining her white uniform top crimson. With a painful glare at the strange Hollow-like figure that stood a few feet away from her, Fuurin was about to open her mouth before it flashed suddenly, disappearing into thin air.

Reappearing in front of her, the male-like Hollow smiled, revealing his glistening white teeth. He raised a hand, upraised as if to strike her. Within a terrifying, frozen moment Fuurin could see the remnants of his Hollow mask still on one side of his face. His cold blue eyes and white hair shocked her even still; the blue marks streaking downwards underneath his eyes even more so frightening.

"Shinigami… I'm the new Espada member… Invernio!" He sneered widely, before letting his hand impacting against her abdomen.

_Shizumu tsuki no mayoi_

_Sonzai wa tashikani Ima koko ni_

_Matte iru no wa_

_Namida nado mou nagasanai_

_Tada dakiaeru shunkan_

_The confusion of the setting moon_

_Surely my existence is here now_

_Waiting for me_

_There are no more tears to cry_

_When the moment comes when we embrace each other_

"Are… are you alright?" Fuurin asked wearily as she crawled towards him, blinking the blood out of her eyes. She reached out to touch his forehead, but he seemed to be too heavily wounded that she truly thought for a moment he had died. A terrified scream escaped her lips, before she clutched him in her arms, cradling his figure. A steady stream of red rolled down his temples on both sides; the pieces and shards of ice still falling down gently. A cool mist of winter breath came floating down, tickling the back of her sweat-shone neck.

"O-Orihime!" Fuurin whirled around, her blue eyes flickering wildly, tanned hair flying. "Orihime, please come quickly!"

_Ienai... Kikenai... Mienai... Maboroshi dake_

_Toki no mukou kawa e to nagasarete Mayoigo ni naru Yurusenu negai_

_Koe dake... Yubi dake... Chikazuku ondo dake..._

_Todokanu omoi ga Chigirarete yokaze wo someru_

_Unspoken, unheard, unseen, just an illusion_

_Flowing towards the other side of time, becoming like a lost child, an unforgiven wish_

_Only voice, only fingers, only the approaching warmth_

_Unspoken thoughts get tainted by the shredded night wind_

He grunted with effort as he whipped out a huge swirling black nebula of reiatsu, the form tainted with crimson red light and twisting wildly taking shape into a large sphere that impacted against the blue-haired Arrancar's frame high up in the night sky. The black Getsuga Tenshou roared with resolution and profound resonance, vibrating a large area around them. Lying upon the asphalt on one side of her face, Fuurin could only weakly comprehend two large torches filled with a vast amount of reiatsu, burning brightly, blotting out her own. Her fingers twitched feebly, reaching out for the hilt of her Zanpakutou.

"Damnit, Toushirou…" The orange-haired strawberry grunted derisively, casting a scornful look at the white-haired captain beside him, whom looked a little on the weary edge. "Keep up your head and don't nod off to sleep on me!" With a burst of sudden energy, Hitsugaya shot him a biting glare, donning a pressure mark on his head. Before he could say anything back however, Ichigo's Kuroi Getsuga Tenshou disappated with a loud sizzle in the air, and the two looked up astounded. The Arrancar seemed slightly fazed by the attack, as he had stopped it with one arm; his right sleeve was burned and torn, his skin slightly burned as well, but his cold ice eyes showed little emotion and amusement about Ichigo's surprise attack.

"I'm the new 7th Espada… Ciero." He murmured aloud, before shooting downwards like a falling star, his hand impacting against Ichigo's blade.

_Soko wa kitto mayakashi to guuzou datte ki ga tsuiteta_

_Sore nanoni fukai zassou no naka Amai mi futto mi wo yudaneta_

_I had realized that it was only a deception - an image, right there_

_But even that, inside the deep bush - my body longed for the sweet fruit inside_

Her heart thumped when she watched him close the door, so quietly and discreetly. Sitting on the edge of her bed, she looked up at him with large eyes, observing his face intently to try to understand what he was thinking at the moment. He was too good – his face was kept at one blank emotion the entire time, despite his actions proved the interchange of feelings inside him in reality. Biting her lip, Fuurin lowered her gaze, feeling the familiar heat come back to her cheeks. He sat down beside her, and she could feel the extra weight that made the mattress sink a little more.

It was after a moment's silence before he had reached out, his arms entwining around her torso, bringing her closer to him. This time, her heart froze, and she numbly watched him embrace her, before pushing her gently down on top of the bed, leaning down as he placed a kiss upon her neck; he then gazed down at her, his mouth lingering on top of hers, his hands pinning her down.

"T-Toushirou…"

_Noboru taiyou no mayoi_

_Guuzen wa hisoka ni shikumareta_

_Isso hitsuzen_

_Me no mae ni ima sarasareta_

_Fukaku ni yugamu kanjou_

_The confusion of the rising sun_

_Coincidence plotted silently_

_Rather necessary_

_Now it has unfolded in front of me_

_A feeling that fails to be shaken_

Namiko stared at him, disbelief ablaze in her eyes. He gazed back her, with a more resolute, firm solemn look. Both of their eyes held the same level of intensity.

Her fist clenched together, her mouth tightly shut as if to suppress herself from shouting at him a long string of profanities. Namiko's vivid sea-green eyes glared daggers at the boy in front of her, her frame shaking slightly with rage. Satsuki sighed inwardly, a long tired sigh that sounded as if he was too weary to continue things on as it is. As if he was tired of life – of everything.

"Why?" She suddenly demanded; her eyes livid and furious. She took a step forwards, defying their boundaries and invaded his space, gazing at the full length of his face in her view. "Tell me why you're doing this!"

He looked upon her, perhaps the first in a long while with a somber yet gentle expression upon his face. He finally opened his mouth. "It's because we're both too different." He closed his dark lilac-coloured eyes, dark brown hair falling in place of his eyes.

A splotch of wet tears suddenly stained her chest upon the fabric of her white uniform.

_Nakenai... Kosenai... Wakaranai... Ketsumatsu nado_

_Doko e yukoutomo Tada kimi dake wo mamoritakute Sakaratteiru_

_Ima dake... Kako dake... Tsugunau mirai dake_

_Sukueru no naraba Kare hatete kietemo ii to_

_Without tears, un-breached, incomprehensive, our ending and the like_

_No matter where we will go, you are the one whom I betray, while wanting to protect_

_Only in the present, only in the past, only in the future I have to compensate for_

_It's better if I vanish and disappear, if it is to save you_

"I-I don't know… I know I do… but inside, really… I really do feel as if we're beyond just friends." She suddenly burst out, the back of her hand trying in vain to wipe away the rapid tears that escaped her azure eyes, roan-brown hair falling around her shoulders. "It's so confusing, I don't know what I want, and I feel so… I feel so horrible for experiencing this… I'm the worst…" Guy gazed at her quietly, his eyes unwavering. Fuurin bit back on the tears, trying hard to regain control once more over her raging emotions. Her back shook up and down from her sobbing, her emotional outburst which just suddenly blossomed without a warning.

His blonde tresses covered his eyes slightly, obscuring the sight of his usual deep blue eyes. He peered at her, and she looked back amid a tear-stained face, hiccupping slightly from crying too much at once. With a small smile, Guy shook his head.

"You can't blame yourself for these conflicting sentiments. They come to you because I know you are a person who deserves to receive understanding about these relationships. Trust in yourself a little more, Fuurin. It's okay to cry; don't break down completely though." He added softly. With a small nod of her head, she immediately wiped her remaining tears roughly. It was from there when he knew he had lost his barriers. He couldn't suppress his own storm of sensations any longer.

Placing both of his hands upon her shoulder, he pulled her gently close. Looking up with surprise, she then gazed at him, mouth slightly opened; tear-edged eyes wide with bewilderment. He sank down, letting his forehead rest upon her shoulder. And he closed his eyes.

"I love you."

_Ienai... Kikenai... Mienai... Maboroshi dake_

_Toki no mukou kawa e to nagasarete Moyoigo ni naru Yurusenu negai_

_Koe dake... Yubi dake... Chikazuku ondo dake..._

_Todokanu omoi ga Chigirarete yokaze wo someru_

_Unspoken, unheard, unseen, just an illusion_

_Flowing towards the other side of time, becoming like a lost child, an unforgiven wish_

_Only voice, only fingers, only the approaching warmth_

_Unspoken thoughts get tainted by the shredded night wind_

The wind was blowing.

Upon her face, upon her body, she could feel every essence of it; it was longing, it was passionate, and it kissed her warmly, mingling all of her senses together into one. It could not be caught; it could not be cut, but it always wove back together, mixing the negative and the good, weaving throughout time and space and repeating endlessly. It was her familiarity.

It is the wind.

Dreamily, drowsily, hazily, she fell backwards, watching the form of Angeli dissipate under the previous enormous barrage of attacks that had landed upon him. It was consumed by a golden-white light; she let it submerge into her mind and dropped.

There was a nauseating, wet crash, and she awoke, staring up a cloudless blue sky. Despite the blinding pain that was spreading throughout her body in sharp contrast to the heavenly touch she had possessed before, she was content strangely. Twisting her head towards her right weakly, she saw her entire backside including her arm covered in her own black-red blood. It didn't startle her. No, she just smiled lazily and gazed back at the sky, before closing her eyes, passing out shortly.

His hand immediately reached for her, startled by the sight of the reddened feathers of her broken Bankai form upon ground.

_Kare hatete kietemo ii to_

_Kimi dake no hikari ni naru to _

_It's better if I vanish and disappear_

_So that I will be your sole light_

"Forever… and forever… I know what I want. I know what I want to do now." She smiled weakly, watching as he clasped her hand into his own, tenderly holding them. Her hand brushed against the covers of her futon; her embroidery kimono sleeves draped outwards in symbol of her nobility rank. He bent down to place a kiss upon her forehead, which earned him another smile.

"I know too. What I want…" Hitsugaya replied, gazing down at her with a brief smile. "…I…"

She closed her eyes with bliss, a strand of hair falling down to the side of her face.

Deciding to say it for the moment, instead he lifted her up in his arms, and met his lips with hers, enveloping into a deep kiss.

…_Yes, there aren't any words left to say. I already know them all._

- - -

I guess it was about time to get around doing this Season 3 preview. And it seems like quite a few more characters will be introduced! In the third arc of HYOUJIN, a new team of Arrancars replaces the old Espada of ten from the original manga of BLEACH. Partially I did this because I don't read the manga… and I don't have enough time to catch up. Thus it'll be something like an AU ending to HYOUJIN. Besides the Espada, there seems to be just one more mystery character – Satsuki. Vaizards and Arrancars come into play – it's possible that Namiko may have found a new special someone… Just another note that Ulquiorra will be staying, keeping his position as 4th Espada.

So, that's been introduced in the first (small) half of this preview chapter.

Moving on, Season 3 not only focuses a lot upon conspiracies between the protagonists and antagonists, but I want to develop character relationships more strongly, because Hitsugaya and Fuurin's relationship feels a tad fake to me right now at their current positive. Both of them have matured unmistakably in the preview; it's not just simple hugs and kisses, right?

Err, nothing to worry too much about, Namiko-chan. The rating won't go up any higher than it already is. XD

Ugh, writing this makes me feel like finishing one of the scenes here…

Please stay tuned!

- Risako Matsuki

Quick disclaimer: All BLEACH characters mentioned (Hitsugaya, Ichigo, Ulquiorra, Orihime) belongs to Kubo Taito (Tite).

All OCs (Original Characters) mentioned (Fuurin, Namiko, Guy, Ciero, Satsuki, Angeli) belongs to me.

Invernio (just the name) is based off a friend's RP character, with personality and appearance exceptions.

P.S. Lyrics were taken from original song: "Re-sublimity" by KOTOKO (Kannaduki no Miko)


	22. Oracle Conspiracy

**Hyoujin**

**Risako Matsuki©**

**A/n: **Damn summer and the heat. I had to take two weeks off to go to Newfoundland for an educational program. And damn, when I came back I had so many people favourite Hyoujin and left reviews. Reviews! (jumps) They kept me going and writing, so keep on reviewing!

_Reviews:  
_**Fuyu Hakumei** - Oh, everything's intentional… you do have a sharp eye! You're the first reviewer to notice that… His 'present' of course will be something much better, but he hasn't given it to her yet. Thanks for your encouragement! It's always nice to see someone whom reads Chapter 1 of this fic, and keeps on reading… my writing skills were so horrible in the beginning, weren't they? (laughs)  
**Unwinding Cable Car** - Glad you noticed that as well. All of these traits contribute a deeper plot about the overall physical and mentality of Fuurin, so keep on reading! Thanks so much for the review!  
**Raya-San** - I was a TOS freak back then when I started on Season 2... but I did put it in the disclaimers, so please read carefully before you say that.  
**Yozora Nozomi:** Haha, of course! Thanks for your usual lovely, lovely review. You make me happy. :B

- - -

Chapter 19: Oracle Conspiracy

- - -

_kagami nanda bokura tagai ni  
sorezore no karuma wo utsusu tame no  
yogoreta te to te de sawariatte  
katachi ga wakaru_

_It's a mirror, to show us each our individual karma  
Feeling each other with dirtied hands, we'll figure out the shape_

The cold, bitter wind of the early morning only foretold danger and ominous premonition in the snowy mountains of Ronile. They faced the gaping mouth of the hidden trail up to the snow-capped mountains; despite the trail itself was covered with blinding white snow. As the wind blew, a barrage of heavy snowflakes came raining down, attacking the group with cold frost that bit deeply. Fuurin shaded her eyes from the rain of snow, trudging through knee-deep snowdrifts to try to find at least any similarities of a trail. Pursuing further, she was stopped by a large blast of wind, which blew her hair back violently. She squinted through the storm, trying to repel back the squall with a burst of her own reiatsu.

Fuurin raised an arm, blocking her face from the sudden blasts of wind and ice that were thrown relentlessly at her. The howling in the mountains seemed to deepen each second, and with each growing cry of the wind, it resembled more and more of that of a wailing woman. She shivered from both the frost and fear, and hurried upwards upon a snowy slope, careful of her footing upon the slippery surface.

"The wind's too strong here – I doubt I can quell the ice and snow with Namiko and I combined." Hitsugaya shouted over the roar of the wind, as Fuurin looked back at him for guidance. "We need to find that trail before we lose sight of each other!" Nodding, Fuurin shifted closer to her captain, and took his hand in hers, pulling him along the snow banks. Her sharp eyes raced across the distance, until she spotted a black hole on the line of the horizon plane. In fact, it was much closer than she first thought it was. The whiteness of the snow had obscured their vision greatly.

"There's a cave just ahead. It seems like we can take a rest up there!" Fuurin exclaimed, and quickly ran towards it. Hitsugaya eyed her bleak figure, quickly following after her frozen footprints upon the snow as she guided him along, pulling his hand. He quickly led his other hand slip into the folds of his shihakushou, as if to grasp something. The rest of the group followed, finding the snow less hard on them as they trekked uphill, and into the cavern's mouth. Entering it, they were surprised to see the walls with inlaid, glowing designs, similar to those they've seen in the previous elemental Seals. Raijin's eyes widened slightly, before raising a brow.

"Well, well. It seems that the next Seal was here after all." He stroked his chin in thought, gazing at the designs before looking on ahead. The cavern was in fact almost like a tunnel – with human-made footbridges and pathways stretching across and passage ways to other rooms. Everything was frosted with white ice and blue gem-like frost and rime. Walking further in, Namiko was fascinated by the beautiful designs made out of blocks of ice that surrounded their scenery.

"It's so beautiful… it's like walking through a glass and ice castle…" She breathed, eyes glimmering at the sight of everything. Guy sighed, walking past her, slightly behind Raijin and Fuurin. "If this is another one of the Seals, then which one is it? I mean, we've finished the Water Seal already, but this place is just conveniently located up north…"

"It's the last elemental Seal. Which only leaves us with the Phonim of 'Fu'… correct?" Raijin smiled, remembering the earlier explanation Guy had given about the Phonims and the oscillation. Guy slowly nodded, as he looked around, he then noticed hanging structures with three thin blades attached to it, spinning lazily as if being pushed by wind. He finally understood just then about the mechanics behind the devices, and the general direction of how the energy was being transferred through elemental particles.

"Ah, I see. It's the shape of this tunnel that allows wind to pass through, thus is marks it of the wind element. Well, I suppose after this we can finally go to the Tower of Rem, and get things done and over with." He replied keenly, gazing at Fuurin. "You can do it, Fuurin. Unlock this Seal, and then we're one more step closer to going home."

"…Yeah." Fuurin answered flatly, walking past a rime bridge and watching her step as she went along. Looking up, she spotted a frame of light around the hole near the distance. She then noticed that the end of the tunnel had ended quite abruptly. "Why… did the tunnel end so suddenly? Is this the only path?" Running towards the exit, she looked outside. They had reached the other side of the tunnel, only to face more valley ways and snowdrifts… and other snow-capped peaks in the distance.

Namiko frowned, concerned as well. "That _is _strange. There's no way the Wind Seal's shrine would end so soon. Maybe it's destroyed…?" She looked to Raijin for a solid answer. Raijin sighed, before walking out into the storm. The familiar blast of snow and wind came full in their faces again.

"The middle sanctuary section was probably damaged by frequent avalanches. If we keep walking, we might find the ruins or perhaps the intact site of the next section of the Wind Seal's sanctuary. Let us keep looking, and perhaps we'll find something." Raijin suggested, and the group quickly followed him out into the snowy drifts.

Namiko sighed. "At this rate, I'll be a frozen popsicle once we reach there!"

"You won't have the need to be one once I kill you!"

His voice echoed in the clearing, profound and resounding. Namiko quickly jumped backwards when a reiatsu-enforced slash headed for her way. Looking up quickly, she was hardly surprised to see the bleak figure of Koyuki, standing on top of a cliff, glaring down at them. Jumping down quickly, he brandished his jeweled spear at her, stiff, poised and ready. Feeling weary yet confident, Namiko withdrew Tenkuukai from her sword sheath, readying it in her hands.

"Koyuki!" Fuurin exclaimed, and a flare of anger rose up inside of her. She could only remember the last time she had seen him. Mixed feelings of intensified fury and the lust of vengeance rose up inside her chest. Automatically, her right hand flew towards the handle of her Zanpakutou, but was held back by a hand upon her shoulder. Looking backwards with a knowing, glum gaze, Fuurin was met by the gentle yet firm hand of her elder cousin. Raijin gazed down back at her, before shaking his head slightly.

"This is her fight. Let her go alone."

Fuurin turned back to Namiko, who was standing quite very still in the snowy clearing, amid the howling blizzard that raged around them. Namiko's expression pierced agonizing pain into Fuurin's heart, as her mask was faltering under the weight of the overwhelming emotions that plagued the moment they stood in. With a cold hand she grasped the handle of her Zanpakutou, the blade already brandished and shining, illuminated by the glowing-like snowflakes that came down upon the sky. Her black sheath buckled to her white obi sash of her uniform shone with some brilliance as well; Koyuki followed suit and advanced into his attacking stance.

"There will be no support, no help, no aid whatsoever from you and your pathetic friends." Koyuki snarled, positioning his spear at the direction of her throat. "It'll just be one-on-one; you and me."

Namiko glared back, her grip tightening upon her Zanpakutou. "You idiot, that's why you called for a duel. I'll take you out with just one shot; just you watch your death."

"Then let's start!!" Koyuki roared, and dashed forwards, his speed still incredible through the snowstorm. Quickly she crashed her blade horizontally against his spear blade, struggling for a moment before heaving his attack off. Whipping her blade out, Namiko gathered her reiatsu, focusing for a moment before releasing her Zanpakutou into Shikai stage.

"Nemu! Sleep, Tenkuukai!"

Instantly her blade transformed into its aquamarine state; she rushed back into battle, flickering out water moisture that was starting to form into a shape in the air. As Namiko ran towards him, Koyuki jabbed out an uppercut at her. She dodged it towards the right, snow flying up in the air as she skidded to a halt, pointing her sword at him.

"Akua Ejuu!!" Three rings of water came streaking across the landscape, straight at Koyuki. He managed to deflect the water, and they splattered harmlessly against his spear. With the steel dripping wet, he slashed out and created diamond-shaped icicles, freezing her water that was on his blade. Namiko cut down a couple, but an icicle cut past her left shoulder, ripping the cloth. Blooded started to darken the area where she was cut.

"Kuso…" She cursed, and twirled her blade in her hand, whipping out more water moisture. "I'll end this with one blow!" Namiko heightened her reiatsu more drastically, and the surrounding reiatsu that composed of the snow, the wind, and the ice started to react to her command. The snow beneath their feet churned by itself, and morphed into a spiraling barrier that enveloped both of them. Ice and snow worked together, creating a gigantic structure that was starting to enter absolute zero deep freeze.

"Not going to happen!" Koyuki slammed his spear sideways at her, and glow slightly blue, Namiko was forced out of her attack and disengaged the technique, hastily slamming her sword against his. Sparks flew as metal grinded against metal; though for only a brief moment did Namiko spy a flare of light in his eyes, she kicked his spear away and flew backwards from the force of her kick, feet diving into deep banks of snow and tearing backwards in the large momentum.

As his left hand began to glow with blue reiatsu, the blizzard that was raging around them howled with deep despair – morphing and rotating, as if controlled by some unseen will. A blast of wind enveloped them both entirely – snowflakes blotting out Hitsugaya's vision as they raged upon one another, creating a thick wall of snow, ice and wind. Holding up an arm to shield his eyes from watering against the cold gale force of the storm, Hitsugaya squinted through amidst the grey and white, until he could see no more.

"It's impossible to see through any of this!" Fuurin's distant voice came, slightly muffed – but audible enough. Huddling close together with Raijin, Sekiei, Guy and Hitsugaya, an idea sprang into her mind and Fuurin shot an arm out, the tips of her fingers numb from the cold. Reiatsu started to pulse within her limbs, and she closed her eyes, focusing and trapping her attention on purely casting the Kidou spell, the storm leaving her undisturbed.

"Oh, One that releases all sorrows upon this world, trap them out and preserve our fruitful resurrection! Protect and safeguard!" Fuurin chanted, eyes glimmering now, a glowing mark being drawn out in the middle of the air; golden and bright, snaking out into more intricate symbols. "Bakudo no sanjuu-yon! Pandora's Sanctuary!!"

A large golden bow as upraised from the ground, trapping them all inside, but keeping the storm's hazardous gale out. With the air inside being warmed and considerably more pleasant, the group watched from a safe distance at the morphed tunnel of snow, that had trapped Namiko and Koyuki both inside – much thanks due to Koyuki's malicious intent of blocking of any help whatsoever to Namiko.

"I hope she's alright." Sekiei suddenly stated worriedly, green eyes still yet trembling with anxiety. Guy had quietly observed the scene without a word since the beginning, and his golden tresses of short, spiky hair fluttered a little inside the contained space Fuurin had set up. Somehow, even a gentle zephyr could enter the square dyad. He opened his mouth as if to speak, but closed it, his azure eyes seems to reflect his uncertainty of the situation at hand.

"Have hope, everyone." Raijin murmured, his calm eyes watching the storm outside. "Surely if you just deliver Namiko-chan your prayers and faith, she'll be able to succeed."

"You're right… I'm sorry, I've lost faith in her for a moment." Sekiei apologized, eyes downcast.

"Iie, no need to apologize. It's only natural for you to think like that, especially when she's fighting that Arrancar herself, alone." Hitsugaya confirmed, before kneeling down beside Fuurin, whom had seated herself upon the floor, hands outspread on the ground to keep the sanctuary going. "You alright? If you're tired, don't hesitate to switch." He asked earnestly, concern building in his eyes, quite eminently. Fuurin gave him a tired smile before she nodded. "I'll be fine for a while; thank you."

Within the deadly hurricane of snow and ice, the centre of the rotating storm was deathly still and quiet. Panting slightly, Namiko swallowed hard and gazed upwards, perspiration falling down on the edge of her face, down to her chin. Blood dripped from a long gash where her left arm was, and she clutched at the wound with her right hand tightly, so tightly until the crimson fluid escaped past her palm, but rather over her fingers, glistening wetly in the frigid cold. Koyuki stood opposite of her a few feet away, panting as well, his clothes slightly torn and a cut on the right side of his forehead, bleeding black blood.

"I was evenly matched… and you're not even… a _lieutenant_…" He broke off, grunting with pain when the cut above his eye seared with pain. Namiko didn't say anything, but continued to gaze at him intensely, a grimace on her lips. Releasing her wounded left arm, she took up Tenkuukai with bloodied fingers, and rushed towards Koyuki, steel blade upraised. Metal scraped against metal once more; they danced around each other dangerously with their weapons before splitting apart again.

Namiko suddenly dropped to one knee, as if all life had drained from her. Her breathing slowed down, and she took in heavy, deep breaths as if trying to maintain her body from failing. Red spread upon the white snow, as if a large stain was being soaked up in the pure-coloured frozen ground like a wet napkin. Koyuki was startled by this for a moment, before managing a weak and fatigued smile, walking slowly towards her. Her head still down, Namiko still remained silent, eyes glazed over, red blood dripping in droplets upon the floor from her blood-sodden sleeve.

"No more energy? And just when I thought… we're still going to go at it." Koyuki said roughly in a quiet voice, staring down at her. One hand lay lifeless upon the ground, stained with blood upon the fingers and palm, some dried already, caking around her fingernails. Namiko didn't respond, except continuing to stare at the snow below her, slowly turning red, while her right hand loosely clutched Tenkuukai in its grasp.

"Defeated already… this is just too easy for you to give up like that…" Koyuki replied bitterly, anger rising in his voice. "You gave me a good fight… but you're going to end your life like this. It's pathetic." He spat out with venom, though his words didn't cut any wounds. Namiko seemed as if she had never heard him, eyes still misting over, mouth slightly open, lips spread apart, fingers loosely touching the handle of her katana.

"Pitiful – yet you disgust me. Let's end it – right here, right now." Koyuki murmured in a hoarse whisper, raising his jeweled spear high in the air. His muscles tensed – and he swung down with a large force.

An icicle shot up from the ground, stopping the blade, the tip of his spear impacting against hard, cold ice. The ice structure that had positioned so well in preventing the blow crumbled only slightly; otherwise, it was still intact. Severely startled, Koyuki took a step back when multiple ice columns shot up from the ground along with the first one, growing and encompassing Namiko in the centre, where she still lay, staring at the ground blankly.

"What on earth-?"

Her lips twitched, as if to say something. But instead, a slow smile came over her face, and Namiko shook slightly as if in laughter. Reaching out, her bloodied fingers touched the ground, and a ripple of blue light traveled outwards as if she was the centre of the radius; the air heavy with her reiatsu.

"Kouru no Gouuka – Absolute Zero Devastation Flood!!!"

A huge cracking sound could be heard, as the ice extended, morphed, and grew upon each other, shaping loops and arches straight above their heads. It traveled up so high, that it grazed the edges of the hurricane's eye, breaking the storm of snowflakes easily apart. Snakes of ice continued to weave themselves over and over again, until the creaking slowed to a half for a breathtaking moment.

"Shatter."

At her command, the entire structure exploded with light, the glass-like shards of ice breaking into the air brilliantly, showering light and ice everywhere. A splash of blood stained several of the ice, and Koyuki's body went limp, falling down upon the floor on the soft snow, light moonsilver hair spread across the banks of snow. Lying adjacent to him, yet at opposite ends, was Namiko, eyes closed, fatigued from her last and final attack. A trickle of blood escaped the edge of his mouth, and he chuckled a little. The snow beneath them was stained red and black from their blood – and it was such irony to see that both of them lay in a perfect circle; though he faced her feet and she faced his, it was his symbol. The yin-yang.

Quickly releasing the barrier, Fuurin scrambled up to her feet, and ran towards Namiko whom had fallen upon the snow, unconscious. Sliding upon the snow on her knees, Fuurin picked up Namiko's shoulders, trying to shake her a little. "Shikkari nasai, Namiko-chan! Please don't give up!"

"Relax, Fuurin." Raijin replied aloud, bending down beside the girl. "She's not injured too badly-"

A loud yet low rumbling could be heard now – memories of the earthquake that had ripped Azkeruth asunder resurfaced in everyone's minds, and amid the chaos, Guy looked up to see what in the heavens was going on. Much to his horror, a large wave of snow came rushing down from the mountain peaks above, heading towards them. Since Namiko's final attack had caused so much tremor, it launched an old and ancient mountain of snow heaped up from years back – to come down like heaven's wrath and fury in the form of the largest avalanche Guy had ever seen.

"Everyone run for cover!" He yelled aloud, and Fuurin looked back, before her blue eyes widened with trembling horror. Trying to pick Namiko up, she struggled for a moment before Raijin helped her, along with Hitsugaya. Taking the unconscious blunette completely off her hands, Fuurin looked sideways before she saw the incoming wave of snow heading towards her. Pushing Sekiei behind a large half-sunken boulder that was buried in snow, she slipped over the icy ground, paralyzed and numb for a full moment. Guy, who was already running towards the others, skidded to a halt, and spun around to face her, face blanched white with shock. Hitsugaya, who had finished setting up the barrier, looked back before his face was stricken in horror.

"FUURIN!!"

Without hesitation, Guy slid upon the icy floor, in one motion picking her up. Making a mad dash back towards the sanctuary Hitsugaya had placed up, he ran towards inside the dyad just right before the volume of heavy snow raced past him, a tidal of snow that would have crushed both him and Fuurin to death. Falling to the ground on his knees, Guy breathed hard for a full minute, still surprised that he made it back unscathed.

The roar of the avalanche shrieked past them for another few minutes, where nothing could be heard and nothing could overcome the horrendous sound from the snow that scraped past trees, rocks, and past the cliff to the deep depths of the abyss. Once the frenzied moment was over, Sekiei let out an exasperated sigh, his shoulders trembling.

"G-Guy!" Sekiei exclaimed, voice trembling. "Thank goodness! I though you and Fuurin – oh, I surely thought you two would be gone for good!"

"Thank you." Raijin replied quietly, his blue eyes filled with gratitude and appreciation at the blonde swordsman. "You've saved her… yet again…"

Hitsugaya strained at those words, and he felt a cold hand squeeze his heart. Releasing the barrier, he gruffly turned towards to Guy, who gazed back at him with anxiety. His gloved hands tightened their grip on her shoulder, still holding the small frame of the girl he had just saved moments ago from death. Hitsugaya gazed down at Fuurin, who shook slightly, before reaching out to touch his hand.

"Thank you… Cecil." Hitsugaya finally said, his blue eyes flashing. "You clumsy girl." He turned towards Fuurin, and scolded her lightly. "You should have been more careful…" Raijin sighed, before smiling at them.

"Well, Fuurin does help make things more interesting… doesn't she?"

- - -

"I-I-Itai!!!!"

The young girl's angry bellows rocketed off the ancient, frozen tunnel walls, dim light reflecting off their mirror-like surfaces. Shigemoto Namiko, alive and quite well, sat cross-legged in front of a roaring campfire in the middle of the clearing of the ice cavern, shivering slightly whileas Guy relentlessly dabbed some alcohol-infused cotton balls at her wounds. She glared at the fire, her sea-green eyes hardening with each passing moment.

"Namiko, stop making faces or I'll put more alcohol in your bandages." Guy suddenly stated, firmly applying some bandage wrap around a cut on her arm. She scowled even more, before howling out in pain when Guy dunked a fully-saturated alcohol cotton ball on her fresh wound.

"Guy, stop tormenting Namiko. And Namiko, stop looking like as if you've just consumed a cockroach." Raijin sternly said aloud, looking up from his book. "Why are you in such a bad mood?"

Namiko didn't say anything.

Fuurin lowered her gaze, though she remained silent, she knew perfectly what the answer was. Looking back at her captain, he seemed absorbed in bandaging the minor cuts she received when she had slipped upon the floor on her left wrist. Though his head was down, Fuurin couldn't help but to notice how intrepid he looked from her view of angle. Quickly forcing her eyes to stare at her own fingers, she felt a strange warmness in her cheeks despite the biting cold they faced inside the cavern.

"We should get going soon. We're only stopping here to heal ourselves up." Raijin suddenly said, getting up from the floor, and with a flick of his hand the flame went out – it was fueled by his own reiatsu after all. "Pack your things; we're moving now."

With much grumble and barely-audible complaints being uttered, the group quickly picked their things up, and continued down the one-way path of the tunnel, wondering where it would lead them and how long it will last. As Fuurin walked idly by, she couldn't help but to gaze back at her own reflect from the walls. Amused, she looked around and saw everyone's distorted reflects upon the looking-glass surfaces.

A beacon of light at the end signaled that they were drawing closer to something new.

Hollow footsteps echoed in the empty void of the large, elaborate chamber. In the centre of this enormously large, circular room, was a tall tube-shaped glass dome that reached up towards the ceiling, where a thousand perfectly shaped ice fragments made up of the ceiling; the glass reaching out to a hole that showed the pure blue sky, free of clouds. Broad, flat stone steps led towards the centre. Three large windmill-like fans stood in the back, their wings unmoving and still. The chamber was deathly silent, and not a drop of water could be heard.

"We're here." Sekiei breathed.

They made their way closer in, enthralled by the beauty yet slightly fearful of the seal guardian that is definitely lurking somewhere in the room, made short steps towards the centre dyad. Fuurin came down the steps, and up the broad ones, towards the centre dial, where she placed a hand upon an upraised stone tablet. Letting her hand lie there for a moment, she was slightly confused when nothing happened.

"Eh? The Seal… it's not reacting…"

A ripple of surprise washed over the group.

"That's strange. Try again." Raijin instructed. Fuurin nodded and placed her hand upon it again – and received the same result. The room was unchanged; no monster nor Seal Guardian came out.

"Hey, look at this for a moment."

Everyone, except the white-haired captain of course, came 'round about near the back, where the three large windmills stood. Hitsugaya pointed at them, his fingers gesturing their purple-blue tinted translucent wings that would propel blades of air. "They're not moving. Didn't we see similar devices such as these earlier? I think we should try channeling air into them."

"How though?" Guy asked with a doubtful look on his face. "Look; it needs air from the back of it to allow air to pass through and made the fans work. But all you can see, is a solid wall behind it." It was true; though the room was circular, it was composed of flat sides, and each fan claimed one section of the decagon-like circular chamber; each one rock-hair and solid.

"But why would they do that? It doesn't make sense. If these fans are supposed to work, why did they build them like this?" Namiko knocked on the wall lightly with her knuckles. "It's so thick and hard! I doubt we can get enough air to blow in-between anyway…"

"Oh, but did you consider an alternative to the wall?" Hitsugaya smirked, as he stretched his arm out, reiatsu gathering in his palms. "Hadou no san-juu ichi; Shakkahou!!" A rapid blue fireball crashed down upon the wall, and immediately the walls crumbled, revealing a large metal crate-like surface underneath. A hollow noise could be heard – much like the howling of wind.

"See? They purposely built these walls here to obviously seal something in. And I bet that something is the Seal Guardian." Hitsugaya gestured towards the centre dyad, where it began to glow gently. "If we break all three of these sectored walls, the wind from outside that's connected to these vents will start up the fans, and we'll unlock our mystery Guardian."

Quickly, Namiko and Guy obliterated the other two walls with much content.

Once all three walls were cleared, the centre dyad was glowing more brightly than ever, and Fuurin climbed up the small steps towards it, and placed her hand once more over the tablet. The chamber shook, the fans picking up speed as the air rushed faster. In a swirl of pandemonium, a small figure came zooming out, its appearance blurred by velocity as it rushed past them. Startled, Fuurin turned around before catching a glimpse of the Guardian.

It was a small sprite – with elfish-like ears and bright blue-green hair and eyes. On its back sprouted three pairs of wings – like Seraphim wings – the tips tinted orange. The sprite donned a tit-fitting green suit with many symbols accented upon it; its hands inhuman as they ended in curls and grasped a repeating crossbow that seems to be forged out of silver.

"_So you are the one that solved the puzzle. And the one that awoken me from my sleep_." The sprite announced haughtily, before enveloping itself in a whirlwind, unseen. "_Let me take you all down before you can disturb me some more!_"

The wind dissipated in a loud _hiss_, and amidst the clearing, stood an exact Replica of Fuurin – except she donned silver hair and a white shihakuushou; her skin slightly paler than the real Fuurin, the eyes green like the sprite. With a sly smile crossing her features, the Not-Fuurin withdrew a white-handled katana, its blade the same as Senbuuhamaru – yet I possessed a ghostly green colour to it, emanating some sort of unknown reiatsu that Fuurin couldn't identify.

"Don't let her play her tricks on you!" Raijin suddenly exclaimed, his hand reaching for his own sword. "That's Sylphi Enriti; careful, she's much more agile and cunning than your average opponent. Everyone; draw your swords!"

Fuurin whipped out Senbuuhamaru, an angry glare crossing her features. "So… you're a doppelganger version of me? Can you follow my exact moves, though?" Fuurin challenged falling into a tight battle stance, and Sylphi grinned, copying Fuurin exactly. "_We'll see; who's better – you, the original, or me? I am the new and improved version of you_."

Slashing downwards diagonally without warning, Fuurin spun around and slashed upwards in a jaded uppercut – but was shocked to see that she was staring back at her own face, who was still grinning back at her. As the two Fuurins landed upon the floor, wind currents produced from each of their attacks impacted against each other, before fading away. Fuurin fiercely looked at her double with disbelief, gripping the handle of her katana tightly, so hard that her knuckles turned slightly white in colour.

"_What's wrong, shinigami? Can't release your Shikai?_" Sylphi goaded with a wry smile, holding up her blade loosely, pointing it directly at Fuurin. A tremble resonated upon the floor, wind speeds picking up. Seizing the moment while she was still gathering energy, Guy and Hitsugaya both launched their attacks on her, blades already drawn and edges sharp, cutting through the air. However, once they reached only a feet of her, their Zanpakutous impacted against something hard, unseen – Sylphi giggled before blasted them off with a wave of wind.

"_Such frontal attacks are useless against me!_" She murmured, eyes turning bright for a brief moment. Shaking with impulse to slash out at her, Fuurin forced herself to calm down, breathing slowly. The old and lost power that she was so familiar before, returned swiftly, pulsing in her veins, in her blood, and in her very soul. A different wind began to blow, and Fuurin closed her eyes shut as she became lost and immersed in finding that inner power she had felt spark just a moment ago. Slightly surprised, Sylphi hastily fired a blast of wind at the group, enveloping them with high reiatsu and sharp, cutting edges created by the wind vortex she produced. As everyone backed away, shielding themselves from the attack, a lone figure stood amidst the light of the wind, hair and robes flowing, sword freshly drawn in hand.

"Tenkuuse ni maiodotte – Senbuuhamaru!!"

- - -

What I really hate is when you're off to a nice beginning, and then – bam! You're stuck AFTER ONE PAGE OF WORTHLESS CRAP. I swear I won't space out the next time I'm writing the next chapter of HYOUJIN – that's the delay folks. I was being an ass. XD

This chapter is shorter than the others – but eh, IMO, that's a lot to some other people. I'm not an avid reader/browser here on but I've read a few fics that only gets a lot of hits and reviews just because of the enormous amounts of chapters the author/authoress uploads on a daily basis. And each chapter isn't even worth reading – like two, three sentences for a paragraph, five to seven paragraphs, done. That's one chapter. I even _forced_ myself to try to read one chapter (which was extremely short, btw), and I can't comment on how the style is. Well, I guess that's my critique – not everyone hates/flames super-many short multi-chaptered fics like I do. In fact, a lot of people _enjoy them_.

Whatever the case is, I'm _not going to down-grade HYOUJIN by doing the same thing. People keeps asking me to update constantly, but if I'm only given such a short time to upload it faster for you guys, the chapter would suck – really, much worse than chapter 1 of this already-semi-crappy fic. _I mean, with time comes quality, with time I get to check my chapter for mistakes, add in more stuff, more juice, more meat for you guys to read. I admit sometimes I get too rushed and I don't check my chapters – leading to small typos and grammatical errors, but hey, at least I'm making a commitment here – If you don't know, _each chapter since chapter 7 has a minimum amount of words – that's minimum of eight pages, Verdana font size 8, normal print layout on Microsoft Word._ Usually I go past 14 pages. Haha. But it all depends on my mood really – when I want to write, I _write A LOT_.

Well, that's it for my ranting. Remember to review – and not go saying, "OH MY GOD, UPDATE SOON." Sometimes I'm really disappointed with these reviews, but I don't mean to hate all the reviewers that actually took time to review – I sincerely thank you all for reviewing, but I just sometimes want a bit more 'umph' into the review. XD Stuff like constructive criticism and comments about the story plot. Oh yeah – if you're going to favourite my story, please at least drop a review saying why you like it. There's this very, very disturbing trend going on not only on but at DeviantArt too about people faving stuff but not commenting. I swear – people, if you like something so much that it goes on to your Favourites/Alerts list, _please say why. I'm not going to bite your head off._

Errr… I should shut up now… lol

- Risako Matsuki


	23. Oracle Sorrow

**Hyoujin**

**Risako Matsuki©**

**A/n: **Happy new years? Sorry for the very late update, but mid-terms are looming, I'm going to cry… I managed to finish this after a long break I took after the winter holidays. Hope you enjoy the second last instalment to HYOUJIN, Season ASTRAL.

_Reviews:  
_

**joster13:** Thank you so very much for the energy charge with all of your reviews, they made me so happy! Sorry for telling you that I was almost done. I realized that I had a lot to write, because I'm trying to fit all loose ends and stuff in this chapter. Ah well! It means more for you to enjoy, right? ♥

**le.papillon.blanc: **Thanks! I have to admit, my English and writing style was completely crappy during the time I started to write this piece of fiction (around 2 years ago, I think… almost), but I wouldn't count on relying on the style I have now, I haven't been doing much reading lately ((is shamed for an authoress)) but thank you again, very much, for the favourite. I hope Season 3 would bring the content to your heart!

**aminea88: **((gets teary-eyed)) I love you for pointing that out. Back then, I made a ton of Mary/Gary Sues, and I paid the price for it. The result? Fuurin, the overly-sometimes-pathetic Shinigami who can't even release her own Zanpakutou properly (until now)! We should celebrate ♥. ((winks)) I try to place as much comic relief as I can with Guy's gynophobia, and most readers enjoy this Guy x Namiko comic moments which suggests a possible pairing…

**Sakiru Yume:** Despite your constructive criticism, I wasn't too sure at first if you'd want to continue reading this or not – but judging from what you'd said, you've encouraged me to do better. I know I can get a bit sloppy sometimes (especially near the end when I'm lacking motivation, hoho) but I'm trying to write a decent season once I finish off this arc. Thanks!

- - -

Chapter 20: Oracle Sorrow

- - -

_koko ni iru yo tashika ni sawareru yo  
hitori bun no hidamari ni bokura wa iru_

_I'm right here. You can feel me.  
You know we're together  
in a patch of sunshine made for one._

The wind was blowing – serenely, yet fiercely. Divine, yet punishing. At that moment, when everything connected together, when everything seemed to flow smoothly for once, she knew she would do it, and she will carry out that duty without fail. The reiatsu in the air crackled loudly as if lightning struck at the presence of two wind deities, the gusts seething with bloodlust. Fuurin slowly opened her eyes, almost immersed in that image framed with light – the moment when she finally understood the full realization of what may, and what will be.

And now, that feeling of battle entered her body again.

"_Flit upon the void currents – Senbuuhamaru!!_"

There was a sickly feeling of shock and surprise that engulfed Sylphi for a moment, as she felt herself being pushed back by a strong gust of wind, and it wasn't the least bit gentle either. Looking up with a sharp glance at the shinigami, Sylphi gathered herself together, standing up with a crooked smile. The wind sprite clutched the white katana tighter and propelled herself forwards in a flash, only to have her blade meet with the original's.

"It's too bad that only one of us deserves this patch of sunlight made for one!" Fuurin responded with a hard glare at the sprite. "Don't make a fool of me by trying to copy me; you lack clarity in your form and originality in every aspect!" To reflect her rising anger, Fuurin brusquely swung the sprite away with a powerful slash. The light-bodied spirit slid backwards, now scowling darkly.

Guy and Hitsugaya stepped forwards, swords drawn out and ready. Sekiei and Namiko were on standby at the moment; Sekiei was tending towards Namiko's wounds while Raijin supported the two males in the front alongside with his younger cousin. Spinning his Zanpakutou into place, Raijin placed his free hand over his right, grasping his sword handle with a crippling grip. Eyes flashing violently; effervesce of electricity surged in the air where he stood, as he began to release his shikai.

"Rakurai ni au! Be struck by lightning!" He released, the blade straightening out, with one smaller jitte-like protruding near the base of his sword by the tsuba. Joining up with Guy and Hitsugaya, he filled the gap between himself and Sylphi, releasing a wave of electric wind at her form. Dodging it easily, the sprite pivoted upon a foot, attempting to strike him in the mid-torso with a wild roundhouse kick. Raijin Shuunpo'd out of the way, withdrawing from her onslaught in the nick of time. Hitsugaya gave off a blast of icy mist in the area, the temperature dropping steadily.

"Damn brat… as if the place wasn't cold enough…" Namiko shivered and shot the white-haired captain a heated glare as if the very action would warm her in some way. Sekiei chuckled as he handed her a blanket to wrap herself in. "He's just doing what he's best at… Hitsugaya-taichou."

Hitsugaya cut through the white mist, sword encased in ice; Hyourinmaru snaked its way across the room, before crashing into Sylphi, ramming her against the chamber walls. The ice dragon broke into fragments, but Hitsugaya quickly collected the water moisture in the air to recreate it again, tentatively waiting for the area to clear. Ice shards fell in the air, and condensed mist surrounded the clearing. Fuurin and Guy stood their ground, anticipating Sylphi's counterattack.

"_Don't you shinigami… dare underestimate me!!"_ Her voice screamed out, before a radius of compressed wind blasted with a large explosion. Shielding her eyes from the stinging wind, Fuurin quickly fell back along with the others when Sylphi emerged, whom had retained her original form with the green translucent wings. In her hand, glinted brightly was a large crossbow, the tip donning a large blood-red crystal. Cocking it into place and holstering it upon her shoulder, Sylphi aimed for Fuurin, eyes shaking with anger.

"Senkuushoureppa!!" [閃空翔裂破 _(Flash Void Soaring Rending Tear)_

Guy intervened in the midst of the tension, his sword flashing in a circular manner that swung Sylphi backwards. He wasn't finished yet though; springing upwards he thrust his arm forwards, impaling her torso with his Zanpakutou. Gasping heavily, Sylphi was stunned for a moment, his sword slicing past the midsection of her left stomach with high velocity. Falling back, she floated weakly upon the floor, a feathered hand clutching the bleeding chasm that was staining the floor red. Guy pointed his bloodied sword at her, the tip held firmly in position to take her head if she was to continue her attack.

"Wait, Guy…" Fuurin caught up to the blonde-haired swordsman, placing a hand on his arm. Quickly backing off, Guy's eyes widened when she took over his spot, holding Senbuuhamaru in her hand, but it her stance was loose and unguarded, the sword tip lowered. He then lowered his head, trying to cloak the red in his cheeks when she had touched him. He whipped his blade out to fling off the blood, before sheathing it into his scabbard.

Sylphi feebly glared up at Fuurin, green eyes filled with hate. "So you've come. To remove your family curse… you've come to release this seal and kill off the guardian…" Laughing quietly, Sylphi wiped the edge of her mouth, a red stain appearing upon her forearm. "Let me tell you one thing, Fujiwara heiress. Once you reach to the Tower, you'll never make it out alive. You'll definitely fail." She chuckled, red dripping into the widening pool beneath her. Fuurin frowned.

"I'll tell you this now – as a parting gift, I'll give you a curse. It'll be something you'll never forget – and something you'll never speak of!" With a wild cackle, Sylphi dissipated into a wisp of smoke, the remnants of her blood dying away and disappearing as well. Disgusted, Fuurin stepped back and faced the dyad before turning back to look at Raijin. Nodding to her as to continue on, he watched her climb up the pedestal, towards the centre of the chamber where she placed her hands on the glass stand. Closing her eyes, Fuurin concentrated as reiatsu filled the room – until a point where the glass broke, green energy surging from the floors to the tops, out into the sky in a hole above on the ceiling.

Collapsing upon her knees, Fuurin stared wide-eyed at the broken glass in front of her. The Seal was broken.

"Fuurin-chan!" Namiko called out, struggling to stand up. Shoving Sekiei back despite his protests, she clambered over to the auburn-haired girl, crouching down beside her. Gazing at her friend, Namiko looked quizzical when Fuurin stared back at her, speechless. "What's wrong? Say something, Fuurin."

At her words, Fuurin shook her head vigorously. She then coughed, and a hoarse croak emitted from her throat. Face turning pale, she touched her throat, and tried to create some sort of noise again. Namiko's eyes widened as well, and she turned back to gaze at Hitsugaya, who looked alarmed. Everyone then gathered around her; Raijin examined her closely, before sighing deeply.

"She can't talk. Her voice has been lost." He replied simply, creating a collective gasp among the others. Guy shook his head, sure that something could be done to help remedy the situation. "C-Could there be anything we can do to get her voice back?" Fuurin looked back at him hopefully, but Raijin curtly shook his head negatively. "No. It's part of the blessing she receives when she breaks the Seal. Rather, it's Sylphi's curse. But it's moments like this when you have to be strong." Raijin gently replied, and Fuurin looked down, eyes downcast. Standing up, she picked up Senbuuhamaru and sheathed it, shrugging on the cord and headed for the exit. Turning around to face the others whom were all strangely silent, she motioned for them to follow.

Hitsugaya grimaced, clenching tightly the round object in his palm.

- - -

They sat close around the fire, no words were exchanged but only the quiet sounds of them eating their meals filled the air. The occasional crackle of the fire penetrated the silence, but it did little to soothe the mood. Only Fuurin sat alone, far from the fire by herself, her back faced towards the others. They had not dared to try to communicate with her after they left the mountains, seeing as they were afraid to be presented some sort of cold look they'd receive from Fuurin. However, they were certainly not satisfied with how the way things were going.

Hitsugaya downed the last bits of his diluted miso. Placing the bowl down, he then got up to help Raijin collect the bowls and utensils to wash. However, before he could complete his task, someone tapped him upon the shoulder. Turning around, he was mildly surprised to see Namiko staring at him attentively. She took the bowls from him, following Raijin without a word. Puzzled by this, Hitsugaya stared at her quizzically until Sekiei came up, taking the chopsticks as well.

"What are you two doing?" He coldly asked, his brow twitching at their antics. Turning 'round, both Namiko and Sekiei suppressed their giggles and in return, gave him ridiculously inane smiles. A vein pulsed on his forehead now, but he was immediately thrust out from his reverie of anger when Guy halted to a stop by his side, catching his attention. Hitsugaya blinked, before curtly nodding. "Cecil."

"Ah. You have something to say to her, don't you? Or rather, you still need to give her your present." Guy winked at him, before hauling the last load of dishes securely, walking after Sekiei and Namiko towards the river. "Oi, wait up!" He called cheerily, breaking to a jog, trying not to let any of the dishes fall. With a wry smile, Hitsugaya turned around, making back towards the campfire. He wasn't surprised to see that she wasn't there, but it didn't matter. Reading out her coordinates easily he followed her reiatsu trail, and made his way towards a large meadow that seemed continued on endlessly. Down the hill, was Fuurin. The large round moon was hanging in the sky, the patches of white moonlight radiating from its source.

He trekked down the hill, and she had already turned around when she heard his footsteps at a good distance. Standing up as well, Fuurin gazed expectantly at him for a moment, before turning back to stare at the moon. Hitsugaya gazed upwards as well, unsure of how to put his thoughts in to words. Tearing his gaze of the round white orb in the sky, he then turned towards her, heart pounding for a moment.

"Fuurin. I've been waiting this entire time, but the truth has already spilled out before my eyes. You're not well, are you?" He started, and soon his words caught her attention. She gazed at him, astonishment forming in her eyes. Hitsugaya's eyes hardened, his mouth set in a tight line. "You can't deny this. Ever since you broke the Fire Seal, you haven't been eating. Then you have insomnia every night. You can't sleep, you lost your appetite and after," He stopped, breathing heavily, "After the Earth Seal, you've lost your ability to feel anything." Fuurin's face pinched into a sour expression, before shaking her head again stubbornly.

"Is that so? What about the last time when I tricked you with the cup of tea?" He challenged, and she visibly cringed at the memory. That time was when they had last fought.

"And speaking of wounds, you weren't fazed even the slightest by all the cuts you received during your scuffle with Sylphi." He continued sternly, reaching out for her hand and feeling the red gash that ran across her right hand. He gently pressed a finger on it. Fuurin shook, not daring to move when she knew she could not pretend a sort of reaction to him. Hitsugaya sighed again, taking out a roll of bandages from the inner pocket of his haori coat. Rolling the white cloth over the wound, he then tied it securely. Fuurin stared at her bandaged hand, before nodding her head in thanks.

She needed to tell him.

Taking his hand, she flattened out his palm upwards, and started to write various characters with her finger. Hitsugaya slowly read them in his mind, before voicing them aloud. "'I only want what's best for my family…?'" He read aloud in disbelief, staring back at Fuurin, who looked slightly shamed. "What about your own well-being? You don't care if you're like this for the rest of your life?"

Fuurin didn't reply then, but she only kept quiet, for she could not answer.

"Is it that important? Does that make it's alright for you to lose your integrity?! Even your… your human side…?" Hitsugaya burst, his burning eyes bearing deep into her. "Not eating anymore… not sleeping anymore… not feeling anything anymore…?!"

Fuurin silently gazed at him, no words forming at her mouth. And she closed her eyes, for she had lost the ability to answer him anyway. The night stars twinkled upon them, trying to enlighten a cheerful mood, but they failed. Hitsugaya's hand clenched to a fist, his shoulders shaking a little. Struggling, Fuurin reached out for his hand, and spreading his palm flat facing upwards, she took her pointing finger and slowly wrote out several characters for him to read.

"'I'm… sorry… that… I… hurt… you… because… it's… hurting… me… too…'" Hitsugaya read aloud, and Fuurin nodded once she finished, staring at him. Even her eyes were dry, while his glimmered like water's surface, threatening to break. She even lost the ability to cry. He embraced her, and cursed himself for yelling aloud. Fuurin blinked, vaguely feeling a wet teardrop fall on her neck. But then her numbness took over, and she couldn't feel anything anymore. Not even his warmth.

"I'm sorry." He hoarsely replied, his voice low. She smiled a little, returning the embrace. She wasn't even sure if her arms were around him then. But moments like this were rare, and Fuurin knew better than to have wishful longing for the qualities she lost.

Breaking apart, Hitsugaya took her left hand, and slipped something bright upon one of her fingers. Looking down in curiosity, Fuurin's eyes widened with shock he had placed a silver ring upon her index finger. She looked at him questioningly, but he averted her gaze, face turning red.

"I… I had being wanting to give you this ever since three days ago when it was your birthday. But that night, I had nothing to give. Well, I did have something, but it wasn't ready yet." He tried to explain, looking down at the ring. It possessed a light lazuli-hued stone set in the centre, simple yet it was something more.

"I found this stone in the pit of Hyourinmaru's stomach when we were training that day. It was from all the reiatsu-infused ice gathered in his stomach that condensed into this compact stone. I planned on taking it to the jewelry store in Sentvina to have it placed on a ring and centered… but I didn't have enough time to give it to you properly during the dinner. And… I couldn't find any other proper time to present this to you either… until now." He finished, but stopped short when he saw her smile.

Silently, she mouthed the words to him.

'_Arigatou.'_

- - -

The rest of the new day that had approached them crawled on endlessly. As clearer and warmer weather embraced the group cheerfully, the impenetrable feeling of a heavy downpour was evident as the moods of everyone were as black as the rain cloud in the far distance. Conversation was rare; without Namiko's usual happy personality and energy that encourages everyone else to talk, means of verbal communication was mostly dead. As the youngest Fujiwara trekked down the slightly inclined slope to catch up with the rest of her teammates, she gazed up at the bright sky briefly, a frown crossing her features. It seemed such a long while ago she set off on this journey, and now, she was here. Far from Seireitei.

Far from home.

The pale and pallid surface of the Tower shone in the distance, its thin frame reaching up towards the sky, its top disappearing above the clouds. A sense of mystic washed over her, and feeling slightly nervous, she continued to gaze at the colourless ivory and glass tower that was to be the final destination of their journey – and Fuurin could feel the large grudge weighing heavily upon her chest. Clasping a cold hand over her heart, she continued along, her cobalt eyes fixed upon the Tower.

"Hey, Namiko. Does your arm still hurt?" Guy asked hesitantly, suddenly breaking the thin ice of silence that had the group in its frozen clutch not too long ago. Namiko, slightly startled at the sudden sound of his voice, slowly gave a nod, checking the bloodstained bandages. "It's… fine. You managed to wash it clean before it got infected."

Raijin turned around for a moment, halting the group. "About your arm, Namiko… I'm not sure about leaving you behind while the rest of us head in towards the Tower, but your arm…" Walking over towards Namiko, he raised a hand up focusing reiatsu in his palm. Directing it towards Namiko's wound, he unfolded the bandages, revealing a large and bruised gash. Namiko winced when she saw the blood becoming fresh again. "Reiki: Healing Second Method." Raijin whispered, and instantly her skin started to mend, the bruise slowly melting into a healthy pink colour. Genuinely surprised, Namiko gaped at Raijin, and back towards her arm.

"It's a simple Reiki spell. Unohana devised it herself." Raijin smiled, before gesturing the Tower which wasn't too far away. In fact, once they had crossed those countless meadows, it seemed to be much larger than before. It was almost as if it was larger than life itself.

"Hwah! When did we arrive so soon?" Namiko blinked, mouth etched in a large 'O'.

"Nevermind that, we should hurry in. " Raijin intervened quickly, continuing forwards relentlessly. Without a word, the rest of the group followed, towards the large barren field which in its centre, was the Tower. Standing up high, the Tower was ashen white in colour, with five plates leaning vertically against its cylindrical base for support. It was planted in a gargantuan crevice, its depths too dark to comprehend, much like an abyss. A flat bridge constructed purely of the white stone was the only method of transporting themselves into the Tower, and thus the group quickly crossed the structure, looking a tad nervous at the height from the invisible pit at the bottom of the abyss.

"Fuurin, if you would please." Raijin gestured towards the main entrance, which seems to be sealed shut with a giant stone slab serving as its door. Nodding, the girl walked up towards the door, and placed a hand upon it. Slotting in her own reiatsu to fit the patterned lock fashioned at the door, in less than a minute there was a soft click and the mechanism unlocked, causing a small rumble as the stone slab slid to give entrance to the newcomers.

Inside, was surprisingly dark. A large circular spiral staircase ascended upwards, entwining around a tall cylindrical glass case that seemed to stretch all the way upwards towards the top of the Tower. Quickly approaching the glass, Raijin examined it more closely. An etched opening of what resembled like a glass door towards the innards of the tube could be seen dimly in the light. He quickly conjured up a small Shakkahou flame in the palm of his left hand, causing a sudden eruption of light in the room.

"I was certain that this should be an elevator towards the top. It seems as if someone has turned off the controls to prevent us from ascending the Tower." Raijin commented tersely, placing his right hand upon the surface of the glass. True enough, on the floor inside of the glass tube was a circular pod with rings embedded in the centre. "That pod is fueled by electric reiatsu that can only be controlled by a power box somewhere. I doubt we'll be able to use this anytime soon."

"Well… there's always the stairs…" Guy cut in awkwardly, looking up at the seemingly never-ending spiral staircase. "We can always try to walk up…"

"No, no, no, no, no! I certainly refuse to walk all those stairs!" Namiko objected immediately, a sour look crossing her face. "Face it; the Tower's impossibly tall enough, how can we ever manage by stairs alone?!"

"We should be fine if we can locate the power box along the way." Hitsugaya suggested, and followed suit, shedding some more light into the room with another Shakkahou spell. "If we can't find it on this floor… we continue upwards. I doubt those stairs are just only one-way towards the top. They have to end somewhere and deliver us to a higher floor. Perhaps the power box is up there somewhere." Hitsugaya pointed upwards, and everyone gazed up to look.

Raijin smiled a little. "This Tower was never finished during its construction. However, no doubt Hitsugaya-taichou is correct. Those stairs would definitely end somewhere before it would reach the Tower, so even if we try to take the stairs, we'd end up along halfway along the Tower. And that, leaves us no option but to locate that power box. Is everyone up for a scavenger hunt?" Raijin asked gamely, a faint smile etched upon his lips.

"Well… at least we're not going to climb our way up there. I think we should start looking right away." Namiko nodded, and Sekiei followed suit. "Yes; those stairs should lead us to a second level. Let's go search immediately."

With that said, the group quickly ascended the flight of stairs, circling around the glass tube around a few times before discovering a flat of a floored storey accessible to them at this point. The stairs kept on going up, but for the better, they decided to search this joint first before moving on.

"Everyone should try to feel it out with your reiatsu. It's a small box, but it contains a high-density of reiatsu. It should be greatly concentrated and condensed." Raijin advised to the younger members, before everyone scattered and started to search.

Fuurin looked around warily. This floor was strange. It was a circular room, yet there were steel flying buttresses jutting out from the walls. Worse yet, there was little light. Following everyone else's actions, she sparked up her own Shakkahou lamplight and toured around the place. It was huge; despite that the room was circular and opened-aired with no walls but the outer shell of the Tower, it was very wide and spacious, thus it could take her about a minute to walk a full rotation of the circumference of the room. Walking along the wall, Fuurin closed her eyes and concentrated, trying to blot out everyone else's signature trail and tried to hunt down a more foreign one…

Senses sparking in alarm, she opened her eyes when she spotted a glowing blue orb hovering in the air in front of her. Without her ability to scream or shout, Fuurin tumbled backwards in sudden fright. The blue orb floated closer, and Fuurin could feel it more clearly now; the blue orb is matter, gaining form from the highly dense compression and condensation of reiatsu particles. Trying to reach out and grab it, her fingers slipped and missed, and the blue orb zoomed away, floating upwards out of sight into another floor.

Struggling to stand up to inform the rest of her teammates, Fuurin was about to make a mad dash back towards Raijin but instead tripped over something heavy and large, landing in a loud and satisfactory face plant upon the cold floor. Inwardly moaning in pain, Fuurin slowly got up, and painfully gazed at what caused her fall.

A capsule-shaped box the side of a large garden rock was upon the floor. A lid supposedly serving as the seal to the box's contents, was flung wide open, the interior completely empty. Realization slapped Fuurin rudely in the face, and she scrambled back up to her feet, just in time knocking her head against someone's chin.

"Augh-!"

Another spasm of pain came again for Fuurin, this time on top of her cranium. Collapsing down upon her knees and clutching the top of her head in agony, she took a few seconds to grit her teeth in pain before looking up wearily, realizing that it was Guy she had accidentally crashed her skull at.

"F-Fuurin!" He winced, rubbing his chin. "I saw you fall, and-" He stopped, his eyes falling upon the capsule-sized box, eyes widening. "Hey, that's- that's the box, right?" Bending down, he started to examine and inspect the object, fascination growing in his eyes. "Amazing… this is state-of-the-art technology! This device over here is to calculate the charges the energy inside this can hold, plus a declining rate system that shows the user how much electric volts it has left…"

"…I wondered why all the commotion, but this has me intrigued, Guy." Raijin curtly stated, appearing quickly than ever before. "Why are you so interested in that empty power box?"

"Phonim machines. Phonim machines." Namiko repeated dully, crouching beside Fuurin, staring at the empty power box. Guy scratched the back of his head in slight embarrassment at Namiko's answer. "S-Sorry… I tend to get carried away when it gets down to tech, mech, and all that junk on Phonims and machines particularly."

"Really? You should really consider joining Gotei's 12th Division. They specialize not only in research and innovations, but engineering as well." Raijin smiled attentively, watching Guy's expression contort into something unreadable. "Though, you still have plenty of time to choose – or, that is to say, if you'd like to join the Gotei Protection Squads after your assured re-admittance back into Soul Society."

"I'd… rather not talk about that right now." Guy turned away from the older man, looking a little bewildered but more subtly angry than anything else. Peering at his expression curiously, Fuurin was soon broken from her reverie of staring at the blonde swordsman when Hitsugaya had bent down as well, picking up the power box's shell.

"It's empty. I suppose the energy is gone…" He gazed at the shell of the box, eyes slightly hollow and exhausted-looking. Fuurin quickly shook her head, reaching out for her older cousin's hand to proceed to write.

Raijin stared at her scribbling for about a minute or so before nodding his head in understanding. Turning back to the group, he cleared his throat to summarize the events Fuurin had encountered.

"Fuurin tells me that the energy is still here, but the source of it disappeared a while ago. The energy was concentrated much in such a small form, that it was able to possess levitating abilities due to its electric and gravitational nature. According to Fuurin, it's a small blue ball, pulsing with colour and light. I believe there's more of that than just one." Raijin placed a hand on his younger cousin, patting her gently on the head. "One small concentrated orb of reiatsu just isn't enough to supply energy to the entire Tower. There should be multiple of these power orbs floating around the place. And, we have the power box." Raijin gestured to the capsule Hitsugaya was still holding. "We capture the orbs, and place them back into the powerbox."

Guy cupped his chin in thought. "There's a bit more to that, I think. Once we collect the power sources, we need to find the Tower's power outlet to charge it fully. We have no knowledge of knowing that."

"Not yet." Raijin smiled widely, before gazing upwards. "And, I quite do believe that this quest of ours isn't going to be easy."

"Why? Isn't it just like a game of tag and hide and seek?" Sekiei suggested with a firm smile upon his face.

"Well, for one thing, we've got company." Hitsugaya growled, quickly dropping the power box upon the floor and whipping out his Zanpakutou. A dry clatter of something hollow and metal clinked softly in the darkness. Quickly forming a circle, everyone drew their weapons, looking around anxiously when they felt the presence of several enemies.

"From the right!" Guy bellowed, rushing forwards as he whipped out his blade in a furious attack. He slashed down a skeleton-like soldier, its bones breaking apart from its joints and falling upon the floor in a heap, the sword it was wielding skidding away. Thoroughly alarmed, both Namiko and Sekiei released their Zanpakutous, and began to ravage through the horde of skeleton foot soliders advancing upon them with questionable speed.

Fuurin watched in cold sweat as Hitsugaya and Raijin effortlessly cut down their enemies in clean, quick strokes of their swords, each hit never missing and well-balanced. She gulped as she parried an oncoming slice from a skeleton, disengaging the dead lock and sidling backwards, panting slightly. She could not release her Zanpakutou due to her voice loss. She cannot use most of her Kidou at arsenal, due to the chants she needed to say. However…

Concentrating in her mind, she vaguely remembered Ukitake teaching her about Kidou.

"_If one is skilled enough at the art, one can perform the art with the incantation. It requires great mastery and concentration though, and it should be only used for simple spells such as Byakurai or Sai."_

Fuurin chanted the incantation aloud in her mind, eyes hardening as she pointed a finger at the skeleton aiming for its forehead, her other hand supporting her Kidou arm. A sparkle of reiatsu snapped at the tips of her finger, charging up power.

"_Hadou no yon! Byakurai!" _She screamed aloud mentally, and a hot beam blasted from her fingertips, hitting the skeleton squarely in its face. It was flung backwards, and the intensity of her beam managed to injure several others, eliminating a whole strand of skeletons. Thoroughly surprised, Fuurin swallowed hard when everyone turned back and looked at her with wide eyes.

- - -

They had managed to end the battle unscathed; however the sudden ambush was certainly more than a small startle to the group. Walking up the stairs, it seemed like it wasn't going to end soon and thus conversation quickly came up.

"Those skeletons don't seem to be attacking up simply because we're intruding their space, don't you think?" Namiko spoke up, shivering slightly at the sight of the monsters. "They… looked like they were under some sort of order or even a command…"

"I'm hardly surprised. They had good alignment and were well prepared. They attacked in hordes and orderly fashion, this is hardly normal behaviour." Guy replied, his eyes looking troubled in their misty blue irises. "I think you're most certainly right about having someone in charge, Namiko."

Raijin smiled partially to himself at the younger member's assumptions. "It didn't quite make sense to me at first, but we are all forgetting something. With Koyuki out of the way, aren't there two Divine Generals left? I'm sure Aizen had employed three of them." Fuurin halted, grinding to stop and stared at her cousin. Guy gazed back at her, reading her mind, recalling that incident back at Azkeruth and Sentvina…

"Right. Who we have left… is Masahiro, wielder of the legendary Masamune…" Hitsugaya started, remembering the black-clothed swordsman who had kidnapped Fuurin early on. His eye twitched slightly in anger at the memory.

"…and that girl, who looks exactly like Fuurin!" Sekiei exclaimed, suddenly recalling Shimo. "S-Shimo… right?" He glanced nervously at Fuurin, who didn't seem to perk at the name. Instead, she continued to climb the stairs, completely ignoring everyone else. Namiko, Guy and Sekiei stared at her retreating back nervously, before sharing anxious glances with each other.

"I see she's still a little on the edge whenever we're on the topic on Shimo. Let's drop it for her sake, shall we?" Raijin quietly suggested, and everyone nodded, following after the auburn-haired girl.

Shimo.

Fuurin's eyes were downcast, eyes focused at the steps the staircase provided her feet to ascend upon. However, in the midst of that dull task her body was carrying out at the very moment, her mind was wandering. Thinking hard about her look-a-like.

_Shimo._

The word itself was like frost that had prevented the otherwise thawing of her heart. Just when she was at one of her happiest time she had ever experienced so far in her existence, that frost had came and froze the warm melting that was taking place. It stopped.

_Father always said I held poison in my heart. I wonder if he meant to relate it to ice?_ Fuurin thought dimly, her hand reaching up towards her chest to feel her beating heart almost metaphorically. A frown crossed her features, and she reached towards the end of the stairs, where it had ended abruptly, leading to the otherwise empty air. She stepped upon the floor attached towards the side, looking down at everyone else.

_I don't have much time life, do I?_ She thought as she watched every single one of her friends finish the last steps, joining her upon the next floor. They all gave her their individual smiles, before silently moving on, the current task in their minds. Fuurin lowered her eyes in slight shame, angry at herself for being irritated at her teammates.

_Such kind and gentle people. _

"Everyone, I found one!"

Namiko laughed almost maniacally when she spotted the blue orb hovering around aimlessly. At the sound of her voice, it became alarmed, and quickly started to flee. In a mad chase, Namiko and Sekiei plowed their way around the chamber chasing after the frantic power orb. Sighing, Hitsugaya opened the lid of the capsule, and faced the opposite direction they were heading, making his way towards the orb. Forced on both sides, the orb halted, and tried to flee upwards but it was captured immediately when the capsule sucked it back in. Closing the lid tightly, Hitsugaya let out a sigh of relief.

"Good work, you two. You both certainly scared the living daylights out of that one." Guy remarked with a tint of humour in his voice.

Namiko grinned back in response, before running a hand through her hair to fork out the tangles. "Well, what do we do now? The stairs ended and this is the only floor where we captured one of the power orbs."

"There is always another way." Raijin smiled as he rapped his knuckles against the wall of the tower. It sounded hollow with a ring of metallic in its tune. "Seems like a way out to me." He easily fired a charged Shakkahou spell at its frame, blasting a hole. A shaft of daylight poured into the chamber, and everyone seemed more than happy enough to walk out towards the cat walk.

They might have been mistaken in the end after all.

Outside was a small cat walk, with small and thin railings as the only safeguards to protect them from falling off the Tower to their most certain deaths – alongside with howling wind and raging clouds being blasted in their faces with the squall-like wind currents. As they edged their way towards the end, almost everyone including Hitsugaya, save for Rajin, were flabbergasted when Raijin proceeded to climb the pipe ladder running long the surface of the Tower. Each one taking a deep breath and muttering prayers to themselves, they hoisted themselves up upon the ladder, following Raijin.

"Ah, this is soothing."

It was true, for once they reached the top, it was eerily calm. Puzzled by the sudden change in their environment, everyone then realized that they had entered a glass chamber. It was similar to the ones they had visited previously, but this time, everyone was amazed to see a panama view the ridiculously blue sky and the serene cirrocumulus clouds bunched up among the bottom.

"Hey look! There's so many power orbs in this room!" Sekiei suddenly pointed, and everyone's was quickly reattached to the said blue orbs floating around in the room. However, floating bulkily among the small blue power orbs, was a large red one, dipping up and down as if it was a bit too heavy to maintain but it was still light enough to float a little.

"That red one over there looks strange. Do you think it's a power orb?" Guy inquired, pointing at the noticeable oddball of an orb. Raijin's smile widened, and he nodded. "I believe that one would fill all of our charges. However, we should approach it carefully. You should always note that the ore prominent things in life are harder to grab at."

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes at Raijin's words. "Right. Namiko, Sekiei, and Cecil. You three take the anti-clockwise direction. I'll take clockwise with Fujiwara and Fuurin. We'll manage to group any other orbs together and fill the capsule, blocking their exits. Ready?" He turned towards the others. Receiving a nod from everyone else, he smiled a little. "Go!"

The two captains Shuunpo'd towards the centerfield of the chamber at the very end, where most of the orbs were gathered. Along the way, Hitsugaya managed to snag a couple of more blue power orbs, and the meter on the capsule started to fill up more quickly. On the other side, Namiko and Guy led the way, hording the orbs forwards, with Sekiei preventing any escape from any stray power orbs. As the two groups closed in, the orbs became more sandwiched, and started to react violently.

"Careful! Hitsugaya-taichou, capture the red orb quickly before it detonates!" Raijin instructed, and Hitsugaya flipped upon the lid, rolling the capsule towards the red power orb. Quickly sucking in the remaining power orbs, the capsule devoured most of the blue orbs before forcefully trapping the red orb back inside. It was then Hitsugaya quickly snapped the lid shut again.

"Excellent work, everyone. And, it seems conveniently enough, the power outlet is located right here as well." Raijin chuckled as he picked up the capsule power box, walking over towards the central glass tube, which was the elevator tube. By the foot of the cylinder, was a circular slot and an indent upon the floor with electric lines running along the indents. Plugging in the power box, there was a sudden snap of electricity running throughout the Tower and a soft humming could be heard.

Raijin pressed the button upon the glass elevator doors, and almost instantly the elevator pod came shooting down, coming from the top of the Tower.

"Ah, so they were the ones responsible for the power box." Raijin commented, stepping into the elevator. Everyone, fascinated by the revival of the power system, quickly entered the elevator as well. The elevator hummed again, and they were shooting upwards, walls and open spaces blurred into multiple colours as they were transported upwards quickly.

There was another metallic click and the sound of air being compressed as their ride slowed to a halt. Once certain that they had reached their destination at the top of the Tower, Raijin calmly watched the glass doors slide open and part way for their exit. He strode out of the elevator cubicle, down a long and narrow white bridge that extended towards the centre. There, in the dim light, stood two figures, partially bathed in streaming sunlight from above.

"And so, you have assembled together at last." A familiar voice came out from the centre clearing. Stepping fully into the light, Shimo revealed herself underneath the light, cerulean eyes glinting. She was dressed in an entirely different uniform this time – for her usual black and grey attire was replaced by a white halter top accented with black edges. The top was like a sleeveless turtleneck, with the ends running down towards her knees in rectangular flaps. Shimo also wore skin-fitting black shorts, and white boots that were lined in black as well. A black shawl was wrapped loosely around her otherwise bare arms, her hands gloved in white and black. A sheathed katana hung from a cord that was wrapped around her waist.

Fuurin's eyes widened. Standing behind Shimo, was Masahiro. He wore the shinigami equivalent uniform, however, several adjustments had been made. His outer haori was white instead of black, and the usual white inner tunic was black. He wore no sleeves; his arms were heavily bandaged and rough padded armour was attached instead. He still wore his trademark black scarf around the lower half of his face, and this time, it was more evident that there were fragments of a white mask upon the right side of his head.

Hitsugaya and Raijin both stepped in front of Fuurin almost protectively, glaring down at the two. "By the look of your uniforms… it seems to me that you've completely disowned your status of being a yuurei and transformed into Arrancar… am I correct?"

"Only Masahiro." Shimo replied evenly, gesturing to her head in evidence that she possessed no broken Hollow mask. "But I, decided to wear this uniform to amplify my duty and role Aizen-sama has endowed upon me. So, why have you come here? Is it because you wish to attain the last seal so that you can restore the Fujiwara household back in Soul Society?" Shimo demanded, but Fuurin had a feeling she fully knew what the answer was.

Raijin did not smile. "You know already, and the answer is yes. Then let me in turn ask you a question; why did you decide to join forces with Aizen Sousuke and Hueco Mundo… Fujiwara Reppuu?"

A shockwave of silence fell upon the group.

"F-Fujiwara?" Namiko managed to splutter, sea-green eyes widening with disbelief. "Y-You mean to say, that Shimo is Fuurin's…"

"Don't you dare say twins." Shimo sudden snapped, anger crossing her features. "In the beginning, there should have been only one 'wind chime'. When everything was taken away from me, I wasn't 'her' anymore." Shimo jabbed a finger at Fuurin, who looked taken back at the sudden accusation. "Because of you… because of this pathetic, weak fool I lost my home and my family to…" Shimo suddenly stopped, as if to prevent herself from heaving a sob. Gathering her composure, she angrily whipped out her sword, its blade gleaming underneath the sunlight.

"I should just kill you right now." She barely whispered, fingers shaking in fury.

"It's too late, Reppuu. Even if you kill off your younger sister, you won't be able to succeed the position as head. Not when Fuurin is still the chosen user of Senbuuhamaru." Raijin intervened, and Shimo glared back at him, hatred forming in her eyes. "Shut up! I don't want you to call me by that name anymore! I've abandoned that name… after that incident happened, I was what was left of a 'wind chime' I was cast aside, being renamed as 'violent gale', and thrown away like a piece of meat. My father," Shimo continued, her hatred intensifying and being fueled by the moment. "only considered me as a tool so that he could go back to Soul Society."

"Raijin, what the hell is this about?" Hitsugaya hissed at the older captain, but Raijin ignored him, still caught up in his verbal confrontation with Shimo. "You're wrong! It was only because Umenomi-"

"I hadn't completely forgotten about that wench of a mother." Shimo snarled heatedly, eyes flashing. "Yes, she was the one who had given up on me from the very start."

"You weren't the only one she had given up upon." Raijin cut in swiftly, gesturing towards Fuurin. The young auburn-haired girl's eyes hardened, and glared briefly back at Shimo. "In fact, do you know how your younger sister managed to die and come here in the first place?" Raijin asked coolly, and Reppuu scoffed back angrily.

"For a mother… she was even able to place a kitchen knife in her hands… and brought it down upon her only child without hesitation. I sometimes do wonder, if you really are the one who suffered the most, Reppuu. When you were killed in that accident ten years ago – there was not much of a choice left but have your younger sister assume your place. Isn't that natural?" Raijin answered curtly.

Guy shook his head. "Wait… this is all too confusing… I'm not getting this at all…"

Shimo took a step forward, as if to answer his question. "I was born as Fujiwara Fuurin. Until at my death during at that time when I was only 6, I died. And I came to understand the anger and jealousy that became my rage now for another decade. Because I did honestly die – however, my fool of a father produced _her_," Shimo paused to point at Fuurin, "Just to fool my mother that her daughter wasn't dead. But in fact, the replacement daughter is only a replica of me. He loved his wife more than anything. And I was abandoned, discarded like trash, because my fragile and puny body could not protect the tiny flame of a life I possessed in it. So let me ask the replica a question; how did you enjoy your ten years masquerading as me?"

"She can't speak for herself right now." Hitsugaya cut in sharply, shielding Fuurin out of view again. "I don't fully understand what point you're trying to make right now, but I'd be more than glad than to settle your whim with swords rather than words. Are you game?" He taunted coldly, and Shimo grinned.

"Well then, in that case… let this Tower be your final resting place!"

Fuurin had already moved forwards, parrying an oncoming attack from Shimo with her own bare blade. Shimo responded fiercely by swaggering the lieutenant backwards, but Fuurin managed to pivot at the last moment and flew further back, towards the centre dyad. Landing neatly close by the Seal's pedestal, Fuurin was slightly alarmed when it started to glow, reacting with her presence.

"Fuurin-chan-" Sekiei started, but rolled towards the left when Masahiro came in with a sweeping attack of his blade. Guy vengefully slashed back at the Arrancar, but Masahiro had easily dodged it, and responded blonde swordsman by sending in a flash roundhouse kick. Guy barely had time to block it with his blade, was severely stunned to see that the sharp edge of his blade met with the edge of his opponent's foot – however, Masahiro's foot was still intact as if there wasn't a single scratch upon it.

"How-"

"So the last Seal is finally released." Raijin murmured wearily, his eyes watching Fuurin standing back up to her feet again, looking slightly bewildered from the blessing. "At long last."

"We just need to take care of these two before everything's over, right?" Her voice rang out, and there was an unprocessed silence that came like a quick blow, striking everyone harshly. Her footsteps echoed, and with a small sigh Fuurin gazed at everyone else, with half-lidded eyes and a small smile.

"Yes, at long last."

- - -

Thank you everyone for supporting me so far with HYOUJIN. I realize that I still have a lot of room to improve upon my writing, my plot ideas, etc., and I'm really grateful for all the reviewers and readers' support up into now, being ever so gracious and enjoying this Hitsugaya X OC piece of fiction.

- Risako Matsuki


	24. Pathway of Stars

**Hyoujin**

**Risako Matsuki©**

**A/n**: Season Two finally comes to its conclusion. Thank you to everyone whom has waited so patiently for this chapter to come out so far. I'm so thankful for the 25K hits and the 70+ favourites. Thank you, everyone.

- - -

Chapter 21: Pathway of Stars

- - -

_wasurenai de itsudatte yonderu kara  
onaji garasudama no uchigawa no hou kara  
sou sa kanarazu bokura wa deau darou  
shizumeta riyuu ni jyuujika wo tateru toki  
yakusoku wa hatasareru  
bokura wa hitotsu ni naru_

_Don't forget that I'm always calling out to you_

_From inside of the same glass ball as you_

_That's right; we're definitely going to meet_

_When a cross is built upon my buried reasons_

_Then my promise will be carried out_

_We'll become one_

"Yes, at long last."

The hilt shook as pressure seized the clothed handle, flesh entwining around the handle, nails whitening, joints tensing. Protruding outwards from the base, the long and thin blade of a katana flashed gracefully underneath the dim ice-light, a shining, silver band racing down the steel master. Cold footsteps echoed gently as she began to walk forwards slowly, her bangs swinging and gracing her cheeks as she walked on, facing her opposite. Her rival. Her other.

There were no words to be exchanged – only the silence foretold of unspoken emotions that were sparking at its peak maximum. She, whom finally recognized her own resolution, faced again her, whom was brimming with a hatred that fueled on spiteful revenge. Lifting her Zanpakutou up to mid-air, she directed the tip of her blade unequivocally at Shimo, whom seemed to accept her action with a crooked, wry smile. The black-clothed God-General placed her left hand upon the handle of her own sword, half-gloved fingers gripping the handle and pulling it out.

"Fuurin-!" Guy started as he tried to lunge forwards, but was quickly driven back when Masahiro landed a heavy strike against his sword, pushing him backwards. He slid across the smooth floor, slipping and unable to regain back ground, ultimately crashing against a stone pillar. Gritting his teeth in frustration, Guy got back up with the support of his sword, brow furrowed from the pain. Hitsugaya stepped in, pristine white captain robes fluttering in the midst, his usual frown accented even further by his downward brows, turquoise eyes flashing.

"I'll be your opponent." He stated frigidly, watching Masahiro silently raised a hand. The space above him warped and morphed, black lines running inwards as if a vacuum space was forming a from pinched set of jaws. As the strips of space and time opened like a set of mandibles, various Gillian-leveled Hollow came forwards, their roar echoing emptily inside the tower shaft.

"I'll fight." Guy said tersely, wiping the edge of his mouth with his gloved hand, walking up and standing beside Hitsugaya. The shorter of the two gazed upwards, an irritable expression forming over his face. "Don't drag me behind if you're going to fight."

The blonde only smiled confidently, withdrawing his Zanpakutou. "I'll fight seriously. Because I care about her too."

Hitsugaya clenched his fingers over Hyourinmaru, drawing out the blade as Guy uttered those words. The instant steel met air, a burst of icy mist poured forth, the frost spilling over the area. "I suppose I can't go easy either." He remarked in an exasperated tone, his white hair pulled back by the sudden burst of wind his Zanpakutou elicited, a current of swirling flakes of ice and snow starting to materialize at a rapid rate. "Souten ni zase! Hyourinmaru!!" Upon the release, his blade instantly congealed a casing of frozen ice, reaching up his arm, a tremendous dragon spurting forwards. Guy sidestepped out of the way as Hyourinmaru flew past dangerously close, its sharp claws entangling several minor Hollow, ripping them to shreds in an instant.

_So this is his serious self. It's about time he showed it._ A thought crossed Guy's mind and he smirked, flicking his blade before catching the handle, the blade facing diagonally downwards, the tip gleaming. "Kakeru! Kurotsubame!" Glowing for a moment, the original straight musori katana suddenly gaining a curve in its shape, the blade more well-formed and pleasing for a thick katana as it finished morphing. As the dark purple-violet blade curved beautifully outwards, the tsuba was replaced by a tuff of the same purple-violet substance which resembled a rhododendron flower. The handle was somewhat long; etched upon its hard surface, was the folds of the ito wrapping in a lighter colour of lavender. Brimming along the edges of the blade, was a red-magenta glow, possessing the sword in a dangerous light.

"Shakunage Kurotsubame." Guy finally uttered, his right hand securely gripping Kurotsubame, and his left hand withdrew his sheath from his belt. "I'll show you what the Ikeuchi style is." By then, Hitsugaya's Hyourinmaru manifestation had circled around Masahiro, its icy body slithering around the expanse of the room, circulating in a frosty ring, jaws gaping widely, snapping at the Arrancar. It dived downwards in a rush of velocity, the icy fangs slamming against Masahiro's own blade. The Arrancar found himself being pushed backwards from the force, a bead of sweat rolling down the side of his face.

"Hikisaku..." He managed aloud, over the roar of the ice grinding against his sword. "Masamune!" Instantly, a pair of twin dragons emerged from his blade, ferociously battling the larger Hyourinmaru off, trying to choke it by forming a double helix stranglehold around its body. The black dragons crushed the ice-laden ancient to the floor, the rime breaking.

"Tch-!" Hitsugaya pulled back his sword, the water vapour freezing over once more. Jumping in-between the broken pillars of ice, Guy darted forwards Masahiro, whipping Kurotsubame horizontally out. His blade met with one of the dragons, and he was forced to back step when the other came rushing around to steer him away. Slicing at one of the dragons, Guy fended himself as the other came around once more in a vengeful manner.

"Revenge." Masahiro's quiet voice came floating amidst the sounds of battle. His golden eyes pierced through the shadows of his bangs, his lower half of his face concealed by a night-black bandanna with tattered ends. "My Zanpakutou is very revengeful. Just like how I am – revenge can only give me enough strength to win and conquer." Guy frowned at this, hacking back one of the Masamune dragons.

"Oh yeah? Then I'm no different – but I've conquered that. I've conquered myself. I know my blade – I fear it, and thus, I've conquered it." Guy replied firmly, readying into a battle stance. "My desire for revenge may never be fulfilled, but I'm happy about what I have. Only my determination to preserve that happiness is to protect!" Gathering up reiatsu, Guy forcefully swung a diagonal strike at Masahiro, releasing a wave of energy that ate away at the floor itself. "Majinken!!"

Blows were exchanged. They resonated whenever they impacted against one another, each to their own, their moves were flawless. As Fuurin slide backwards from the last confrontation of sword against sword, her heart pounded wildly as she watched Shimo come at her again relentlessly, anger obvious on her face. Blocking the strike, they struggled for a moment, before they both slashed diagonally at one another, blades meeting once more. Spinning around from the slash, Fuurin managed to swing her Zanpakutou horizontally to defect her vertical slash.

"You're weak!" Shimo snarled, coming in once more, hardly out of breath, eyes livid as a mad rush of adrenaline sprinted through her system. Fuurin had sidestepped towards the side, her blade rising to meet metal, their steel bodies lowered before slicing away, meeting away, slicing, cutting, spiteful slashes exchanged. Shimo struck heavily at her, and Fuurin flinched, raising her blade upwards to parry, but the force swung the sword out of her defense, and the tip slashed a cut across her chest, spilling red.

Shimo watched her stumble backwards, a pale hand clutching at the deep crimson stain that was quickly spreading. A tattered collar of her shihakuushou peeled away, exposing the cut flesh beneath. Fuurin winced at the pain, realizing that partial of her left sleeve was torn as well, her arm warm with red from the wound. She retaliated by a half-hearted slash as she got back up upon her feet, but Shimo easily dodged it, returning with an attack of her own. Parrying it clumsily, Fuurin collapsed to one knee, breathing heavily, her fingers soaked in blood.

"So this is the fake who took everything away from me. It's so pathetic that it's someone so weak such as you." Shimo slowly grimaced, eyes brimming with hatred. "But in the end, you were chosen. You became me. I became a nobody. People like you… people like you whom have no idea about the suffering of others… you should just die!" She gathered power, and sliced her blade down like a cleaver. Gasping out in surprise, Fuurin tried to step back, but the blade had already met her body; a severe diagonal cut ran downwards, red splattering over the pale floor, the droplets turning into puddles.

"U-Ugh…" Fuurin stumbled backwards, falling down when her heel tripped over the dyad's small steps of stairs. Fingers twitching, her right hand still held on to Senbuuhamaru, its ito stained black from her blood. Left hand clutching over her chest, she felt her black haori top loosening from the cut, and fresh spasms of pain reminded her of how deep the cut she was suffering from. As expected of the original – no, of Shimo's exceptional talent in swordplay. Grunting with effort, her hand shook as she whipped Senbuuhamaru protectively in front of her, breathing heavily.

Gazes were exchanged, much like katana blows. As their eyes locked on with each other, Fuurin struggled to keep her gaze, but her emotion was clear. "As long… as I have the strength…" She mumbled slowly, the hilt rattling as she drew in each ragged breath. Shimo stared coldly at her, her blue eyes sharp, tinged with a fury. "…as long as I have my sword… and the strength to hold it…" Fuurin continued, chest heaving, heart throbbing, pain trembling in every part of her body. Squeezing her wet eyes shut tightly, her fingers wound tightly around the handle, her cracked lips parted as each slowed breath came out in near-whispers.

"I won't lose."

A burst of reiatsu blasted from a radius surrounding the young Fujiwara, its glow tinged a mignonette-green as tendrils of concentrated spirit particles became visible from its condensed state. Flipping backwards to avoid being lashed by sting of such raw reiatsu, Shimo stared on with speechless surprise and watched Fuurin hoist herself back up, steadying herself with her katana for a short moment, still bathed in the complexity of her own reiatsu. It was a moment when the passive becomes the aggressive – with her eyes closed, her breathing regulated, hair flying wildly around from the force of her reiatsu, Fuurin paused for the slightest of moments, before opening her eyes, revealing the same hue of blue, laced with determination. Determination to win.

Shimo, silent for the most part now, gripped her own Zanpakutou. The blade was resonating; reacting to the power that was being unleashed by Senbuuhamaru. Fingers quivering, her nails dug in her own flesh as she grimaced at the outcome. It was an invitation to fight – to give it with their all; to fight in Bankai. How her other had achieved such a stage already – remained as a mystery to her, and anger clouded her heart. She wouldn't allow this. Not when she was the rightful owner over Senbuuhamaru.

"I won't lose either." Shimo replied steadily before jamming her own powerful burst of reiatsu outwards, her pressure rivaling that of Fuurin's. Like two brightly lit torches fueled with mixed feelings of conquered victory and resolute determination, nothing more could result from such confrontation, as only one would emerge with a pyrrhic victory. Sacrifices were to be made.

"Fuurin-chan…" Namiko softly murmured, eyes wide with disbelief, only hesitating momentarily from the flow of battle before cutting her reverie along with an approaching Hollow. Masahiro had done a fine job of gathering a small regiment of minions; they came from every direction, and the waves of attack only seem to grow fiercer. Slashing at their masks, Namiko easily ripped the white shards off with Tenkuukai in its Shikai form, the edge of the blade viciously sharp as the blade-tip ends in a curved hooking, grappling at their masks, slicing them, tearing. She grew more furious as time passed, distraught that she could not reach the younger girl to aid her.

Similarly, others were feeling the frustrations of battle. Sekiei backed up Namiko with his Byakko; dancing nimbly around several Hollows, he executed quick slashes here and there with his katar-like glaive, wounding them severely before Namiko finished them off with decisive blows. As the two stuck close together, they found themselves surrounded by hordes of Hollow, panting, limbs numb from fatigue from fighting for so long. Namiko gritted her teeth, and forced herself to continue.

Guy had noticed Fuurin's sudden reiatsu output, and grew more increasingly frantic. His fingers twitched with anxiety, and in aggravation cleanly split a single Hollow by the midsection with overpower, wasting energy and effort for just one fallen enemy. Realizing his hasty mistake, he mentally chided himself and automatically was reminded by the fact that, he needed to pace himself in such a battle of endurance. Quickly slashing at several targets in clean strokes effortlessly, he cut down several more, heading towards Hitsugaya whom was wedged in a deadlock with Masahiro. Raijin swerved behind the blonde, nodding to him in a statement that he would be taking care of things from that point.

Understanding Raijin's intentions off the bat, Guy nodded back in silent thanks, panting a little as he darted towards Hitsugaya. Though he would be lying if he said that he wasn't grudged or resenting the fact that he'd be helping out the tenth Division captain, nonetheless it was something he felt he needed to do, and that alone by acting upon his instinct was good enough of a reason for him to fight. As the silver-haired captain struggled between gaining the upper hand and lower hand, he pulled back from the two Masamune dragons, with Hyourinmaru retreating reluctantly, roaring with discontent.

Hitsugaya coolly glanced over at Guy, whom shot upwards, pushing one of the dragons back before its jaws could reach for Hyourinmaru's icy body. His brow twitched downwards in a deep frown, and he pushed his blade forwards, Hyourinmaru's head rearing for the second dragon, is teeth sinking into the smaller dragon's form, driving it against the tower wall. A terrific crash resounded throughout the hall, chunks of Tower debris falling into the dark depths below, where solid ground was very far away. A bead of sweat rolled down the sides of his face, and as his brow deepened with lines of dissatisfaction, he drew Hyourinmaru back in, the massive, ice dragon circulating him as he floated downwards in a slow descent propelled by his reiatsu control.

"I don't need your help." He stated frigidly with a fracture of ice in his voice, silver tresses and turquoise eyes sharpening with restrained wrath. Guy only smirked in response, the hilt of his blade vibrating from the tremor of the lashing Masamune dragon, the magenta-purple Zanpakutou resonating in resistance. "Don't be coy with me; what matters right now is to get to her, so stay with me on this." The blonde replied quickly before slashing out fiercely at the dragon, severing part of its form in half. With a weakened cry it fell, its white body disintegrating into reiatsu particles and floated a forced retrograde motion; upwards, where its black twin gaped with angry jaws at its loss. Masahiro's brow deepened, his golden orbs tightening with tension.

Hitsugaya scoffed, his rime-encased arm weaving in and out, manipulating the water moisture in the air, chilling it to absolute zero degrees rapidly with expert control. As the remaining Masamune dragon tried to snake away, the already-frozen air had begun the icing effect, and its body froze midair in rapid ascent, jaws gaping wide with terror. As heavy reiatsu particles began to work more furiously when a thick film of ice layered over the dragon's body, Hitsugaya closed his eyes, his cold fingers clutching the handle of his Zanpakutou. In a flash, a crack resonated through the vicinity, and his livid eyes snapped open, the dragon's body similar to a glass fixture, tore apart in a terrific explosion which hailed multiple shards and powdered ice.

"Ryuusenka." He whispered under his breath, releasing his Shikai; Hyourinmaru disappearing along with the massive ice that encased his arm the entire battle. Masahiro's Zanpakutou blade cracked, before breaking away, and he too, fell towards the ground, his reiatsu exhausted, defeated utterly. Flicking his blade, a swirl of crystalline ice was swept away by a flutter of a breeze, his captain robes flapping in the same gust, his brows arched downward in some sort of self-constrained panic as he watched the auburn-haired girl facing her rival in a fatal standoff, her reiatsu ready to burst and tear at any opponent, at any given moment.

Blades flickered outwards, meeting one another, resonating with the same vibration, with the same amount of power. Dual blades clashed, equally-strong steel grinded upon each other with the same amount of force and speed. Splicing away from each other, the two eyed each other momentarily before engaging back into the quick-paced dance; waltzing around each other they exchanged blows, slashes, each one narrowly missing the other. As they broke away to pause again, Shimo this time dove forwards without stop, her blade lunging towards Fuurin's heart. Panting, Fuurin forcefully swung sideways, batting the tip away from her chest, heart pounding. There was no fear, strangely enough – just a heightened sense of things, and she was relying purely on instincts to stay alive.

Shimo rolled to the ground in the sudden reaction, the quick lash that Fuurin had delivered rendering her ambush a failure. Breathing heavily, her hands hardened into fists, shaking with suppressed rage. Fuurin advanced slowly forwards, her blade rising to finish the final blow.

_Stop._

She paused, her own hands shaking, blade rattling with her anxiety. She couldn't do this – the spitting image of herself, sprawled on the floor, defeated – about to be killed off – she hesitated, for a fraction of second, and Shimo saw to that opportunity as her eyes widened with malevolence and surprise, her fingers curling around her Zanpakutou, her arm swinging upwards –

"Fuurin!!" Hitsugaya suddenly bellowed, eyes wide with disbelief, his scream racked with distress – no, fear, terror that gripped his heart at that moment –

An upheaval of dark red rose up into the air in heavy columns, before coming back down like rain, splattering the white stone with its grisly stain of crimson. Fuurin's eyes dulled; her brow twitched with apprehension before her bloodied fingers slipped away from her sword, the left side of her face splashed with her own blood. Taking a step back as more blood fell, she could feel the aftermath of the slash she had received head-on, the dull pain settling in with sharp-like needle pulses of agony. Smirking triumphantly, Shimo readied her sword, ready to drive it through Fuurin's abdomen as a finishing blow, when she picked up heavy trails of reiatsu heading her way at rapid speed.

A blast of shockwave reiatsu tore at her, purple-red light forming from the energy released from such a powerful attack. She side-stepped out of the way, a scowl painted upon her face, blue eyes filled with hate once more. She was forced to retreat even more when another wave of glacial ice came sweeping at her, and she recovered aerial ground, perched on top of a buttress, staring down at her two perpetrators wordlessly. Fuurin had collapsed to her knees already, a pool of blood forming by her feet, a trickle of red streaming from a corner of her mouth. As she was about to fall back upon the floor in complete defeat, a sturdy arm caught her back, pulling her back up, its sleeve soaking warm from the steady flow. Hitsugaya stared at her face in vain, his bloodied fingertips shaking a little as he reached up to brush away her bangs, eyes still widening with disbelief.

"Fuurin!" Guy whipped around, his blue eyes gripped with terror. Namiko, Sekiei and Raijin paused from their battle, before realizing the severity of the situation. With some sort of renowned energy, they slashed angrily at obstructing Hollows, racing towards the center dais, stopping only a few feet away from the bloody scene, clutching their hearts. Namiko walked a few paces forward, sea-green eyes tracing the fallen outline of Fuurin, her eyes taking in the blood, the lifeless posture –

She screamed out in anguish, her cry resonating through the hall. Raijin gripped the sides of his robes tightly, fingers clenching through the fabric with white-hot friction. "No." He breathed, shaking eyes shot with incredulity. He swallowed that dry lump, forcing it down his throat, feeling the rawness burn.

His mind was blank, as he watched the continually-growing red that seeped across the floor. He heard choked words softly garbling in her throat, and his heart thumped when he saw the slightest trace of movement stir beneath her eyelids. As her lashes folded open to reveal the pair of dim, blue eyes, they stare blankly at the air in front before her gaze met his, shaking as half-formed tears lined them. Red lips parted in a small chuckle, before a stream of blooded bubbled past her lips, her brow wincing in pain.

Hitsugaya searched for some sort of meaning or answer in her eyes vainly. "Why… why are you laughing…?"

A brief pause, a short intake of breath, sharp almost. Her eyes glimmered over, the dullness spreading. "It's… been many times… I found myself… in such a situation… like this…" She chuckled again weakly, her voice trailing into short pants of breaths, and his hand instinctively tightened its grip around her shoulders. "…I think… my course here… has ended…"

His eyes hardened. "No. You'll continue on – living." He added quickly, but he could feel her life slipping away steadily, with each ragged breath she drew, the less coherent she became, and she shook her head with a weak smile. "…No… it's already… already too late…" Hitsugaya squeezed her hand. "Raijin will help you. He'll administer something quickly for you-" At this, Hitsugaya's head swiveled around, his eyes boring holes into the taller captain, whom had immediately inspected her wound. Without a word, the older Fujiwara glanced at his younger cousin for a brief moment, before looking away with an ashamed look on his face. Blood draining from his face, Hitsugaya then shifted his gaze upon Fuurin, whom seemed to possess the last bits of strength to stay semi-awake somehow, and her hand, clutching around the pastel-green flower hairclip that had fallen out of her tresses. Namiko had managed somehow to regain herself, and was now crouching beside the younger girl, grasping tightly on to her hand that held the present.

Fuurin blinked once, before smiling again, her eyes fixated upon his. Her lips parted again, and he strained in closer to listen, her voice barely audible, barely a whisper.

"_Goodbye._"

He stared back at her, watching her last breath escape her lungs and she gave way to the numbing cold.

As tears dribbled down her pale face, Namiko watched the last glow of life died in her eyes, and her grasp tightened as she squeezed Fuurin's cold hand in hers, her heart throbbing painfully. Releasing her, she stood up, the tears still flowing steadily, staining her chest with droplets of sorrow. Sekiei suddenly burst into sobs, and Raijin held him back, soothing the boy's anguish while he constrained himself not to show his own overflowing emotion.

She laughed.

The pair of cold blue eyes that had remained still for the longest time sidled over to the source of the wickedness. Guy felt himself haunted to see the spitting image of her, perched upon the edge of a precipice, lips parted in a cynical and morbid laugh filled with empty mirth that ignited a spark of hate inside of him. But he was paralyzed – by how alike she was to her, and that moment of hesitation only fueled his anger further. As Shimo's long laugh slowed to half-amused chuckles, she finally spoke up, amid tides of laughter that came every now and then. "She died! Hahahaha! She really did die!" She burst into another fit of laughter, tears forming from such humour she found an appeal in. Namiko screamed out in rage, and in an instant, her blade was out, water streams spilling everywhere from her Shikai release.

Shimo laughed, Shuunpo'ing out of harm's way, sheathing her Zanpakutou before whipping out her trademark dual pistols. Twirling the trigger ring around her fingers, she caught the handle expertly before firing on a mad spree, a gleam of crazed frenzy flashing in her livid eyes. Raijin swerved in with Tokodenkou, electricity flashing as it impacted against the hail of bullets that almost nearly penetrated through to the others, shielding Namiko for the most part as well. He retaliated with a swing of his sword, a pressured shockwave of electrical energy shooting at Shimo's frame.

As sounds of battle raged on, the lone captain that was still huddled over her still body was as still as stone. As if mesmerized by the denial of death, his hand still held hers, despite he could feel no more pulse of reiatsu resonate. Her warmth was gone – her touch was cold, her lips were blue. Hitsugaya Toushirou was broken out of his cold reverie when thudding footsteps neared close to him, and he looked up unwillingly, his eyes spotting the dark brown-tipped boots of none other than Guy. He could feel the blonde breathing heavily as if trying to figure out words to say, and for a brief instant there was silence. And then came his quivering voice.

"She's really gone this time." Guy whispered, Kurotsubame rattling, its owner racked with emotion. "It wasn't like the time in Akzeruth. It wasn't like that avalanche slope back in the mountains." Guy's words placed unbearable emphasis upon Hitsugaya's heart, and the white-haired captain still said nothing, his eyes stubbornly fixated upon her glazed, blue eyes, not a trace of life left behind in them. Caked and dried blood tightened around the skin on his hands, before flaking off, the metallic smell strong in the air. Guy became silently furious at Hitsugaya's silence, and continued on almost angrily. "She's gone, Hitsugaya. She'd released the seal; but she's gone now."

No answer. Guy closed his eyes in contempt, his brow furrowing in a deep scowl filled with disdain.

"Get up." He ordered coolly. Hitsugaya's eyes sharpened at the order, his jaw clenching.

"I said get up."

"I'm not going to leave her side."

"You idiot." Guy breathed, feeling his own throat tighten, the searing hotness that was forming in his eyes. "Don't you get it? Everyone's fighting to avenge her. For your sake - for Fuurin's sake. Aren't you the most important person who needs to finish that task right now? Finish it for her!" He roared now, his voice echoing off the walls with tremendous power. Hitsugaya slowly placed her head upon the stone dais, releasing her of his grip, and paused for a full moment, still staring at her with heavy-lidded eyes.

A blast of ice shards blanketed the area, and Guy tilted his head down in acknowledgment, his tresses blown back by the arctic wind. Reiatsu filled the area, flowing heavily with menacing animosity. At last, when a pair of rime-blue wings stretched magnificently in the surrounding area, Guy closed his eyes, his previously harsh expression softening. "I knew you wouldn't leave her hanging like that." He whispered, watching the captain take flight into the air, a blank look of resolution formed solidly upon Hitsugaya's face. Guy blinked contemplatively, before kneeling before her body, placing Kurotsubame down beside him, where it dematerialized back to its sealed state.

As if in slumber, her lips were slightly parted, her lashes still moist with wet tears. Raising a hand up to her, he removed his glove, and let his fingers slide over her eyes, closing her lids shut in respect of her presence, completing the image of her eternal sleep. With one hand slung over her bloody abdomen, her sword lay scattered close by her, already returned to its sealed state, a long crack running down the center of the blade. It was the last signification of a shinigami's death.

Guy watched the powerful bursts of frost and ice pelt at the remaining God-General with frightening accuracy, and lowered his head to gaze back at her again. Leaning over, he watched her face, watched as the last peachy hue left her face. A droplet fell, followed by another, soaking into small splotches upon her uniform. A pained smile crossed his features, his golden tresses veiling his crying eyes.

"I swore revenge nearly ten years ago to kill you. Now, that has been annulled." He started raggedly, swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat since long ago. Guy hastily wiped away at the tears before anyone could witness them, and smiled gently at Fuurin. "I'm sorry… and thank you. For everything."

A crumbling could be heard from above, and Hitsugaya looked up momentarily. As the top of the dome broke apart, a vacuum of air started to suck up the debris, the sky dark with pallid stars, their light cold and unforgiving. Raijin paused, before an expression of panic crossed his features. "The Tower's collapsing! Since the seal has been broken…" He glanced back at her body, before biting his lip. "No… I'll open a Senkaimon! Everyone assemble together!"

"I… still haven't avenged her!" Hitsugaya snarled, gasping when he found it difficult to fly in the void of air that was forcibly drawing him closer to the top. His Shikai disappeared, and he Shuunpo'd over to Sekiei, picking the boy up by his waist. He turned around to Guy, whom already managed to catch Namiko's hand before she flew too far in the ravaging wind. "Raijin! About now is good!" He sarcastically called over the howl of the wind, and Raijin nodded, the round sliding doors materializing and opening, parting ways. Ushering Sekiei to go on ahead, he glanced back with heavy remorse as the wind picked up her body, her figure floating upwards almost ceremoniously from the dais, towards the darkened heavens, his lips quivering in the final farewell.

"_Goodbye._"

The doors of the worlds shut upon them, and the howl ceased from their ears. Shimo watched them leave, before glancing upwards to gaze at the stars, her eyes glazing over, her hair whipping wildly around. "I can feel it…" She whispered, her arms stretching upwards as if to embrace the wind. "The constellations… they're calling out to me…" Floating upwards, she caught the still body of her other, looking down calmly at her reflected self.

"So… it's not goodbye just yet?" Shimo murmured faintly, as reiatsu started to envelop them both. Fuurin's tresses flew upwards wildly, her still face un-answering. Closing her eyes, Shimo slowly accepted the integration, the wind whisking her further from the ground, before they disappeared into the darkness of night.

- - -

The Tower had collapsed shortly afterwards. Even after three days, a cloud of debris still fell from the sky, shattering into fine dust in the atmospheric pressure before they could reach the group. As their dusty remains were swept away by the strong wind, upon the colossal mountain of white rock, they searched for her, or even a trace or scrap of her uniform could suffice. They couldn't, but only unbelievably, the badly cracked but otherwise intact, Senbuuhamaru, its tsuba chipped, its blade nicked, the ito binding unraveling. As the winds changed their course of direction, a gentle zephyr blew, and sunset fell on the third day, marking it soon to be the third night.

He stood in front of the mound, holding the sword in his hands, staring at it. Climbing up over the rubble, he found the large stone seal dais that had fell like a clod of earth, surprisingly its composition harder than diamonds itself. Plunging the sword between two wedges of rock, close to where the bloodstained dais lay, staring at it as the skies turned orange and purple from nightfall, before bowing his head in respect. Flowers garnished the small grave, their perfumed heads wavering in the wind as if to wave goodbye to the companions that started their journey back home.

Goodbye, windchime.

- - -

The sharp cries of cicadas simmered themselves in the summer heat. A hot, sultry draft came crawling into the office like a snake, ensnaring several report papers before a thin hand reached out and patted it back into place. The ice-cubes in his sugared rice tea _clink!_'d softly as they melted in the hot weather, before his ice-cold eyes glanced at it. He brought the glass cup to his lips, sipping the sweet drink before the door to his office burst open. Quickly striding in was none other than his familiar lieutenant. Her luscious, wavy curls and rather well-endowed chest bounced as she walked, her soft lips curling up in a soft smile.

"Welcome back, Matsumoto." He stated impassively, his words slightly garbled through the rim of his glass. Setting it back down on its placemat, he eyed her for a moment. "You have news from the main office?" She shrugged almost nonchalantly, albeit a smile lingered on her face. "It's nothing too important, taichou. Just a letter that was personally addressed to you. It's from the Fujiwara Main House." She handed him the subtly-scented envelop, and Hitsugaya accepted it from her hand, glancing it over. He recognized the sender's address – and it was under Raijin's name.

"Fujiwara." He sighed almost sourly, his quick fingers swiftly unsealing the flap of the envelope. Matsumoto gazed as if to observe at her captain, her pale blue eyes tinged with slight worriment. "What's wrong, taichou? Something wrong?"

He waved a hand to dismiss her idea. "Ludicrous. I'm just thoroughly tired from finishing _your_ work pile of reports today." He flashed her a glare, and she giggled guiltily. "If you have the sensible incentive to further avoid displeasing me, Matsumoto, please get these reports back to the First Division office right away. I still have many things to do." Huffing with discontent, she obediently snatched up the heavy files that were sealed neatly in the manila envelopes, hugging them to her chest tightly. "Fine, fine, taichou. I don't understand it yet, but… whatever's troubling you, you've got to tell me, since I'm your lieutenant again now." Matsumoto reasoned, and Hitsugaya looked away, his eyes absorbed in reading the letter. She pouted, before heading out the door.

"After that incident, you need to learn to let go." She softly murmured, fading into the long shadows of the hallway of noontime. "It's been two years already."

Hitsugaya scoffed at her, before chucking the letter to some abandoned corner of his desk dejectedly. An invitation to the celebration of the official restoration of the Fujiwara Family.

"Give me a break." He muttered dismally, the single tuff of bangs falling over his eyes as he sunk on his armchair, brow furrowed with mixed emotions.

- - -

The man panted, perspiring from his long run and heat, down the glossed hallways, socks upon feet thumping against the smooth floorboards in his marathon. Breathing heavily, he knelt in front of a closed room, his face solemn with respect. "Captain Jyushirou Ukitake and Lieutenant Namiko Shigemoto! I have letters addressed to the both of you from the main branch house of the Fujiwara Family!" A pause, before Ukitake's voice came from within. "Come in, with the letter please." Opening the sliding door at his command, the messenger handed the captain two envelopes before exiting the room, bowing once more. "Please excuse me."

Namiko reached over for the envelope with her name printed neatly on the paper surface. Unraveling the letter concealed within, her marine-green eyes scanned the words briefly, taking in the meaning of the message. Setting the letter down, she glanced over to her captain. Ukitake gently gazed back at her, sympathy evident in his eyes.

"It's your decision if you want to go or not. I won't force you." He assured her, and she nodded mutely, her mouth tightly sealed shut, her eyes quivering.

She drew in a trembling breath. "Even so…"

- - -

The heat of the summer only drove him to stay indoors of the Academy. His blue-hemmed academy uniform shifted along with the movements of his limbs, as the muscles of his arm worked to turn the page of his textbook, pine-green eyes taking in his studies. Kouseki Sekiei leaned against his chair, sighing as he massaged his temples at the difficult problem presented to him in his student textbook. The door opened, revealing a girl slightly out of breath, her eyes serious. He glanced up, recognizing one of his fellow classmates.

"Sekiei-kun, you've got an important letter mailed to you. The teacher says that you need to come to his office right away." She reported, and Sekiei nodded, getting up from his seat in a slight daze of wonderment.

"Right. Gotcha." He replied quickly, his legs breaking into a stride.

- - -

"3rd Seat Ikeuchi." The post office receptionist handed the blonde an envelope, and he took it without a word, his blue eyes flickering over the sender's address. "This was delivered to you with the utmost emergency. It's best that you send back your answer within the next three days, if possible. Those were the instructions Fujiwara-san had left me with. Thank you." She bowed, before turning back to her work. Giving her his thanks, Guy walked out of the office and leaned against the frame of the doorway, the loose folds of his shihakuushou warm from his body heat and from the summer air. His collar shifted slightly, the gold tag shimmering underneath the sunlight.

His eyes softened.

"What on earth are you up to, Raijin?"

- - -

- End of Chapter 21

Certainly I've left a couple of threads hanging, but I think it has a touch of egoism and mystery as an aftertaste for Season 2. Please don't be alarmed by this abrupt ending – there _will be a Season 3_. I myself, found it hard to put these final words onto print, because back then, nearly eleven months ago since my last update, I still didn't understand the concept of being in love, and what it meant to love someone else. After many things that has happened so far, I think I can try my hand at this once more, and not dissatisfy my readers.

Thank you everyone so much, once more, for all the support you've given to me and HYOUJIN. Please look forward to the start of the next season!

- Risako Matsuki


End file.
